Lost & Insecure (You Found Me) (AU)
by Kufikiria
Summary: Un an après la mort de sa femme, resté seul avec leur fille, Killian Jones décide de changer radicalement de vie. Ils quittent ainsi leur île natale irlandaise pour s'installer dans le Maine, une petite ville du nom de Storybrooke. Ils y feront alors la rencontre d'Emma et Henry Swan.
1. Chapitre 1

**Je suis désolée pour ces quelques semaines de pause dans la publication de cette histoire pour ceux qui la suivaient et qui voulaient la suite, mais normalement je devrais être de retour pour de bon cette fois. Puisque certains passages ou chapitres ne me plaisaient plus ou ne collaient finalement pas avec mes idées pour plus tard, j'ai décidé de tous les reprendre ainsi qu'avancer l'écriture des autres pour un postage plus rapide ensuite.**

 **Les six premiers, que vous avez peut-être déjà lus, seront republiés tous les deux jours à partir d'aujourd'hui, avec de légers changements ou ajouts dans à peu près tous – ce n'est donc pas forcément obligatoire de les relire pour la compréhension globale, sauf le cinquième qui est devenu plutôt différent de celui de base et un personnage dans le quatrième qui a été remplacé par un autre, ce qui aura un impact dans une scène future. Après j'essaierai de garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine si possible, toujours le dimanche.**

 **Alors pour répondre à ta question, _Guest_ , si tu repasses par ici : oui, il y aura bien une suite à cette histoire ;)**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui tomberaient sur cette fiction pour la première fois, sachez simplement que c'est un AU basé dans notre monde, c'est-à-dire sans aucune magie, et qu'elle ne sera pas forcément très joyeuse (même s'il y aura quand même bien sûr des moments heureux et remplis de fluffy).**

 **Si vous n'avez pas reconnu, le titre est inspiré de la chanson _You Found Me_ de The Fray parce que je trouve qu'elle colle bien avec la relation qui va se construire entre Emma et Killian ici, par rapport à ce qui leur est arrivé dans la vie.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère !**

* * *

C'était pourtant une belle journée.

Malgré quelques rafales de vent, le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel, et ses rayons venaient réchauffer la peau nue des bras de Killian. Mais cette chaleur estivale n'était pas assez importante pour atteindre son cœur complètement meurtri et le réchauffer lui aussi.

Il poussa un long soupir empli de douleur, ses yeux mouillés de larmes contenues rivés vers l'horizon, puis brisa enfin le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre sa fille et lui depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au sommet des falaises de Moher – le lieu favori de sa défunte femme.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et la main de l'enfant resserrer son emprise sur la sienne à l'entente de cette question.

« Prête, répéta-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, d'un ton qui paraissait assuré mais tremblotant tout de même légèrement. »

Elle voulait se montrer forte, comme les grands, comme sa mère surtout, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pleurer en cinq années d'existence passées à ses côtés.

(En réalité, cependant, elle était tout simplement terrifiée.)

Le jeune homme la lâcha donc un instant, afin qu'il puisse ouvrir le couvercle de l'urne qu'il retenait contre sa poitrine à l'aide de son bras plâtré – triste souvenir de ce jour noir qui avait tout détruit – et laissa s'envoler les cendres de Milah dans les airs. Elles furent bientôt emportées par la brise.

Il ferma ensuite les paupières tout en entrecroisant à nouveau ses doigts à ceux de la brunette et c'est alors qu'une première larme roula le long de sa joue quand cette dernière prononça en un murmure ces quelques mots à l'intention de celle qui l'avait mise au monde tout en lui envoyant un baiser imaginaire :

« Au revoir, maman. Je t'aime. »

Il stoppa tout de même rapidement ses pleurs qui commençaient à lui brouiller la vue. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant Sarah. Elle avait tant besoin de lui.

 _(Elle n'avait surtout plus que lui.)_

Durant quelques minutes encore ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger à simplement regarder le vide et les vagues se mouvoir sous leurs pieds, Killian se remémorant le terrible accident qui avait ôté la vie de celle qu'il aimait tant, puis ils finirent par s'en aller quand la fillette se plaignit qu'elle avait froid.

Ils rentrèrent alors chez eux après un dernier coup d'œil en direction de l'endroit vers lequel avaient disparu ces grains de poussière, dans leur maison qui leur parut tout à coup bien trop grande maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux.

* * *

 _Un an plus tard…_

Il pleuvait ce jour-là.

Sarah avait l'impression que les gouttes d'eau venues du ciel s'accordaient à celles qui roulaient à flots le long de ses petites joues rosies. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son père et suivre cette inconnue qui lui offrait pourtant le plus doux de ses sourires.

« Chérie, regarde-moi. »

L'intéressée leva ses irises océan en direction de celles de Killian, tout aussi bleues que les siennes – aucun doute qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Il se tenait accroupi devant elle, caressant ses longs cheveux bouclés (héritage de sa mère, cette fois) afin de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

 _(En vain.)_

« Tout va bien se passer, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer. Je ne serai pas loin, et l'on se retrouvera vite, d'accord ? »

C'était la première rentrée de l'enfant à l'école primaire, dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui plus est. Il était donc naturel qu'elle soit effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver à la charge d'autres personnes pendant plusieurs heures, sans lui à ses côtés.

De plus, la fatigue liée au décalage horaire – ils étaient partis d'Irlande pour s'installer dans le Maine, aux États-Unis – n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses, bien au contraire, même.

L'irlandais ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'elle cède et le laisse partir. Alors, tel un dernier espoir, il finit par lancer un regard désespéré à l'attention de l'institutrice qui se trouvait avec eux – une certaine Mary-Margaret, s'était-elle présentée à lui plus tôt – et qui observait la scène depuis le début pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

Elle se mit à la hauteur de la fillette et prit sa main dans la sienne qu'elle caressa de son pouce en un geste se voulant affectif et rassurant.

« Est-ce que si ton papa nous accompagne jusqu'à la porte de la classe, tu accepterais ensuite de venir avec moi ? proposa-t-elle. »

Sarah sembla réfléchir à la question un court moment, puis fit finalement mine d'être d'accord. Tous trois se dirigèrent donc vers la salle, les doigts de la brunette fermement accrochés à ceux de Killian. Néanmoins, il fallut à nouveau que ce dernier s'arme de patience, de baisers, de promesses et d'étreintes pour qu'elle se détache enfin définitivement de lui.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à rentrer à son tour dans la pièce pour (enfin) débuter son cours, mais fut arrêtée dans sa marche par le père de son élève, qui lui demanda s'il pouvait s'entretenir avec elle un moment. Il fallait qu'il lui explique le pourquoi du comportement de la petite fille.

Ils demeurèrent donc tous deux dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, entama directement la conversation la professeur – elle avait l'habitude des parents un peu trop stressés par la première rentrée de leur enfant –, tout ira pour le mieux. Je suis certaine que lorsque vous retrouverez Sarah tout à l'heure, elle aura un grand sourire sur le visage et plus qu'une idée à l'esprit : revenir demain matin.

– J'espère que vous aurez raison, répliqua simplement l'autre. »

Il inspira un grand coup, se grattant machinalement le derrière de l'oreille en un tic nerveux, puis en vint au fait :

« Si je m'inquiète, c'est parce que… j'ai perdu ma femme l'année dernière. Vous devinerez donc que cet événement l'a beaucoup affectée, et nous a énormément rapprochés tous les deux. Elle a encore un peu de mal à me quitter, sans doute par peur de me perdre moi aussi. Et puis… nous venons seulement d'emménager ici – je suppose qu'il faut le temps qu'elle prenne ses marques dans cette nouvelle vie. Je pensais… je pensais donc qu'il serait préférable que vous soyez au courant de tout ceci, au cas où. »

Qu'il détestait se livrer ainsi à de parfaits inconnus sur son passé. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas vraiment le choix ; il lui avait en effet semblé important que l'institutrice de la petite brune soit mise dans la confidence en ce qui concernait les malheurs qui avaient chamboulé sa pourtant si jeune existence.

(Qui avaient chamboulé _leur_ existence, pour être exact…)

Mary-Margaret, elle, n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à ces paroles. Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à de telles confidences, c'est pourquoi elle se décomposa quelque peu.

Que pouvait-elle, que _devait_ -elle répondre ? Une seule et même phrase se répétait inlassablement à son esprit, qui ne l'aiderait toutefois certainement pas : _les pauvres_.

« Je suis… désolée, finit-elle tout de même par laisser s'échapper. Mais vous avez eu raison de m'en faire part.

– Ne le soyez pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, après tout, rétorqua l'irlandais accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules résigné. »

Puis, à ces mots, il s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et s'en alla. Pourquoi fallait-il forcément que les gens se conduisent de la même manière lorsqu'ils apprenaient ce qui leur était arrivé ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de leur pitié et du malaise que cette révélation entraînait toujours. C'était bien trop oppressant et déchirant.

Tout de même, avant de partir, un lança un dernier coup d'œil à sa fille, qui se trouvait avec un petit châtain. En effet, ce dernier, quand il l'avait vue seule au fond de la classe s'était assis à ses côtés et s'était présenté comme étant Roland.

Elle ne lui avait prêté aucune attention en retour.

Même si elle avait fini par bien vouloir quitter Killian, elle n'avait toujours qu'un seul souhait : rentrer chez elle, _et vite_. C'est pourquoi, malgré les nombreux efforts mis en œuvre par sa maîtresse et ses camarades qui voulaient faire connaissance avec elle, elle ne prononça pas une parole de la matinée.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que sonne l'heure de la récréation.

Alors que tous les élèves se précipitaient dehors pour s'amuser ensemble, Sarah, elle, partit à la recherche d'un coin isolé – le plus reculé de la cour – afin d'être tranquille loin de l'agitation. Une fois trouvé, elle s'assit contre le mur avec pour seule compagnie son cygne en peluche que sa mère lui avait offert plusieurs années auparavant et qu'elle ne lâchait plus désormais et attendit ainsi que le temps passe tout en regardant les autres rire et courir de partout.

On vint finalement l'arracher à sa solitude au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle dévisagea longuement l'intrus, les sourcils froncés. Comme elle, il avait des cheveux de jais et semblait plus vieux d'environ quatre ans. Il tenait précieusement entre ses bras un livre de contes de fée dont on pouvait lire _Once Upon a Time_ en grosses lettres sur la couverture.

Il l'examina lui aussi, puis se plaça à ses côtés, et la questionna d'une voix bienveillante :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas rejoindre les autres et jouer avec eux ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas, toi ?! répliqua sèchement la fillette en détournant le regard. »

Cette réponse dérouta quelque peu le garçon. Il resta muet, préférant garder la raison pour lui.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis plusieurs années déjà – lui qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis aimait se retrouver seul pour pouvoir lire sans être dérangé et s'évader dans un autre monde rempli de magie et d'aventures diverses. Il lui arrivait parfois même d'inventer que les habitants de la ville n'étaient autres que les personnages de son bouquin, retenus dans Storybrooke suite à une malédiction lancée par la Méchante Reine de la Forêt Enchantée qui leur aurait enlevé les souvenirs de leur ancienne existence.

Les autres ne semblaient pas adhérer à son imagination débordante puisqu'ils se moquaient souvent de lui, c'est pourquoi à présent il se taisait à ce sujet.

Comme la brunette ne semblait pas encline à la discussion, le plus vieux décida de l'ignorer et reprit sa lecture là où il s'était arrêté la fois précédente. Toutefois, au bout d'un certain temps, voyant qu'elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer, il se mit à raconter ses récits à haute voix pour en faire profiter Sarah.

(Peut-être serait-elle intéressée par ceux-ci, _elle_.)

La tête cachée entre ses jambes, elle fit d'abord mine de ne pas écouter mais devint petit à petit plus attentive aux dires de son compagnon. Il réussit même à faire apparaître un timide rictus sur sa mine jusqu'ici triste – chose pourtant inespérée, et une grande première depuis le départ de son père.

Elle se prêta finalement au jeu, et lui demanda de plus amples renseignements sur les différents protagonistes ainsi que leurs rôles, ce que l'autre enfant fut plus qu'heureux de lui expliquer dans les moindres détails – pour une fois qu'on lui posait de véritables questions là-dessus. Il lui montra aussi les illustrations qui accompagnaient chacune des histoires.

Tellement absorbés par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils manquèrent de peu d'entendre la sonnerie de fin de récréation. Ils se séparèrent alors presque à contrecœur ; tous deux devaient retourner dans leur classe respective. Cependant, avant de la quitter pour de bon, le garçon tendit une main à la fillette et lui fit :

« Au fait, je suis Henry. »

L'intéressée la serra après une courte hésitation, accompagné d'un vrai sourire.

Cette rencontre lui permit de mieux appréhender le restant de la journée, à tel point qu'elle passa beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait d'abord imaginé. Ce fut donc avec sa joie maintenant retrouvée qu'elle passa le portail de l'école et rejoignit son nouvel ami qui attendait sa mère.

Ils conversèrent gaiement ensemble pour patienter, jusqu'à ce que Killian n'apparaisse dans le champ de vision de l'irlandaise.

« Papa ! s'écria-t-elle tout en courant sans attendre vers lui. »

Une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser sous le regard quelque peu envieux de Henry qui n'avait pas bougé et observait la scène de loin, alors qu'un nœud se formait au creux de son estomac.

Lui qui n'avait jamais connu son père – il avait abandonné sa petite-amie sans même savoir qu'il l'avait mise enceinte à seulement dix-huit ans –, il lui pesait parfois de ne pas savoir ce qu'était que d'en avoir un. Surtout devant de telles scènes qu'il ne vivrait jamais lui-même…

« Tu as l'air d'être en meilleure forme que ce matin, constata l'adulte en reposant Sarah sur le sol. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

La petite fille raconta sa journée dans les moindres détails, n'omettant bien évidemment pas sa rencontre avec son nouvel ami.

« Il m'a montré ses histoires, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? C'est un secret, tu ne dois pas le répéter, hein ! Mais ma maîtresse, c'est Blanche-Neige en fait. Tu imagines ?! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. »

Véritablement heureux et surtout soulagé de la retrouver ainsi, telle l'enfant pleine de vie qu'elle était habituellement, Killian laissa s'échapper un petit rire tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Il s'approcha ensuite de Henry et, quand il fut posté devant lui, il s'adressa à lui d'un ton des plus reconnaissants :

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma fille, jeune homme. »

Ce dernier voulut répliquer quelque chose, un peu gêné, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de sa mère. Un vent de panique s'empara de tout son corps quand elle aperçut son enfant en compagnie d'un parfait inconnu – pourtant, la bourgade dans laquelle ils vivaient était si petite qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir croisé au moins une fois chacun de ses habitants.

Elle accourut donc vers lui le plus vite possible.

« Henry ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? Tu ne dois pas parler aux personnes que tu ne connais pas ! »

Tout en éloignant son fils de l'irlandais d'un geste protecteur, elle lui lança un regard noir. Lui la contempla silencieusement, sa main grattant distraitement le derrière de sa tête, mal-à-l'aise.

Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés qui encadraient son visage dont les traits étaient tirés par la colère. Ses irises émeraude le perçaient de part en part, à en faire frissonner même le plus valeureux des hommes.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce qui attira l'attention de Killian en premier. Ce fut autre chose, une lueur – ou plutôt, une absence de lueur – qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle paraissait éteinte, au fond d'elle.

 _(Tout comme lui depuis la disparition de sa femme…)_

Elle aussi, de son côté, l'examina de la tête aux pieds, méfiante. Puis, quand elle eut terminé son inspection, elle brisa enfin le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux d'un ton des plus froids :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous avais encore jamais aperçu avant.

– Killian Jones, se présenta l'intéressé en tendant un bras vers elle. Nous sommes arrivés ce week-end avec ma fille, nous venons d'emménager ici. Et vous, vous êtes ? »

La blonde, sur la défensive, regarda longuement cette main qu'il attendait qu'elle serre. Au fond d'elle une voix lui répétait de s'enfuir et de se tenir le plus éloigné possible de cette personne.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer malpolie, c'est pourquoi elle finit par la prendre dans la sienne du bout des doigts. Elle aperçut par la même occasion une cicatrice au beau milieu de sa paume mais n'y prêta pas davantage attention. Elle rétorqua simplement :

« Emma. »

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, prit son fils par les épaules puis fit mine de s'en aller. Toutefois avant de partir elle eut le temps d'entendre la voix de l'irlandais s'adresser à elle :

« Au plaisir de se recroiser bientôt, alors, _Emma_. »

La façon presque provocatrice dont il prononça son prénom la fit frissonner malgré elle. Elle pressa davantage le pas et hâta Henry pour qu'ils quittent ces inconnus au plus vite.

Ce dernier se retourna tout de même pour faire un signe d'au revoir à la plus jeune de tous auquel elle répondit avec bonheur puis suivit sagement sa mère jusqu'à chez eux.

Killian les regarda s'éloigner sans jamais quitter cette dénommée Emma des yeux, la tête penchée et les sourcils relevés en signe d'incompréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne disparaissent de son champ de vision. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'était montrée de cette façon sur ses gardes avec lui, ne lui laissant même pas la possibilité de s'expliquer.

Elle paraissait vouloir se protéger, elle ainsi que son enfant. Mais de quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été sur le point de l'enlever ou de lui faire quelconque mal.

(Lui aussi se protégeait, pourtant. A jouer de ses charmes pour cacher un mal-être plus profond derrière des sous-entendus…)

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur la question puisque la voix de sa propre fille le sortit de ses pensées :

« J'ai faim… Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger un gâteau au chocolat, dis, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le brun, qui ne pouvait rien refuser à Sarah quand elle lui lançait son regard suppliant avec lequel elle le fixait présentement (elle l'avait hérité de lui, au grand dam de Milah quand tous deux se mettaient à l'utiliser pour la faire céder), accepta donc sa requête et l'emmena au _Granny's_ , la petite auberge-restaurant dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés le temps que le jeune homme ne trouve un travail lui permettant de leur payer un véritable appartement.

Ils furent accueillis par Ruby et sa grand-mère, les deux gérantes de l'endroit, qui les saluèrent chaleureusement avant de prendre leur commande. Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités avec elles puis partirent s'asseoir autour d'une table en attendant qu'on les serve.

Alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine conversation avec son enfant, l'attention de l'irlandais fut subitement détournée par l'entrée d'Emma et Henry dans le bâtiment. Dès lors que leurs irises se rencontrèrent, la blonde baissa les siennes puis accéléra le pas jusqu'au comptoir où elle salua les personnes présentes, préférant ignorer sa présence dans la pièce.

C'était malheureusement sans compter sur l'une des ses plus proches amies, une certaine Elsa, qui la lui rappela très vite.

« Eh bien, s'exclama-t-elle discrètement, de façon à ce que seules les personnes en sa compangie puissent l'entendre. Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil du nouvel arrivant. Il ne t'a pas lâchée du regard depuis que tu es là ! »

En effet, Killian se trouvait toujours à dévisager la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se tourna dans sa direction pour vérifier les dires de sa camarade – non pas qu'un inconnu ait jeté son dévolu sur elle l'intéressait réellement, surtout quand il avait parlé avec son fils plus tôt dans la journée, mais elle voulait se rendre compte par elle-même si ce que lui affirmait l'autre blonde était bien vrai.

Elle ne put donc que constater que c'était le cas.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit un genre de psychopathe qui en avait après elle et sa famille, venu exprès à Storybrooke dans le seul but de leur nuire ?

 _Ne sois pas idiote_ , se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement. _Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est toi qui es trop protectrice et réagis au quart de tour quand il est question de Henry._

Elle voulut tout de même répliquer quelque chose, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque Ruby s'ajouta à la conversation des deux amies. Elle dévorait littéralement l'irlandais du regard quand elle fit remarquer à son tour :

« Il est plutôt mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il était surtout en train de parler à Henry quand je suis arrivée à l'école tout à l'heure… »

Devant l'air interrogateur des deux autres, Emma raconta sa rencontre avec le brun tout en buvant son chocolat chaud à la cannelle – leur boisson favorite, à son fils et elle. Elles parlèrent encore de lui un moment, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à quitter son île natale pour cette petite ville si peu connue et seul avec son enfant, qui plus est, jusqu'à ce que Ruby ne finisse par poser le torchon de vaisselle qu'elle avait entre les mains sur le bar.

« Bon, fit-elle d'une voix se voulant sérieuse en s'adressant à la mère de famille. Puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser, moi, je vais tenter ma chance. »

Puis, à ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la table de Killian, un grand sourire charmeur au bord des lèvres auquel personne ne restait insensible. Il lui répondit par un timide rictus.

« Tout se passe pour le mieux pour vous ? ne se démonta-t-elle pas pour autant, tout en diminuant davantage l'espace qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

– Euh… oui, merci, répondit poliment l'intéressé, bien que légèrement gêné par cette soudaine proximité.

– Il est trop bon votre gâteau madame ! ajouta Sarah, enthousiasmée.

– Tu peux m'appeler Ruby, tu sais.

– D'accord Ruby. »

La brune, qui allait tenter d'engager la conversation pour en savoir plus sur cet étranger qui avait pris ses quartiers chez eux, se stoppa quand elle comprit qu'il ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle et qu'il s'était remis à contempler Emma. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans avoir pris le temps de lui parler, c'est pourquoi il se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocutrice et lui demanda en se grattant le derrière de l'oreille, gêné :

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ? »

Il fallait absolument qu'il s'excuse auprès de la jeune femme, qu'il lui explique pourquoi elle l'avait trouvé en compagnie de son enfant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer en les voyant ensemble, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier et se faire des ennemis dès son installation n'était décemment pas la meilleure façon de reprendre sa vie de zéro.

« Oui, bien sûr, accepta la serveuse. »

Soulagé, il lui offrit un sourire des plus sincères, avant de continuer :

« Pourriez-vous surveiller ma fille quelques minutes ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

– Pas de problème. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de lui répondre que déjà, il se précipitait à la poursuite de la blonde vers la sortie, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il lui cria un « attendez » qui la fit s'arrêter dans sa marche et se retourner…

… Juste à temps pour recevoir Killian entre ses bras, qui avait lamentablement trébuché en voulant aller trop vite.

Il se rattrapa à elle du mieux qu'il put afin de garder l'équilibre. Quand il se rendit compte de la posture dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne bougea d'abord pas, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Et, à sa grande surprise, elle non plus.

Elle se contenta de le regarder longuement, prenant cette fois réellement le temps de l'inspecter en détails. La voix de son amie vint alors résonner à son cerveau.

 _Il est plutôt mignon, n'est-ce pas ?_

Oh que oui, il l'était.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué précédemment, bien trop occupée à lui en vouloir et se méfier de lui pour s'attarder sur son physique, mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient si proches l'un de l'autre, elle ne pouvait que le constater par elle-même. Ses bras et son torse musclé, ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, sa barbe de quelques jours, et même la cicatrice qui coupait sa joue… tout chez lui semblait absolument charmant. Sans parler de son accent.

Pire encore, il possédait les yeux les plus bleus, les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait vus jusqu'alors. Elle s'y serait noyée dedans si elle n'avait pas aperçu à l'intérieur de ceux-ci quelque chose qui la ramena vivement à la réalité et l'obligea à se détacher de lui.

Comment un simple regard pouvait-il porter tant de tristesse en lui, comme s'il avait connu tous les malheurs du monde ? C'en était presque effrayant.

(Elle avait sa réponse, pourtant, puisque le sien lui était étrangement semblable.)

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! finit-elle par demander froidement une fois ses esprits repris.

– Je… euh… je… »

L'irlandais, quelque peu chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer entre eux – il avait bien senti qu'Emma avait su lire dans ses irises toute la peine qu'il tentait pourtant tant bien que mal de cacher aux autres –, soupira et se racla la gorge, à la recherche des bons mots.

« Je voulais vous demander pardon, commença-t-il de façon simple ses excuses. Pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû parler à votre fils, mais…

– Non, effectivement, vous n'auriez pas dû, le coupa la jeune femme. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien me laisser tranquille, j'ai des choses à faire. Au revoir. »

Elle fit ensuite mine de s'en aller, mais Killian la retint avant qu'elle ne passe la porte. Il ne pourrait pas attendre un autre moment pour s'expliquer.

C'est pourquoi il planta son regard dans le sien et continua sans faire de pause :

« Je comprends parfaitement que vous m'en vouliez. Moi-même, si j'avais aperçu un inconnu seul en compagnie de Sarah, j'aurais paniqué et me serais imaginé les pires scénarios – et si c'était un psychopathe qui lui veut du mal, par exemple ? Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. C'est pour cette raison justement que j'ai parlé à votre fils. Parce que lorsque je l'ai quittée ce matin, elle était en larmes et que si je l'ai retrouvée avec le sourire cet après-midi, c'est en grande partie grâce à Henry. Je voulais donc le remercier. Je suppose qu'en tant que mère, vous serez d'accord avec moi pour affirmer que rien n'est plus beau et précieux que le sourire de notre enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

La blonde resta muette suite à ce discours, à le dévisager sans prononcer le moindre mot. Toute colère avait à présent disparu, laissant place à un sentiment au fond d'elle qui lui comprima le cœur. Un timide rictus étira même ses lèvres quand il lui fit part de son exemple du psychopathe.

 _Il comprenait ses doutes._

C'était si rare, pourtant. Même ses propres amies lui avaient reproché d'être trop dure avec lui, de l'avoir jugé trop vite. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature que de se protéger, après avoir tant de fois été malmenée par la vie.

C'est pourquoi, même si elle lui accorda son pardon, elle le quitta bien rapidement et rentra chez elle en compagnie de son fils. Car après tout, _fuir_ , c'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux.

Comme lors de leur premier échange, le jeune homme la regarda s'en aller sans bouger. Cette femme ne le laissait clairement pas indifférent – pas un attirance pour elle, non, car même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était tout à fait séduisante, il n'avait aucune envie de penser à l'éventualité de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre depuis la mort de Milah. Il souhaitait simplement en apprendre davantage sur elle et ces murs qu'elle semblait avoir érigé bien haut tout autour d'elle.

Elle l'intriguait franchement.

Quand il retourna en direction de sa table et que ses irises rencontrèrent celles de Ruby, il comprit que cette dernière avait suivi toute la scène de loin. Elle l'informa donc, après qu'il l'eut remerciée d'avoir surveillé la brunette, lui offrant même un verre de jus d'orange pour patienter :

« Vous savez, si vous êtes intéressé par Emma… Je préfère vous prévenir, elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à vouloir s'embarrasser d'un homme dans sa vie. »

(Elle voulut ajouter un « moi, en revanche » mais se retint de peu, par peur de paraître trop directe – même si, habituellement, la subtilité n'était pas son fort, une enfant les écoutait, tout de même.)

« Ça tombe bien, puisque moi non plus, répliqua Killian avec un simple sourire. Merci encore, et bonne soirée. »

Puis, à ces mots, il prit Sarah par la main et se rendit dans leur chambre à l'arrière du restaurant, laissant la serveuse seule au beau milieu de la pièce, quelque peu déçue par cet aveu.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il fut plus facile à Killian de laisser sa fille à l'école le lendemain. Même si elle ne semblait pas très enthousiaste au départ, la simple vision de Henry, aux côtés du même petit garçon qu'il avait aperçu dans sa classe, dans la cour lui fit changer d'avis. Elle se précipita à leur rencontre après un dernier baiser à son père.

« Passe une bonne journée, lui fit-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. »

Il la regarda quelques instants, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire alors que le plus vieux lui tendait son livre qui ne le quittait jamais. Il s'en alla ensuite, rassuré à l'idée que son enfant commençait déjà à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement.

De plus, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

En effet, il avait l'intention de parcourir la ville à la recherche de quelqu'un qui voudrait bien l'employer. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement un travail pour pouvoir s'acheter (ou au moins louer) un appartement dans lequel ils pourraient vivre décemment avec Sarah.

Même s'il avait encore quelques économies suite à la vente de leur maison en Irlande, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout dépenser d'un coup s'il avait du mal à se faire embaucher. Et il eut apparemment raison de penser à cette éventualité…

Storybrooke paraissait être un endroit hors du temps, où chaque personne avait sa propre place à occuper, et ce depuis toujours, sans possibilité de nouveauté. Il enchaîna donc, durant toute la matinée, déception sur déception. On ne semblait avoir besoin de lui nulle part, pour quoi que ce soit.

Il pouvait pourtant se montrer polyvalent – même s'il avait une préférence pour les métiers qui touchaient aux bateaux et à la mer. Cependant, aucun emploi, que ce soit au port ou ailleurs, n'était vacant.

Comment allait-il s'en sortir s'il ne trouvait rien ?

Lorsque midi arriva, il décida de prendre une pause pour manger au _Granny's_ et réfléchir. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance dans l'après-midi.

(Il en doutait fortement tout de même.)

Immédiatement il partit s'asseoir au comptoir en attendant que quelqu'un vienne prendre sa commande. Le restaurant était plein, les serveurs surchargés par les nombreux clients qui patientaient plus ou moins calmement.

L'espoir que la gérante ne cherche l'aide de quelqu'un en plus parmi eux traversa rapidement son esprit. Il pria intérieurement pour que ce soit le cas.

Il posa directement la question à Ruby quand celle-ci s'approcha enfin de lui et écrivit ce qu'il souhaitait manger sur un morceau de papier, son sourire charmeur toujours au bord des lèvres.

« Est-ce que vous rechercheriez du personnel, par hasard ?

– Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit-elle en soupirant alors qu'elle lançait un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce dans son dos qui ne désemplissait pas, bien au contraire. Malheureusement Granny n'arrête pas de nous répéter qu'elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Je suis désolée… »

L'irlandais hocha simplement la tête, compréhensif mais tout de même visiblement déçu, puis partit s'asseoir à la même table que la veille. _Encore un refus_ , pensa-t-il tristement.

Afin de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de son repas, il regarda l'extérieur entre les volets de la fenêtre à côté de laquelle il était, et laissa ainsi dériver ses pensées en tous sens. A tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que quelqu'un s'était installé sur la banquette face à la sienne.

« Excusez-moi, se racla donc la gorge la personne, qui se trouvait être un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, certainement un peu moins âgé que lui. »

L'intéressé détourna alors les yeux puis les posa sur son interlocuteur, légèrement surpris par cette compagnie. Quand ce dernier comprit qu'il avait toute l'attention de Killian, il se reprit tout en se présentant à lui :

« Will Scarlet. J'ai entendu sans le vouloir votre conversation avec Ruby, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez du boulot, n'est-ce pas ?

– Effectivement, répliqua l'autre tout en essayant de ne pas laisser à nouveau son espoir remonter trop rapidement pour ne pas être une fois de plus contrarié.

– J'aurais peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer. Du moins… est-ce que vous savez chanter, ou jouer d'un instrument de musique ? »

Une chance pour le brun, il avait de très bonnes bases en guitare, l'une de ses passions. Toutefois, il n'avait plus touché à la sienne depuis la mort de sa femme – sa plus grande fan et celle pour qui il en jouait la plupart du temps – et ne savait pas s'il en serait encore capable, à cause des souvenirs.

Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas passer à côté de la peut-être seule offre de travail qu'on allait lui faire, et risquer ainsi de ne pas pouvoir offrir à son enfant le véritable foyer qu'elle méritait.

C'est pourquoi il s'empressa d'expliquer d'un ton modeste :

« Je suis guitariste, et me débrouille assez au chant.

– Parfait, sembla le plus jeune satisfait par cette réponse. Connaissez-vous le _Rabbit Hole_ ? C'est un bar qui se trouve à quelques rues d'ici. Passez-y en début de soirée, juste avant l'ouverture à vingt heures, j'ai entendu le propriétaire dire l'autre jour qu'il cherchait quelqu'un en plus pour l'animer certains soirs. Je vous préviens, ce n'est sûrement pas très bien payé et avec des horaires peu pratiques, mais… c'est probablement le seul emploi que vous trouverez par ici.

– Merci, sourit-il sincèrement. »

Le dénommé Will le quitta ensuite tout en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, en même temps que le plat qu'il avait commandé arrivait. Il mangea dans le silence le plus complet, réfléchissant à la proposition qui venait de lui être faite. Travailler de nuit ne l'enchantait guère – en effet, qui allait surveiller sa fille pendant ce temps-là ? – cependant il ne semblait pas avoir d'autre choix.

Il allait devoir faire des sacrifices, au moins pour quelques temps.

Il se tourna donc vers le bar, et rendit son rictus à la serveuse qui l'observait de loin – il avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Quand il eut fini son repas, il se leva pour aller payer l'addition et s'approcha d'elle, toujours souriant.

Il lui demanda en la fixant avec son regard auquel il était impossible de résister :

« Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

La manière dont le visage de l'intéressée s'illumina tout à coup suite à cette simple question fit comprendre à Killian qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aborder les choses de cette manière. Elle allait certainement être déçue et peut-être n'accepterait-elle finalement pas de l'aider…

* * *

De son côté, Emma se trouvait dans son bureau de shérif, la tête perdue dans ses dossiers, lorsque son collègue entra dans la pièce.

« C'est l'heure du repas, chef ! l'interpella-t-il. »

Elle leva le regard vers son interlocuteur, un grand châtain aux cheveux bouclés et à la barbe de plusieurs jours, et lui offrit un rictus des plus reconnaissants quand elle aperçut le sac de nourriture qu'il tenait à la main. Elle en avait tellement marre de toute cette paperasse qui s'accumulait toujours un peu plus suite à l'absence de leur troisième acolyte, qui avait pris des vacances pour s'occuper de son nouveau-né, que cette pause tombait parfaitement à pic.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en prendre plus tôt. Elle était donc affamée.

« Oh, Graham, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait, s'écria-t-elle en soupirant de soulagement alors qu'il déposait ce qui lui revenait devant elle – des grilled cheese avec comme accompagnement des beignets d'oignons, comme toujours. »

Il ne répliqua rien, se contentant de s'asseoir face à elle et de commencer à manger. Un silence plutôt apaisant s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes gens pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne finisse par le briser.

« On est mardi, constata-t-il simplement sans même lever les yeux vers son interlocutrice. »

Cette unique phrase fit se raidir la blonde sur sa chaise, sa main qui tenait son sandwich restée bloquée dans les airs. Elle avait pertinemment conscience de ce que ces mots signifiaient ainsi que de ce qui allait inévitablement suivre.

Tout avait commencé de longs mois auparavant. Alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls un soir à passer toute la nuit sur un cas compliqué, ils avaient voulu décompresser un peu et avaient fini, sans vraiment comprendre comment ni pourquoi, par faire l'amour dans le petit lit de la cellule du bâtiment.

Suite à ce jour, tous deux célibataires et n'ayant ni le temps, ni l'envie de se poser dans une quelconque réelle relation avec quelqu'un, ils avaient décidé d'assouvir leurs besoins sexuels ensemble, souvent au bureau, parfois dans des endroits insolites – mais jamais chez l'un ou l'autre.

Un seul mot d'ordre était à la clef de leur accord : pas de sentiments autres qu'une simple amitié avec bénéfices.

Cette situation leur convint parfaitement pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Graham ne finisse par briser leur pacte. Il était tombé amoureux, éperdument. Il avait l'impression de vivre enfin à nouveau, après s'être fait briser le cœur par son ex-petite-amie, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible.

Malheureusement pour lui, quand il en fit part à la jeune femme, elle mit immédiatement fin à leurs coucheries sans réfléchir une seule seconde. Elle avait beau apprécier énormément le châtain, elle n'était absolument pas prête à s'engager dans quoi que ce soit avec lui, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Leur arrangement était pourtant des plus clairs.

Toutefois, le shérif, qui avait connaissance, à force de la côtoyer au quotidien, des murs qu'Emma avait érigé tout autour d'elle par peur de souffrir, ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour cette dernière ne finisse par changer d'avis et se rende compte qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, il tenait bien trop à elle pour cela, et savait lui-même à quel point il pouvait être douloureux de se relever d'une rupture difficile.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé, chaque nouveau mardi – car c'était un mardi que tout avait commencé entre eux – de lui rappeler son attachement pour elle. Il ne lui parlait cependant jamais directement _d'amour_ , par crainte de la faire fuir encore davantage.

C'était la façon qu'il avait trouvée de lui montrer qu'il était sérieux et qu'il était aussi prêt à attendre qu'elle ne se sente prête à franchir ce pas.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui ne semblait encore une fois pas être le jour où elle reviendrait sur sa décision. En effet, elle répliqua simplement à son observation d'un ton se voulant le plus détaché possible, sans le regarder elle non plus :

« Oui, et ?

– C'est le jour où je te dis que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que j'aimerais que l'on entame une véritable relation, s'expliqua le châtain pour la énième semaine, le cœur battant malgré lui à vive allure dans sa poitrine – au moins, c'était une preuve qu'il en possédait bien un, lui qui aurait pu jurer avant sa rencontre avec la jeune femme que la dernière fille avec qui il avait partagé sa vie le lui avait arraché de son corps en le quittant. »

L'intéressée, qui ne savait jamais comment réagir face à ces déclarations hebdomadaires, ne voulant pas blesser son ami mais ne souhaitant pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs – certes, elle avait véritablement savouré leurs moments intimes mais ne ressentait pas la même chose envers Graham que lui-même ressentait envers elle ; elle n'en était tout simplement pas amoureuse – se sentit soulagée lorsque le téléphone sonna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Elle se précipita dessus pour répondre.

« Bureau du shérif de Storybrooke, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle à la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil.

– Il y a une altercation juste en face de chez moi, entre Monsieur Gold et… je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à reconnaître l'autre personne, décrit son interlocuteur. En tout cas, j'ai peur que ça tourne mal, vous connaissez le phénomène autant que moi, et il y a des enfants présents, alors…

– Ne vous inquiétiez, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Merci de nous avoir prévenu. »

Avant de raccrocher, elle nota l'adresse puis, tout en soupirant, expliqua la situation à Graham. Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de lui, se gardant bien d'aborder à nouveau le sujet précédent, et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière, soulagée d'avoir une raison de s'en éloigner pour quelques temps.

Ce dernier l'observa partir sans faire la moindre remarque. Ce n'était qu'une défaite de plus, après tout, il en avait l'habitude à présent…

* * *

Killian marchait en direction de sa chambre d'hôtel accompagné de sa fille qu'il venait d'aller chercher à l'école et qui lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait avec entrain. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, lorsqu'il avait précisé à Ruby plus tôt dans la journée que s'il lui demandait si elle avait quelque chose de prévu le soir-même, c'était simplement pour surveiller son enfant pendant son absence pour un rendez-vous urgent, elle n'avait d'abord pas réussi à cacher sa déception, avant d'accepter à une condition.

 _Qu'il lui offre un verre en échange un de ces jours._

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui dire oui – même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, c'était la seule personne en qui il avait pour l'instant assez confiance avec Sarah. Surtout quand la brunette semblait réellement l'apprécier.

Néanmoins, l'idée de sortir à nouveau en tête-à-tête avec une femme – en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr – ne lui plaisait que très peu. Il savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise, surtout en étant clairement conscient que cette dernière était attirée par lui.

Il laissa s'échapper un long soupir, complètement perdu. Car d'un autre côté, il essayait de relativiser en se disant que peut-être cette soirée lui permettrait de se faire une nouvelle amie et ainsi plus facilement s'intégrer à la vie de Storybrooke.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, puisqu'un bruit cassant se fit entendre, suivi de pleurs. Il se retourna alors immédiatement en direction de sa fille et l'aperçut à quelques mètres de lui, l'air horrifié et les mains tremblantes, ses yeux emplis de larmes retenues.

Elle s'était arrêtée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il se précipita vers elle et s'accroupit face à elle pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il lui demanda ensuite d'une voix la plus douce possible :

« Chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

– Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, répondit-elle sincèrement avant de passer ses petits bras autour du cou de son père pour le serrer fort contre lui. »

Ce dernier tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le put, puis regarda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégâts : une enfant se tenait au milieu de morceaux d'un vase brisé en de nombreux bouts, une balle à ses pieds. Elle ne semblait heureusement pas blessée.

« Je… je voulais juste lui rendre son ballon qu'elle… qu'elle avait envoyé de l'autre côté du portail sans faire exprès… murmura Sarah entre deux sanglots dans le creux de son cou pour se justifier.

– Ce n'est rien, chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons régler ça. »

Au même moment où l'irlandais commençait à s'approcher de la maison dans laquelle se trouvait l'inconnue pour parler avec ses parents, sortit de la bâtisse un homme aux cheveux mi-longs et légèrement grisonnants, alerté par les pleurs de celle-ci. Il accourut vers la petite qu'il appela Rose puis, une fois assuré qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, il s'approcha du brun et le questionna brutalement, sans ménagement :

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?!

– Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, ma fille ne pensait pas à mal, elle voulait simplement aid…

– Je me fiche de vos excuses, le coupa l'autre, agacé. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous occuper d'un enfant, vous n'en faites pas ! »

Ces mots touchèrent Killian en plein cœur, à tel point qu'il resta immobile plusieurs secondes, la bouche grande ouverte, sous le choc. Il se retint difficilement de faire taire son vis-à-vis en lui mettant son poing dans la figure. Il ne le pouvait décemment pas – en plus d'aggraver inutilement les choses, il ne voulait pas que Sarah ait cette image de lui d'un homme violent.

Ne pas être un bon père était ce dont il redoutait le plus depuis la mort de Milah.

C'est pourquoi il se sentait si mal suite à cette accusation, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas y prêter attention. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas cet homme, et il prononçait ces paroles sous le coup de la colère.

Il ignora donc du mieux qu'il put ses dires et lui proposa d'une voix tremblante d'énervement et de malaise contenus :

« Je… je vais vous repayer votre vase, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Contre toute attente, son interlocuteur éclata subitement d'un rire mauvais suite à cela. Il le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec un air de dégoût sur le visage tout en reprenant peu à peu son sérieux.

« Vous ?! s'exclama-t-il ensuite quand il fut tout à fait calmé, même si l'on pouvait facilement deviner la moquerie dans sa voix. Je ne pense sincèrement pas que vous ayez les moyens de racheter un objet aussi rare. Il appartenait à ma famille depuis des générations, vous savez. »

Le ton insolent qu'emprunta l'inconnu ne plut vraiment pas au brun, mais il réussit tout de même étonnamment à se contrôler. _Pense à ta fille_ , se répétait-il intérieurement afin de garder du mieux qu'il le pouvait son sang-froid.

« Eh bien… Je peux travailler pour vous jusqu'à ce que ma dette soit épongée, si vous le voulez ? tenta-t-il de trouver une autre solution afin que cet incident soit oublié au plus vite.

– Si je le veux ? Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous disparaissiez de mon champ de vision. Pour toujours ! »

Ce furent les mots – qui, d'ailleurs, sonnaient d'autant plus comme une menace – de trop. Soudain, Killian perdit tout son calme et, pointant l'autre du doigt, il se mit à lui hurler dessus :

« Écoutez, j'essaie de trouver un arrangement pour me faire pardonner alors que c'était un simple accident, j'aimerais donc que vous me respectiez davantage. Après tout, si vous teniez tant à ce foutu vase, vous n'aviez qu'à le laisser en lieu sûr et faire attention à ce que votre fille ne s'en approche pas si vous aviez si peur qu'elle se blesse. Je me demande bien qui est le plus mauvais père de nous deux dans cette histoire !

– Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?! s'emporta à son tour le propriétaire de la demeure en s'approchant dangereusement de son vis-à-vis, menaçant.

– Vous avez très bien entendu, rétorqua l'autre sur le même ton. »

Son rival fit mine de prendre la cane dont il se servait pour marcher afin de coincer l'irlandais avec contre un mur, mais il fut subitement arrêté dans son élan par une voix qui s'écria dans son dos :

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Monsieur Gold, lâchez ça tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas finir au poste !

– Miss Swan, s'adressa l'intéressé à la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître dans la rue avec un sourire hypocrite tout en reprenant une attitude calme et détachée. Vous tombez parfaitement bien. J'aimerais porter plainte contre cet homme ici présent.

– Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda la shérif en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Killian – il paraissait à bout de nerfs, les bras le long du corps avec les poings serrés, ses yeux bleus brillants de colère et plus foncés que jamais.

– Il m'a insulté, et a délibérément détruit l'un de mes biens les plus précieux tout en manquant de faire du mal à Rose. »

Le nouvel arrivant ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le dénommé Monsieur Gold l'avait-il réellement accusé de faits totalement absurdes et faussés ?!

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose, se justifier, expliquer la véritable histoire à Emma – déjà qu'elle avait certainement une mauvaise image de lui à cause de leur rencontre de la veille, il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses – mais cette dernière l'en dissuada rapidement d'un signe de tête quand elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le bras d'un geste se voulant autoritaire tout en l'invitant à la suivre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit-elle à l'intention de l'autre habitant avant de s'en aller, je prends les choses en charge à partir de maintenant. Une nuit au poste l'aidera certainement à réfléchir à ce qu'il vous a fait. Bonne fin de journée.

– Bonne fin de journée à vous aussi, miss. »

Puis, satisfait par ces paroles et sans cacher sa jubilation, il rentra chez lui, poussant gentiment son enfant dans le dos, qui était restée dans le jardin à regarder la scène de loin. La shérif, Killian et Sarah quittèrent alors les lieux.

Le trajet se passa d'abord dans le silence le plus complet. L'irlandais avait les dents serrées. Il tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de contenir sa colère.

Comment la blonde pouvait-elle ne même pas avoir daigné lui demander sa version des faits ? Ce n'était clairement pas professionnel de sa part.

Il la questionna donc :

« Croyez-vous vraiment cet homme ? Je ne le connais pas, pourquoi lui voudrais-je du mal ? Si c'est une façon de vous venger ou je ne sais quoi par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec votre fils, sachez que…

– Taisez-vous, le coupa Emma. »

Elle ne pouvait supporter d'entendre plus de reproches de sa part. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'est pourquoi elle le regarda simplement du coin de l'œil rapidement puis accéléra le pas.

Exaspéré, il soupira tout en s'ajustant à son rythme – entre-temps elle lui avait lâché le bras et il avait attrapé celui de son enfant. Pourquoi avait-il voulu déménager, déjà ?

Ah, oui, afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases, c'était la supposée raison. Pourtant, il ne pouvait certainement pas faire pire, comme début de nouvelle vie – deux jours, deux ennemis.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de rester sur son île, finalement.

Il grommela intérieurement tout en s'inquiétant du sort qui allait être réservé à Sarah pendant qu'il serait en garde-à-vue. Elle n'allait jamais accepter de passer la nuit sans lui… et jamais il n'accepterait qu'elle ne reste dans cet endroit certainement miteux avec lui non plus.

Il voulut poser la question à la jeune femme – en tant que mère, et protectrice comme elle s'était montrée envers Henry, elle le comprendrait certainement – mais il lui suffit de planter un seul instant ses irises sur elle pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête à parler avec lui pour le moment. Il allait donc devoir attendre d'arriver au poste pour lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Killian ne se rende finalement compte qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction. En fait, il se dirigeaient même tout droit vers le _Granny's_. Il en fit alors part à la shérif, qui souffla avant de se stopper et de le regarder tout droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais faire croire que je vous gardais pour la nuit était le seul moyen pour que Gold nous laisse tranquilles, s'expliqua-t-elle. Vous comprendrez assez rapidement qu'il est très influant dans cette ville, et qu'il ne vaut donc mieux pas le contrarier au risque d'en payer très cher le prix. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous enfermer ou quoi que ce soit, je connais bien l'homme et ses machineries. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de rentrer chez vous et de ne pas en sortir avant au moins demain matin afin d'éviter tout problème.

– Je… merci, répliqua l'autre, véritablement surpris par cette révélation. Cependant, je crains ne pas avoir d'autre choix que de sortir ce soir… »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Emma émit un sourire certes faible, mais des plus sincères. Elle ne le garda pas longtemps, puisqu'elle finit rapidement par reprendre un air plus sérieux.

« Dites à Ruby que vous devez reporter votre sortie, elle ne vous en voudra pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je la connais bien.

– Pardon ?! laissa s'échapper l'irlandais, étonné par cette réplique.

– Elle m'a appelée pour m'expliquer que vous l'aviez invitée à boire un verre, fit-elle en souriant vraiment à nouveau, presque en riant même, alors qu'elle se rappelait l'excitation avec laquelle son amie lui avait fait part de cet événement.

– Ah, ça… C'est simplement pour la remercier de garder Sarah. Et puis, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je l'ai "invitée". »

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, s'amusa la blonde de la gêne qui pouvait facilement se lire sur le visage à présent quelque peu empourpré de son vis-à-vis. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez de votre vie. »

Killian voulut ajouter quelque chose – il ne souhaitait pas que des rumeurs à son propos et la brune soient lancées, ce qui devait souvent être le cas dans une bourgade si petite – mais il n'en eut pas le temps puisque la jeune femme s'excusa auprès de lui. Elle devait aller chercher son enfant chez la maire de la ville et marraine du jeune garçon, une certaine Regina, qui avait l'habitude de le récupérer à l'école en même temps que son beau-fils lorsque la shérif finissait trop tard pour le faire. Elle le quitta donc rapidement sans attendre davantage.

Accompagné de sa fille qui n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis leur départ, encore légèrement secouée par l'accident qu'elle avait produit et l'altercation qui en avait suivi, il rejoignit leur chambre dans le but de se préparer pour son rendez-vous qu'il espérait être concluant. Car, même si Emma lui avait plus ou moins interdit de sortir de chez lui, il ne pouvait pas risquer de manquer cette opportunité, qui était peut-être aussi sa seule chance de tout recommencer au mieux.

* * *

 **La relation entre Emma et Graham est directement inspirée de celle entre Cameron et Chase dans la série _House MD_.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci _Guest_ pour les reviews, puisque je ne peux pas répondre ailleurs ! ;)**

* * *

Quand Monsieur Gold rentra chez lui après l'altercation, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa femme. Celle-ci lui lança un regard suspicieux mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot avant que leur fille ne disparaisse de leur champ de vision pour rejoindre sa chambre et qu'ils se retrouvent alors seuls au milieu de la pièce.

« Rumple, l'interpella-t-elle après plusieurs secondes d'un long silence, une pointe de reproches dans la voix qui pouvait se sentir, pourquoi te trouvais-tu _encore_ en compagnie d'Emma ?! Qu'as-tu fait, cette fois-ci ?

– Rien de bien grave, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua son mari d'un ton détaché. Un simple inconnu venu poser quelques soucis, mais tout est réglé à présent. »

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette réponse qui ne sembla pas la satisfaire. Elle avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de leur enfant, et elle savait à quel point son père pouvait se montrer protecteur envers elle, quitte à s'en prendre aux autres s'il le pensait nécessaire.

C'est pourquoi elle combla le vide qui la séparait de l'homme face à elle et, tout en posant une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa et plantant ses irises bleues dans celles brunes de son vis-à-vis, elle le questionna :

« Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour se ranger, afin qu'elle soit fière de lui, afin qu'il soit digne de leur mariage qu'il avait déjà bien failli mettre en péril de nombreuses fois à cause des problèmes qu'il causait autour de lui, il lui arrivait encore parfois de retomber dans ses travers et manipulations. D'autant plus lorsqu'il était question de Rose, puisqu'il justifiait ses actes en affirmant qu'il les faisait pour son bien à elle.

Ou du moins, ce qu'il croyait être son bien. Et, à présent, Killian et sa fille étaient devenus un obstacle potentiel à son épanouissement, selon lui.

Personne ne touchait à son enfant, pas même par « accident ».

(Il avait souffert une fois. Il ne laisserait personne lui enlever sa deuxième chance au bonheur.)

« Absolument rien, lui en fit-il toutefois la promesse. »

Puis il s'approcha davantage d'elle, la prit tendrement par la taille et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui offrir un sourire sincère. Il la quitta ensuite pour rejoindre son bureau, prétextant avoir du travail à faire et ne voulant pas être dérangé.

Il s'enferma à clefs dans la pièce et s'assit dans son grand fauteuil. La main posée sur le téléphone, il soupira longuement. Il détestait mentir à sa bien-aimée, mais il n'en avait pas le choix. Autrement, elle l'aurait persuadé de ne pas faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sauf qu'il lui en était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Cet inconnu représentait une menace pour lui, pour sa famille.

Il ne le connaissait pas, n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il était venu s'installer dans sa ville. Elle était calme avant qu'il n'arrive, et elle devait le rester ; il fallait donc que le jeune homme s'en aille, par n'importe quel moyen, parce qu'il apportait déjà des soucis avec lui, après une seule journée.

 _Qui savait ce dont il serait capable par la suite…_

Ce fut en tout cas ce qu'il se persuada lorsqu'il prit le combiné et commença à taper un numéro qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, celui de son plus vieil et fidèle associé auquel il aurait pourtant aimé ne plus jamais avoir affaire. Après plusieurs sonneries, celui-ci décrocha :

« Allô ?

– J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver toutes les informations que tu pourras sur quelqu'un qui a emménagé à Storybrooke, en vint directement au fait Monsieur Gold sans même un bonjour. Son identité, d'où il vient, ce qu'il fait ici… Mais surtout, les parties _sombres_ de sa vie, je dois en savoir plus sur ses failles, ses points sensibles, ses secrets les plus inavouables. Avoir de quoi le faire s'en aller aussi vite qu'il est venu, tu comprends. Par contre… Belle ne doit pas être au courant de cette histoire, ni même savoir que je t'ai recontacté. _Jamais_. »

Un court silence se fit entendre suite à cette requête, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne réponde enfin, à l'autre bout du fil :

« Tu peux compter sur moi, dès que j'en sais plus, je te fais signe, comme d'habitude. Et n'aie crainte, ta femme n'en saura rien, je me montererai le plus discret possible. »

Quelque peu soulagé par ces mots – il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble –, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants conversa encore quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte et l'appelle de sa petite voix :

« Papa, viens jouer avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il raccrocha alors rapidement, puis sortit de la pièce, un rictus joyeux maintenant au bord des lèvres alors que son visage s'illuminait instantanément devant la vision de sa fille qui l'attendait patiemment. Il enserra ses doigts des siens et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon tout en s'exclamant, enthousiaste :

« Allons-y ! »

(Oui, vraiment, il faisait tout ceci pour son bien. Il faisait tout ceci pour son bien. _Pour son bien_ …)

* * *

Emma, après être allée chercher son fils chez Regina et son compagnon, un dénommé Robin, avait été invitée à rester manger chez eux. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils partagent un repas ensemble, le garçon considérant les Mills-Hood comme une deuxième famille à force de passer du temps avec eux depuis sa naissance – ils avaient été une grande aide pour la blonde lorsqu'elle s'était installée dans la bourgade pour reconstruire sa vie suite à l'événement qu'elle aurait aimé effacer de son passé (du moins, en partie, car sans celui-ci elle n'aurait jamais eu Henry).

Ils étaient donc tous quatre à table, également accompagnés de Roland, le fils du jeune homme, à manger les lasagnes de la brune dans le silence le plus complet, savourant ce plat qu'elle réussissait toujours à merveille – elles étaient encore meilleures que celles du _Granny's_ _–_ , quand soudain le plus vieux des deux enfants prit la parole et brisa la quiétude du moment :

« Maman, tu te souviens de quand j'étais au CP et que Peter était mon tuteur ? Eh bien cette année c'est à mon tour d'être celui de quelqu'un, on a fait les groupes aujourd'hui ! »

C'était l'une des plus vieilles traditions de l'école de Storybrooke. Puisque c'était une petite ville, et que tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins, un système avait été installé afin que ceux en dernière année de primaire puissent aider ceux que venaient d'y entrer.

Différents ateliers étaient proposés tout au long de l'année pour que les CP s'intègrent plus facilement et fassent ainsi connaissance avec leurs camarades tout en progressant dans leur apprentissage, guidés par des élèves plus âgés qu'eux en plus de leurs professeurs.

Tous appréciaient généralement grandement cet échange. C'était une belle expérience enrichissante pour eux, et aussi un bon moyen pour créer de nouvelles amitiés au sein des familles, parents comme enfants, puisque des travaux de groupe leur étaient souvent demandés à faire à la maison.

« Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. De qui as-tu été désigné le tuteur, alors ? demanda la blonde, qui avait arrêté de manger, attentive aux dires de Henry. »

Il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de déclarer :

« Sarah. Tu sais, la nouvelle, la fille de l'homme qui t'est tombé dans les bras hier. »

Cette remarque valut un regard interrogateur du couple propriétaire de la demeure envers leur invitée, qui se montrèrent tout à coup bien plus intéressés par cette histoire. Dans quel sens devaient-ils comprendre ce passage, « tomber dans les bras » ?!

L'intéressée sentit ses joues s'empourprer face à cette remarque et ces deux paires d'yeux qui la dévisageaient intensément, en attente d'une réponse de sa part. De plus, la révélation de son fils ne lui plut guère – pourquoi fallait-il, de tous les élèves présents, que son fils tombe sur elle ?

Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple qu'il soit associé à Roland. Après tout, ils se connaissaient bien, et il leur était facile de se rencontrer en-dehors de leurs cours pour leurs devoirs en commun.

Mais le hasard en avait visiblement décidé autrement – ou plutôt, Mary-Margaret, qui était à l'origine de cette disposition des groupes.

Maintenant, à cause de ce tutorat, elle allait inévitablement être obligée de côtoyer le père de la fillette, cet homme qui, dès lors qu'elle avait posé son regard sur lui, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était dans son intérêt personnel de se tenir le plus éloignée possible de lui.

C'était complètement fichu, à présent.

Cependant, devant son silence qui commençait à s'éterniser, Regina finit par l'interpeller pour la ramener parmi eux :

« Swan ? De quoi parle Henry ?

– Rien de très important, un homme m'est tombé dessus hier en trébuchant, c'est tout. Il vient d'arriver en ville avec sa fille, un certain Killian Jones.

– Ce qu'elle ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'il a trébuché parce qu'il lui courrait après… »

Cette remarque du garçon, qui semblait plutôt fier de lui de partager ainsi cet événement auquel il avait assisté, lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa mère ; elle se sentit alors forcée de raconter ce qui s'était passé à ses amis, de façon la plus résumée possible, sans trop entrer dans les détails. Puis, une fois son explication terminée, mal-à-l'aise et voulant à tout prix ne plus penser à ce fameux Killian ni à quoi que ce soit le concernant, elle changea de sujet et s'adressa directement à Roland :

« Et toi alors, qui est ton tuteur ? »

Le petit bouclé prit un malin plaisir à s'expliquer, heureux qu'on lui pose enfin la question et qu'on s'intéresse par la même occasion à lui :

« C'est l'amoureuse de Henry, Violet ! »

Ces mots suffirent à faire oublier immédiatement l'irlandais à la blonde, qui se tourna vers son fils, l'interrogation pouvant se lire sur son visage. Ce dernier maudit intérieurement son cadet alors qu'il se sentait rougir.

« Ce n'est pas mon "amoureuse", protesta-t-il pour sa défense, seulement une copine ! »

Un simple regard dans sa direction, les joues empourprées par la gêne et les yeux baissés vers son assiette, permit à toute la tablée de constater qu'il mentait, et qu'elle était pour lui bien plus que « seulement une copine » comme il l'affirmait pourtant…

* * *

« Si vous avez le moindre problème, voici mon numéro. N'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler. »

Killian tendit un morceau de papier à la jeune femme face à lui, qui le rassura en lui expliquant que sa fille était entre de bonnes mains, et qu'il ne risquait rien de lui arriver. Celui-ci lui sourit poliment en retour, avant de s'accroupir devant Sarah.

« Chérie, lui fit-il d'une voix la plus douce possible, je veux que tu sois sage avec Ruby, d'accord ? Je serai bientôt de retour, promis. »

L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de tête, prête à le laisser partir sans pleurer cette fois. Elle avait un bon souvenir de la brune lorsqu'elle l'avait surveillée la veille, c'est pourquoi elle n'était pas trop triste de voir son père la quitter pendant un moment.

Tout de même, avant qu'il ne s'en aille, elle le serra fort contre elle et l'embrassa sur la joue puis rejoignit sa baby-sitter sur le lit, qui replaça instinctivement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en lui offrant un grand rictus.

« J'ai amené mon dessin animé favori de quand j'avais ton âge, est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on le regarde ensemble ? proposa-t-elle.

– Ouiiiiii ! s'enthousiasma la fillette. »

L'irlandais et la serveuse se lancèrent un regard amusé à l'entente du cri de joie prononcé par Sarah. L'adulte se leva ensuite pour attraper son sac, duquel elle sortit un DVD du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ qu'elle s'empressa de mettre sur la télévision.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce dès lors que le film commença, à présent certain que l'être qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bar dont lui avait parlé Will plus tôt dans la journée, le vent qui venait le refroidir quelque peu le faisant accélérer, tout comme la crainte de croiser Emma ou Monsieur Gold sur son chemin – il ne voulait pas se créer davantage de problèmes.

Rapidement il aperçut une enseigne indiquant en lettres clignotantes _Rabbit Hole_ et il entra dans le bâtiment sans la moindre hésitation. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était entièrement vide ; après tout, ils ne devaient ouvrir que dans une heure.

Il s'approcha donc du comptoir, et attendit que quelqu'un daigne apparaître. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, puisqu'un homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux et la barbe blanche qui portait un chapeau melon et des lunettes rondes arriva à son tour de derrière une porte.

Il le dévisagea longuement, laissant ses yeux aux lentilles magenta qui lui donnaient un drôle d'air quelque peu effrayant l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds, avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

« Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il, semblant exaspéré. N'avez-vous pas vu le panneau marqué "fermé" sur la porte ?

– Si, je… pardonnez-moi, je suis là de la part d'un certain Will Scarlet, qui m'a dit de venir avant l'ouverture, que vous cherchiez du personnel…

– Toujours à écouter les conversations des autres, celui-là, marmonna l'intéressé. Mais il a raison, j'ai bien besoin de quelqu'un. Cependant, c'est un artiste que je recherche, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant.

– Il m'a expliqué ce détail, oui, rétorqua rapidement Killian. J'ai appris à jouer de la guitare il y a des années, et je me débrouille plutôt bien au chant.

– Eh bien c'est ce que nous allons voir. Vous allez me faire une petite démonstration…

– … Killian, se présenta-t-il, comprenant que l'autre voulait connaître son nom. Killian Jones.

– Percy White, fit à son tour le vieil homme en lui tendant une main. »

L'irlandais la serra dans la sienne, quelque peu gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir jouer dès à présent – il aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Il ne s'était pas préparé, et n'avait même pas apporté son propre instrument.

Heureusement, le dénommé Percy lui en prêta un pour l'occasion. Il fit s'asseoir le brun sur la scène qui surplombait la salle, et l'invita à commencer, tout en s'installant à l'une des tables pour l'écouter. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, avant d'entamer la chanson qu'il connaissait le mieux.

Il ferma les yeux, concentré, et laissa s'échapper les paroles du premier couplet de sa bouche :

« _Well, I took a stroll on the old long walk_

 _Of a day-I-ay-I-ay_

 _I met a little girl and we stopped to talk_

 _Of a fine soft day-I-ay-I-ay_

 _And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do_

 _'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue_

 _And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl_

 _'Round the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl_ »

Alors qu'avec un naturel déconcertant ses mains venaient gratter sa guitare et ses mots allaient résonnant à travers les murs de la salle, des larmes se mirent à perler au coin de l'océan de ses irises. Il garda donc les paupières closes afin de les contenir ; il ne pouvait décemment pas craquer devant un inconnu.

Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher les nombreux souvenirs de s'immiscer à son esprit tout au long de la chanson. Cette dernière avait une signification toute particulière pour lui.

 _Elle lui faisait penser à Milah._

En effet, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des étudiants, il la lui avait interprétée une première fois lors d'une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée dans un bar, où il avait emprunté l'instrument du musicien présent pour faire l'animation afin de faire sa « déclaration ». L'instant d'après, une fois le fou-rire qu'il lui avait provoqué calmé, ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser au beau milieu des clients qui les avaient vivement applaudis avant de finir la nuit à se perdre l'un dans l'autre.

Sauf que, contrairement à ce que la musique racontait, cette fille de Galway – car elle était originaire de cette ville où tous deux avaient cours dans la même université – ne s'était pas enfuie. Elle était restée, ne comptant aller nulle part ailleurs où il ne serait pas.

Et ainsi était née sa plus belle et longue histoire d'amour.

Ceci était donc un douloureux rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu, et ne retrouverait plus jamais. Il en avait le cœur brisé, d'une façon terrible qu'il essayait habituellement de refouler au plus profond de lui, parce qu'il avait Sarah, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible devant elle.

Mais en cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, ni ressentir sa douleur. Il se donnait donc le droit de se laisser aller à sa peine, et de lui permettre de s'évader tandis qu'il se perdait complètement dans les paroles de sa chanson.

Il avait même oublié où il se trouvait.

Il se revoyait simplement, avec _elle_ , dans ses bras, à rire et s'amuser et surtout, être heureux. Plus d'un an qu'il ne l'était plus. Plus d'un an qu'il avait tout perdu.

Malheureusement il arriva bien vite à la fin de son interprétation, le ramenant subitement à la triste réalité de la vie. Elle n'était plus là. Seul se trouvait face à lui cet étrange homme qui avait son futur entre ses mains, qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire basculer d'une simple décision.

 _Oui, je vous embauche_ , et il pouvait enfin commencer à penser à l'éventualité de s'en sortir.

 _Non, je ne vous veux pas_ , et il était de retour à la case départ.

Un long silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adultes alors que le propriétaire des lieux semblait réfléchir. Du moins, ce fut ce que s'imagina Killian. Toutefois, il essayait simplement de se remettre des émotions qui avaient pris part de tout son être alors qu'il avait écouté le brun chanter.

Il avait été touché jusqu'au plus profond de son âme par sa prestation. Il avait pu ressentir tous les sentiments qu'il avait fait passer à travers ses mots, toute la douleur accumulée en lui – il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle était due, mais il l'avait bien reconnue. Il en était donc certain, il ne trouverait pas mieux que lui pour animer son bar.

Les gens allaient l'adorer, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Cependant il ne fit aucunement part de tout cela à son vis-à-vis et se contenta de se lever pour retourner derrière le comptoir. Sans un regard dans sa direction et d'une voix nonchalante, il annonça :

« Travailler les jeudis, samedis et un dimanche sur deux de vingt-et-une heure à minuit, ça vous va ? »

Le visage de l'irlandais, qui avait perdu tout espoir face au silence de l'autre, s'illumina instantanément et un énorme poids se délivra de sa poitrine. Enfin, il recevait une réponse positive à sa recherche d'emploi, après avoir fait le tour de la ville, jusqu'ici en vain.

« C'est parfait, merci. Merci beaucoup… »

Puis, à ces mots, le sourire quelque peu retrouvé grâce à cette première bonne nouvelle, il quitta les lieux après un dernier au revoir au gérant qui répliqua par un simple signe de tête, déjà occupé à préparer l'ouverture du _Rabbit Hole_ – vingt heures étant passé, il allait être en retard, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas vraiment. C'était une habitude, chez lui.

Killian prit le chemin du retour d'un pas léger et sans vraiment regarder où il marchait, à tel point qu'il manqua de peu de rentrer dans un groupe de jeunes femmes qui se dirigeaient tout droit vers le bar. Il voulut s'excuser, mais fut coupé dans son élan par une voix qui l'interpella :

« Monsieur Jones ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Lorsqu'il reconnut Mary-Margaret, la maîtresse de sa fille, accompagnée de deux autres comparses et surtout l'une des amies d'Emma qu'il avait vue en sa compagnie la veille au _Granny's_ , il eut d'abord peur que cette dernière ne leur ait parlé de son altercation et son « interdiction » de sortir. Il n'eut néanmoins pas vraiment le temps de s'inquiéter davantage puisque la blonde ajouta rapidement :

« N'êtes-vous pas censé être avec Ruby ?! Elle a refusé de sortir avec nous car elle se trouvait, d'après ses dires, "chez le bel inconnu" ! »

Les yeux de l'intéressé s'ouvrirent en grand face à cette révélation, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer en cet instant mais, malgré ce que pouvaient imaginer ces personnes le concernant, il était rassuré qu'elles ne soient pas au courant de ce que lui avait demandé la shérif de la bourgade.

« Je… commença-t-il, sa main perdue dans ses cheveux alors qu'il cherchait à s'expliquer, mal-à-l'aise, je… elle est chez moi, oui. Elle a gentiment accepté de garder ma fille pendant que je passais un entretien d'embauche.

– Oh, je vois, se mit à rire la brune. J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle est plutôt du genre à exagérer. Souhaiteriez-vous vous joindre à nous, que nous fassions plus ample connaissance ? Après tout, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de relations à Storybrooke pour l'instant. »

Cela aurait été avec plaisir qu'il aurait accepté – pour une fois qu'il avait une conversation normale avec quelqu'un dans cette ville, cela le changeait de ses autres rencontres – mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas. Il avait promis à Sarah qu'il serait de retour rapidement.

(Et puis, au fond de lui, il avait aussi peur qu'on ne lui pose trop de questions personnelles auxquelles il ne saurait pas répondre, surtout lorsque l'une de ces jeunes femmes était au courant de sa situation.)

C'est pourquoi il déclina poliment l'offre, souhaita une bonne soirée à ces demoiselles, puis reprit sa route jusqu'à chez lui, où il retrouva sa fille en pleine discussion avec Ruby.

Le dessin animé qu'elles regardaient toutes les deux s'était terminé depuis peu, et elles avaient donc entamé une conversation, la serveuse posant différentes questions sur la vie de l'enfant en Irlande. Cette dernière avait pris un malin plaisir à lui raconter son quotidien.

« Là-bas, où j'habitais, il y avait plein de cygnes partout ! On allait toujours les nourrir avec ma maman et mon papa, et j'adorais ça. C'est pour ça que ma maman m'a offert un cygne en peluche, parce que ce sont mes animaux préférés, et qu'elle voulait me faire plaisir. C'est quoi ton animal préféré, toi ?

– Les loups, répondit la brune, amusée (mais aussi intriguée : où pouvait donc se trouver cette mère dont elle parlait et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue ?).

– Les loups ?! répéta l'autre. Mais c'est méchant les loups, regarde, dans le film qu'on a vu, il mange la petite fille et sa grande-mère, ça fait peur !

– Lui, c'est le Grand Méchant Loup. Mais, tu sais, il y a aussi des loups gentils. Et puis, ils sont beaux, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Mouais… »

Cette réponse ne sembla pas convaincre la fillette. Elle n'aimait pas bêtes-là, pour sûr. La jeune femme décida donc de changer de sujet et de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Tu m'as parlé de ta maman qui t'a offert ta peluche, mais… où est-elle ? »

Immédiatement les irises de Sarah s'assombrirent, et elle serra fort son doudou contre son cœur, comme pour se protéger et se rassurer. Ruby regretta d'avoir été si curieuse. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas que de bons souvenirs la concernant…

« Elle est partie, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, si doucement que sa baby-sitter manqua presque de l'entendre. »

La serveuse ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, ne voulant pas faire plus de mal à l'enfant qu'elle en avait déjà fait malgré elle, et se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule qu'elle caressa tendrement. A sa grande surprise, cette dernière vint se blottir tout contre elle.

« Est-ce que tu as encore faim ? Du gâteau au chocolat, ça te dirait ? »

A nouveau un sourire vint illuminer le visage de la brunette suite à cette proposition qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme, ce qui soulagea la jeune femme. Elle partit donc en chercher une part et revint aussitôt, deux cuillères à la main.

Elles partagèrent ce dessert dans la bonne humeur retrouvée, discutant de sujets plus joyeux, jusqu'à ce que Killian ne fasse son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et les trouve ainsi.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Sarah se hâta à sa rencontre et sauta dans ses bras – il n'avait beau être parti qu'une heure à peine, il avait eu le temps de lui manquer. Après avoir déposé un gros baiser bruyant sur sa joue, elle le questionna, son regard tourné vers Ruby, un air de dégoût dans les yeux :

« Est-ce que tu les trouves jolis, toi, les loups ? »

La brune laissa s'échapper un rire franc à l'entente de ceci, alors que l'autre adulte la dévisageait avec interrogation. Il avait sûrement dû manquer quelque chose…

Il répondit cependant à la question de sa fille avec sérieux, avant de la déposer sur le sol et de prendre place aux côtés de la serveuse pour lui demander si tout s'était bien passé. Il pouvait déjà deviner que oui, au vu du comportement joyeux de Sarah.

Il pensa alors que finalement, même si elle avait mal commencé, c'était une belle journée qui s'achevait pour eux. Peut-être avait-il eu raison de quitter son île natale. Peut-être était-ce le moyen pour lui d'enfin passer à autre chose et recommencer à vivre, après cette bien trop longue année à simplement survivre.

Il l'espérait de tout son cœur, en tout cas.

* * *

 **La chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est le premier couplet de _Galway Girl_ de Steve Earle, apparemment souvent interprétée dans les pubs en Irlande, et dont la traduction est la suivante :**

 _ **Eh bien, je me promenais à pieds sur le long et vieux chemin**_

 _ **Un jour (I-ay-I-ay)**_

 _ **J'ai rencontré une jeune fille et nous nous sommes arrêtés pour discuter**_

 _ **Lors d'une journée tendre et merveilleuse (I-ay-I-ay)**_

 _ **Et je te demande, l'ami, qu'est-ce qu'un gars peut faire**_

 _ **Car ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux étaient bleus**_

 _ **Et je savais bien qu'ensuite je prendrais du plaisir**_

 _ **Autour du Salthill Prom avec une fille de Galway**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Si vous avez déjà lu ce chapitre avant la réécriture, je vous conseille de le relire quand même à cause d'un changement de personnage, ou au moins la dernière partie, afin de mieux comprendre plus tard :)**

* * *

Les jours suivants furent plus calmes pour Killian et sa fille. Cette dernière s'était finalement rapidement habituée à sa nouvelle vie, qu'elle semblait même plutôt apprécier. Bien sûr, certains moments étaient plus compliqués que d'autres – elle voulait rentrer en Irlande, retrouver ses amis, son ancienne maison.

Mais elle comprenait. Plus ou moins, en tout cas. Elle acceptait sagement que son avenir se construirait à présent à Storybrooke et que le déménagement était permanent. Du haut de ses six ans, elle tentait de s'intégrer comme elle le pouvait dans cette existence.

Heureusement, elle avait Henry, son tuteur, et Roland, son camarade de classe qui l'avait abordée dès le premier jour, pour l'aider. Elle appréciait passer du temps avec eux – les deux garçons, qui se considéraient comme des frères, tenaient eux-même énormément l'un à l'autre.

Et justement, Sarah se trouvait en compagnie du petit brun, durant une pause après un cours regroupé entre les CM2 et les CP. Elle avait été rassurée d'apprendre qu'il serait celui en charge d'elle durant toute l'année scolaire.

En effet, les autres élèves ne lui inspiraient pas vraiment confiance, à part peut-être Violet et Grace, deux amies du garçon qu'il lui avait présentées, et dont l'une d'entre elles était d'ailleurs la tutrice du beau-fils de Regina.

« C'est qui ta maman dans le livre ? demanda tout à coup la fillette, alors qu'il lui faisait la lecture pour passer le temps.

– La Sauveuse de la ville. Celle qui ramène la fin heureuse de tous les personnages, répondit fièrement l'autre enfant.

– C'est trop cool ! s'enthousiasma l'irlandaise. »

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus sérieux :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois qu'elle pourrait ramener celle de mon papa et moi, alors ?

– Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ma maman, expliqua Sarah, hésitant quelque peu tout de même à se révéler ainsi. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait la faire revivre ? »

Henry resta d'abord muet face à cet aveu. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, et savait bien qu'il était impossible de ressusciter personne. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de cette situation sans blesser la brunette ; il avait conscience du mal que la perte d'un parent faisait.

C'est pourquoi il décida simplement de se confier à elle. Il ferma son bouquin, et lui fit calmement :

« Moi aussi j'aimerais que mon père revienne, mais…

– Il est mort, toi aussi ? demanda la plus jeune d'une toute petite voix attristée.

– Non, il… il a abandonné ma mère avant même qu'elle sache qu'elle était enceinte de moi, expliqua-t-il, le regard rivé sur ses pieds.

– Oh.

– Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, donc, c'est que… même la magie a des limites. On ne peut pas ramener les gens, même si on le souhaite très très très fort. Mais tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit un jour la maîtresse ? Que nos fins heureuses n'étaient pas forcément celles qu'on croit. Alors peut-être que…

– Pff, il est nul ton livre, le coupa la fillette, visiblement énervée, tandis que des larmes venaient perler au coin de ses irises océan (elle savait pourtant bien qu'il était impossible de ramener Milah sur Terre). Ce n'est même pas une vraie Sauveuse ta maman alors ! »

Elle prit ensuite sa peluche entre ses mains et la serra fort contre son cœur tout en pleurant légèrement. Elle souhaitait tant la revoir, qu'elle la prenne à nouveau dans ses bras et lui dise que tout allait s'arranger pour le mieux…

Cependant, après plusieurs minutes d'un long silence qui commençait à peser sur les deux enfants, le plus vieux eut une idée pour faire retrouver le sourire à son amie et ainsi changer complètement de sujet.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais savoir qui est ton papa ? la questionna-t-il en ouvrant à nouveau _Once Upon a Time_.

– Oui ! s'écria celle-ci, tout à coup bien plus enjouée, ses esprits retrouvés.

– C'est un pirate. Le capitaine Crochet, pour être précis.

– Le capitaine Crochet ? répéta l'irlandaise, incrédule. Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est un méchant, le capitaine Crochet, et mon papa il n'est pas comme ça !

– Eh bien, en fait, dans cette histoire, le capitaine Crochet est… différent. Ce n'est pas celui que l'on connaît tous.

– Ah bon ?! s'étonna à nouveau Sarah. Et il fait quoi alors ? »

Le brun se rappela de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir juste avant, et pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui révéler son rôle tout de suite. Elle pourrait mal le prendre. Lui-même, quand il avait compris qui représentait Killian, s'était d'abord montré septique avant d'y voir un possible espoir pour le futur.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois encore prête à l'entendre, lui fit-il donc. Mais c'est un héros, en tout cas. »

Évidemment, la petite fille insista pour en savoir davantage, sa curiosité piquée au vif, mais lorsqu'elle comprit que son aîné était tout aussi têtu qu'elle et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, elle se ravisa finalement, faisant tout de même mine de bouder jusqu'à ce que sonne la fin de leur pause et qu'ils ne doivent se séparer pour rejoindre leur classe respective.

Elle oublia bien vite toutes ces cachoteries.

* * *

« Tu sais, à force de me solliciter autant pour garder ta fille, c'est plus qu'un verre que tu vas me devoir ! »

Ruby se mit à rire tout en rendant la monnaie du repas que Killian venait de payer tandis que ce dernier lui demandait pour la énième fois de s'occuper de Sarah durant son absence. Il avait une réunion parents-professeurs le soir-même, et ne pouvait la rater sous aucun prétexte.

La jeune femme avait raison, pourtant. Depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke une semaine auparavant, il n'avait cessé de demander son aide à plusieurs reprises. Il s'en voulait quelque peu mais n'avait pas d'autre choix ; même s'il avait fait la rencontre de plusieurs habitants, elle était la seule en qui il faisait assez confiance pour le moment.

Car malgré sa visible attirance pour lui, il ne pouvait le nier, c'était une personne très agréable.

« Excuse-moi, répliqua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je lui trouve une véritable baby-sitter, ce serait certainement plus simple, mais…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa son interlocutrice. Ça ne me gêne absolument pas, au contraire. Si je peux te rendre service, c'est avec plaisir. En plus, Sarah est adorable, c'est un véritable bonheur que de la surveiller. Et puis… ça reste toujours un bon moyen pour que tu m'invites à sortir. »

Elle ajouta ces dernières paroles accompagnées d'un clin d'œil, avant de se mettre à nouveau à rire devant le regard faussement désespéré de l'irlandais. Même si ces nombreux sous-entendus, parfois un peu lourds, le gênaient légèrement, il avait appris à s'y habituer.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. En effet, elle lui rappelait parfois la personne qu'il était avant d'avoir rencontré Milah. Lui non plus, quand il avait quelqu'un en tête, n'abandonnait jamais. Il était du genre à enchaîner les conquêtes et autres simples histoires d'un soir.

Parce qu'il était jeune, et qu'il avait envie de profiter de la vie. Il se poserait dans une véritable relation plus tard.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé quand il avait commencé à fréquenter celle qui allait devenir sa future femme. S'il avait su à l'époque…

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que des sentiments aussi forts pour elle viennent s'emparer de son cœur et de son esprit. Mais comment ne pas en tomber amoureux ?

Comme lui, c'était une aventurière, qui aimait l'océan et avait pour rêve de parcourir le monde en bateau. Ce qu'ils avaient commencé à faire, d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'un heureux – mais pour le moins imprévu – événement chamboule tous leurs plans.

 _Sarah._

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce jour où elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Certainement le plus beau de sa vie, plus magnifique encore que lorsqu'elle lui avait dit « oui » deux ans plus tôt.

Par une belle après-midi de début de printemps, il se trouvait sur leur navire qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble après des mois d'économies – le _Jolly_ , l'avaient-ils nommé – à simplement contempler le si apaisant horizon, lorsqu'un corps était venu se coller sans prévenir contre le sien et qu'une tête était subitement apparue dans le creux de son épaule, un doux sourire sur un visage tout de même quelque peu crispé par l'appréhension.

Après tant d'années de relation (ils étaient en couple depuis presque six ans), il était évident qu'ils en avaient déjà discuté ; ils en voulaient, le souhaitaient du plus profond de leur cœur, mais pas tout de suite. Ils préféraient profiter de leur jeunesse avant et n'avaient de toute façon pas d'habitat stable pour un enfant puisqu'ils vivaient sur les mers.

Elle redoutait donc quelque peu la réaction du jeune homme, qui pourrait trouver cela trop tôt.

Elle s'était armée de tout son courage, et l'avait gentiment invité à la suivre en le prenant par la main et lui expliquant qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui. Lui, curieux, lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, en quel honneur faisait-elle tout ceci, mais elle ne lui avait donné aucune réponse.

Elle l'avait simplement amené jusqu'à leurs quartiers, l'avait fait s'asseoir sur leur lit, et lui avait prié de fermer les yeux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il s'était exécuté sans broncher. Elle s'était alors placée à ses côtés, ses deux mains posées au-dessus des siennes, et avait mis le test positif sur ses paumes tendues avant de lui faire ouvrir les paupières à nouveau.

Il lui avait seulement fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre. En un rien de temps, toutes sortes d'émotions – l'excitation, la joie, la peur aussi – s'étaient emparées de son être, puis il s'était jeté sur sa compagne pour l'embrasser tandis que ses doigts venaient caresser tendrement son ventre.

« Je vais être papa, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de répéter entre deux baisers. »

Ils étaient heureux, en ce temps. Tellement épanouis. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis sa tendre enfance – il n'avait pas connu une adolescence des plus faciles, remplie de problèmes familiaux.

Et que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir à nouveau droit à ce bonheur, ce quotidien qui lui manquaient tellement depuis plus d'un an à présent…

« Hum, Killian ? »

La voix de Ruby, accompagnée d'un raclement de gorge, ramena vivement l'irlandais à la réalité. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait encore devant le comptoir, et qu'il empêchait les autres clients de payer ce qu'ils devaient.

Ou plutôt, qu'il gênait la seule cliente qui attendait derrière lui et qui semblait pressée : _Emma_.

Cette dernière le dévisagea d'un regard étrange sans rien dire, à peine un « bonjour » de politesse alors qu'il s'excusait et s'empressait de la laisser passer.

« On se voit plus tard, fit-il à la brune avant de rejoindre la sortie. Merci encore… pour tout. »

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se sortir de ses souvenirs. C'est pourquoi il laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'au port, où il s'assit sur un banc afin de permettre à la vue sur l'océan face à lui de le calmer – cela marchait à chaque fois.

Il n'avait pas choisi Storybrooke pour rien. Il voulait changer radicalement de vie, certes, une ville bien différente de la touristique Galway qui attirait les gens de par sa proximité avec les falaises de Moher, ces mêmes falaises desquelles il avait déversé les cendres de sa femme, car elle lui avait indiqué une fois que c'était ainsi qu'elle imaginait sa fin, à travers « une dernière aventure » comme elle l'avait si bien dit, mais jamais il n'aurait abandonné cette vaste étendue d'eau.

 _Jamais._

Pendant ce temps, la shérif de la bourgade, intriguée par le comportement du jeune homme, demanda à son amie avant de partir à son bureau où Graham l'attendait pour manger :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai cru comprendre que ça lui arrivait parfois, d'avoir des moments "d'absence". Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense à chaque fois, mais il semble toujours bouleversé ensuite. Il s'en va sans donner d'explication, jusqu'à revenir comme si de rien n'était. »

La blonde tourna la tête en direction de la porte qu'il venait de franchir, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Elle se contenta de remercier l'autre femme et de quitter le restaurant à son tour, prétextant devoir retourner au travail.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne. Du moins, que très peu – depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Monsieur Gold, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé, se saluant simplement lorsqu'ils se croisaient à l'école, même si leurs enfants semblaient déjà plutôt bien s'entendre. Pourtant, elle se sentait perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, cette faiblesse qu'il avait laissé échapper malgré lui au beau milieu du _Granny's_.

Peut-être que pour la brune, ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre forcément au sérieux d'après sa réaction, mais elle avait parfaitement connaissance de cette sensation que Ruby avait tenté de lui décrire. Elle ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis des années, certes, mais elle l'avait elle-même vécue, plus jeune.

Lorsqu'elle était au plus bas de son existence, qu'elle s'était retrouvée à peine sortie de prison, seule et enceinte jusqu'au cou. Lorsque l'homme qu'elle croyait être le bon, naïve qu'elle était à l'époque à propos de l'amour, l'avait trahie de la pire des façons qui soit.

Lorsqu'on l'avait à nouveau abandonnée, elle l'orpheline dont on avait lâchement laissé le berceau sur un bord d'autoroute, comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie qui prend subitement trop de place lors d'un départ en vacances – c'était en tout cas ce qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant la vérité.

Elle allait mieux, à présent. Grâce à Henry et tous ses amis qu'elle s'était fait au fil des années passées à leurs côtés, qu'elle considérait pour certains même comme sa vraie famille, qui l'avaient aidée à surmonter ces difficiles épreuves, à faire taire certains de ses démons.

Même si, bien entendu, elle avait des restes de ces expériences qui l'avaient marquée certainement à jamais – par exemple, elle ne croyait plus en l'amour et avait une peur panique de l'engagement, de s'attacher à nouveau à quelqu'un et lui offrir sa confiance par crainte qu'on ne la lui brise encore une fois, d'où sa réticence envers les avances de son collègue.

Cependant, voir dans les yeux de Killian pour la deuxième occasion une lueur qui lui était bien trop familière et douloureuse ne cessait de la perturber. Elle ne pouvait s'enlever cette image de l'esprit.

Car elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu connaître de si horrible dans son passé.

Il l'intriguait, cet étranger venu avec sa fille et dont la mère était pour l'instant portée disparu, qui semblait encore plus renfermé qu'elle sur son existence, même si elle était certainement la seule à le reconnaître. Et cela l'effrayait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Elle devait se le sortir de la tête, ce n'était pas sain que de penser à lui ainsi, à vouloir découvrir ses secrets. Il fallait ignorer son existence, lui répétait incessamment une voix intérieure et ne pas s'intéresser davantage à cet inconnu.

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de le sortir de son esprit.

A la place, elle se concentra sur la masse impressionnante de travail qu'il lui restait à accomplir. Elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de le finir, d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle avait une réunion à l'école en fin d'après-midi à laquelle elle se devait d'être présente.

La scolarité de son fils était plus importante.

Tellement importante que c'est ce qui lui fit oublier le jeune homme. Mais ce fut aussi elle qui le lui ramena, quelques heures plus tard…

* * *

Killian entra en trombe dans la salle de classe, essoufflé. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, certains accusateurs, d'autres étonnés. Mary-Margaret, qui se trouvait en pleines explications du principe de tutorat instauré entre les CP et les CM2, se coupa dans son discours et un lourd silence prit alors place dans la pièce.

L'irlandais était en retard. De quelques minutes seulement, mais en retard tout de même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait être catégorisé comme un mauvais père par tous ces inconnus, incapable d'arriver à l'heure lors d'une réunion importante concernant sa fille.

Ce n'était toutefois pas de sa faute – Ruby avait terminé son service plus tard que prévu et il n'avait décemment pas pu laisser son enfant seule en attendant qu'elle ne finisse.

« Excusez-moi, fit-il d'un ton désolé en refermant la porte derrière lui et se faisant le plus discret possible pour rejoindre une place libre. »

Il s'installa aux côtés d'une rousse qui lui offrit en retour un grand sourire chaleureux quand il s'assit et, une fois le calme revenu, la brune recommença son récit comme si de rien n'était, sans faire la moindre remarque sur son manque de ponctualité. Le jeune homme tenta de suivre le cours de ses paroles, mais la femme à sa droite ne sembla pas du même avis puisqu'elle l'interpella en chuchotant :

« Vous êtes le père de la petite nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh, oui, répondit l'intéressé sans détourner les yeux de la professeur – il ne souhaitait pas à nouveau se faire remarquer.

– Enchantée, Ariel Fisher, ma fille est dans la même classe que la vôtre.

– Killian Jones. Mais, si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourrions-nous reprendre cette conversation plus tard ? J'aimerais suivre les explications.

– Oh, oui, pardon. »

C'était l'un des plus gros défauts de cette dénommée Ariel. Elle était trop bavarde, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. En effet, durant son enfance et adolescence, elle avait eu de graves problèmes de santé qui l'avaient presque rendue aphone à vie.

Autant dire donc que maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix et ne risquait plus rien la concernant, elle en profitait au maximum.

Cependant, elle ne prononça plus le moindre mot suite à la demande de Killian et écouta elle aussi attentivement les dires de l'institutrice.

« … Comme vous le savez peut-être, ce tutorat sert à rapprocher les élèves entre eux, mais aussi les parents. Dans une petite ville telle que celle de Storybrooke où presque tout le monde est amené à se côtoyer, il est important selon moi d'apprendre à connaître davantage ceux qui nous entourent pour une meilleure entente entre tous. C'est pourquoi tout ne se passe pas seulement en classe ; certains exercices sont demandés à être faits à la maison, en binôme… »

Cette remarque interpella le brun, qui décrocha subitement du discours malgré lui. Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. En fait, il ne savait pas grand chose, car Sarah avait eu du mal à lui faire comprendre en quoi ceci consistait – sûrement n'avait-elle pas tout saisi elle-même.

Elle lui avait seulement répété à plusieurs reprises que Henry serait son tuteur.

« Tu sais, le fils de la madame pas très gentille qui t'a crié après l'autre jour ! s'était-elle exclamée.

– On ne parle pas comme ça des inconnus, chérie, l'avait alors simplement réprimandée son père avant de pousser un soupir face au rappel de cet incident qu'il aurait préféré oublier. »

Il n'avait pas été dérangé par cette nouvelle quand il l'avait apprise – la fillette semblait vraiment heureuse à cette idée, il ne pouvait donc que se montrer à son tour réjoui puisque cela lui convenait à elle – mais maintenant qu'il savait que ce principe du tutorat s'étendait plus loin que l'espace de l'école, il y adhérait tout à coup bien moins. Il avait peur que tout ceci ne lui cause plus de problèmes qu'autre chose ; le souvenir de ses deux premières rencontres avec la blonde était encore bien frais dans son esprit, même s'il n'avait plus eu affaire à elle depuis, même avec l'amitié naissante entre les deux enfants.

Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, à vrai dire.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'était mis en tête, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin, de repenser à cette voix qui s'était éveillée au fond de lui lorsqu'il avait lamentablement échoué dans ses bras et qui l'avait interpellé à cause de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans ses irises émeraude. Finalement, peut-être que tout ceci ne serait pas qu'un mal et qu'il pourrait ainsi en apprendre davantage sur elle, se rapprocher d'elle.

(Et que se focaliser sur les soucis d'une autre lui permettrait de faire abstraction des siens un certain temps, aussi.)

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps puisque tout à coup il entendit un bruit de chaise à ses côtés qui était repoussée en arrière. Il se retourna instinctivement dans la direction du son et, alors qu'il pensait se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Ariel, il fut surpris de poser son regard sur celui de la jeune femme à laquelle il était justement en train de penser, qui semblait avoir quitté sa place auprès du père de Roland avec qui il avait eu l'occasion de converser quelques fois auparavant.

« Que faites-vous ici ? la questionna-t-il.

– En plus d'arriver en retard et de déranger tout le monde, vous n'écoutez donc pas ? répliqua cette dernière avec une exaspération non cachée. »

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt en voyant l'irlandais baisser les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde d'un ton aussi froid, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort qu'elle, son propre moyen de protection. Cependant, elle se reprit d'une voix plus neutre cette fois :

« Mary-Margaret a demandé à ce que l'on se regroupe entre parents des binômes pour que l'on s'organise ensemble. Et que l'on apprenne à se connaître, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

– Oh, d'accord… »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répliquer, de toute façon. A vrai dire, il se sentait même plutôt mal-à-l'aise, face à cette personne qui ne devait avoir que de mauvais à-priori à son propos. Il espérait pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis afin que les choses se passent mieux, et lui laisser une bonne impression cette fois.

« Je suppose que… que vous préféreriez que Henry et Sarah se voient chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il tout de même par prendre à nouveau la parole.

– Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? s'étonna Emma.

– Eh bien, vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air du genre à faire confiance facilement aux inconnus. Surtout à moi, après… après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour. »

Elle le dévisagea longuement, surprise qu'il ait à ce point raison. Jamais elle ne laisserait son fils entre les mains de cet individu. Entre les mains de n'importe quel individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'ailleurs.

Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui faisait penser qu'il avait le même avis en ce qui concernait sa fille.

« C'est vrai. Sauf que je suppose que vous aussi, vous préféreriez qu'ils se voient chez vous ? lui demanda-t-elle donc à son tour.

– N'ayant pas de véritable chez moi pour l'instant… on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois en mesure de le vouloir mais en tout cas, que je sois présent avec elle au moins la première fois, oui.

– Et si je ne veux pas que entriez dans mon appartement ?!

– Pourquoi cela ? Vous avez peur que j'arrive à lire en vous juste en allant chez vous, un endroit qui pourrait en révéler beaucoup sur votre personnalité ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton se voulant quelque peu provocateur, un faible sourire au bord des lèvres (il n'avait qu'à regarder son visage se décomposer pour comprendre qu'il avait vu tout à fait juste, ce qui ne l'étonna même pas). Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça alors, love, je n'en ai pas besoin. Vous avez tout d'un véritable livre ouvert pour moi.

– Ah oui ?

– Parfaitement. »

Le regard insistant qu'il lui lança suite à cela lui fit détourner ses prunelles émeraude. Elle savait qu'il avait raison – il comprenait déjà pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas le laisser mettre un pied chez elle sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui en faire part.

Elle se garda donc bien de le faire parler davantage, par peur qu'il ne lui révèle des informations sur elle qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, et tenta de trouver un accord pour les futurs travaux de leurs enfants afin de changer de sujet.

Elle dut s'armer de beaucoup de volonté et de courage pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux la percer de part en part pendant qu'il l'écoutait parler. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle aussi avait finalement su lire en lui certaines choses.

Toutefois, elle ne put laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement quand la réunion se termina et qu'ils durent enfin se quitter. Du moins, quand elle crut qu'ils allaient enfin se quitter.

Car, après avoir passé quelques minutes à discuter avec d'autres parents dehors, lorsqu'elle décida qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer même si elle avait le temps puisque Henry passait la nuit chez sa marraine et qu'elle s'excusa auprès des autres, il l'interpella avant qu'elle n'ait la possibilité de s'éloigner :

« Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner.

– Vous vous la jouez gentleman, maintenant ?! répliqua-t-elle.

– Sachez que je suis _toujours_ un gentleman, sourit-il, amusé. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et, après une courte hésitation, elle accepta son offre. Elle ne risquait rien, après tout, de faire le chemin du retour en de bonne compagnie, cela n'engageait en rien d'autre que de se montrer polie et aimable, n'est-ce pas ?

(Bien sûr que non, elle ne risquait rien.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle le catégorisait déjà de « _bonne_ » compagnie…)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Comme pour le chapitre précédent, si vous aviez déjà lu celui-ci, je vous conseille tout de même de le relire, car c'est celui qui a été le plus modifié de tous (avec en plus l'ajout d'un court moment CS à l'intérieur par rapport à avant) !**

* * *

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Killian et Ruby se trouvaient au _Rabbit Hole_ à converser joyeusement de tout et de rien et partageant enfin le verre – ou plutôt, _les_ verres, à présent – que ce dernier avait promis à la jeune femme. Il avait laissé son enfant à la charge de Granny pour l'occasion, qui l'avait déjà gardée en compagnie de sa petite-fille plusieurs fois depuis leur arrivée et avec qui le courant semblait plutôt bien passer.

« Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu décidé de t'installer à Storybrooke ? demanda la brune, le menton posé sur la paume de sa main, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'irlandais. Ce n'est pas commun comme choix, peu de gens ont connaissance de cette ville. A vrai dire, la dernière personne qui s'y est installée est Emma, et c'était il y a plusieurs années.

– Ah bon ? répondit l'autre, étonné. Il est vrai que je n'ai appris son existence qu'il y a peu, tout à fait par hasard, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était un coin à ce point perdu. Je cherchais un endroit où déménager, bien différent d'où j'habitais auparavant mais avec toujours la mer proche… Storybrooke s'est montré être le lieu idéal. Tu es née ici, toi ?

– Oui. Le _Granny's_ appartient à la famille Lucas depuis des générations, tout comme la plupart des commerces que tu pourras trouver ici ont les mêmes propriétaires depuis toujours, d'ailleurs. Et… pourquoi être parti, au fait, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

– Je… »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux en direction de son verre dont il se mit à faire tourner machinalement le liquide à l'intérieur – du rhum, _toujours_ du rhum –, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. Il ne savait que répliquer à cette interrogation ; il ne se sentait pas assez proche d'elle, pas encore, pour se confier.

Quoique, peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'alcool dans le sang…

Il s'apprêta à vider d'une traite son verre pour se donner du courage, mais se ravisa finalement. Il n'allait tout de même pas se soûler pour parler alors qu'il avait Sarah qui l'attendait. Autant inventer un mensonge, même s'il détestait cela.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'en eut pas besoin, puisqu'au même moment, Emma, qui se dirigeait tout droit vers eux en compagnie de son collègue de travail, apparut dans son champ de vision et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, qui détourna alors son attention de Killian.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour se sentir si soulagé de voir la blonde, même s'ils étaient en de meilleurs termes maintenant. Et apparemment, cette rencontre impromptue l'enchantait tout autant, à en croire le ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle s'exclama avec joie :

« Ruby ! Que faites-vous ici, tous les deux ? »

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil du côté de Killian suite à ces mots, avant de se reprendre, toujours sur le même ton – quoique légèrement exagéré, selon l'avis de ce dernier :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vues. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si l'on se joint à vous ? Graham et moi avions décidé de nous vider la tête maintenant que nous avons enfin réglé une grosse affaire – tu connais Leroy, quand il y a un problème avec lui, on en entend parler pendant des jours – mais puisque vous êtes là… autant en profiter, non ? Après tout, vous savez ce qu'on dit, plus on est, mieux c'est ! »

Oui, vraiment, ce ton enjoué, ajouté au regard insistant avec lequel elle fixait l'autre jeune femme comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose de façon muette, sonnait faux et ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il ne fallut toutefois pas longtemps à l'irlandais pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas quand son accompagnateur se manifesta à son tour.

« Emma, euh… tenta-t-il de protester alors qu'il était resté silencieux jusque-là, le visage défait.

– Avec plaisir, asseyez-vous, le coupa Ruby malgré elle – que ne ferait-elle pas pour éviter que la sortie de son amie se transforme en "rendez-vous embarrassant" alors qu'elle-même profitait enfin d'avoir l'homme qu'elle convoitait pour elle toute seule, chose qu'elle avait attendu longtemps puisqu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'honorer sa promesse plus tôt… »

Les deux adultes prirent donc place autour de la table à la plus grande déception du châtain et de la serveuse, les femmes d'un côté, et les autres de l'autre. Une fois installés et les présentations faites entre Graham et Killian – ils ne se connaissaient que de vue – ainsi que les verres des nouveaux arrivants commandés, le brun posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres pour s'assurer qu'il avait eu raison sur le pourquoi de l'étrange comportement de la mère de Henry :

« Est-ce que vous êtes… ensemble ?

– Non ! s'empressa-t-elle de nier.

– Peut-être, fit le second shérif au même moment d'un ton provocateur. »

Alors que l'irlandais souriait, ses doutes confirmés, cette rectification valut un regard noir à son compagnon de la part de la blonde, qui sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Elle fut coupée dans son élan par son collègue avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

« Et vous ? s'adressa-t-il à l'intention des bruns.

– Non, assura Killian.

– Peut-être, rectifia la jeune femme en riant, accompagné d'un clin d'œil à son amie. »

Graham ne sembla pas apprécier cette moquerie – déjà qu'on venait de le priver d'un moment en tête-à-tête avec la personne qu'il aimait, et que celle-ci semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de lancer de furtifs regards vers l'inconnu _très séduisant_ à ses côtés, il était inutile d'en rajouter encore davantage –, puisqu'il se leva de sa chaise.

« Je vais nous chercher nos boissons, elles tardent un peu trop à arriver à mon goût, se justifia-t-il devant l'air interrogateur des trois autres. »

Quand il fut assez loin pour ne plus les entendre, Emma se passa une main sur le visage, avant de se retourner vers la petite-fille Lucas.

« Merci Ruby, tu me sauves la vie. Il me demande depuis si longtemps de sortir que je n'ai pas osé dire non cette fois. Je suis vraiment désolée de gâcher votre soirée, s'adressa-t-elle à présent aux deux personnes. Surtout qu'il ne doit pas vous paraître très agréable, Killian, mais ne vous fiez pas à cette apparence. D'habitude, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable.

– Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répliqua l'intéressé en un sourire sincère. »

Elle le lui rendit, puis des conversations plus banales reprirent entre tous quand le bouclé refit son apparition. L'atmosphère finit par se détendre – l'alcool ingurgité par tous aidant certainement beaucoup – ce qui leur permit de passer une très bonne soirée.

Percy vint même se joindre à eux un moment pour parler avec son employé, ce qui valut quelques questions à ce dernier une fois le vieil homme reparti derrière son bar.

« Alors comme ça, tu travailles ici ? voulut savoir la serveuse du _Granny's_. Tu sais donc chanter et jouer d'un instrument ? Est-ce que tu as des défauts ?! »

Killian sentit ses joues s'empourprer et le malaise s'emparer de lui face à ce qu'il prit comme un compliment. Il restait muet à se gratter le derrière de l'oreille.

« Il en a bien un, répliqua Emma, qui commençait à être quelque peu éméchée, à sa place. Il essaie de voler les enfants des autres ! »

Un lourd silence prit place suite à cette remarque. L'irlandais ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, à présent.

Allait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir toute sa vie alors qu'il lui avait déjà expliqué ses intentions envers Henry ?

« Je… je ne voulais pas…

– Je sais bien, le rassura la blonde. Je rigolais. »

Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire de sa bouche avant de déposer sa main sur la sienne, se voulant réconfortante. Ce n'était peut-être rien en soi, mais Killian – et les deux autres autour de la table aussi, d'ailleurs – ne put s'empêcher de fixer leurs doigts liés sans bouger. Ce n'étaient pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme que de réagir ainsi, tous le savaient bien… Surtout qu'elle commençait même à en caresser distraitement le dos avec son pouce.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se hâta d'enlever sa main et de la ranger sous la table sans faire la moindre remarque, rouge de honte. Toutefois, après un court instant de flottement, les conversations reprirent bon train, cet « incident » bien vite oublié.

Les quatre adultes quittèrent le bar peu après minuit, et marchèrent ensemble un moment en silence, Emma et Graham devant, Killian et Ruby suivant de près derrière.

« Il l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? questionna l'irlandais son amie.

– Il est complètement fou d'elle, tu veux dire, répliqua-t-elle. Mais disons que ses sentiments ne sont pas vraiment partagés.

– C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, oui. »

Il ne fit pas de remarque supplémentaire, se contentant de poser à nouveau ses irises sur eux, qui semblaient plus proches que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés – sûrement une autre des conséquences de ce qu'ils avaient bu.

Ou plutôt, de les poser surtout sur elle.

Il pouvait facilement comprendre que l'autre jeune homme soit tombé sous son charme alors que ses yeux descendaient le long du corps de la blonde, dont les formes étaient si bien mises en valeur par sa petite robe rouge qu'elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion et qui laissait apparaître ses fines jambes. Même s'il avait toujours davantage été attiré par les brunes – preuve en était avec Milah – il ne pouvait le nier : Emma était une belle femme.

 _Très_ belle, même.

Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles accusatrices de Ruby, qui s'était rendu compte de sa contemplation un peu trop marquée. Gêné, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, sentant ses joues s'empourprer légèrement, avant de détourner son attention sur le paysage alentours.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, quoi qu'elle fasse ou dise. Elle l'avait compris durant leur soirée.

Si une personne devait le faire changer d'avis quant à son refus d'avoir quelqu'un partageant sa vie, ce ne serait pas elle. Ce serait Emma.

Et réciproquement, d'ailleurs.

Il suffisait de les regarder apprendre à se connaître pour s'en rendre compte. Ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs, et n'avaient cessé de faire sourire l'autre à tour de rôle sans qu'ils ne le perçoivent forcément, prenant même parfois le loisir de se charrier un peu. Sans omettre ce geste qu'elle avait eu envers lui, cette marque d'attention si rare de sa part.

Leur mauvaise rencontre était certainement à présent totalement oubliée.

 _Tant pis_ , pensa-t-elle, _je m'en serai au moins fait un bon ami…_

Arrivés devant le _Granny's_ , tous se souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis se séparèrent, les deux shérifs continuant leur route jusqu'à leur appartement respectif et les deux autres rentrant dans la petite auberge où ils se quittèrent à leur tour.

Sarah dormait depuis bien longtemps quand son père entra dans la chambre d'hôtel et remplaça la vieille femme qui veillait à son chevet. Il fit donc le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la réveiller ; il déposa simplement un tendre baiser sur son front avant de se coucher à son tour, finalement plutôt content d'avoir été « forcé » de partager ce verre avec Ruby, qui s'était transformé en une bonne soirée, au vu de la tournure des événements qu'elle avait pris.

Il commençait à se faire accepter et trouver sa place dans cette ville, lui aussi.

De leur côté, Emma et Graham avaient dû repasser par la station du shérif, où la blonde y avait bêtement oublié ses clefs. Le jeune homme en profita pour lui proposer de prendre un dernier verre ensemble, rien que tous les deux cette fois. L'alcool aidant à faire baisser légèrement ses murs, elle accepta ; après tout, elle lui devait bien cela.

Malheureusement, elle qui ne buvait pas beaucoup et qui n'avait donc pas l'habitude d'ingurgiter autant de ce liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge et lui faisait tourner la tête, se retrouva rapidement dans un état d'ébriété un peu trop élevé avec une idée complètement stupide à l'esprit alors qu'elle n'écoutait les dires de son collègue plus qu'à moitié.

Celui-ci se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement, et la façon dont elle le dévisageait.

« Emma, ça va ? l'interrogea-t-il alors, gêné par ces prunelles qui le perçaient de part en part avec un désir non caché. »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressée se leva de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de son ami. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts avant de se placer à califourchon sur lui et de l'embrasser sans lui laisser le temps de ne rien comprendre à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il dut réunir tout son courage pour la repousser de lui et l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, au plus grand mécontentement de la shérif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demanda-t-il.

– Oh, arrête de faire ton prude, rétorqua simplement la blonde en haussant les épaules. Je sais très bien que tu le veux toi aussi.

– Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas _ça_ que je veux, mais ton cœur, _toi_ , simplement.

– Tu es chiant. C'était bien ce qu'on avait avant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombes amoureux de moi, hein ? »

Tout en soupirant, visiblement déçue, elle descendit de ses genoux pour reprendre sa place. Graham l'invita à rentrer chez eux, ce qu'elle accepta. Cependant, juste avant qu'ils ne passent le pas de la porte, elle le colla contre un mur et, tout en passant ses mains sur son torse où elle put sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, son corps collé tout contre le sien, elle susurra à son oreille :

« Et là, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Ses doigts descendaient de plus en plus bas, prêts à défaire la boucle de la ceinture du châtain. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou, remplacé bien vite par ses lèvres.

« Tu es bourrée, tenta-t-il de la raisonner. »

(De _se_ raisonner, surtout.)

Il savait qu'il devait résister à la tentation, la ramener à son appartement et la coucher dans son lit avec un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine pour le lendemain matin difficile. Il avait envie d'elle, bien sûr, mais pas ainsi, pas alors qu'elle s'en voudrait dès son réveil.

Malheureusement, ses caresses sur sa peau finirent par le faire chavirer complètement, et il cessa de lutter, se laissant entraîner jusqu'au petit lit de fortune de la cellule sur lequel elle le fit s'allonger avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui.

(Que l'on pouvait être faible lorsque l'on était amoureux.)

(Et que l'on pouvait être stupide lorsque l'on était soûl et désespéré.)

* * *

Emma et Henry attendaient patiemment devant la bibliothèque l'arrivée de l'irlandais et de sa fille depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ils étaient en retard – _encore_.

Certainement était-ce quelque chose de fréquent chez le jeune homme. En tout cas, elle ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'ils seraient là.

C'est pourquoi, quand ils apparurent enfin, elle prit à peine le temps de le saluer et se plaignit simplement :

« Nous avions dit rendez-vous à seize heures, pas et quart…

– Excuse-moi, love, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde au _Granny's_ et je pensais qu'une petite boisson à partager tout en travaillant ne nous ferait pas de mal, s'expliqua-t-il tout en tendant deux verres en carton au garçon et à sa mère. »

Elle se sentit immédiatement bête d'avoir eu cette réaction disproportionnée, alors qu'il avait seulement voulu se montrer gentil avec eux. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête de se méfier autant de lui si elle voulait que leurs futures rencontres dans le cadre des devoirs de leurs enfants se passent au mieux.

(Mais ne s'était-elle pas justement fait la promesse inverse après la soirée qu'ils avaient passée tous ensemble, avec Graham et Ruby, l'autre jour, et qu'elle avait découvert un côté de sa personnalité qui l'avait totalement chamboulée et lui avait fait baisser sa garde un instant, cette main qu'elle avait pris dans la sienne, ces frissons qui s'étaient emparés de son corps à ce simple toucher ?

En effet, il s'était montré intelligent et drôle, bien que parfois visiblement torturé par des souvenirs causés par des questions qui se voulaient pourtant anodines. Un homme charmant et sensible, en somme.

L'exact opposé de ce qu'elle avait pensé au premier abord. Sauf que, au lieu de la rassurer, ce changement soudain d'opinion à son égard l'avait effrayée au contraire encore plus qu'auparavant.

Il était bien plus facile de se protéger en le détestant qu'en l'appréciant, après tout.)

Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir ces pensées troublantes de la tête puis, après avoir remercié Killian de son geste – lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé combien elle lui devait, il avait répondu tout sourire qu'il offrait sa tournée –, elle goûta au liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son verre, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait pu acheter pour elle. Certainement un banal café, choix judicieux lorsque l'on ne connaissait pas les préférences de l'autre, pensa-t-elle.

Il lui suffit d'une gorgée de cette boisson qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour réaliser que non, clairement, ce n'était pas un _banal_ café. Comment avait-il pu savoir ce qu'elle aimait sans même qu'elle n'ait à le lui dire ?!

« Ruby, annonça-t-il simplement, amusé.

– Pardon ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

– J'ai demandé à Ruby ce que vous preniez habituellement comme boisson avec Henry. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de choisir du chocolat chaud avec supplément cannelle et chantilly. Ça se voit à ton regard que tu te posais la question, ajouta-t-il devant son air surpris qu'il ait ainsi répondu à son interrogation interne.

– Ah… »

 _Vous avez tout d'un véritable livre ouvert pour moi_ , résonna sa voix à son esprit, cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé il y a peu. Il fallait croire qu'il avait entièrement raison sur ce point.

Finalement, la méfiance… c'était un bon plan. Tant pis pour l'ambiance de leurs prochains rendez-vous « professionnels » en compagnie de Sarah et Henry. Elle n'aimait pas être si prévisible pour lui, comme s'ils se côtoyaient depuis des années.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci commençaient légèrement à s'impatienter de devoir attendre pour commencer le travail que Mary-Margaret leur avait donné à faire ensemble en-dehors de l'école. C'est pourquoi tous ensemble rentrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment, où ils prirent place à une table.

Rapidement Belle, la gérante des lieux, vint les voir pour leur proposer son aide.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque… eh, mais je vous connais, vous ! »

Elle posa des prunelles insistantes sur l'irlandais, qu'elle dévisagea longuement. Lui, de son côté, tenta de se rappeler où ils avaient pu se croiser, puisqu'elle ne lui disait absolument rien. Il n'eut toutefois pas à chercher bien longtemps.

« Je vous ai aperçu en compagnie de mon mari, l'autre jour, ajouta-t-elle. Avant que vous ne vous fassiez amener au poste. Puis-je vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rumple n'a jamais rien voulu me dire… »

Encore un incident dont le nouvel arrivant n'aurait plus voulu se rappeler. Mal-à-l'aise, il se passa machinalement une main derrière l'oreille, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton peu certain – la femme allait-elle se montrer aussi détestable que le mari ?

« Eh bien… je… ma fille a malencontreusement cassé l'un de vos vases en voulant renvoyer son ballon à la vôtre. Quand j'ai voulu trouver un arrangement pour le repayer, votre mari a commencé à m'insulter et ça a plutôt mal tourné… »

Un court silence suivit cette révélation, qui parut comme des heures à Killian. Il avait peur de la réaction qu'allait avoir la châtain face à lui. A son plus grand étonnement, elle lui offrit un timide rictus tout en soufflant, quelque peu honteuse.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée que vous ayez eu affaire à lui, s'excusa-t-elle. Il n'est pas très… accueillant envers les nouveaux venus, et peut se montrer vraiment exécrable lorsqu'il s'agit de "protéger" son enfant. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, cependant, il a quelques circonstances atténuantes et beaucoup de bon en lui, au fond, même si ça peut paraître difficile à concevoir au premier abord. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop fait peur à votre fille… En tout cas, s'il vous pose encore problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je lui en parlerai.

– Merci, mais ne vous inquiétiez pas, je pense qu'aucun de nous n'a envie d'avoir à nouveau affaire à l'autre, il ne risque donc plus rien de se passer.

– Vous avez raison, c'est certainement la meilleure chose à faire. Enfin, pour en revoir à ce pourquoi j'étais venue vous voir en premier lieu, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? »

Les deux adultes expliquèrent alors que non, ils n'avaient besoin de rien, qu'ils étaient simplement venus ici pour que leurs enfants puissent travailler ensemble sur un devoir que leur maîtresse leur avait donné à faire : ils devaient combiner leur imagination pour créer une petite fiction de quelques lignes. Mais, avant de commencer l'écriture, il fallait qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur un sujet.

Quand ils furent à nouveau tranquilles, rien que tous les quatre, Henry tenta de proposer :

« Et si on racontait l'histoire de… de…

– D'un pirate ! s'écria son amie en le coupant. »

Son père lança un regard étonné dans sa direction. N'était-elle pas censée _détester_ les pirates, au point même d'en avoir presque peur ?

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu les aimes ? l'interrogea-t-il donc.

– Eh bien… fit-elle timidement. Henry m'a dit que dans son livre, tu es un pirate, le capitaine Crochet. Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais, mais il m'a assuré que tu étais un gentil héros. Alors maintenant j'aime bien les pirates, si tu en es un ! »

Le brun ne comprenait pas tout à fait où elle voulait en venir (parfois, les idées des enfants pouvaient être un peu trop débordantes) mais fut touché par ces mots et le grand sourire qu'arborait la petite tout en s'exprimant. Emma, elle, avait au contraire un peu trop connaissance de la signification de tout ceci ; après tout, à force de l'avoir lu à son fils des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, elle avait appris le bouquin par cœur et savait à quel personnage était associé chacun des habitants de Storybrooke selon son garçon.

Elle était donc au courant que dans l'histoire, le capitaine Crochet était le véritable amour de la Sauveuse – c'est-à-dire, elle-même, si l'on en croyait les dires de Henry. Elle dévisagea son enfant, qui lui offrit un rictus satisfait en retour, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle venait de réaliser.

Cela n'avait beau être que les suggestions d'un enfant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rougir lorsqu'elle posa ses irises émeraude sur Killian qui, de son côté, cherchait à en savoir plus sur le livre auprès de la fillette. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la blonde, il sembla avoir une révélation soudaine puisqu'il demanda à Sarah, amusé :

« Et Emma, qui est-ce ?

– La Sauveuse, répondit cette dernière. »

Puis elle s'approcha davantage de lui pour murmurer à son oreille d'une petite voix afin que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

« Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle ne l'est pas vraiment, parce qu'elle ne peut pas ramener maman… »

Au départ, la blonde se retrouva attendrie devant cette visible complicité entre le père et la petite, un doux sourire au bord des lèvres pendant qu'elle les contemplait sans rien dire, son fils à ses côtés. Cependant son rictus disparut bien vite quand elle aperçut les prunelles du jeune homme s'assombrir.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que venait de lui conter l'enfant, mais elle comprit que c'était quelque chose qui l'attristait. Il ne se laissa cependant pas submerger par ses sentiments, puisqu'il reprit bien vite contenance et embrassa la brunette dans les cheveux avant de retrouver un véritable sourire pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Après cela, ils se mirent enfin au travail.

Ils passèrent un bon moment tous ensemble, et rirent beaucoup, à tel point qu'ils furent plusieurs fois dévisagés d'un air noir par les autres personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit à leur goût – ce qui, au lieu de les calmer, ne les faisait au contraire que davantage rire. Il devait bien l'avouer, Killian ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

 _(Depuis Milah, en fait.)_

Il avait déjà pu s'en rendre compte quand ils avaient bu un verre ensemble avec Ruby et Graham, mais la blonde était vraiment une personne agréable, finalement, remplie de qualités qu'il n'imaginait pas forcément. Même si elle restait bien entendu toujours sur ses gardes avec lui, elle se montrait de bien meilleure compagnie qu'avant quand elle décidait de se laisser aller quelque peu.

C'est pourquoi les deux familles se séparèrent en fin de journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, se disant chaleureusement au revoir jusqu'au lendemain matin où ils se reverraient certainement devant l'école. Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, Sarah fit remarquer à son père :

« Finalement, c'est une gentille madame, Emma. »

Ces paroles firent rire l'irlandais même s'il ne put, au fond de lui, qu'être d'accord avec sa fille.

De son côté, une fois chez eux, pendant que la jeune femme préparait à manger, son enfant, assis sur la table de la cuisine, la questionna :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton véritable amour ?

– Henry, soupira l'intéressée en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré. Tu sais bien que tes histoires ne sont pas réelles, au fond.

– Mouais. Moi je dis que tu l'aimes quand même bien, Killian. »

La façon dont elle se garda bien de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, se concentrant à nouveau dans la confection de ses tacos pour ne pas avoir à y penser, ne fit que confirmer les suspicions du garçon. Après tout, c'était aussi de cette manière que se déroulait l'avancement de la romance entre le capitaine Crochet et la Sauveuse dans son livre – avec les deux niant totalement qu'ils appréciaient réellement l'autre.

(Il ne perdait donc pas espoir. Un jour, elle lui dirait qu'il avait eu raison.)


	6. Chapitre 6

**J'ai enfin reposté tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà pu publier avant de les réécrire, donc dès dimanche ça repassera à un par semaine avec les nouveaux, désolée encore pour l'attente !**

* * *

« Son nom est Killian Jones. Il est né à Howth, en Irlande. Sa mère, qui était institutrice, est tombée malade lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant ; il a donc été élevé essentiellement par son père, un pêcheur rapidement tombé dans l'alcoolisme devant le déclin physique de sa femme, et par son grand frère, Liam, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le foyer familial pour ses études. »

Rumple était assis à son bureau, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil à écouter la biographie que lui faisait son interlocuteur au téléphone du jeune homme qu'il s'était pris à détester. Il voulait trouver _la_ faille qui lui permettrait de le faire quitter Storybrooke.

« Lui aussi a fini par partir de chez lui, continua la personne à l'autre bout du fil, et s'est inscrit à l'université de Galway. Il y a alors fait la rencontre de celle qui allait devenir son épouse et la mère de leur fille, une certaine Milah. Elle est décédée l'année dernière, des suites d'un accident qu'ils ont eu. Voilà pourquoi il a décidé de changer radicalement de vie et de venir s'installer ici. Et c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai pu trouver le concernant pour l'instant… Est-ce suffisant, ou dois-je faire davantage de recherches à son sujet ? »

Bien que son associé eût terminé son récit et qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part, Monsieur Gold demeura muet pendant plusieurs secondes. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et comment il pourrait utiliser ces informations de manière efficace contre l'irlandais.

Lui qui n'était jamais à court d'idées – surtout lorsque celles-ci lui servaient à faire le mal – il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour en trouver une.

En effet, ce fameux Killian, en tant que père de famille qui n'avait apparemment lui-même pas eu de réel modèle parental durant son enfance, devait certainement craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur par rapport à l'éducation de Sarah, surtout à présent qu'elle n'avait plus de mère. Il avait d'ailleurs pu s'apercevoir de la lueur dans son regard pendant leur différend, quand il lui avait fait part de son incapacité à gérer la brunette.

Ces mots l'avaient touché au plus profond de son âme.

Quoi de pire donc que de voir arriver les services sociaux chez lui, le menaçant de lui reprendre son enfant, tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde et la seule famille qui lui restait, car il ne serait pas assez bien pour elle ? Il avait d'anciens associés dans le milieu, et pourrait les contacter pour qu'ils le menacent afin qu'il puisse ensuite passer son marché avec le brun.

Il restait en ville, et on lui retirait la garde de sa fille.

Il partait, et tout irait pour le mieux pour eux.

Cependant, même lui, même grâce à ses complices, ne pouvait pas faire se déplacer les services sociaux sans raison ni preuve d'un mauvais traitement de sa part. Il allait devoir surveiller l'irlandais et recenser toutes ses erreurs, même les plus minimes.

Quitte à en inventer certaines, pour le faire tomber facilement.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina alors sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Son plan, il l'avait enfin. Et, comme tous les autres, il allait se dérouler à merveille, il en était persuadé.

Bientôt, la ville serait débarrassée de cet inconnu, et le calme reviendrait enfin.

Bientôt, il pourrait à nouveau tenter de reprendre le droit chemin, pour sa propre fille, et pour sa femme.

Mais, en attendant, il s'adressa à son collègue et lui fit :

« C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Merci pour ces renseignements, ils m'ont été très utiles. Je vais juste avoir besoin d'une autre petite chose, si ça ne te dérange pas…

– Je t'écoute, répliqua l'autre, attentif à ses dires.

– Est-ce que tu as toujours des contacts avec Greg et Tamara ? »

A son plus grand soulagement, son interlocuteur répondit à l'affirmative à sa question. Il débuta alors ses explications quant à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et comment il comptait s'y prendre. A l'autre bout du fil, la personne parut approuver son idée.

(En même temps, ils n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble pendant si longtemps pour rien…)

Puis, après avoir raccroché, plutôt satisfait par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, il quitta la pièce qu'il referma à clés derrière lui et rejoignit Belle pour l'aider à préparer le repas pendant que leur fille s'amusait tranquillement dans sa chambre. La châtain, quand elle le vit, s'exclama :

« Oh, au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, mais j'ai rencontré la personne avec qui tu as eu une altercation l'autre jour, à la bibliothèque. _Lui_ a bien voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous. Moi qui pensais que tu avais arrêté ce genre d'intimidation… Heureusement pour toi, il n'avait pas l'air de trop t'en vouloir.

– Je… tu… comment ça ?! fut simplement capable de bégayer Monsieur Gold, les poings serrés par la colère rien qu'à l'évocation de cet homme. »

Il se confondit ensuite en de nombreuses excuses et explications après avoir assimilé la nouvelle, lui promettant (à tort) que cela ne se reproduirait plus, et qu'il se contenterait d'ignorer Killian s'il venait à le croiser encore une fois. Dans sa tête pourtant, une toute autre pensée lui envahissait l'esprit, à l'opposée même de ses dires.

 _Vivement que je m'en débarrasse._

* * *

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à travailler à la bibliothèque, les familles Swan et Jones se promenaient à présent dans le parc de Storybrooke, au bord du grand lac. Ils avaient décidé de tous prendre l'air avant de se quitter.

Ou du moins, Henry et Sarah avaient lourdement insisté pour allonger le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez eux en passant par le parc. Le garçon, dans le but de faire passer un maximum de temps ensemble aux adultes – cela faisait partie de l'opération qu'il avait créée, ne lui manquait plus que le nom – et la fillette, car elle souhaitait simplement voir les cygnes qui se trouvaient là.

Tous deux étaient donc devant à parler du livre de contes de fée du brun, l'un de leurs sujets de conversation favoris tandis que leur parent respectif, quelques pas derrière, se complaisaient dans leur silence. Ils se contentaient de garder un œil sur les plus jeunes.

Même s'ils commençaient à se connaître un peu plus désormais, ayant partagé plusieurs autres verres ensemble lorsque Ruby ramenait son ami avec elle pour qu'il fasse de nouvelles rencontres, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres, d'ailleurs – il avait particulièrement accroché avec David, le mari de l'institutrice de sa fille, et Robin, qui lui aussi chantait quelques fois au _Rabbit Hole_ , pour le plaisir – ou lorsque les enfants devaient se voir pour des devoirs, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiante envers l'irlandais. Il faisait pourtant tout pour la mettre à l'aise, mais il avait bien compris qu'elle avait bâti de hauts murs autour de son cœur.

Il s'en était rendu compte dès le premier jour, de toute façon.

Alors qu'elle pouvait se montrer ouverte à l'amitié que lui offrait les autres, qu'elle connaissait certes depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, elle restait toujours distante lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa personne, et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il l'appréciait, lui, pourtant.

A dire vrai, il les appréciait tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Il avait beau n'avoir atterri dans cette petite bourgade du Maine que depuis peu, il s'y sentait déjà plutôt bien. Et que c'était un sentiment agréable qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis si longtemps !

Bien entendu, tout n'était pas parfait, mais c'était tout de même un début. Il souriait, riait même à nouveau, et ne s'enfermait plus dans son malheur comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. Il adoptait un mode de vie beaucoup plus sain, pour lui-même mais surtout pour Sarah.

Lui qui avait coupé les ponts avec tous ses proches suite à la mort de sa femme commençait à se recréer des liens sociaux.

Peut-être qu'être entouré de personnes qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il traversait – à part Mary-Margaret, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de lui lancer de furtifs regards emplis de tristesse qui l'agaçaient légèrement – et qui ne prenaient donc pas pitié de lui aidait beaucoup.

Car il s'ouvrait à nouveau au monde, et aux bonheurs du quotidien que celui-ci avait à lui offrir, même s'il lui restait évidemment encore de nombreux jours où il n'avait qu'une envie : rester couché dans son lit, hanté par des images de Milah. Mais il progressait, il finirait par guérir de ce terrible maux, il le savait, même si le chemin jusqu'au moment où il allait pouvoir se considérer comme véritablement heureux allait certainement être long et sinueux.

Il était prêt à se battre, pour lui-même et non plus que pour son enfant, et c'était déjà un grand pas de fait contrairement à avant.

Voilà pourquoi il apprécierait que ses relations avec la blonde soient davantage amicales. Il savait tout de même pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de la brusquer, que cela n'aurait que des conséquences négatives s'il le faisait, et qu'elle baisserait sa garde quand elle se sentirait prête.

Alors, en attendant, il se contentait de lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un digne de sa confiance.

Il lui avait même montré qu'il lui offrait la sienne, un jour où il avait accepté de laisser Sarah seule avec elle et Henry dans son propre appartement pour pouvoir travailler plus facilement alors que lui était occupé par une réunion pour le travail. Venant de lui, ce n'était pas rien, au contraire.

Afin de briser le silence qui les entourait et qui commençait à peser sur eux, Killian voulut prendre la parole pour engager une conversation mais fut coupé dans son élan par une masse brunette qui vint se jeter à son cou, soudain bien excitée.

« Regarde les cygnes papa ! s'écria la plus jeune du groupe. Ce sont les mêmes que ceux qu'on avait à la maison ! »

(L'entendre désigner Galway comme leur _maison_ fit un pincement au cœur du brun. Car cela ne l'était plus, et ne le serait plus jamais.)

Toutefois il garda un large sourire positionné sur ses lèvres, et suivit sans rechigner sa fille jusqu'au bord du lac pour voir ces oiseaux d'un peu plus près. Elle resta muette plusieurs secondes à simplement les contempler, émerveillée devant leur beauté.

(A nouveau Killian crut que son organe vital allait le lâcher. Combien de dimanches avaient-ils passé avec son épouse, juste tous les trois, telle la petite famille qu'ils étaient, à partager un pique-nique au bord d'une rivière peuplée de cygnes que la brunette se plaisait tant à nourrir ?

 _C'était la belle époque, en ce temps…_ )

Emma, qui elle s'était arrêtée dans sa marche suite à l'intervention de la fillette, regardait la scène se dérouler de loin, touchée comme à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait interagir ensemble par l'évident attachement que partageaient les deux irlandais. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours regretter que Henry n'ait pas eu droit à un père aimant et présent pour lui.

Un père comme Killian, en fait…

Elle se reprit néanmoins bien vite quand elle réalisa que le cours de ses pensées était en train de la mener sur un terrain dangereux, et qu'elle souriait en plus comme une véritable idiote face à l'image qu'offrait les Jones. Elle se concentra donc plutôt sur ce que l'enfant était en train d'expliquer à son fils.

« Ma maman, disait Sarah, elle m'emmenait les voir toutes les semaines, parce qu'elle savait que ça me faisait plaisir ! Et elle, et elle… »

Elle se stoppa d'un coup dans son explication, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Son visage commença alors à se décomposer ; il était pourtant empli de bonne humeur quelques secondes auparavant. Des larmes plein les yeux, menaçant de s'écouler le long de ses petites joues roses, elle se contenta d'ajouter en un faible murmure :

« C'était la meilleure des mamans, ma maman. »

Et elle lui manquait tant, alors qu'elle prenait conscience que plus jamais ces instants ne se reproduiraient. Le jeune homme remarqua aussitôt son changement de comportement et s'empressa de s'accroupir face à elle pour la serrer fort tout contre son cœur.

« Chut, tout va bien, chérie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tout va bien. »

La shérif de la ville les regarda sans bien comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à cette autre femme, mais elle semblait visiblement ne plus faire partie de leur vie.

 _Tout comme Neal_ , ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser alors qu'elle se retournait en direction de son petit brun, dont elle entoura les épaules de son bras en signe instinctif de réconfort. Cette famille semblait aussi brisée que la leur ; elle s'en voulut presque de mettre tant de distance entre eux avec Killian alors qu'il paraissait déjà bien assez souffrir d'épreuves qu'elle surmontait elle-même et dont elle avait donc parfaite connaissance.

Mais c'était bien ceci qui lui faisait si peur, cette ressemblance entre l'un et l'autre, comme deux âmes-sœurs. Elle se promit tout de même de tenter de faire quelques efforts à l'avenir ; après tout, avoir quelqu'un qui vous comprenait, cela ne pouvait sûrement que vous faire du bien.

Peut-être était-il temps d'arrêter de gaspiller son énergie à ne s'attendre que du mal des autres. Se faire de nouveaux amis n'était pas censé faire de mal, au contraire…

Perdue dans son introspection, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que, Sarah portée tout contre son torse, les bras fermement agrippés à son cou, Killian avait quitté le bord du lac pour se rapprocher des Swan. D'un air gêné, se grattant le derrière de l'oreille, il fit à la mère de Henry :

« Je suis désolé, mais… je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller, Sarah commence à fatiguer. A… à demain.

– Je comprends, pas de problème. A demain, répliqua l'autre en tentant un sourire réconfortant. »

Il lui en rendit un reconnaissant, puis s'en alla sans se retourner, caressant le dos de son enfant de sa main dans l'espoir de la calmer. La blonde les regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne disparaissent entièrement de son champ de vision, quelque peu peinée et le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir aider, mais savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'immiscer dans une affaire de famille lorsque l'on n'y était pas invité.

Et puis, elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure conseillère à ce sujet, ses propres blessures n'ayant pas encore entièrement cicatrisé…

« On va boire un chocolat chaud chez _Granny's_ ? proposa son fils pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Pas ce soir, bonhomme, s'excusa l'intéressée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, revenant tout à coup à la réalité. J'ai quelque chose à régler. Ça ne te dérange pas si je te dépose chez Regina et Robin, plutôt ?

– Non, la rassura l'enfant. Ça me va bien aussi. »

Alors, à ces mots, ils quittèrent le parc en direction de la grande bâtisse des Mills-Hood.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'Emma se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée fermée devant elle, à réfléchir si elle devait ou non frapper. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt, peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de la voir pour l'instant.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de venir jusqu'à chez lui, elle n'allait tout de même pas se défiler. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, elle devait s'excuser auprès de lui pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Alors elle arrêta de se poser trop de questions qui lui brouillaient l'esprit, et sonna enfin.

Un certain temps passa, où elle se retint de mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas fuir en courant sans jamais se retourner, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on vienne ouvrir. L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle la dévisagea en silence d'un air étonné, avant de s'exclamer :

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Graham – car c'était bien lui dont il était question – s'attendait à recevoir la visite de n'importe qui, mais en tout cas pas celle de sa collègue de travail. Après tout, s'il avait demandé à David de rentrer deux jours plus tôt de son congé paternité pour qu'il puisse s'absenter à son tour, c'était justement dans le but de ne pas avoir à la croiser après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il se sentait déjà assez honteux d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions pour en rajouter…

Toutefois puisqu'elle restait muette, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sans même oser le regarder dans les yeux, il se poussa sur le côté pour la laisser entrer. Il lui pria de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises autour de la table de son salon tandis qu'il partait leur chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine – un breuvage sans la moindre goutte d'alcool à l'intérieur, bien entendu.

La jeune femme profita de cet instant seule dans la pièce pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'appartement de son ami, et était plutôt curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait maintenant qu'elle s'y trouvait. Elle se rappela alors de ce dont Killian lui avait fait part concernant son refus de l'inviter chez elle – comme quoi notre lieu de vie pouvait en révéler beaucoup sur notre personnalité.

(C'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs que _jamais_ avec le châtain ils n'étaient allé chez l'un ou chez l'autre lors de leurs ébats. Cela aurait rendu leur relation trop personnelle et presque « officielle » au goût d'Emma.)

L'appartement du shérif était plutôt sobre, avec peu de décorations et d'éléments personnels. Il y avait bien quelques photographies – elle se reconnut sur plusieurs d'entre elles, ainsi que d'autres amis –, mais pas grand chose de plus, à part quelques affaires pour chien comme un panier rangé dans un coin, puisqu'il en possédait un.

(Du moins, il ressemblait davantage à un loup, si l'on demandait son avis à la blonde.)

Ce dernier justement, qui s'était levé de l'endroit où il dormait paisiblement quand il l'avait entendue arriver, était à présent assis à ses côtés, réclamant des caresses. Même s'il était plutôt imposant, il était l'animal le plus doux et docile qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.

Il finit cependant par la quitter quand son maître réapparut dans son champ de vision, pour le rejoindre lui en tapant de la queue, heureux de le voir comme s'ils s'étaient quittés pendant des jours durant.

Graham le renvoya se coucher, puis s'assit face à sa collègue et lui offrit un verre qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de boire. A la place, elle fixa le liquide à l'intérieur pendant un long moment, dans le silence le plus complet ; le jeune homme attendait simplement qu'elle ne prenne la parole la première.

Finalement, précédé d'un long soupir et rassemblant tout son courage, elle s'expliqua sans pour autant lever le regard dans sa direction – elle ne pourrait supporter le poids de ses irises sur elle :

« Je suis venue te demander pardon, pour l'autre soir. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

– Emma… la coupa l'autre. »

Il voulut poser une main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort, pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, mais elle enleva la sienne en un geste vif avant même qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que la frôler. Elle n'avait pas envie de ressentir le moindre contact avec lui.

« Emma, se reprit-il après un court instant en gardant ses distances cette fois, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je savais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, que tu avais trop bu et pourtant j'ai quand même accepté de passer la nuit avec toi. J'aurais dû te repousser, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher, tout est de ma faute.

– Non, _tout_ n'est pas de ta faute ! le corrigea-t-elle en le dévisageant enfin.

– Si. J'ai été oppressant envers toi à toujours te répéter à quel point je tiens à toi et à quel point j'aimerais que l'on construise quelque chose ensemble alors que je sais bien que ce n'est pas ton cas. Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus, c'était puéril d'insister ainsi. J'espère simplement que tu arriveras un jour à trouver quelqu'un qui te fera oublier ton passé et à qui tu réussiras enfin à t'ouvrir, parce que plus que n'importe qui tu as droit au bonheur. Mais je crois… je crois avoir enfin compris que ce ne serait pas moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte, et qu'il ait fallu que l'on recouche ensemble pour que ça arrive. »

La blonde ne sut quoi répondre face à ce discours, sincèrement touchée et même attristée par la défaite qu'elle sentait dans sa voix et la lueur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Elle s'en voulait tellement de le faire souffrir malgré elle, qu'il soit tombé amoureux.

Il méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux que cela. Beaucoup mieux _qu'elle_.

C'est pourquoi, un faible rictus au bord des lèvres, elle finit par répliquer :

« J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un un jour, toi aussi. Quelqu'un qui t'aimera de la même façon que tu es capable d'aimer… Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Graham, vraiment. Tu mérites le meilleur. »

Puis elle se leva, prête à partir, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas de rester plus longtemps à lire tant de peine dans ses irises bleues, même s'il tentait de la cacher tant bien que mal. Une douleur causée par sa faute.

Tout de même avant de le quitter, elle s'approcha de lui pour lui dire au revoir, et le remercier de se montrer si compréhensif envers elle. Après tout, il aurait pu la détester de l'avoir tenté et fait rechuter, la haïr de le faire souffrir à ce point.

 _Mais non._

Un moment elle hésita à le prendre dans ses bras en un geste purement amical, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. C'était trop tôt pour les signes d'affection, même si elle espérait qu'ils pourraient rester amis malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Elle tenait vraiment à lui ; elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle pensait qu'il était une bonne personne. Il l'était réellement.

Elle se contenta donc d'une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, et d'un sourire le plus sincère possible qu'il lui rendit immédiatement accompagné de quelques mots :

« On se voit lundi ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-il. »

Puis elle quitta les lieux, laissant Graham seul avec son désespoir. Il avait beau se sentir soulagé d'un poids d'avoir eu cet échange avec sa collègue – elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et, mieux encore, ne paraissait pas souhaiter prendre ses distances avec lui – il savait que quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé entre eux, c'était tout bonnement inévitable. Sûrement même que cela avait été brisé depuis le jour où il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments pour la première fois.

Mais au fond, il savait que cela allait de toute façon arriver un jour ou l'autre. Rester proche de la personne que l'on aime… c'était une épreuve bien trop difficile pour qu'elle puisse se réaliser.

(Il préférait tout de même cette souffrance dans sa poitrine à l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle. Autant mourir s'il le devait.)

* * *

Killian avait passé une sale journée, remplie de malchance et de problèmes. Il avait dû quitter Storybrooke le matin-même pour une course, et était bien heureux d'être enfin de retour dans la petite ville, bien qu'avec des heures de retard par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu initialement.

Il était exténué, et n'avait donc plus qu'une hâte : prendre Sarah à l'école, et rentrer dans leur chambre d'hôtel, où il pourrait enfin se reposer. Malheureusement le destin semblait s'être ligué contre lui puisqu'il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises quand il arriva devant le portail de l'établissement scolaire, bien au contraire…

En effet, il trouva celui-ci fermé, et toutes les lumières du grand bâtiment éteintes. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait bien pris la peine d'appeler l'institutrice de sa fille pour la prévenir justement qu'il ne serait certainement pas à l'heure, et elle lui avait juré au téléphone qu'elle lui garderait l'enfant jusqu'à son retour.

Où étaient-elles donc passées ?!

La panique s'empara subitement de tout son être, alors qu'il commençait à s'imaginer le pire. Son regard se posa tout autour de lui, attentif au moindre bruit, dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse rationnelle à ses inquiétudes internes, mais en vain.

C'était une évidence, il n'y avait personne.

Il s'éloigna alors des lieux d'un pas vif, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, prêt à retourner chaque coin de la bourgade s'il le fallait pour retrouver la brunette, et se mit à crier au beau milieu de la rue vide de toute âme et emplie d'un silence pensant :

« Sarah ? SARAH ! »

Ses appels restèrent malheureusement sans aucune réponse.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Puisque je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps de poster dans la journée, et parce qu'il est plus de minuit donc techniquement, on est dimanche… voici comme promis le 7ème chapitre :) Merci au passage à ma mate _Hook972_ pour ses idées qui m'ont bien aidée, comme souvent !  
**

 **Puis merci aussi pour vos mises en favori/follows/reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt…_

Sarah et son père étaient attablés autour d'un chocolat chaud pour elle, et d'un café pour lui au _Granny's_ avant de se rendre à l'école. Tout en vidant sa boisson, le jeune homme préparait une liste, ce qui intrigua son enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris, papa ? demanda-t-elle alors.

– Je dois aller faire des courses à l'extérieur de la ville cet après-midi, et je ne veux rien oublier. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'ailleurs ? »

La fillette nia d'un signe de tête, avant de la replonger dans son breuvage sans poser davantage de questions. Killian rangea donc précieusement le morceau de papier dans sa poche, maintenant qu'il avait terminé de le remplir.

Car même si l'on pouvait trouver le nécessaire dans les boutiques de Storybrooke, il restait encore des objets introuvables, comme un médiator pour sa guitare, par exemple – il avait malencontreusement perdu le sien un soir après une performance au _Rabbit Hole_ et avait grand besoin de s'en procurer un nouveau le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait demandé à Ruby de lui prêter sa voiture, afin qu'il puisse se rendre dans la grande ville la plus proche possédant un magasin spécialisé dans les instruments de musique. Il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, au maximum deux bonnes heures, selon les dires de la serveuse.

Du moins, si tout s'était passé comme prévu.

En effet, après avoir déposé la brunette à l'école et fait un peu de rangement dans leur chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait hâte de quitter pour un véritable appartement, il monta dans le vieux véhicule de son amie, qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère et qu'elle lui avait offert pour ses dix-huit ans, afin de fêter son entrée à l'université. Autant dire qu'il n'était plus tout neuf mais Ruby, qui ne roulait que très peu, ne trouvait pas l'utilité d'en changer.

Le chemin aller se passa sans trop d'encombres, même s'il réussit à se perdre malgré son GPS. Il repéra sans trop de peine ce pour quoi il était venu et ne tarda pas davantage ; une fois son bien en sa possession, il retourna à sa voiture, prêt à rentrer chez lui, où il serait pile à l'heure pour récupérer Sarah.

Toutefois, il remarqua dès le démarrage du moteur que l'automobile faisait un étrange bruit. Il décida tout de même de ne pas y prêter attention. Il n'en avait pas le temps et elle semblait quand même avancer sans problème visible ni difficulté.

Il eut raison sur les premiers kilomètres, jusqu'à ce qu'à mi-trajet, en plein sur une route de campagne peu fréquentée, elle ne finisse par rendre l'âme et tomber en panne complète.

Plusieurs fois il tenta de la redémarrer mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il se fatiguait pour rien. Elle ne l'emmènerait plus nulle part. Il sortit alors du véhicule tout en soupirant et se passant une main dans les cheveux de désespoir, prit les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas surprendre si une autre voiture venait à arriver, et téléphona à une dépanneuse afin qu'elle vienne le chercher.

Quand il eut fait tout ceci, il regarda l'heure sur son portable et comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps pour récupérer Sarah. Il hésita un instant à demander à Ruby de le remplacer mais se ravisa finalement, ne voulant pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

C'est pourquoi il contacta Mary-Margaret pour la prévenir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Allô ? se fit entendre la voix de cette dernière après plusieurs sonneries.

– Bonjour, c'est Killian Jones. J'ai eu… un petit problème, je suis coincé à l'extérieur de la ville, et je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir rentrer. Serait-ce possible que vous me gardiez ma fille en attendant que j'arrive ?

– Pas de soucis, elle restera avec nous. »

Les deux jeunes gens conversèrent encore un moment, avant que l'institutrice, qui avait du travail qui l'attendait, ne finisse par raccrocher. Davantage soulagé que précédemment, l'irlandais partit s'asseoir sur le bord de la route en attendant que la dépanneuse n'arrive et espérant qu'elle ne mette pas trop longtemps pour le ramener chez lui.

* * *

« Bonjour Madame Swan ! »

Comme ils en avaient à présent l'habitude, Roland, Henry et Sarah patientaient devant l'entrée de l'école, dans l'attente que leur parent respectif ne les récupère afin de rentrer chez eux en cette fin de journée. Emma, qui devait prendre avec elle les deux garçons, venait d'apparaître devant l'établissement.

« Bonjour Sarah. Et appelle-moi Emma, répondit la mère de famille en souriant devant le ton enjoué de la brunette. Ton papa n'est pas là ?

– Non, pas encore, _Emma_ … »

Puisqu'elle devait poser une question à Killian concernant la prochaine fois où ils se verraient tous ensemble pour travailler et afin de ne pas laisser l'enfant seule, elle décida de rester quelques minutes avant de s'en aller tandis que son fils et celui de Robin lui racontaient leur journée.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, tous les élèves quittaient peu à peu les lieux sans pour autant qu'il n'y ait trace du jeune homme. Ce qui n'était pas normal venant de lui qui d'habitude se forçait d'être toujours à l'heure.

La petite fille s'en rendait bien compte ; elle commençait à légèrement paniquer face à cette absence, même si elle tentait de ne pas le laisser paraître et que la blonde essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer comme elle le pouvait.

(En réalité, pourtant, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle s'inquiétait elle aussi et avait peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé des ennuis.)

« Sarah ? se fit tout à coup entendre la voix de Mary-Margaret derrière le groupe. Ton papa m'a appelé, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Il a eu un petit problème sur la route et va être en retard, nous allons l'attendre à l'intérieur de l'école.

– Rien de grave ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Emma pour faire taire les voix qui résonnaient à son esprit.

– Juste une panne, la rassura son amie accompagné d'un doux rictus rassurant. Tu viens, Sarah ? »

Maintenant tournée vers l'irlandaise, sa maîtresse lui tendait une main bienveillante pour l'inciter à la suivre. Néanmoins, la plus jeune ne bougea pas, des larmes menaçant de rouler le long de ses joues.

« Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école. Je veux mon papa ! »

Naturellement elle partir se cacher derrière la première paire de jambes qu'elle trouva : celles de la shérif de la ville. Celle-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, comme elle avait vu Killian le faire plusieurs fois, ce qui la calmait toujours, sans grand succès pour autant venant d'elle.

Elle refusait catégoriquement de rester avec Mary-Margaret.

Pendant un long moment les deux adultes essayèrent de lui expliquer la situation, que son père allait finir par arriver, promis ; elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle se sentait comme abandonnée, seule dans cet établissement alors que tous ses autres camarades étaient déjà de retour à leur maison.

Bien évidemment ce sentiment n'échappa pas à Emma, qui sentait son cœur se serrer devant la visible tristesse de l'enfant, c'est pourquoi elle finit par lui proposer dans l'espoir que cela l'aide à se sentir un peu mieux :

« Et si tu venais avec Henry, Roland et moi ? On pourrait aller boire un chocolat chaud tous les trois à la maison, si tu veux, puis ton papa viendra te chercher. Comme la dernière fois que tu es venue. »

La petite sembla réfléchir un instant, le regard perdu dans le vide, avant de finalement accepter cette offre. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement quand elle vit même apparaître un faible sourire sur ses lèvres et qu'elle sécha ses pleurs.

Avant de l'emmener avec elle, elle lança tout de même un regard en direction de l'institutrice, qui donna son approbation d'un signe de tête. Elle n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient ; après tout, elle n'aurait qu'à appeler le père de Sarah pour le prévenir de ce changement de dernière minute qu'il comprendrait et avec lequel il serait d'accord, elle en était certaine, puisque c'était pour le bien-être de son enfant qu'elles l'avaient décidé.

La shérif partit donc enfin avec les trois enfants et les ramena chez elle où, comme promis, elle leur prépara leur boisson favorite alors qu'ils étaient installés autour de la table du salon. Sarah se faisait toute petite ; elle ne parlait pas, les prunelles baissées en direction du sol.

« Est-ce que tu aimes la cannelle ? la sortit de sa rêverie la douce voix de la mère de famille.

– Euh… oui, répliqua tout bas l'intéressée. »

Elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise, même si c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cet appartement. Les circonstances y étaient tout de même différentes à présent.

Néanmoins la bonne humeur qui régnait entre les garçons et Emma, qui tentaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de la faire participer à leurs conversations pour qu'elle se détende, finit par la contaminer à son tour puisqu'elle retrouva sa bonne humeur.

Son attitude rappela à la blonde son premier échange avec son père, qui lui avait expliqué que son fils lui avait redonné le sourire alors qu'il l'avait quittée en larmes lors de sa rentrée… Elle comprenait à présent mieux ce qu'il avait dû ressentir, et s'en voulut encore davantage d'avoir surréagi ce jour-là.

Car rien n'était plus agréable que la vision de ces trois camarades qui, maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé leur cacao, s'amusaient ensemble et dont les rires résonnaient à travers les murs de sa demeure tandis qu'elle rangeait leurs tasses dans le lave-vaisselle.

* * *

Alors qu'il arpentait les rues de la ville presque en courant à la recherche de la moindre trace de sa fille, ou de toute personne capable de le renseigner sur sa disparition, Killian aperçut la dernière personne à qui il souhaitait s'adresser en ce monde : Monsieur Gold. Il hésita un instant à passer son chemin en l'ignorant mais se résigna finalement – peut-être aurait-il des informations utiles concernant la brunette qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser filer.

Après tout, leur enfant respectif fréquentaient le même établissement.

« Bon… bonjour, s'adressa-t-il donc à lui, la nervosité facilement reconnaissable dans le ton de sa voix.

– Que me voulez-vous, encore ?! répliqua l'autre sans même prendre la peine de le saluer. »

L'irlandais inspira un grand coup en serrant les poings et fermant les yeux un instant dans l'espoir de se calmer quelque peu. Ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'il se crée des problèmes – pourtant, il mourrait d'envie d'apprendre les bonnes manières à cet homme qui en semblait dépourvu.

« Ma fille… finit-il par reprendre la parole avec un pincement au cœur en pensant à sa petite Sarah. Elle était censé m'attendre à l'école avec son institutrice que j'avais prévenue de mon retard mais, lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait personne. Je me disais donc que, peut-être, vous auriez pu être au courant de quelque chose qui se serait passé avec elle ? »

Au plus grand étonnement de Killian, un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de son vis-à-vis alors qu'il lui faisait part de son inquiétude. _L'imbécile,_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir Rumple, _il perd son enfant… à croire que la lui faire enlever sera beaucoup plus aisé que prévu._

Toutefois il reprit bien vite son sérieux et asséna méchamment :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache, moi ?! Je ne suis pas shérif, ce n'est pas comme si ces histoires m'intéressaient. Vous devriez quand même mieux vous occuper de votre fille, vous savez. Entre la dernière fois et maintenant… il y en a qui pourraient penser qu'elle serait mieux aux côtés de véritables parents capables d'en prendre soin correctement et lui offrant toute l'attention dont elle a besoin. »

Son interlocuteur demeura bouche-bée face à ces terribles reproches, alors qu'une haine indescriptible prenait part de tout son être. __Quel connard,__ pensait-il, son regard noir en duel avec celui victorieux du plus vieux – c'était à celui qui baisserait le sien le premier –, __je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le…__

« Merci pour votre aide, fit-il pourtant, ironique, accompagné d'un rictus qui sonnait faux afin de faire taire les voix dans sa tête qui allaient l'amener à faire une bêtise si elles ne cessaient pas rapidement. Bonne soirée. »

Puis il s'éloigna de cet infâme personnage. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en sa compagnie – retrouver la brunette était bien plus important que se quereller avec quelqu'un qui n'en valait clairement pas la peine.

Il ne put cependant oublier les dures paroles que lui avait craché au visage Monsieur Gold alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du shérif de Storybrooke, où il espérait avoir plus de chance. Elles se répétaient à son esprit inlassablement, et venaient s'infiltrer dans son cœur tel des couteaux.

Et si l'autre avait raison ? Et si Sarah n'était pas heureuse avec lui ? Il faisait de son mieux pour palier à son bonheur, pourtant.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas assez. Comment pouvait-il le savoir, après tout ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait su avant elle ce qu'était qu'être un père… encore moins d'en avoir un. Bien sûr que les premières années de sa vie avaient été belles, que ses parents avaient aimé son frère et lui comme jamais personne ne l'aimerait certainement plus, mais tout s'était effondré bien trop tôt pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir.

L'unique image qui lui restait était celle d'une mère qui ne sortait plus de son lit, bien trop faible pour cela, et un père qui noyait sa détresse dans l'alcool. Comment prendre exemple là-dessus ? La seule véritable figure d'autorité qu'il avait connue en grandissant était celle de son aîné, qui avait dû prendre en charge son éducation à un âge où son seul souci aurait dû être de ramener de bons résultats à l'école.

Il n'avait même plus sa femme pour l'épauler.

Et, en cet instant plus que jamais, Killian avait besoin d'elle. Qu'elle pose une main sur sa joue, son si beau sourire au bord des lèvres, et qu'elle le rassure. Qu'elle murmure à son attention un simple « tu es le meilleur père que notre fille aurait pu rêvé avoir, arrête de t'en faire » avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il avait aussi besoin de Liam et ses conseils avisés qu'il ne manquait jamais de suivre, car toujours justes et pertinents. Il n'était pas son modèle pour rien. Malheureusement, après le mauvais coup qu'il lui avait fait un an auparavant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le rappeler. Il aurait trop honte.

Une larme roula le long de la joue du jeune homme, qu'il essuya bien vite. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il repense au passé et tout ce qu'il avait pu perdre. Au contraire, il devait seulement garder à l'esprit l'unique être cher qui lui restait.

 _Sarah._

Il devait la retrouver au plus vite. C'est pourquoi il poussa un long soupir et tenta de se changer les idées, gardant son objectif bien en tête, avant de passer la porte de la station de shérif dans laquelle se trouvaient, le nez perdu dans leurs dossiers, David et Graham.

Ce dernier, quand il le vit, se braqua légèrement – c'était plus fort que lui, il en était jaloux, sans raison valable pourtant – mais garda bonne figure malgré tout.

« Killian ! l'interpella-t-il. Que nous vaut cette visite ?

– Emma n'est pas là, si c'est elle que tu cherches, ajouta David, tout sourire.

– Je… euh… pourquoi voudrais-je la voir ? s'étonna l'irlandais avant de se reprendre. Non je… j'ai perdu ma fille. »

Un court silence suivit cet aveu, avant que l'ami du brun ne s'exclame :

« Ta fille ? Mais elle chez Emma, justement ! Tu n'as donc pas reçu le message de Mary-Margaret ? Sarah ne voulait pas rester seule, elle pleurait et refusait de retourner dans sa classe sans toi alors Emma lui a proposé de venir avec elle, ce qu'elle a accepté. Nous pensions que tu étais au courant… »

Tout à coup, un énorme poids s'enleva de la poitrine du jeune homme, plus soulagé que jamais à l'idée que la fillette soit en lieu sûr. Il ne perdit pas une minute, remercia les shérifs et courut en direction de l'appartement de la mère de famille pour récupérer son enfant.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il prit à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de frapper, impatient qu'on ne lui ouvre. Quand la blonde apparut dans l'entrebâillement et qu'il aperçut Sarah en arrière-plan, il entra avant même d'y être invité.

(Tant pis pour les bonnes manières, il avait eu bien trop peur pour s'en soucier présentement.)

« Sarah ! s'écria-t-il, ses doigts enserrés autour du poignet de la petite et les larmes aux yeux alors que tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé depuis son retour dans la bourgade se faisait ressentir en lui. Où étais-tu passée ?! Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! »

L'intéressée, dont le visage s'était illuminé dès lors qu'elle avait reconnu son père, perdit tout rictus joyeux devant la panique de ce dernier. A son tour des pleurs se mirent à perler au coin de ses irises océan tandis que la peur s'emparait d'elle.

« Papa, appela-t-elle donc d'une voix presque inaudible et emplie de sanglots. Papa, tu me fais mal… »

Immédiatement l'irlandais reprit ses esprits, et relâcha son emprise sur le bras de la plus jeune, honteux, alors que ses mains tremblaient. Il ferma les paupières un instant, essayant ainsi de reprendre son calme avant de caresser tendrement la joue de Sarah puis de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, chérie, tellement désolé… Mais j'ai eu si peur de te perdre, _toi aussi_. »

A l'écart, Emma regardait la scène se dérouler devant ses prunelles la boule au ventre. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été à l'origine de cette inquiétude chez Killian, alors qu'elle souhaitait seulement bien faire. Mary-Margaret lui avait pourtant promis qu'elle le préviendrait…

Et puis, cette phrase, ce « toi aussi » chuchoté à l'attention de la brunette qu'elle avait entendu l'intriguait. Qui avait-il bien pu perdre pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

(Elle se posait la question, mais était presque persuadée d'en connaître déjà la réponse.)

(Car si elle était comme un livre ouvert pour lui, il en était de même pour elle. Ils étaient les mêmes. Ils se comprenaient.)

En attendant, il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle explique la situation au jeune homme. C'est pourquoi, après leur avoir laissé le temps de savourer leurs retrouvailles et se faire à l'idée que tout allait _bien_ , elle demanda à Henry d'amener ses amis dans sa chambre pour être plus tranquilles avec le brun.

A présent seuls au milieu du salon, les deux adultes restèrent muets un moment, ne sachant quoi se dire. La blonde voyait bien que son vis-à-vis tremblait toujours et avait les poings serrés le long de son corps ; il ne la regardait pas. Elle tenta donc pour le mettre à l'aise :

« Est-ce que… tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Suite à cette interrogation il daigna enfin poser ses irises encore mouillées et rouges de larmes contenues sur les siennes. Elle aurait finalement préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Car ce qu'elle y vit à l'intérieur lui brisa légèrement le cœur – elle pouvait lire le reproche à son égard mais aussi autre chose, de plus profond, de beaucoup plus triste.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu te donnes le droit de ramener ma fille chez toi sans même me demander la permission ni me prévenir ?! répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid mais étrangement posé en ignorant sa question. Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est que de se retrouver devant une école vide alors que tu t'attends à retrouver ton enfant, le sentiment qui s'empare de toi en cet instant où tu réalises que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?!

– Je… je… »

Emma voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il la fit taire d'un signe de la main dans les airs.

« C'est encore plus ironique venant de toi, continua-t-il, qui m'a fait une scène la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré parce que j'ai osé remercier ton fils d'avoir fait retrouver le sourire à Sarah… Tu devrais donc savoir, non, ce que ça fait d'être inquiet pour eux. Je fais des efforts, tous les jours, j'essaie de te montrer que je suis quelqu'un de bien, t'enlever cette première impression que tu as pu avoir de moi et toi, toi… en plus de me rejeter à chaque fois, de me supporter seulement parce qu'il le faut, tu me fais _ça_. Quel est ton problème avec moi, au juste ?! »

La propriétaire des lieux essaya de ne pas prendre trop à cœur ses reproches et le regard accusateur qu'il lui lançait, même si c'était peine perdue. Elle se sentait tellement stupide, parce qu'il avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Et dire que pour une fois, elle avait voulu bien faire…

Autant dire que c'était un échec total.

Elle ne perdit cependant pas espoir de rattraper son erreur. C'est pourquoi doucement elle s'approcha de lui et, à l'opposé de ce qu'elle aurait fait habituellement, elle posa une main sur le bras de Killian dans l'espoir de le calmer légèrement. Surpris par ce contact entre eux, il se détendit quelque peu sous son toucher et la lueur dans ses irises s'adoucit.

Emma en profita donc pour s'expliquer enfin :

« Excuse-moi, Killian. Je… ta fille était tellement effrayée à l'idée de rester seule à l'école, elle pleurait tellement que… je lui ai proposé de venir avec Roland, Henry et moi en pensant que ça la calmerait. Mary-Margaret devait te prévenir, elle m'a assuré que ça ne te gênerait pas, je ne l'aurais jamais fait sinon. Je t'aurais bien appelé moi-même mais puisque je n'ai pas ton numéro de téléphone… Je suis désolée, vraiment. Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. »

A présent la colère du jeune homme n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. En effet, il était ému par la culpabilité que la blonde ressentait ; elle ne méritait pas qu'il la traite de cette façon. Elle avait l'air de bien assez s'en vouloir elle-même pour qu'il n'en rajoute, surtout lorsque son action partait d'un bon sentiment.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Toutes ces émotions qui s'étaient emparées de lui en cette horrible journée l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement et le mettaient hors de lui. C'est pourquoi, tout en prenant place sur l'une des chaises à ses côtés, il se passa un main sur le visage pour se calmer.

Il releva ensuite les yeux vers la jeune femme, un regard à présent plus apaisé, et même honteux.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, se confondit-il en excuses. Mais j'ai eu si peur, et puis il y a eu cet enfoiré de Gold et ses mots, et, et… est-ce que je suis un bon père, tu crois ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, ni à un tel retournement de situation, Emma resta d'abord muette, ses yeux perdus dans les siens. Elle pouvait lire toute l'inquiétude de l'irlandais dans ceux-ci, cette peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour son enfant et cela lui brisait le cœur plus que de raison.

Car elle savait ce qu'était qu'être un mauvais père (celui de son propre enfant, par exemple…) et Killian était bien loin d'en être un. C'était tout le contraire, même.

Elle prit donc place à ses côtés et, posant une main sur la sienne et lui souriant tendrement, elle répliqua :

« Tu es le meilleur père que ta fille aurait pu rêver d'avoir, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Ces mots… c'était les mêmes que Milah lui soufflait à l'oreille pour le rassurer. Il demeura interdit un moment, avant de lui rendre un timide rictus et de resserrer davantage leurs doigts ensemble. Ce simple contact semblait l'apaiser, il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Les deux adultes restèrent donc ainsi, assis l'un à côté de l'autre à se dévisager sans jamais briser le silence qui les entourait – ils n'avaient visiblement pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre – jusqu'à ce que les enfants ne les ramènent à la réalité.

« Papa, on rentre ? demanda Sarah en s'empressant de le rejoindre, sa bonne humeur à elle aussi apparemment retrouvée. »

Killian détacha ses irises d'Emma pour reposer toute son attention sur sa fille et acquiescer. Après avoir remercié la jeune femme de s'être occupé de son enfant, les Jones quittèrent l'appartement main dans la main pour rejoindre leur propre chambre d'hôtel.

« Je suis désolée, papa, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, fit la petite à l'intention du jeune homme une fois celle-ci couchée.

– Ce n'est rien, chérie, la rassura celui-ci en l'embrassant sur le front avant de rejoindre son propre lit et d'éteindre la lumière. Tout va bien maintenant. »

Un court silence suivit puis, dans la pénombre de la pièce, on put entendre s'élever la voix de l'enfant :

« Je t'aime, papa.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, rétorqua-t-il en un écho. Maintenant dors. Bonne nuit chérie.

– Bonne nuit. »

Il sortit ensuite son portable et envoya un message à Ruby pour lui demander le numéro d'Emma afin que, si un jour une situation similaire venait à se reproduire (ce qu'il n'espérait bien évidemment pas) elle puisse le tenir au courant elle-même. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait reçu un texto de la part de sa boîte vocale, qui le prévenait d'un appel manqué de la part de Mary-Margaret.

« Bonjour Killian, disait la brune dans le message qu'elle lui avait laissé, je voulais simplement te prévenir qu'Emma a gentiment proposé de prendre Sarah chez elle puisqu'elle avait peur de rester toute seule à l'école. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas – si tu as un problème, rappelle-moi. Bonne soirée. »

Tout en raccrochant, il laissa retomber sa tête contre son oreiller, quelque peu honteux. Sûrement n'avait-il pas reçu le mot plus tôt par manque de réseau là où il se trouvait. Il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir parlé ainsi à Emma alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien… Heureusement que tout s'était finalement bien terminé, il n'aurait pas aimé tout gâcher alors qu'elle faisait enfin un pas vers lui.

C'est pourquoi il s'empressa de lui envoyer un SMS dès que la serveuse lui répondit, s'excusant à nouveau et lui expliquant que ce serait plus simple ainsi. Elle y répondit immédiatement, visiblement enchantée par cette initiative.

Il s'endormit alors avec la pensée en tête que finalement, peut-être que cette histoire était un mal pour un bien, et qu'elle allait signer le début d'un nouveau départ entre eux…


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Guest_ : merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir si tu aimes pour l'instant, et ne t'inquiète pas il va y avoir davantage de CS dans les prochains chapitres :)**

* * *

« Henry, Sarah, dépêchez-vous, il est l'heure de partir ou nous allons être en retard ! »

Les deux enfants, qui s'amusaient dans la chambre du garçon pendant que leurs parents étaient restés dans la cuisine de l'appartement d'Emma pour converser après une après-midi de travail ensemble, apparurent immédiatement dans le champ de vision des adultes, un rictus joyeux au bord des lèvres.

C'était en quelque sorte devenu une habitude chez eux. En effet, après l'incident de la « perte » de la fillette, la blonde avait accepté de laisser entrer le jeune homme dans son lieu de vie afin que ce soit plus pratique pour tout le monde, prête à faire des efforts envers l'irlandais pour s'ouvrir davantage à lui.

Et, à vrai dire, tout se passait pour l'instant pour le mieux. Car plus ils se côtoyaient, plus elle commençait à vraiment l'apprécier.

En même temps, comment ne pas s'attacher à une telle personne ? Il était du genre à faire passer les autres avant lui et ne vouloir que leur bien-être, avec son grand cœur.

(Henry, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, lui avait d'ailleurs un jour fait remarquer après qu'il leur avait apporté une petite surprise pour les remercier de l'hospitalité, et qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver l'attention adorable alors que c'était pourtant ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il venait que, après tout, dans son livre, le capitaine Crochet possédait bien le cœur de celui « qui aime corps et âme ».)

(Elle avait d'abord levé les yeux au ciel suite à cette remarque, mais n'avait tout de même pu s'empêcher de penser que cette expression correspondait bien à Killian malgré tout pour le décrire – il suffisait de le voir avec Sarah pour le comprendre. Son enfant représentait tout pour lui, c'était simplement indiscutable.)

Tout de même, elle gardait encore quelque peu ses distances. Elle voulait certes bien faire des efforts, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Les changements ne s'opéraient pas en des jours seulement ; cela demanderait beaucoup plus de temps, surtout pour quelqu'un comme elle qui avait passé des années à bâtir des murs autour de son cœur pour se protéger.

Mais le brun était quelqu'un de patient. Il prenait chaque petite victoire avec enthousiasme, attendant ce jour où ils pourraient se considérer comme « amis ».

Parce qu'il avait vraiment envie qu'ils le deviennent. Parce qu'il tenait déjà beaucoup à elle, et à Henry qui ensemble arrivaient à lui faire passer de bons moments.

Parce qu'ils lui faisaient presque _oublier_.

« C'est bon, on est prêt ! s'exclama le fils Swan en réponse à sa mère alors qu'il enfilait son manteau. »

Les deux familles s'apprêtaient à se rendre chez Elsa, qui avait invité plusieurs amis à manger chez elle pour fêter l'arrivée de sa petite sœur, venue lui rendre visite alors qu'elle était restée vivre au Canada avec son fiancé. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous d'un même pas jusqu'à chez la jeune femme une fois habillés et la porte de l'appartement refermée à clefs derrière eux.

Quand ils sonnèrent, la blonde les accueillit et les fit entrer. Ils purent alors s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient les derniers ; tous étaient déjà attablés autour d'un verre à les attendre.

Une petite rousse au ventre légèrement arrondi, signe qu'un être grandissait dans son ventre, se hâta à leur rencontre. D'un geste emballé et affectif, elle prit Emma dans ses bras pour la saluer, visiblement heureuse de la revoir après cette longue période de séparation, même si elles ne se connaissaient pas si bien que cela, au final, ne s'étant vues que plusieurs fois seulement.

Puis, quand elle desserra son étreinte, ce fut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se tourna du côté de Killian, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'alors.

« Emma ? s'adressa-t-elle donc directement à son amie sans pour autant lâcher le jeune homme des yeux. Qui… qui est-ce que tu nous amènes là ? Ma chère sœur aurait-elle oublié de me raconter quelque chose d'important, comme le fait que tu avais quelqu'un, par hasard ? Ça fait combien de temps ? »

Un silence suivit cette insinuation, les concernés tous deux rouges de gêne. Ils se lancèrent un furtif regard en coin, avant que la blonde ne corrige les dires de la canadienne en bégayant :

« Ce n'est pas… non, c'est juste… »

(Une connaissance ? Un ami ? Comment pouvait-elle – _devait_ -elle – le qualifier ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il représentait vraiment pour elle, au fond, alors mettre un mot sur leur relation s'avérait plus compliqué que cela ne le devrait pourtant.

Elle se haïssait parfois de toujours se poser autant de questions.)

« Killian Jones, vint à sa rescousse l'intéressé en tendant une main. Je suis arrivé il y a quelques semaines à Storybrooke. Nos enfants travaillent ensemble à l'école. Rien de plus. »

 _Rien de plus._

Au fond d'elle, Emma se sentit légèrement déçue qu'il parle ainsi d'eux, comme de simples « collègues » forcés de se voir pour une tâche donnée, et… _rien de plus_. Mais n'était-elle pas celle qui faisait en sorte que cette distance soit bien gardée, incapable d'accepter quelconque amitié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre par peur d'être blessée ?

Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Au contraire, même, il lui était venu en aide, avait bien compris ce qui l'avait fait hésiter – elle avait craint qu'il ne se vexe devant le qualificatif utilisé pour le présenter. Et voilà qu'à présent, ironie du sort, c'était elle qui se sentait heurtée.

Toutefois, d'un signe de tête, elle remercia le brun, auquel il répondit par un simple mais doux rictus qui calma en un instant les battements accélérés de son cœur et les voix dans sa tête.

« Oh, sembla déçue la jeune femme. C'est dommage, vous feriez un joli couple, pourtant. »

L'on put entendre un « _Anna !_ » de la part de son aînée qui se tenait un peu plus loin, et qui lança un regard noir à sa sœur pour la faire taire. En tant que sa plus proche amie, elle savait que ce genre de conversations mettait toujours Emma mal-à-l'aise, connaissant bien l'histoire de son passé. Elle ne voulait donc pas que sa cadette aille trop loin et la froisse sans le vouloir, souhaitant qu'une bonne ambiance règne en cette soirée de retrouvailles.

« C'est plutôt à moi qu'Elsa cache des choses, prit le parti d'ignorer la dernière remarque de la rousse la mère de Henry et de changer complètement de sujet pour éviter d'aggraver les choses. Félicitations pour ta grossesse, j'imagine que tout se passe toujours aussi bien avec Kristoff, alors ?

– Oh oui, c'est le grand amour, s'enthousiasme l'autre, heureuse d'évoquer l'homme de sa vie. Certains pourraient penser que l'on va un peu vite entre les fiançailles et le bébé alors que l'on a que vingt-deux ans mais… après tout, pourquoi attendre quand on a trouvé la bonne personne ? N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Killian ? Vous m'avez parlé d'un enfant… je suppose que vous avez donc vous aussi quelqu'un à vos côtés qui vous emplit de bonheur au quotidien ? »

Ce dernier se renfrogna immédiatement, son organe vital serré dans la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, bien sûr, et souhaitait seulement engager la conversation, mais… ce genre de paroles lui faisaient toujours aussi mal, même après une année. Parce que ce dont elle parlait, cette bonne personne, ce bonheur quotidien, il l'avait connu, oui, mais l'avait aussi malheureusement perdu.

Et ce pour toujours, croyait-il.

« Euh… débuta l'irlandais après plusieurs secondes d'un lourd silence qui commençait à peser autour de lui, ne sachant véritablement pas quoi répliquer à cela. Je…

– Et si nous passions à table ? le coupa la maîtresse des lieux, qui se rendait bien compte de son malaise. Je crois que mon plat est enfin prêt ! »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement, rassuré qu'il n'ait finalement pas à répondre à cette question, avant de prendre place aux côtés de Ruby et en face d'Emma, pendant que les enfants s'asseyaient ensemble en bout de table pour ne pas déranger les conversations des adultes. Il évita de croiser le regard de Mary-Margaret, qui le dévisageait avec peine.

Il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

Bien heureusement pour tout le monde, le repas se passa dans une ambiance plus chaleureuse. Cette fameuse Anna semblait être une personne toujours souriante et surtout très bavarde ; autant dire alors qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de s'ennuyer, puisqu'elle leur raconta en détails la vie qu'elle menait dans son pays, tout en écoutant attentivement celle de ses amis de Storybrooke.

Elle était aussi très proche de sa sœur, avec qui elle prenait plaisir à partager des anecdotes de leur enfance passée au Canada, ainsi que la façon dont elles s'étaient entraidées après la mort de leurs parents qui les avait rendues orphelines. Cette révélation, ajoutée à une réplique de la plus jeune adressée à son aînée, mirent fin à la bonne humeur retrouvée de Killian.

En effet, quand Elsa appela la rousse « petite sœur » et que cette dernière la reprit en se qualifiant plutôt de « jeune sœur », il n'en tint plus et prétexta devoir passer un appel important pour sortir prendre l'air, son esprit bien trop embrouillé par de douloureux souvenirs.

Des souvenirs de Liam, son propre frère qui lui manquait tant, ce même frère qu'il avait lâchement abandonné après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait subir un pareil coup, mais pensait qu'il était trop tard pour reprendre contact et s'excuser auprès de lui.

Il avait dû l'effacer de sa vie, dorénavant, comme lui l'avait fait de la sienne un an plus tôt. C'était sa plus grosse erreur, celle d'un homme désespéré et qui ne savait plus quoi trouver pour se sortir de son cauchemar, mais qui au final ne l'avait enfoncé qu'un peu plus dans son malheur.

 _Bien fait pour lui._

Pourtant, il se revoyait, à ses côtés sur le bateau de leur père, quand son aîné lui avait appris à naviguer pour la toute première fois, lorsque tout allait encore assez bien dans leur existence.

« Prêt pour une leçon de navigation, petit frère ? lui avait demandé Liam, les mains fermement agrippées au gouvernail, ses boucles ébène au vent.

– C'est _jeune_ frère, pas _petit_ frère, avait corrigé l'autre accompagné d'une moue boudeuse. Et oui, je suis prêt ! »

Ce jour-là avait certainement été l'un des plus joyeux de sa jeunesse. Il n'avait pas autant ri depuis si longtemps… Tout comme lors de ces longues après-midi d'été à feindre d'être le capitaine et le lieutenant de la marine royale d'un pays magique à parcourir les mondes sous ordres du souverain à la cherche de plantes qui sauveraient leur peuple, leur grand jeu d'enfants.

Cette époque, c'était le bon temps. Un temps malheureusement révolu à présent, et qui ne reviendrait plus _jamais_.

Il n'avait pas seulement perdu Milah à la mort de cette dernière, mais tous ses proches. En plus de son frère, il ne parlait plus non plus à sa malade mère, ou encore moins à son père qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais d'avoir ainsi abandonné sa famille quand ils étaient jeunes et qui pourtant avait tenté de prendre de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il avait appris pour l'accident.

 _Quel hypocrite,_ avait seulement pensé Killian devant le message qu'il lui avait laissé, rempli de condoléances et de bons sentiments. Car s'il n'avait pas su s'occuper de lui quand il n'était qu'un enfant, pourquoi vouloir le faire maintenant adulte ?

Ce n'était plus le moment d'essayer de se racheter pour ce qu'il lui – ce qu'il _leur_ , à Liam et lui – avait fait subir par le passé. C'était bien trop tard pour cela.

Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas que des pas s'approchaient de lui et que quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés, juste devant la maison d'Elsa. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Il se retourna alors vers son propriétaire.

 _Emma._ Que faisait-elle ici, à le regarder d'un air soucieux, son joli sourire au bord des lèvres, ce même sourire qui, sans s'en rendre compte, lui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur ?

« Ta fille te réclame, s'expliqua-t-elle simplement devant son interrogation muette. Je crois que ça ne lui plaît pas trop d'être entourée de tous ces inconnus sans toi alors pendant que Ruby est avec elle à essayer de la calmer, je suis venue te chercher. Tout… tout va bien ? »

Elle hésita à poser cette dernière question, de peur d'être trop intrusive, mais l'air si pâle du jeune homme la faisait s'inquiéter pour lui. Comme… comme une amie s'inquiéterait, en fait.

Peut-être qu'elle le considérait donc bien comme tel, finalement. Et, bizarrement, au lieu de la faire paniquer – prendre le risque de s'attacher à quelqu'un, c'était aussi prendre le risque d'être blessée s'il venait à l'abandonner comme tous les autres l'avaient fait auparavant – cette constatation la fit sourire encore davantage.

Que c'était plaisant que de ne pas tout rendre compliqué à imaginer le mal partout, pour une fois…

Killian, lui, à l'entente de ces mots, se demanda combien de temps il avait pu s'absenter – il avait prévu de partir seulement quelques minutes à peine, mais s'était-il à ce point perdu dans ses introspections qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner ? – et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir laissé la brunette seule. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier.

C'est pourquoi il se leva d'un bond et, offrant un rictus se voulant rassurant à la shérif ainsi qu'une main pour qu'elle se mette debout à son tour, il répliqua à son attention :

« Tout va bien, merci. Je… j'avais juste besoin de me retrouver seul un moment, rien de grave. C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu, en tout cas. »

Emma regarda son bras tendu vers elle, puis son visage, puis à nouveau son bras. Elle voyait bien dans ses irises qu'il était rongé par la douleur et de nombreux démons, non pas seulement une souffrance liée à cette femme qui était sienne et dont personne n'avait encore jamais entendu parler. Cette vision lui fit se serrer son palpitant dans la poitrine ; elle accepta cependant tout de même cette main et enserra ses doigts aux siens pour rejoindre avec lui la pièce où on les attendait, peut-être un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle devrait, mais elle voulait ainsi lui montrer sans avoir à le lui dire qu'elle était là pour lui s'il en ressentait le besoin.

La façon dont il resta accroché à elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent le pas de la porte ainsi que le sourire qu'il lui rendit en se tournant vers elle lui fit comprendre qu'il était reconnaissant de ce geste qu'il avait déchiffré parfaitement, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il était question d'elle, de toute façon. Elle en avait pris l'habitude.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les autres, on les dévisagea, et plus particulièrement Killian, d'un air suspect sans pour autant faire la moindre remarque. L'atmosphère se détendit quand Sarah se jeta dans les bras de son père et qu'ils attendrirent alors les gens autour d'eux par leur évidente complicité. Tout revint ensuite à la normale pour passer une fin de soirée des plus agréables.

Le groupe d'amis finit néanmoins par se quitter quand il commença à se faire tard et que les plus jeunes se plaignaient d'être fatigués, après des au revoir pleins de promesses de se retrouver bientôt avec Anna et de nouvelles félicitations pour sa grossesse. L'irlandais, une fois de retour dans leur chambre d'hôtel, coucha sa fille dans son lit puis partit prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il aperçut la brunette cachée sous les couvertures, en larmes et l'air quelque peu effrayé.

« Chérie ? se pressa-t-il à son chevet pour lui prendre la main. Que se passe-t-il ?

– J'ai… j'ai oublié mon doudou chez Henry… fit l'intéressée entre deux sanglots. »

Puis elle se colla tout contre le jeune homme, la tête bien enfouie dans le creux de son cou que ses pleurs incessants venaient mouiller. Celui-ci caressa tendrement son dos, accompagné de tendres paroles, dans l'espoir de tenter de la calmer. Il savait pourtant qu'il faisait tout ceci en vain.

En effet, Sarah ne dormait jamais sans son cygne, d'autant plus depuis la mort de sa mère, puisqu'il était devenu un véritable symbole de cette dernière pour elle. Cependant, il ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre chez Emma à une heure si tardive de la soirée pour une simple peluche.

Ce fut donc ce qu'il essaya d'expliquer à la fillette, qui ne voulut rien entendre.

« Mais, papa… protesta-t-elle en niant de la tête. »

Il poussa un long soupir de désespoir et se passa une main sur le visage, à la recherche d'une possible solution.

« Et si tu dormais avec moi juste pour cette nuit, tu pourrais t'en passer, non ? proposa le jeune homme, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'idées.

– Non. »

Suite à quoi elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, réclamant sa peluche, réclamant sa _mère_ – ce qui brisa littéralement le cœur de Killian à l'entente de ces « maman ! » étouffés entre deux sanglots. Ce fut donc, après presque une demi-heure de lamentations et tentatives de la faire s'endormir, ce qui le résigna définitivement et le fit accepter d'aller chercher le doudou en question.

Il espérait que la blonde comprendrait, et ne lui en voudrait pas trop…

Il se rhabillèrent, lui ainsi que sa fille puis, la portant entre ses bras, il marcha dans la nuit jusqu'à l'appartement d'Emma. Ils durent patienter plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne vienne leur ouvrir, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux mais surtout très peu vêtue dans son petit short bien court et débardeur un peu trop décolleté qui lui servaient apparemment de pyjama.

(Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle, tout de même, malgré son air à moitié endormi et ses cheveux en bataille, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en la contemplant de la tête aux pieds.)

« Killian ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que… que fais-tu là ? »

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle attendait qu'il ne se manifeste. Honteux, sorti d'un seul coup de ses songes, le brun releva immédiatement le regard pour le poser sur celui de la shérif, les joues rougies par la gêne de s'être perdu dans sa contemplation. Il se gratta derrière l'oreille (un tic que la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver attendrissant), avant de s'expliquer :

« Je… excuse-moi de te venir chez toi sans prévenir et à une heure pareille, qui plus est, mais… Sarah a oublié sa peluche, tu sais, celle qu'elle ne quitte jamais, en forme de cygne et… elle ne peut pas dormir sans. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te déranger pour si peu, mais c'est vraiment important pour elle, c'était un cadeau de sa mère, et… »

Il voulut lui expliquer jusqu'au bout pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce simple objet – après tout, il lui devait bien cela – mais les mots refusèrent de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il se contenta à la place de baisser ses irises, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Emma le comprit, c'est pourquoi elle posa simplement une main sur son bras qu'elle laissa glisser jusqu'à sa main (il fallait croire que ce contact était devenu une véritable habitude entre eux, mais ce n'était certainement pas Killian qui allait s'en plaindre, puisqu'il ne pouvait que se rendre compte que le toucher de la jeune femme était plutôt très apaisant) et lui sourit, même s'il ne put pas le voir puisqu'il ne la regardait pas.

« Eh, lui fit-elle d'une voix la plus douce possible. Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à te justifier davantage. Je crois l'avoir vu dans la chambre de Henry tout à l'heure, je vais aller le chercher. Entre, si tu veux, pour patienter.

– Merci, mais je… je ne voudrais pas déranger plus…

– Tu m'as déjà réveillée, alors autant en profiter pour que ce ne soit pas pour rien, non ? Sers-toi un verre, tu sais où ils se trouvent. »

Devant le rictus bienveillant de la blonde à son attention, il n'osa pas refuser son offre et se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pendant qu'elle se rendait dans la pièce où dormait paisiblement son fils. Elle revint peu de temps après, le fameux doudou entre ses mains.

« Et voilà, le tendit-elle à sa propriétaire.

– Merci Emma ! s'enthousiasma l'enfant, le cygne à nouveau rapidement logé contre son cœur. »

Elle était si heureuse qu'elle se jeta même au cou de la mère de son ami et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier encore, restant lovée dans les bras de cette dernière quelques secondes, ce qui surprit les deux adultes tout autant l'un que l'autre. Elle n'était pas du genre à montrer de tels gestes d'affection envers n'importe qui…

Même Ruby, la personne avec qui elle passait le plus de temps après son père, n'avait pas toujours eu droit à un bisou et une étreinte malgré leur grande proximité.

Touchée, Emma lui rendit son baiser et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de sortir à boire et s'asseoir en face de Killian. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Sarah pour qu'elle s'endorme entre les bras de l'irlandais, exténuée au vu de l'heure qu'il était.

Les jeunes gens demeurèrent un instant dans le silence à la contempler en souriant, avant que le brun ne prenne une grande inspiration et ne relève ses pupilles en direction de son hôte, qui elle avait toujours ses yeux portés sur l'enfant en un regard affectueux. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention sur lui, puis s'excusa à nouveau :

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillée, mais comme je te le disais, elle y tient énormément, à ce cygne. C'est le dernier souvenir qu'elle a de sa mère, alors…

– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. »

A nouveau ils restèrent muets suite à cette remarque, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne finisse par reprendre la parole, sa curiosité piquée au vif :

« Je sais que ma question va te paraître indiscrète, et tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre, mais… que lui est-il arrivé, à sa mère ? Pourquoi ne la voyez-vous plus ? »

Killian parut hésiter un instant, avant de souffler et de rassembler tout son courage. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler cette fois.

« Elle est… morte, lâcha-t-il donc après un court moment, son cœur se serrant à la simple prononciation de ce mot. Il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, nous avons eu un accident. Je m'en suis sorti, mais pas elle. C'est pour cela que nous avons déménagé. Je ne supportais plus de vivre dans cette ville où tout me la rappelait constamment. »

Il n'entra pas dans les détails, ne voulant pas se remémorer ce si triste moment de son existence où tout avait basculé, la vision de Milah en sang sur le sol et lui, presque inconscient, incapable de ne rien faire d'autre pour lui venir en aide que la supplier de ne pas le quitter. Il garda aussi le regard rivé sur son verre à présent vide, par peur de lire dans ses yeux à elle une quelconque pitié.

Pourtant, la seule chose présente à l'intérieur de ceux-ci n'était rien d'autre que de la compréhension. Car elle savait ce que c'était, que de perdre un être cher.

Enfin, plus ou moins.

Elle ne répondit donc rien, bien au courant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait lui remonter le moral, et se contenta, comme elle le faisait maintenant souvent, ce qui était pratiquement devenu un réflexe, même, de poser une main sur la sienne, qu'elle caressa tendrement du bout des doigts.

Il releva alors enfin la tête dans sa direction, et lui sourit, reconnaissant. Un long moment ils restèrent ainsi à seulement se dévisager, comme s'ils entretenaient une conversation sans mot. Puis Killian demanda, souhaitant à son tour en savoir plus sur le passé de la jeune femme :

« Et toi, le père de Henry… que lui est-il arrivé ? »

La seule évocation de cette personne qu'elle aurait préféré effacer de ses souvenirs la fit se braquer. Elle enleva sa main de celle de l'irlandais, et la serra en un poing sous la table pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle tremblait. Malgré sa réticence à en parler, elle murmura tout de même :

« Il m'a quittée. »

C'était la version la plus courte qu'elle pouvait donner du récit, mais c'en était déjà beaucoup de dévoilé venant d'elle, surtout à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu, au final. Mais puisqu'il avait accepté de lui parler de Milah, elle n'avait pu faire autrement que lui parler de Neal en retour.

 _Cet enfoiré de Neal. Ce briseur d'une vie._

« Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il a perdu, alors, commenta simplement le brun. »

(Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à répondre, voyant bien que c'était un sujet qui la faisait souffrir. Et puis, à vrai dire, il le pensait aussi.)

La shérif le dévisagea avec de grands yeux suite à cette remarque, ne s'attendant pas du tout à de telles paroles, avant d'esquisser un rictus, le cœur battant. Elle ne répliqua cependant rien pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne changent de sujet pour converser de choses plus agréables, sans même voir les minutes, puis les heures, passer.

« Je suis désolé, s'écria Killian quand il jeta enfin un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard, je devrais être rentré depuis bien longtemps…

– Le terme "tôt" serait certainement plus approprié, maintenant, rétorqua Emma en riant. Vous pouvez rester dormir ici, si tu veux, pour ne pas réveiller Sarah. »

La blonde s'impressionna elle-même d'une telle proposition. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre que d'inviter ainsi les gens à passer la nuit chez elle, encore moins quelqu'un du sexe opposé – même s'il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée derrière cela, bien entendu. Cependant elle avait été touchée par les révélations du jeune homme, ainsi que sa réaction fasse aux siennes, et elle avait passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie ensuite.

Pour dire vrai, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il s'en aille, alors que pour une fois, elle se sentait presque bien, apaisée.

« C'est gentil, mais nous t'avons assez dérangé pour aujourd'hui, refusa-t-il poliment son offre. Merci pour tout, Emma, et bonne nuit. »

Au fond d'elle, elle se sentit un peu déçue qu'il n'accepte pas. Mais sûrement était-ce mieux ainsi ; elle avait l'impression que ses murs commençaient à se briser en sa présence, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. C'est pourquoi elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et, alors qu'il sortait de chez elle, sa fille toujours endormie entre ses bras, elle lui répondit :

« Bonne nuit, Killian. »

Puis elle ferma la porte, à nouveau seule dans son appartement. Elle poussa un soupir, avant de rejoindre sa chambre, où elle fut incapable de se recoucher jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne, son esprit bien trop embrouillé par différentes pensées. La journée risquait d'être longue, mais elle ne le regretterait pour rien au monde.

Car il fallait bien l'avouer, cette (excellente) soirée en avait valu la peine.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci pour les ajout en favori/follows/reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux que ça… J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !  
**

* * *

Parfois, parler pouvait faire du bien. Mais encore fallait-il tomber sur la bonne personne, celle capable de nous comprendre, et de nous aider à sa manière. C'était le cas d'Emma pour Killian.

En effet, contrairement à Mary-Margaret qui, telle la jeune femme remplie de bons sentiments et d'empathie qu'elle était, ressentait une véritable tristesse face à la douleur de l'irlandais – ce qui, d'ailleurs, le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose, au final –, la blonde, elle, continua à le traiter comme tout le monde après que ce dernier lui eut raconté le décès de sa compagne.

Jamais il ne pourrait la remercier assez de ne pas avoir montré ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié suite à sa révélation. Sûrement parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était que d'y faire face – après tout, elle avait bien elle aussi perdu son ex-petit-ami et père de son fils, même si lui n'était pas mort et qu'il ne connaissait pas les détails de son départ (il avait cependant suffi d'un regard dans la direction de la jeune femme pour comprendre que c'était un souvenir douloureux).

Tout de même, quelque chose changea dans son comportement. Quelque chose de _positif_. Elle semblait plus ouverte et incline à accepter son amitié, ce qui leur permit de se rapprocher.

Ainsi, il n'était pas rare à présent qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, à l'appartement, au _Granny's_ ou même ailleurs, et plus seulement pour faire travailler les enfants. Après ces quelques mois à se connaître, c'était un grand pas que de fait entre eux.

Mais la shérif n'était pas la seule personne de laquelle Killian s'était davantage rapproché.

Souvent il passait ses après-midis de libres avec Will et Robin, ses acolytes du _Rabbit Hole_ , ou à converser avec Ruby pendant ses pauses – il l'aidait même parfois quand elle était visiblement débordée. Il s'entendait aussi étrangement plutôt bien avec la femme de Monsieur Gold, puisqu'il lisait beaucoup à la bibliothèque et la côtoyait donc assez souvent. C'était tout l'opposé de son mari, une personne adorable et toujours souriante, qui voyait tout du bon côté.

Autant dire donc que ses journées moroses, à rester couché dans son lit sans rien vouloir faire d'autre que se lamenter sur son sort, rongé par son malheur, par la perte de sa femme, se faisaient de plus en plus rares, si ce n'est presque disparues.

Du côté d'Emma, le quotidien tranquille qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'irlandais dans la bourgade avait repris son cours, un quotidien dans lequel il avait fini par trouver une place, pour son plus grand plaisir, finalement – même si elle ne se l'avouerait pas encore. Elle l'appréciait vraiment, tout comme passer du temps en sa compagnie, ce qui finit par aiguiser la curiosité de ses plus proches amies qui la connaissaient bien, elle et ses craintes.

« Emma ? Qui est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

La jeune femme se trouvait actuellement en compagnie de Ruby et Elsa au _Granny's_ , à partager un repas ensemble alors qu'elle avait un peu de temps avant de reprendre le travail, et avait le nez plongé dans son téléphone, un rictus posté sur les lèvres alors qu'elle venait de recevoir un message, n'écoutant plus les dires des deux autres, situation qui les amusait beaucoup.

Car même si elles posaient la question, elles étaient persuadées d'en connaître déjà la réponse.

« Désolée, s'excusa la shérif en relevant ses irises émeraude dans leur direction, visiblement gênée. C'est… c'est Killian. Il me demande si je peux garder Sarah ce soir. »

Ses camarades se lancèrent un clin d'œil entendu, un « _je le savais !_ » muet, avant que la serveuse ne s'exclame d'un ton enthousiaste :

« Eh bien, c'est que vous commencez à être vraiment proches, tous les deux. Toujours fourrés ensemble – chez toi la plupart du temps, qui plus est –, et maintenant il veut que tu t'occupes de sa fille alors que…

– Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me le demande, la coupa la blonde pour la corriger, sans se rendre compte que ses mots n'allaient faire qu'empirer son cas auprès de ses comparses.

– Intéressant, ajouta la troisième en riant.

– De quoi ?!

– Bah c'est juste que l'on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir ainsi. Avec ce pauvre Graham, tu l'interdisais de venir chez toi, tu gardais tes distances, mais là… notre petite Emma s'ouvre enfin à nouveau à un homme, et ça fait réellement plaisir à voir.

– Pas du tout, s'indigna Emma, comprenant les insinuations à peine cachées de ses amies – insinuations totalement infondées selon elle. C'est juste un ami, vous ne pouvez pas le comparer à Graham, il ne se passe rien entre nous, on ne couche pas ensemble, et l'on ne couchera jamais ensemble. Je ne referai pas cette erreur deux fois, on s'entend bien, nos enfants s'entendent bien, il n'y a rien de plus à chercher là-dessous. »

Comme si le fait de sourire à l'un de ses SMS, et passer du temps en sa compagnie (souvent par devoir, qui plus est) voulait forcément dire qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui. C'était tellement absurde, comme raisonnement. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas à lui plus qu'aux autres.

David, par exemple, ou même Robin, étaient venus un bon paquet de fois chez elle sans que cela n'interpelle personne. Pourquoi donc penser différemment quand il était question de Killian ? Parce qu'il était seul, lui aussi ? Si c'était le cas, Elsa et Ruby allaient vraiment devoir arrêter de toujours vouloir la mettre en couple avec tout le monde et qu'elles acceptent qu'elle préférait la solitude.

(Ou plutôt, que la solitude la préférait, après toutes les déceptions qu'elle avait pu vivre par le passé. La vie à deux, ce n'était visiblement pas fait pour elle.

 _Plus_ fait pour elle, du moins.)

Devant le renfermement de la jeune femme, les deux autres soupirèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de changer de sujet pour ne pas la renfrogner davantage. Pourtant, ce comportement n'était rien d'autre qu'une preuve de plus qu'elles avaient raison de penser ainsi de sa relation avec Killian – elle ne le prendrait pas aussi mal s'il n'était vraiment qu'un _ami_.

Mais, apparemment, elle n'était pas prête à se l'avouer à elle-même, et donc forcément, encore moins aux autres.

Elles conversèrent alors de choses et d'autres après qu'Emma eut répondu au brun qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'occuper de la fillette puisqu'elle était de garde le soir-même.

Ce dernier, quand il reçut le message, souffla, désespéré. Il avait demandé à toutes ses connaissances, mais aucune ne semblait libre en cette soirée de fin novembre pour garder son enfant.

Depuis que Ruby fréquentait un médecin, un certain Victor Whale, avec qui le courant semblait bien passer, elle avait de moins en moins de temps pour surveiller Sarah puisqu'elle privilégiait maintenant ses sorties avec son nouvel amant, comme ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasions de se voir à cause de leur métier respectif et leurs horaires de travail. La tâche de trouver une baby-sitter lui était donc plus difficile, surtout lors de jours comme celui-ci où il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'absenter quelques heures – c'était son soir d'animation au _Rabbit Hole_.

Il dut donc se résoudre à l'emmener avec lui. Cette décision l'enchantait guère – un bar n'était définitivement pas un lieu fait pour les plus jeunes, encore moins une veille d'école – mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'allait pas la laisser seule chez eux, ce serait bien pire encore.

Ce fut alors avec une Sarah déjà à moitié endormie entre ses bras qu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, sous le regard hébété de son patron à qui il expliqua son problème, espérant qu'il n'y voie aucun inconvénient. Le vieil homme ne fit pas de remarque, se contentant de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension avant de le laisser rejoindre la scène pour qu'il se prépare avant l'ouverture d'ici une demi-heure.

« Chérie, s'adressa-t-il à la brunette après l'avoir déposée sur une banquette quelque peu cachée de la vue de tous et non loin de lui, tu vas rester couchée là tranquillement, d'accord ? Il ne faut surtout pas que tu m'embêtes pendant que je travaille, et il risque d'y avoir du bruit, mais il faut que tu essaies de dormir pour être en forme pour demain. Je te promets que ça ne sera pas long. »

Puis il embrassa sa fille sur le front, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que ses yeux se fermaient, son éternelle peluche tenue tout contre son cœur, et installa ses affaires tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil dans sa direction afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien – il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle avait les paupières bien closes, et que ses tests à la guitare ne semblaient pas la réveiller le moins du monde.

Heureusement pour lui, elle avait le sommeil très lourd.

La soirée se passa donc sans encombre. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance.

Car il ne remarqua pas un étrange homme, assis au comptoir, qui prit une photographie de Sarah allongée sur la banquette pendant qu'il faisait le show sur scène, malgré sa tentative visiblement ratée de la cacher de la vue de tous. Il ne sut pas non plus que ce dernier envoya l'image à Monsieur Gold. Et que celui-ci lui répondit, un sourire malfaisant au bord des lèvres :

« J'allais inventer une nouvelle preuve pour pouvoir enfin envoyer mon dossier à Greg et Tamara d'ici quelques jours, mais grâce à toi je n'en aurais finalement pas besoin. Merci. Bientôt, ce Killian Jones ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à cette ville, s'il tient un tant soit peu à sa fille… »

Il ne réalisa donc pas qu'au final, cette soirée représentait plutôt le début d'un futur cauchemar.

* * *

« Eh bien, j'en vois un qui a l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée ! Est-ce que je te sers quelque chose, à toi ou à Sarah ? »

Killian, un grand sourire posté sur les lèvres, venait d'entrer au _Granny's_ accompagné de sa fille, de retour d'une après-midi chez les Swan et se trouvait à présent devant sa serveuse préférée comme il la nommait parfois, qui le dévisageait avec curiosité. La petite s'assit au comptoir et, sans même laisser le temps à son père de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle s'exclama à l'intention de la brune :

« On s'est trop amusés ! On était chez Emma, et on a fait des crêpes. On en a mis un peu partout parce qu'on a fait une bataille de Nutella mais c'était trop drôle, en plus on a gagné avec papa. Et puis c'était trop bon. Elle m'a promis que la prochaine fois on ferait un gâteau au chocolat comme c'est mon goûter préféré. Elle est trop cool la maman de Henry, hein ? »

Tout le monde – se trouvaient aussi, en plus de Ruby, Robin et David autour de la tablée – écouta avec bonheur l'enfant qui s'enthousiasmait en racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait, faisant fondre les cœurs de chacun. L'irlandais, lui, se remémorait par le même temps ces agréables souvenirs.

La joie non cachée de sa fille, tout d'abord, qui ne pouvait que le rendre inévitablement heureux, avec son rire qui résonnait à travers toute la pièce et qui avait le don de le faire se sentir bien – quoi de mieux que de se rendre compte qu'elle aimait cette nouvelle vie, ses nouveaux amis, et cet endroit ? Il fallait croire qu'elle commençait à considérer Storybrooke comme sa maison, à présent.

Et que c'était une constatation rassurante pour lui qui avait peur qu'elle ne s'y fasse jamais réellement, à cette existence loin de son île natale et à tout ce qui s'y rattachait.

Il repensa aussi à Emma et son comportement qui l'avait agréablement surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, aussi ouverte et souriante, elle aussi, à ne pas hésiter à recouvrir son visage de pâte à tartiner au chocolat, accompagné d'un rictus des plus victorieux.

Bien entendu, il s'était vengé. Il l'avait coincée dans un bord de la cuisine pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'enfuir et l'avait enduite de Nutella à son tour, ne la lâchant qu'une fois satisfait, sous les rires des enfants qui s'étaient pris au jeu. Ils s'étaient conduits comme de véritables gamins.

Mais ils avaient apprécié ce moment de détente, de pur amusement sans penser au reste, réellement. Même si Killian ne pouvait empêcher des frissons de parcourir son corps à chaque frôlement de main de son amie contre sa peau, ni son cœur de battre plus fort quand ils ne se retrouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre (il en avait été de même pour la blonde, d'ailleurs).

Cependant il avait préféré ignorer tous ces signaux, ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'ils pourraient exprimer, eux et cette sensation qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas voulu gâcher ce répit bienvenu, cet instant de complicité réjouissant.

(Et elle non plus, malgré les paroles de ses amies qui lui étaient revenues à l'esprit, sur le fait qu'elle s'ouvrait à lui plus qu'aux autres. Ce n'était pas _vrai_. Pas du tout.

Elle avait juste passé un bon moment.)

En plus de ces joyeux souvenirs, la phrase de sa fille résonnait aux oreilles du brun de façon répétitive. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais l'entendre avouer qu'elle appréciait dorénavant beaucoup Emma (il se rappelait encore lorsqu'il l'avait réprimandée de la désigner comme « la madame pas très gentille ») le rassurait grandement.

Sûrement était-ce parce qu'ils étaient contraints de se côtoyer souvent, et qu'il valait donc mieux qu'elle s'entende bien avec.

Ce fut du moins la raison qu'il se donna pour ne pas qu'une autre, plus « dérangeante », vienne s'immiscer à son esprit.

Celle qui consistait à penser qu'il était primordial que Sarah, s'il venait à retrouver l'amour un jour, accepte cette personne et se sente bien en sa compagnie. Mais il n'était pas question de voir un quelconque avenir à deux avec la shérif, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que non. Il étaient amis. _Juste_ des amis. Et personne ne viendrait remplacer Milah…

« Est-ce que je peux te donner un conseil d'ami, Killian ? »

La voix grave du mari de Mary-Margaret sortit immédiatement l'intéressé de son introspection, qui avait certainement duré plus longtemps que prévu puisque tous les regards, suspicieux, étaient à présent tournés dans sa direction et non plus celle de la brunette, qui s'était tue entre-temps. Ils semblaient avoir compris ce qu'il était en train de s'imaginer, c'est pourquoi il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« Euh… oui, bien sûr, répliqua-t-il, sa main venant se perdre dans ses cheveux telle une habitude lorsqu'il se sentait nerveux.

– Laisse tomber avec Emma, elle ne t'aimera jamais. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ami pour elle, contente-toi de ça et fais en sorte de ne pas la décevoir ni la faire souffrir, ce sera déjà bien. »

L'irlandais ne sut quoi répondre à tout ceci. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine face à ces mots. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son comparse lui assénait ces « menaces ».

Ni ce qui pouvait lui faire penser qu'il avait des sentiments pour la blonde. Lui-même la considérait simplement comme une camarade, pourtant.

(Du moins, quand il ne laissait pas ses esprits s'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux…)

Ce fut donc ce qu'il lui expliqua, lui promettant qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à la jeune femme, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre avec sa fille après un dernier au revoir. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à une telle conversation, ni à ces reproches infondés, surtout venant de quelqu'un qui était censé l'apprécier. Il préféra donc partir avant que les choses ne s'empirent pour lui.

Restés seuls au comptoir, Ruby et Robin lancèrent un regard noir au châtain tout en soupirant. Ce dernier les dévisagea en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ? les questionna-t-il, désinvolte.

– Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? rétorqua la serveuse. De la protéger ainsi. Mais ne connais-tu pas la nouvelle ? Ce n'est pas ta petite-sœur, encore moins ta fille – peu importe comment tu la considères, en fait – et elle n'a plus quatre ans. Elle peut très bien se débrouiller toute seule. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire s'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, s'ils tombent amoureux ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de te montrer ainsi désagréable avec lui. »

Malheureusement, c'était plus fort que lui.

David, qui avait toujours été très proche d'Emma – avec sa femme, ils l'avaient prise son son aile à son arrivée, l'avaient beaucoup aidée, l'avaient même accueillie chez eux à tel point qu'à présent ils la considéraient quelque peu comme leur « fille adoptive » même si, techniquement, ce n'était pas possible puisqu'ils n'étaient pas bien plus vieux qu'elle – ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir.

Et, connaissant son passé chaotique en terme d'amour, il refusait qu'un autre homme lui fasse du mal comme avait pu la détruire son ex-petit-ami. Il avait beau bien aimer Killian et commencer à assez le connaître, il ne lui faisait pour autant pas (encore) confiance sur ce point, même s'il avait bien conscience qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dedans.

(Comme il avait toujours désapprouvé la relation que la blonde entretenait avec Graham, d'ailleurs, dont il avait été mis au courant en les surprenant en plein acte au bureau.)

Mais contrairement à lui, Ruby et Robin semblaient prendre sa défense.

« Surtout qu'on parle de Killian, ajouta le père de Roland. Il n'y a pas plus adorable que lui. Il suffit de le voir avec sa fille pour le comprendre.

– Justement, parlons-en de sa fille. Sa mère, où se trouve-t-elle ? Pourquoi n'en parle-t-il jamais, que s'est-il passé ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire entièrement confiance à quelqu'un qui nous cache des choses. Du moins pas quand ça concerne une personne à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. »

La brune soupira face à ce discours, laissant sa tête reposer entre ses mains. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre le récit d'un père venant d'apprendre que son adolescente avait un petit-ami. C'était « mignon », en un sens, mais beaucoup trop disproportionné au vu de la situation – après tout, ils n'étaient pas en couple, et aucun d'eux n'avait fait part de sentiments autres qu'amicaux.

Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Sûrement parce que l'attachement que Killian et Emma ressentaient l'un pour l'autre se lisait facilement sur leur visage, même s'ils n'en étaient pas encore forcément conscients…

Toutefois, afin de ne pas envenimer les choses, Ruby fit part à l'autre shérif de la ville du fait qu'il n'avait pas à s'alarmer pour l'instant, que rien ne se passait entre eux. Il finit par acquiescer et s'excuser de s'emballer ainsi, laissant à nouveau place à des conversations plus agréables entre les trois amis avant que les deux hommes ne retournent vaquer à leurs occupations au bout d'un certain temps, laissant la serveuse seule à s'occuper de ses clients.

* * *

C'était l'un de ces (rares) jours où Killian allait mal. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond de sa chambre d'hôtel, une photographie de la petite famille qu'il avait réussi à construire tenue fermement entre ses mains.

Cette famille à présent totalement détruite, tout comme celle avec laquelle il avait grandi.

Des images de l'accident flashaient à son esprit, lui faisant se serrer le cœur si fort dans la poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de douleur. S'il n'avait pas Sarah à ses côtés, il aurait depuis bien longtemps ouvert cette bouteille qu'il gardait cachée dans ses affaires, juste au cas où, pour oublier sa peine au moins le temps d'un instant.

Il avait passé une mauvaise semaine. Avec l'arrivée de Noël d'ici quelques jours, il se sentait oppressé par tant de bonne humeur autour de lui, ainsi que tous ces proches unis qu'il croisait dans la rue. Sans parler de l'anniversaire de sa fille le dix décembre qui n'avait pas arrêté de demander sa mère comme seul cadeau, et Emma qui s'était à nouveau renfermée sans qu'il ne comprenne bien pourquoi alors qu'ils avaient pourtant fait un si grand pas en avant.

(Et, il fallait bien l'admettre, la voir s'éloigner ainsi de lui lui faisait mal certainement plus que de raison.)

( _Elle ne t'aimera jamais. Ne la fais pas souffrir._ )

(Pourquoi fallait-il que les mots de David soient ancrés ainsi à son esprit ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter. Mais même lui semblait ne pas lui faire confiance, malgré ce qu'il avait cru.)

Il en avait tout simplement marre de se battre.

Ce fut certainement à cause de tout ceci qu'il commit la pire erreur de toute son existence après avoir reçu _la_ mauvaise nouvelle, pire encore que celle d'avoir effacé son frère de sa vie pour aucune raison valable, en ce jour noir et triste. Une erreur qui n'allait pas rester sans conséquence.

En effet, tandis qu'il ressassait tout son malheur, on vint frapper à sa porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, une mine horrifiante sur le visage, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme et une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vus jusqu'alors et qui se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de s'adresser à lui :

« Êtes-vous Killian Jones, le père de Sarah Jones ?

– Euh oui, effectivement, c'est bien moi, répliqua le jeune homme, ses esprits à présent retrouvés et une panique facilement lisible dans les yeux à l'évocation de la fillette – que pouvait-il lui être arrivé, _encore_ ?!

– Nous nous présentons, Gregory et Tamara, nous venons vous voir de la part des services sociaux. Nous avons reçu anonymement un dossier accompagné d'un témoignage vous accusant de mauvais traitements envers votre enfant, c'est pourquoi nous aimerions nous entretenir un instant avec elle en privé, s'il-vous-plaît.

– Vous… vous… QUOI ?! »

Killian ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible, une farce, un mauvais rêve, il avait dû s'endormir à force de rester couché dans son lit, c'était la seule explication.

 _Et pourtant…_

« Nous aimerions parler à votre fille, répéta l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, un ton étrangement calme qui contrastait avec le contenu de ses paroles. Et si vous vous y opposez, nous allons être obligés d'utiliser la force, j'en ai bien peur.

– Je… je suis désolé, tenta de trouver un peu de contenance l'intéressé. Elle n'est pas là, elle… elle est chez un ami.

– Et à quelle heure sera-t-elle de retour ?

– D'ici une heure, à peu près, regarda sa montre Killian.

– Bien, nous repasserons à ce moment-là, alors. Nous vous conseillons d'être là, si vous ne souhaitez pas aggraver un peu plus votre cas. »

Puis, aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils disparurent sur ces mots du champ de vision de l'irlandais sans même un au revoir, laissant le brun seul au beau milieu de la pièce. Il avait les mains tremblantes de tristesse et de rage et de peur. Il était perdu, complètement perdu, encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà précédemment, ainsi mis devant sa plus grande crainte.

Ne réfléchissant plus correctement, voulant simplement oublier cette journée, _tout_ , même, il n'y tint plus et sortit de sa cachette sa bouteille de rhum qu'il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais toucher et commença à en boire, directement au goulot, d'abord une gorgée, puis une autre, puis une autre, puis…

Il la termina d'une traite, sans bien même sans rendre compte.

Et il but tellement qu'il finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, les yeux rougis par des larmes qu'il n'avait su retenir. Car après tout, s'il était un mauvais père comme certains semblaient le penser, autant l'être jusqu'au bout et donner de véritables raisons à ses détracteurs de vouloir le séparer du seul rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

(Pour la première fois depuis sa tendre enfance, il comprit pourquoi son paternel avait sombré dans une addiction pour l'alcool. Il était bien plus facile et tentant de noyer sa peine dans un verre que de se battre face aux horreurs que le destin semblait vouloir lui faire subir…)

(Il ne valait donc pas mieux que cet homme qu'il s'était épris à détester de l'avoir abandonné. Il était tout aussi lâche, tout aussi faible. Sarah ne le méritait pas.

Elle méritait le meilleur, quelqu'un qui ne la laisse pas tomber. Quelqu'un comme l'avait été Milah.

Ou quelqu'un comme l'était Emma, qui _elle_ savait savait parfaitement gérer un passé visiblement douloureux et un enfant à sa seule charge. Qui _elle_ était quelqu'un de bien, contrairement à lui.)

(Certainement trop bien pour lui, d'ailleurs, David avait raison.)

Ce fut en tout cas la dernière chose à laquelle il put penser avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à force d'avoir ingurgité trop de rhum.

* * *

 **Je tiens juste à préciser que je ne m'y connais absolument pas niveau services sociaux et tout ce qui s'y rapproche, encore moins comment ça marche aux États-Unis, même si j'ai fait quelques recherches pas très concluantes là-dessus, alors je m'excuse d'avance si ce que je raconte est totalement de l'invention… Mais après tout c'est de la fiction, alors c'est fait pour ça, non, prendre des libertés et tout ?**


	10. Chapitre 10

**On est dimanche, donc nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira** **… Merci pour les favoris/follows/reviews !**

 **Ce que je vais raconter là concernant les services sociaux n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus réaliste possible, mais c'est pour le bien du CS alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir pris cette petite liberté d'inventer des trucs :p**

* * *

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez Henry avec leur ami Roland, Sarah s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle accompagnée de ses camarades et de la mère du plus vieux, toute heureuse de retrouver Killian suite à une bonne journée à s'amuser – elle avait ainsi hâte de la lui raconter. Emma la laissa devant la porte du _Granny's_ après un dernier au revoir, puis prit la direction de la maison du maire avec les deux garçons pour lui ramener son beau-fils comme il l'avait été prévu entre elles.

La petite Jones, elle, entra dans l'auberge-restaurant, salua Ruby seulement d'un bref signe de la main et d'un grand sourire puisque cette dernière semblait visiblement très occupée puis se dirigea d'un pas sautillant jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre, à son père et elle. Tout en ouvrant la porte, elle s'écria d'un ton joyeux :

« Papa, papa, je suis rentrée ! On a trop rigolé avec Roland et Henry et… »

Elle se stoppa net dans ses paroles et dans sa marche, laissant tomber son cartable en un bruit sourd par la même occasion, quand elle aperçut allongé sur le sol le corps inanimé de l'intéressé. Pendant plusieurs secondes elle n'osa pas bouger, ne sachant que faire pour lui venir en aide, avant de se précipiter vers lui et de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Papa ? appela-t-elle presque en un murmure alors que des larmes venaient perler à ses paupières et que son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine tandis quelle touchait la joue un peu froide du jeune homme. Papa, réveille-toi, allez, papa, s'il-te-plaît… »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ni le moindre mouvement fut esquissé dans sa direction quand elle secoua légèrement ses épaules. L'irlandais était tout simplement plongé dans un coma éthylique à force d'avoir trop bu durant son absence – preuve en était la bouteille vide qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

La fillette, complètement terrorisée à l'idée de l'avoir perdu lui aussi, sortit en courant de la pièce, puis du bâtiment, et accourut jusqu'à Emma dont elle voyait la silhouette floue s'éloigner au loin, ses pleurs lui brouillant la vue. Cette dernière entendit des petits pas se diriger vers elle, c'est pourquoi elle se retourna dans leur direction, et fut surprise de reconnaître la brune.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, l'enfant se jeta à ses jambes et laissa ses pleurs s'écouler à flots le long de ses joues rosies. Inquiète par ce comportement inattendu, la shérif de la ville s'abaissa à son niveau et tenta d'obliger Sarah à la regarder dans les yeux, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire tant elle se tenait agrippée à elle, ses mains fermement serrées autour de ses cuisses et la tête cachée contre celles-ci.

Quand elle y parvint enfin, elle lui fit d'une voix la plus douce possible, caressant ses longues bouclettes ébène :

« Calme-toi, Sarah, calme-toi, tout va bien, tout va bien… Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi avec ton papa ?

– Il… il… bégaya l'enfant entre deux crises de larmes. Il ne se réveille pas… »

Une vague de panique s'empara de l'adulte à l'entente de ces paroles, pendant que la petite se remettait à pleurer de plus belle, le visage à présent caché dans le cou de la blonde. Elle essaya néanmoins de se montrer calme ; la fillette n'avait pas besoin d'être apeurée davantage par son mal-être à elle aussi.

Elle réfléchit à peine, et attrapa l'irlandaise entre ses bras, ordonna à son fils de ramener Roland chez lui et de rester avec lui chez Regina et Robin jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le chercher, puis s'en alla presque en courant jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel des Jones. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de dire bonjour à la serveuse en arrivant – elle n'en avait pas le temps.

Cette dernière la dévisagea d'un air suspicieux mais ne put pas lui prêter davantage attention puisqu'un client s'impatientait qu'elle ne prenne sa commande au comptoir.

Quand elle entra le cœur serré dans la pièce et qu'elle se précipita au chevet de Killian, elle fut d'abord rassurée de voir qu'il respirait toujours, puis horrifiée devant la vision du rhum à ses côtés. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille, se soûler à ce point alors qu'il avait une enfant qui comptait sur lui et qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver ?!

Ce n'était tellement pas son genre, pourtant…

(Elle s'en voulut alors quelque peu. Peut-être que si elle ne l'avait pas évité comme elle l'avait fait ces derniers temps, prenant ses distances avec lui et laissant ses murs se rebâtir en flèche autour de son organe vital, elle aurait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le laissait paraître et aurait pu éviter un tel débordement.

Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle se sentait toujours submergée aux alentours de Noël, à cause de son esprit familial et des douloureux souvenirs qui accompagnaient l'événement – des souvenirs de _solitude_.)

(Quelle mauvaise amie pouvait-elle être, parfois, se réprimanda-t-elle.)

Les mains tremblantes, elle tenta de faire abstractions de ses sombres pensées et composa le numéro des pompiers, leur expliquant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme. Ils lui promirent de faire au plus vite, tout en lui conseillant de ne pas toucher à l'inconscient mais de tout de même rester près de lui pour le surveiller.

Après avoir raccroché, elle s'occupa de Sarah, qui était demeurée en retrait jusqu'alors. Elle essaya de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le put ; tentative qui échoua bien vite dès lors que deux inconnus apparurent dans son champ de vision, ce qui l'horrifia davantage.

Ils saluèrent Emma et la fillette, d'un ton froid pour la première, accompagné d'un sourire qui sonnait faux pour la plus petite, avant d'interroger la jeune femme :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

– C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, rétorqua-t-elle, sur la défensive – ces personnes ne lui inspiraient pas du tout confiance. Que venez-vous faire ici ? Ce n'est pas chez vous, à ce que je sache !

– C'est vrai, nous nous excusons, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Du moins, pas à vous, puisque nous avons rencontré Monsieur Jones tout à l'heure et l'avons prévenu que nous reviendrions pour parler à sa fille à son retour. Je suis Gregory et voici mon associée, Tamara, des services sociaux. Et donc vous, vous êtes ? réitéra sa question celui qui se faisait couramment appeler Greg. »

Le visage de la blonde se décomposa instantanément suite à cette présentation, et elle passa un bras autour des épaules de la brunette pour la rapprocher d'elle par instinct. Elle savait ce que la présence des services sociaux ici signifiait – et comprenait donc pourquoi Killian, dans un élan de désespoir, s'était réfugié dans l'alcool (même si elle n'acceptait pas son geste pour autant).

Et elle savait aussi que même s'il venait de se comporter comme tout l'inverse, il était un bon père et ne méritait pas qu'on le sépare de sa fille à cause d'une seule erreur. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait connaissance d'où était passée la mère de celle-ci – l'enfant ne s'en remettrait certainement jamais.

 _Elle était bien placée pour le savoir elle-même._

Ce sentiment d'abandon, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

C'est pourquoi, afin de protéger son ami et Sarah et sans bien réfléchir à l'importance de ses mots, elle fausse un rictus et leur tendit une main qui se voulait accueillante :

« Emma Swan, shérif de Storybrooke et compagne de Monsieur Jones. Je pense qu'il y a malentendu sur la personne… »

* * *

 _Quelle idiote._

C'était tout ce à quoi Emma était capable de penser alors qu'elle se trouvait assise sur une chaise aux côtés d'un Killian toujours endormi dans sa chambre d'hôpital et qu'elle repensait au terrible mensonge qu'elle avait inventé quelques heures plus tôt.

Et elle avait eu tout le temps d'y songer, ainsi seule dans une pièce dans laquelle le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était celui du « bip » de l'électrocardiogramme du patient. Elle avait déposé Sarah chez Regina après l'arrivée des pompiers, et l'avait laissée là avec son fils après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à son amie.

 _Emma Swan, shérif de Storybrooke et compagne de Monsieur Jones. Je pense qu'il y a malentendu sur la personne…_

Que lui avait-il pris de laisser s'échapper de tels mots ?! C'était absurde, complètement, et comme le lui avait si bien fait comprendre la brune, ce n'était pas forcément aider l'irlandais que de mentir d'une telle manière aux services sociaux.

Car s'ils venaient à apprendre que toute l'histoire qu'elle leur avait raconté pour qu'ils laissent le jeune homme tranquille n'était qu'invention… Elle ne préférait même pas imaginer cette éventualité.

Il allait la détester quand il se réveillerait, elle en était persuadée.

Pourtant, elle l'avait fait pour _lui_ – surtout pour sa fille –, pour ne pas qu'ils soient séparés. Elle savait que cela l'aurait dévasté, preuve en était déjà l'état dans lequel il s'était mis après une simple première visite. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences.

En effet, même si elle avait réussi à se débarrasser (pour l'instant) de ces dénommés Gregory et Tamara et à faire en sorte qu'ils les laissent tranquilles en insistant bien sur son statut dans la bourgade et le fait qu'elle avait un fils, elle aussi, dont elle ne laisserait jamais une mauvaise personne s'approcher ainsi que sur la bonne réputation du brun auprès des autres habitants, affirmant que c'était un simple moment de faiblesse en ce jour des un an de la mort de son ex-femme (c'était le premier motif qui lui était venu à l'esprit) qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais, elle y veillerait personnellement, ils l'avaient prévenue qu'ils repasseraient un jour ou l'autre s'assurer qu'elle disait bien vrai. Et parmi ses inventions, elle leur avait expliqué qu'il ne vivait plus au _Granny's_.

N'étant pas vraiment un lieu adapté pour une vie idéale, elle leur avait fait croire qu'ils étaient en plein déménagement vers son appartement à elle, d'où leur présence respective à tous les deux dans la chambre d'hôtel lorsque les services sociaux les avaient rencontrés chacun à leur tour. Ils allaient donc devoir cohabiter s'ils voulaient que le stratagème marche, et cela l'enchantait guère.

Peut-être que l'y inviter à passer du temps ne la dérangeait plus, il n'en restait pas moins que l'avoir pour colocataire et ainsi vivre en sa compagnie, du réveil jusqu'au coucher, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, était bien différent. Surtout lorsque l'autre personne n'avait eu son mot à dire ni un choix à faire dans l'histoire.

Mais avait-elle le droit de se plaindre ? Pas vraiment, non, puisque l'idée de départ venait d'elle, et seulement d'elle.

Il ne lui avait rien demandé.

Et elle était certaine qu'il allait la haïr de lui avoir fait un coup pareil, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution en si peu de temps de réflexion.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas la possibilité d'y songer davantage, puisque l'intéressé se réveilla enfin. La première chose sur laquelle ses irises se posèrent quand il les ouvrit fut Emma, et il détourna immédiatement le regard en déviant la tête sur le côté tant il avait honte de son comportement – des bribes des heures passées avant qu'il ne tombe dans son coma lui revenaient à l'esprit en de nombreux flashs qui le dégoûtaient amèrement de lui-même. Il ne supporterait pas de lire le reproche qu'il méritait pourtant tellement dans ses yeux.

Il en avait déjà assez du sien.

Il l'entendit donc seulement lui asséner d'un ton plus qu'énervé sans qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, ses propres soucis à elle enfouis bien au fond de son cœur alors qu'elle comptait lui faire la morale maintenant qu'il pouvait l'écouter parler :

« Bordel Killian, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une connerie pareille ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins que c'est ta fille qui t'a retrouvé inconscient, et qu'elle est venue me chercher en pleurs, complètement traumatisée ? A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, enfin ?! Tu n'es qu'un putain d'imbécile !

– Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé, répondit l'intéressé en trouvant le courage de se tourner à nouveau vers ses prunelles accusatrices, honteux. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était déjà une mauvaise journée au départ, et… »

Il hésita un instant à lui parler de son échange avec Gregory et Tamara, mais finit par le faire – il fallait qu'il lui donne une véritable explication, il lui devait bien cela.

« … et les services sociaux sont venus me voir, continua-t-il donc, en me disant qu'ils avaient reçu un dossier et un témoignage comme quoi j'étais un mauvais père pour Sarah et qu'ils voulaient lui parler en privé et… la seule pensée qu'on puisse me l'enlever… ça a été la goutte de trop.

– Tu te rends compte qu'en faisant ça, tu leur as donné la parfaite excuse pour qu'ils te retirent sa garde sans problème ? Logique comme raisonnement, Jones, très logique, bravo. »

Face à cette pique, il baissa à nouveau ses prunelles, blessé au plus profond de son être. Il savait pourtant qu'elle avait raison, qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot, et qu'il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait s'il perdait – ou avait déjà perdu ? – sa fille.

Sûrement serait-elle mieux dans un véritable foyer, après tout.

La mère de Henry, devant l'air totalement dévasté du brun, se calma légèrement et l'interpella d'une voix douce pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau, ce qu'il fit même s'il évitait de planter ses yeux dans les siens tant il était gêné. Un court silence prit place entre les deux protagonistes, avant que Killian ne pose la question qui lui serrait la poitrine d'inquiétude depuis son réveil :

« Où est… où est-elle ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qui était le « elle » en question – la shérif comprit bien évidemment qu'il s'agissait de Sarah. Ce fut donc avec un sourire se voulant rassurant face à la panique facilement lisible dans ses yeux qu'elle l'informa :

« Chez Regina, avec mon fils. »

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle. On ne la lui avait donc pas prise.

Du moins, pas pour le moment…

« Les services sociaux ne sont donc pas repassés ? Ils m'avaient pourtant dit qu'ils reviendraient, alors je pensais que s'ils m'avaient vu dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel j'étais… ça en aurait été fini pour moi.

– Eh bien… si, ils sont repassés, expliqua la blonde d'un ton peu assuré cette fois-ci en repensant à son mensonge qu'elle allait devoir lui raconter. Mais… j'ai veillé à ce qu'ils te laissent tranquille.

– Je… pourquoi ? Comment ? »

L'irlandais était vraiment étonné d'une telle révélation, mais aussi touché et reconnaissant qu'Emma lui vienne ainsi en aide. Surtout lorsqu'il ne le méritait absolument pas, selon lui.

Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle s'éloignait de lui…

« Je… je leur ai fait croire que nous étions en couple, et qu'avec ta fille vous viviez chez moi, déclara d'une traite la jeune femme, par peur de ne pas en avoir le courage autrement. »

Elle put voir rien qu'en le dévisageant passer toutes les émotions à travers l'esprit du brun, et plus particulièrement la surprise, accentuée par une simple exclamation de sa part :

« Tu… as… QUOI ?! »

(Il ne savait pas s'il devait présentement la bénir d'avoir préservé sa famille ou la haïr de la mettre ainsi en danger sans lui demander son avis. Pour l'instant, il préférait ne pas y penser, il se sentait juste… vidé, complètement, après une telle journée remplie d'émotions.

Il n'avait aussi qu'une unique envie : prendre son enfant dans ses bras et s'excuser auprès d'elle de lui avoir fait une telle peur, et lui promettre que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Mais surtout, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout en ce terrible monde. Et qu'à présent, il se battrait de toutes ses forces pour la garder à ses côtés, il lui en ferait la promesse.

 _Il ne deviendrait pas comme son propre père._ )

« Je suis désolée, le sortit de ses pensées la voix de la jeune femme, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais, je… je voulais juste…

– Ce n'est rien, Swan, la coupa l'autre. Merci de t'être occupée de ma fille. »

Devant le malaise visible de cette dernière, il prit sa main dans la sienne en plus de lui offrir un doux rictus rassurant. Il ne lui en voulait pas, finalement. Car comment le pourrait-il, après tout ?

Elle avait fait en sorte que son enfant ne soit pas séparée de lui et était resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, ce qui l'avait empêché de se retrouver dans l'incertitude quant au sort de Sarah. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle l'aidait, ni ne pensait le mériter, mais il lui en était véritablement reconnaissant.

« En parlant d'elle… ajouta la blonde après un court silence entre eux, la tête à présent perdue dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose. Avant que je ne la laisse pour te rejoindre, elle m'a demandé de te donner ça. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Emma sortit de ses affaires un objet que son ami reconnut immédiatement comme étant la peluche de sa fille. Son cœur se serra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà face à cette vision.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il la voie au plus vite…

« Elle voulait que tu l'aies, expliqua la shérif, parce que, selon elle, il te protégerait et te ferait guérir plus vite.

– Je ne la mérite tellement pas… »

Killian laissa s'échapper ces mots alors qu'il avait le regard planté sur le si précieux doudou, qu'il fixait avec intensité. Il se retenait de laisser les larmes qui perlaient à ses irises brillantes s'échapper.

La jeune femme quitta alors sa chaise pour se placer aux côtés du brun sur son lit pour plus de proximité, et elle l'obligea à poser ses yeux sur les siens afin qu'il reconnaisse à l'intérieur de ceux-ci la sincérité de ses mots.

« Eh, ne dis pas des absurdités pareilles. Tu as fait une erreur, c'est vrai, je ne vais pas le nier – une _grosse_ erreur, même. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es un mauvais père, crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose là-dessus. Parce que tu vas la réparer.

– Comment peux-tu être persuadée que je ne replongerai pas ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

– Parce que tu seras sous ma surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tu te rappelles ? Et que je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais. »

 _Je veillerai à ne plus te laisser tomber ni ne pas faire attention à ton mal-être…_

« En fait c'est pour ça que tu leur as menti, parce que tu voulais avoir une raison valable pour m'espionner, n'est-ce pas ? retrouva peu à peu le sourire le jeune homme. Pourtant si tu voulais te rapprocher de moi, tu n'avais qu'à demander, pas besoin de trouver d'excuse.

– Exactement Jones, bravo, tu as découvert mon secret : je ne peux plus me passer de toi, rentra dans son jeu l'intéressée. »

Habituellement, elle se serait renfermée face à de tels sous-entendus. Habituellement, elle aurait fui. Mais elle était tellement heureuse d'entendre le rire de son ami qu'elle fit abstraction de son cœur qui se serrait alors que ses mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche.

Elle fit abstraction de cette petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui disait que c'était peut-être vrai.

Qu'elle ne pouvait peut-être (déjà) plus se passer de lui.

A la place, elle continua de converser avec l'irlandais, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne s'empare à nouveau de lui. Elle décida alors de le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse se reposer et, avant de quitter les lieux tandis qu'il fermait déjà les paupières, la peluche de son enfant bien logée contre son cœur comme elle le faisait elle-même, elle lui promit qu'elle la lui ramènerait au plus vite.

Ce fut donc sur cette note plus légère qu'il se rendormit, plus apaisé qu'auparavant.

 _Grâce à Emma._

* * *

« Tu… as… QUOI ?! »

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Emma s'était immédiatement rendu chez Regina et Robin, où elle avait eu la surprise de rencontrer Mary-Margaret et David, qui avaient décidé de rendre visite au couple. Elle leur avait donc fait part de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait – elle avait ressenti le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et qui mieux que ses « parents adoptifs », comme elle aimait les appeler, pour se faire ? –, nouvelle qui ne sembla pas plaire au châtain… du tout.

Il s'était toujours montré exagérément protecteur envers la jeune femme et cette fois n'en faisait visiblement pas exception.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle la stupidité de ses paroles impulsives, mais plutôt de réconfort. C'est pourquoi elle répliqua, sur la défensive :

« Je voulais juste aider, je n'ai pas réfléchi, pas besoin de réagir ainsi, ce n'est pas _si_ grave. Après tout, c'est comme si j'avais pris un colocataire – ça ne te gênait pas lorsque j'en cherchais un au début pour pouvoir payer plus facilement le loyer, quand j'ai quitté votre appartement. Et puis ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques semaines.

– Tu vois, rien que le fait que tu te trouves des excuses comme ça, à vouloir te justifier par rapport à ce que tu as fait, me montre que tu sais tout autant que moi que c'est tout sauf une bonne idée. Fais attention à toi Emma. Je n'aimerais pas que tu souffres inutilement…

– Et pourquoi est-ce que je souffrirais, au juste ? voulut savoir l'intéressée.

– Parce que tu pourrais en tomber amoureuse… si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, du moins.

– David ! s'écria sa femme face à cette dernière réplique. »

La blonde resta bouche-bée face à cette insinuation. Parfois, elle détestait vraiment la façon dont l'autre shérif pouvait se comporter, comme si elle n'était qu'une adolescente… Elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas la retrouver à nouveau dans le même état que lorsqu'elle était arrivée en ville, complètement dévastée suite à l'abandon du père de son fils, mais tout de même.

Ce n'était pas la même chose, ici.

Contrairement à ce que sous-entendait David, elle n'était absolument pas amoureuse du jeune homme. Surtout que la personne qu'elle avait voulu protéger en premier lieu n'était pas Killian, mais bien son enfant, pour ne pas qu'elle ait à vivre ce qu'elle-même avait connu par le passé.

« Arrête de la surprotéger comme ça, continua Mary-Margaret sa plainte envers le châtain. Elle a raison, si c'était la seule solution pour éviter un père et sa fille d'être séparés injustement, alors c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis, quel est le problème si elle en tombe amoureuse ? »

Elle se tourna vers Emma pour s'adresse à elle cette fois.

« C'est vrai, tes murs, ils te servent peut-être à éloigner le mal, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils t'éloignaient aussi de la possibilité d'aimer. Alors c'est bien si tu t'ouvres un peu plus…

– Mon Dieu, ça ne va pas recommencer, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu penses comme Ruby et Elsa… Je ne m'ouvre pas plus à lui qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, c'est juste un ami, et c'est ce que font les amis, s'entraider, non ? Arrêtez de toujours vouloir me caser avec tout le quartier, je suis très bien seule avec Henry, merci de vous en inquiéter ! »

Puis, à ces mots, énervée d'entendre toujours les mêmes paroles la concernant – ou alors était-ce parce que ses amis avaient le don de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qu'elle essayait tant de refouler pour ne pas avoir à se poser la question ni faire face à de possibles sentiments ? –, elle se leva d'un bond et appela Sarah. Elle se calma quelque peu devant la vision de la petite fille, qui se montrait toute timide dans cette maison qui lui était inconnue, entourée de ces adultes qui haussaient le ton, et lui proposa d'une voix douce :

« Est-ce que tu veux aller voir ton papa ? »

Cette simple question lui fit retrouver instantanément le sourire, et elle acquiesça vivement. Toutes deux quittèrent alors les lieux main dans la main après un dernier au revoir et un merci aux hôtes, puis montèrent à bord de la coccinelle d'Emma pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

Il lui fut difficile de retenir l'enfant une fois arrivée dans le grand bâtiment, qui ne s'arrêtait plus de courir, toute excitée à l'idée de revoir l'irlandais après la dernière vision qu'elle avait eu de lui. Elle ne la fit donc pas attendre davantage et l'emmena là où elle l'avait laissé plusieurs heures auparavant.

Quelque peu relevé dans son petit lit, tout à fait réveillé et le regard perdu dans le vide à contempler le paysage au-dehors, Killian détourna les yeux vers celles venues lui rendre visite quand il entendit leurs pas. Ses irises océan s'illuminèrent instantanément dès lors qu'il aperçut Sarah, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

Celle-ci lâcha la main de la blonde qu'elle tenait toujours, et sauta dans les bras de son père qu'elle serra du plus fort qu'elle put contre elle.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, Emma restée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour les laisser tranquilles, jusqu'à ce que la petite ne sente quelque chose lui mouiller les cheveux alors que le brun avait sa tête perdue dans ceux-ci. Elle se détacha donc de son étreinte et, de ses mains, essuya les pleurs que le brun n'avait su retenir, submergé par l'émotion.

« Tout va bien papa, assura la fillette pour le rassurer, voulant ainsi se montrer forte malgré la peur qu'elle avait ressentie par rapport à cette affaire. Tout va bien, hein ? »

Elle avait besoin d'être apaisée elle aussi, même si elle voulait faire croire tout le contraire. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, après tout.

« Tout va bien, oui, ma chérie, répondit alors Killian, touché par ces gestes et paroles que la petite montrait envers lui. Je te promets que je ne ferai plus de bêtises comme celle-ci. Je suis tellement désolé… Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais.

– Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Puis, à ces mots, elle replongea dans les bras de son père, et s'installa sur ses genoux sans plus jamais le lâcher. Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre pour les laisser savourer leurs retrouvailles comme il le fallait, Killian désigna son lit d'un signe de la main pour qu'elle les rejoigne si elle le souhaitait. Elle hésita un instant, avant de s'asseoir à son tour à ses côtés.

Son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine, entre l'émotion provoquée par l'image du père et de la fille à nouveau ensemble, ainsi que les mots de ses amis qui résonnaient à ses oreilles, ces sous-entendus comme quoi ils pensaient tous qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse du brun. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise lorsqu'un frisson parcourut tout son être quand le jeune homme attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la serra entre ses doigts.

Elle le dévisagea, ses prunelles bien ancrées dans l'émeraude des siennes, et devant cette proximité nouvelle, ces seulement quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, elle put lire à l'intérieur de celles-ci encore mieux qu'elle ne pouvait le faire d'habitude. Et ce qu'elle y voyait était si troublant…

Elle préféra détourner le regard, gênée par une telle intensité.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, et restèrent simplement tous les trois sans bouger ni jamais se lâcher, profitant de ce léger retour au calme. Emma n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils demeurèrent ainsi avant qu'un médecin ne vienne les déranger dans leur quiétude, et qu'elle ne doive se relever à contrecœur, déçue malgré elle de devoir s'éloigner de la chaleur de ce corps contre lequel, pour la toute première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait simplement… bien.

(Était-ce vraiment possible qu'elle était en train de développer des sentiments pour l'irlandais ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Ils n'étaient qu' _amis_.)


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Laurie_ : merci pour toutes tes reviews, que ce soit sur cette fiction ou mes autres OS d'ailleurs, ça fait super plaisir :) Pour répondre à tes différentes questions, je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres aura cette histoire mais vu comme c'est parti et les événements que je veux rajouter, je dirais une vingtaine voire peut-être plus. Et oui, Neal est prévu pour un peu plus tard. Aussi, j'avoue n'avoir jamais vu _PS: I Love You_ alors la ressemblance pour le passage de la chanson n'était pas vraiment voulue ahah. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira encore !**

 **Sinon, dès le prochain chapitre les choses vont commencer à avancer un peu plus** **… ;)**

* * *

« Je ne vous fais pas visiter, je suppose que vous connaissez bien les lieux à présent, ta fille et toi. En tout cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à faire comme chez vous, pas besoin de me demander pour quoi que ce soit, à part si vous ne trouvez pas quelque chose. »

Killian étant sorti de l'hôpital dans l'après-midi après avoir passé une nuit en observation, ils étaient, avec Emma et la brunette, passé au _Granny's_ pour récupérer leurs affaires et venaient maintenant d'entrer dans l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Ou était-ce plutôt _leur_ appartement, à présent ? Car, après tout, ils allaient y habiter jusqu'à nouvel ordre, une fois certains que les services sociaux ne les dérangeraient plus. Il allait donc en quelque sorte devenir leur nouvelle maison.

« Il y a une deuxième chambre, à côté de celle de Henry, pour Sarah, continua ses indications la propriétaire des lieux. Toi, tu prendras la mienne pendant que moi je dormirai sur le canapé.

– Ne serait-il pas plus prudent que nous partagions le même lit ? répliqua l'irlandais avec un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur au bord des lèvres. Après tout, si l'on doit feindre d'être en couple… autant le faire jusqu'au bout, tu ne penses pas ? »

Par ses paroles, il voulait détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était créée entre eux depuis leur arrivée devant l'immeuble. Il souhaitait aussi surtout supprimer de sa poitrine cette gêne qu'il ressentait de vivre sous le même toit qu'Emma.

C'était une étrange situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués tous les deux…

« Dans tes rêves, Jones ! s'indigna cette dernière pour toute réponse, esquissant tout de même un rictus derrière son air offusqué. »

Elle ne put toutefois empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine alors que l'image d'un Killian encore à moitié endormi sous les couvertures à ses côtés venait s'immiscer à son esprit. Elle savait pourtant bien qu'il n'était pas sérieux avec cette proposition – elle avait même fini par comprendre à force de le fréquenter que ces sous-entendus n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une méthode de défense de sa part, une façon de cacher ses véritables émotions derrière ceux-ci.

C'est pourquoi elle se hâte de se sortir ces pensées déplacées de la tête. La cohabitation allait être longue et difficile, songea-t-elle, si elle se mettait à avoir de telles idées après seulement quelques minutes passées de ce nouveau quotidien…

« Plus sérieusement, reprit d'une voix neutre le jeune homme en se grattant l'oreille, ce qui la ramena tout à coup à la réalité de l'instant, permets-moi d'insister… Je n'aimerais pas que tu dormes sur le canapé à cause de moi, déjà que tu nous accueilles avec Sarah, je ne veux pas non plus m'imposer. J'y dormirai, ça ne me dérange pas.

– Killian… Si l'on veut être crédibles, et pour que les services sociaux croient que l'on dort vraiment ensemble, il faudra que tes affaires soient dans ma chambre lorsqu'ils reviendront – et l'on ne sait pas quand ils seront de retour, ils peuvent apparaître à tout moment, sans que l'on s'y attende. Alors c'est plus simple que tu y emménages directement plutôt que devoir tous les jour aller chercher ce dont tu as besoin. »

Face à ce discours, l'irlandais dévisagea Emma un court instant, bouche-bée. Puis il s'exclama enfin, surpris :

« Vraiment ? Tu as pensé à ce point aux détails ?!

– Je… j'ai eu pas mal le temps d'y réfléchir pendant que j'attendais que tu te réveilles, oui, avoua la blonde. Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir inventé ce mensonge qui pourrait mettre ta famille en danger si ne ne parvenons pas à le faire marcher, que… »

Elle se stoppa net dans son explication et baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il lui en veuille.

Son ami, lui, qui comprenait bien ses craintes sans qu'elle n'ait à les exprimer, lui releva la tête d'une main pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Eh, l'interpella-t-il doucement tout en caressant sa joue de son pouce sans même se rendre compte de son geste (la shérif, par contre, le remarqua bien alors que son cœur accélérait ses battements dans sa poitrine – depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si proches tous les deux ?!). Tout va bien se passer. Tu ne mets pas ma famille en danger, tu la _sauves_. Et puis… »

Il hésita une seconde, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus rieur, dans l'espoir de la mettre davantage à l'aise :

« Regarde-nous. Il ne sera pas bien difficile de faire croire au monde que tu es tombée sous le charme de la magnifique personne que je suis. Tout comme ils penseront facilement que je n'ai pas su résister à une femme comme toi. »

Elle crut cette fois que son organe vital allait la lâcher alors qu'elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer certainement plus que de raison à l'entente de ce compliment. Elle décida donc de s'éloigner du brun de quelques pas, ne supportant plus cette chaleur dans son corps ainsi que le regard de Killian qui la perçait au plus profond de son âme.

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle garde ses distances.

Le jeune homme sembla déçu qu'elle se repousse mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Au contraire, il lui offrit simplement un sourire désolé. Lui-même trouvait qu'il allait trop loin, le pire étant qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

C'était juste plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de la sentir proche, parce que sa présence l'avait toujours apaisé, d'autant plus dans de tels moments critiques, où une menace pesait au-dessus de sa vie – menace qu' _elle_ avait réussi à éloigner pour le moment.

« Bon, on les range, ces affaires ? finit par reprendre la parole Emma, dans l'espoir de changer de sujet – elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, et n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir davantage, de toute façon. Tes sacs commencent à peser lourd ! »

L'irlandais acquiesça, soulagé qu'ils sortent enfin de ce silence qui commençait à peser entre eux. Débuta alors une longue fin d'après-midi à installer les Jones dans le petit cocon familial de Henry et sa mère, ce qui ne cessa d'ailleurs pas de troubler cette dernière au fur et à mesure que de nouveaux cartons étaient déballés et venaient trouver leur place dans l'appartement.

En effet, cela rendait la cohabitation encore plus réelle, à présent, et elle devait bien avouer que c'était assez étrange que d'imaginer l'irlandais et sa fille faire partie intégrante de son quotidien pour une durée indéterminée.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus laissé quelqu'un y entrer…

Quand arriva enfin le soir, et que les enfants furent couchés tôt après manger car fatigués suite à une journée à ce point remplie, les parents eux s'installèrent devant la télévision, chacun un verre à la main. Pendant un long moment ils ne parlèrent pas, absorbés par le films qu'ils regardaient – ou plutôt, faisant mine de s'y intéresser pour cacher leur malaise.

Ce fut finalement Killian qui brisa le silence, n'y tenant plus. Une simple question lui tiraillait l'esprit depuis la veille déjà, sans qu'il n'ose la poser – mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il devait comprendre.

C'est pourquoi il demanda, sans pour autant détourner le regard de l'écran face à lui :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça, Emma ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à m'aider… à _nous_ aider ? »

La jeune femme se figea à l'entente de cette interrogation. Elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner, grâce au ton peu assuré de la voix de son invité, qu'il avait bien saisi que quelque chose au fond d'elle l'avait fait prendre cette initiative sans réfléchir.

Quelque chose qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était son ami, et que c'était le rôle des amis que de se protéger. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond que cela.

Quelque chose qui la suivrait durant toute son existence.

Elle tenta malgré tout naïvement de lui faire part de cette excuse sur l'amitié, dans l'espoir qu'il n'aille pas chercher plus loin. C'était malheureusement une peine perdue d'avance, elle en avait bien conscience, et il le confirma en répliquant à son aveu :

« Emma… Je te connais, maintenant. Quelle est la _véritable_ raison derrière tout ça ? »

L'intéressée poussa alors un long soupir, avant de courageusement venir planter ses irises déjà mouillées par des larmes contenues à cause tout ce qu'il avait fait resurgir par sa question sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Devant la tristesse de son regard, ce dernier s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir insisté de cette façon pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui sur ses intentions, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. La shérif s'apprêtait à parler, et elle n'aborderait pas deux fois ce sujet ; il avait donc tout intérêt à porter une grande attention sur ce qu'elle allait lui confier.

Ainsi, il resta muet et se contenta seulement de faire ce qu'ils savaient tous deux le mieux faire l'un avec l'autre quand il était question de se réconforter : il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort entre ses doigts.

« Je… j'ai fait ça parce que… parce que je sais ce que c'est, que de grandir sans parent, démarra-t-elle son explication, la révélation de cette part de son passé qui la faisait tant souffrir, même encore maintenant, des années plus tard, plus douloureuse encore que la trahison et l'abandon de son ex-petit-ami. Et aucun enfant, personne même, ne devrait avoir affaire à un tel sort, cette solitude à se demander constamment ce qu'on a bien pu faire de mal dans ce monde pour mériter une vie sans avoir quelqu'un pour nous aimer. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'aurait dû supporter ta fille si on l'avait séparée de toi, mais… »

Les larmes roulaient à présent en abondance sur les joues de la blonde, qui continuait difficilement son récit entre deux sanglots, incapable de rejeter tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface au fur et à mesure qu'elle énonçait son discours.

Killian aussi commençait à avoir les yeux rouges, et son emprise sur la main de son amie se resserrait à chaque mot nouveau.

« J'ai été abandonnée à la naissance, sur un bord d'autoroute. Mes parents se souciaient si peu de moi qu'ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de me déposer dans un orphelinat ou devant un hôpital. J'ai ensuite été transportée de familles d'accueil en orphelinats toute ma jeunesse et, crois-moi, c'est quelque chose qui te marque pour toujours. Je… je ne pouvais donc pas imaginer Sarah vivre ça ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, surtout lorsqu'elle a avec elle ce que moi je n'ai jamais eu et pourtant tant souhaité : un parent qui l'aime de tout son cœur, quelqu'un sur qui compter… »

Un lourd silence suivit les paroles d'Emma, durant lequel l'irlandais se contenta d'essuyer ses larmes du bout des doigts de son bras libre. Il ne savait décemment pas quoi répondre. Même s'il avait lu dès le premier jour la détresse de l'enfant perdu dans ses yeux que lui-même avait, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un passé si douloureux se cachait derrière cette femme merveilleuse.

Comment des gens avaient-ils pu se montrer si cruels avec elle, avec un _nouveau-né_ ? Il avait mal rien que d'y penser.

Et dire qu'il détestait son père à cause de ses problèmes d'alcool… Lui au moins avait une raison, certes non-excusable, mais une raison tout de même quant à son comportement. Alors qu'elle, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi l'on n'avait pas voulu d'elle.

 _Quelle horreur devait-ce être que ce sentiment d'incompréhension…_

Touché par les aveux de la jeune femme – ce n'était pas tous les jours, ni avec n'importe qui, qu'il la voyait se montrer si incline à partager son histoire –, et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement, il ne trouva pas d'autre façon pour lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés dans un tel moment que de se rapprocher doucement d'elle, assez doucement pour qu'elle puisse le repousser si elle trouvait son geste déplacé, et entoura son corps de ses bras. Car, après tout, rien n'était plus réparateur qu'une étreinte (certainement aussi qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à beaucoup de câlins étant enfant, chose qu'il fallait vite réparer selon lui).

Elle se laissa faire, se moquant bien pour une fois de se montrer vulnérable face à quelqu'un, et le rapprocha même d'elle alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour cacher ses larmes qui se calmèrent peu à peu au son de la voix du jeune homme. En effet, il s'était mis à lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille malgré sa gorge serrée, la remerciant encore une fois de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il lui embrassa même les cheveux, qu'il caressait tendrement, geste qui avait toujours apaisé sa fille.

(Et qui l'avait apaisé lui, plus jeune, lorsque ce baiser provenait de sa mère, alors qu'ils se tenaient tous deux dans le lit de la malade.

Il espérait donc qu'il en serait de même pour Emma.)

Son souhait fut apparemment exaucé, puisque cette démonstration d'affection à son égard sembla bien accueillie par la jeune femme. C'était même tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire face à cette confrontation avec son passé, en fait.

Pas de mots, pas d'excuses.

Mais seulement une ancre à laquelle se raccrocher…

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, savourant simplement la quiétude du moment et la présence de l'autre qui avait ce don de réchauffer instantanément leur organe vital à leurs côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix enfantine ne les sorte de leur torpeur.

« Papa, appela tristement Sarah. J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que l'intéressé ne se détache de son étreinte avec Emma, bien qu'à contrecœur, et qu'il ne se retourne en direction de la brunette. Celle-ci avait les prunelles dirigées vers le sol.

Puis il regarda à nouveau la propriétaire des lieux, qui d'un signe de tête le rassura et l'invita à rejoindre la petite pour la consoler alors qu'elle-même avait enfin séché toutes ses larmes. Cependant Killian ne voulait pas la quitter.

Pas quand elle se trouvait dans cet état – par sa faute, en plus.

C'est pourquoi une idée émergea à son esprit, et il s'adressa à l'intention de son enfant :

« Viens me voir, chérie. »

Elle s'exécuta sans se faire prier, s'installant immédiatement sur les genoux de son père. Il caressa alors sa longue chevelure d'ébène, un rictus bienveillant au bord des lèvres, tandis qu'il continuait de lui faire part de sa proposition :

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que l'on raconte l'histoire du cygne au plumage d'or à Emma pour oublier ton cauchemar ? »

L'intéressée accepta avec joie. C'était un conte tout droit venu d'Irlande, son préféré, celui que ses parents avaient pris l'habitude de lui lire tous les soirs à sa demande avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Elle le chérissait autant que Henry aimait _Once Upon a Time_.

Comme lui avec son livre, elle le connaissait donc par cœur, et ce fut avec bonheur qu'elle le récita à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière eut un mal fou à contenir à nouveau ses pleurs. Non plus des larmes de tristesse, cette fois, mais d'émotion. Jamais personne ne lui avait raconté d'histoire auparavant, et elle se sentait touchée par le geste de Killian.

 _Lui_ ne l'avait pas abandonnée, alors qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le faire, puisque son enfant le demandait. Mais non, il avait réussi à trouver un moyen de concilier les deux. Un très bon moyen, même, puisqu'en plus de faire taire les démons dans sa tête à elle, il sembla aussi faire oublier la détresse de la brunette qui s'endormit rapidement une fois le conte terminé.

Puisqu'il se faisait tard, quand le jeune homme se leva pour ramener Sarah dans sa chambre, il souhaita par la même occasion une bonne nuit à Emma, voyant qu'elle avait à présent retrouvé le sourire mais surtout, qu'elle ne cessait de bâiller depuis quelques minutes déjà. Cette dernière le laissa partir, même si elle se sentait quelque peu déçue et à nouveau triste de se retrouver seule.

Elle se rassura tout de même par la simple pensée qu'il n'était pas loin, et qu'ils se reverraient dès le lendemain matin.

(Et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce à quoi il ressemblait, à la première heure de la journée, tout droit sorti de son lit.

 _Aussi charmant que d'habitude, certainement,_ pensa-t-elle.)

Elle se dit aussi que finalement, cette idée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que cela…

(De son côté, l'irlandais songeait à la même chose alors qu'il fermait les paupières.)

* * *

« Petit-déjeuner au lit pour madame ! »

Emma, allongée dans le canapé, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, poussa un gémissement mécontent alors qu'une présence à ses côtés ainsi que la douce odeur de pancakes et de cannelle venaient de la réveiller. Après plusieurs longues secondes, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Killian tout sourire, qui tenait un plateau rempli de bons mets entre ses mains. Cette attention fit trouver instantanément le sourire à la blonde.

Depuis bientôt une semaine que les Jones avaient emménagé, le père de famille ne cessait de la traiter comme une princesse. Puisque, contrairement à elle, il ne travaillait pas la journée, il s'occupait de toutes les tâches ménagères sans exception malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'ils pouvaient partager. Mais il ne voulait jamais rien entendre, et chaque soir quand elle rentrait, elle pouvait être certaine qu'un délicieux repas l'attendait dans un appartement bien rangé.

Elle qui n'était pas très bonne cuisinière (contrairement à lui, il fallait bien l'admettre, qui avait tout d'un chef), elle n'avait pas mangé aussi sainement que depuis qu'elle avait le brun chez elle – et autant dire qu'elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire.

La colocation se passait donc pour le mieux pour l'instant, même si elle avait eu très peur au lendemain de leur première soirée passée ensemble. Il l'avait vue au plus bas, si vulnérable et ouverte, et il s'était montré tellement adorable envers sa personne…

Tout ceci l'avait fait paniquer dès son réveil.

(A tel point qu'elle n'avait pas pu apprécier comme il le fallait la vision du jeune homme torse nu dans sa cuisine, pendant qu'il préparait leur petit-déjeuner en chantonnant – à la place, elle l'avait congédié se rhabiller au plus vite, désagréable avec lui comme au premier jour de leur rencontre, alors qu'il ne le méritait, d'avis tout à fait objectif, absolument pas.

Elle lui avait bien précisé qu'il pouvait faire _comme chez lui_ , après tout.)

Heureusement, Killian, qui la comprenait toujours sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui faire part de ses craintes, s'était excusé et avait finalement réussi à la mettre à l'aise. Depuis, elle ne faisait que se réjouir de l'avoir avec elle.

Du moins, quand certaines idées, qu'elle préférait enfouir au plus profond d'elle pour ne pas avoir à y penser, ne venaient pas lui traverser l'esprit… Comme présentement, par exemple.

Car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, tandis qu'elle avait ses prunelles portées sur l'irlandais qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement, qu'elle apprécierait grandement avoir chaque jour pour première vision celle de cet homme et de son sourire si chaleureux, et de son regard si…

Si quoi, en fait ? Elle ne pouvait déchiffrer ce qu'elle pouvait lire à l'intérieur de celui-ci (ne le voulait certainement pas, par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver) mais savait que c'était quelque chose de beau, en tout cas.

Et qu'il lui était destiné.

(Elle se demandait aussi parfois s'il avait l'habitude de se comporter avec sa femme ainsi, avant, ou s'il se montrait encore plus gentleman encore – même si elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'être plus adorable que cela puisse exister. Mais de toute façon, c'était une question qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se pose, car partant sur un terrain bien trop dangereux, à son avis.)

« En quel honneur ? finit-elle tout de même par se sortir de ses songes en s'asseyant sur le divan et volant un pancake au passage.

– Tu es rentrée tellement tard hier soir que tu n'as même pas entendu le réveil ce matin, alors…

– Attends, pardon ?! le coupa la shérif, soudainement paniquée. Quelle heure est-il ? »

Le grand soleil haut dans le ciel qu'elle aperçut par la fenêtre du salon répondit à la place de Killian. Elle ne travaillait peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ayant pris un jour de repos, mais son fil avait école, et…

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Henry, la rassura immédiatement son interlocuteur, accompagné d'un tendre rictus. Je l'ai déposé avec Sarah. Tu dormais si bien, on n'a pas voulu te réveiller.

– Je… merci, fut simplement capable de répliquer Emma, touchée par ce geste. »

Puis elle se tut, se contentant de mordre dans son repas, pensive. Il était vrai que depuis l'installation de l'irlandais chez elle, elle passait de nombreuses heures supplémentaires au bureau du shérif, ce qui l'épuisait franchement.

Elle ne faisait pas ceci pour l'éviter, non. Mais parce qu'elle enquêtait.

Elle voulait connaître l'identité de celui qui avait eu le culot de le dénoncer aux services sociaux, et pour quel motif.

Elle avait quelques noms en tête, des fauteurs de troubles capables d'une telle chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils feraient cela. Zelena, Cruella, Isaac… ils avaient causé pas mal de problèmes en ville, mais connaissaient-ils Killian ? Elle n'en était pas si certaine.

Quoique, il y avait bien parmi eux une autre personne qu'elle soupçonnait, et qui aurait même plus ou moins un mobile. Toutefois, elle espérait au fond d'elle se tromper, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Car si c'était bien lui…

Il était l'homme le plus influent de Storybrooke, ce qui pourrait créer des difficultés pour la suite.

Monsieur Gold, bien entendu.

« Emma ? la fit revenir à la réalité la voix de Killian. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il la regardait d'un air inquiet. En effet, elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Si, tout va très bien, voulut-elle apaiser les craintes de son ami d'un sourire.

– Tu as l'air épuisée, s'entêta malgré tout le brun. Tu passes tes nuits au bureau… que fais-tu de si important là-bas ? Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Il ne le lui en ferait pas part, mais il avait peur que tout ceci soit de sa faute. Qu'elle ne se sente plus tout à fait chez elle depuis qu'ils y habitaient, avec sa fille, et qu'elle préférait donc passer le plus clair de son temps au travail, loin d'eux, loin de _lui_.

(Ou pire encore. Qu'elle ait repris ses activités sexuelles avec Graham – Ruby lui en avait une fois parlé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsque cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit l'autre jour, il avait senti son cœur se serrer rien que de l'imaginer.

Il n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être contre cette relation, pourtant…)

Emma aurait voulu le rassurer – elle pouvait facilement deviner la détresse dans son regard – mais elle préférait ne pas parler de ses agissements tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une véritable piste. Elle redoutait la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir si elle lui en faisait part, ou qu'il lui demande d'arrêter ses recherches. Elle ne pourrait pas l'écouter – elle avait besoin de savoir, elle voulait _l'aider_.

C'est pourquoi elle expliqua simplement :

« Merci, c'est gentil, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'avec Graham on a décidé de laisser David profiter de sa famille – de son tout jeune fils, surtout – puisque c'est bientôt Noël, donc on a plus de travail que d'habitude. Mais ça va, promis, tout va très bien, lui offrit-t-elle un doux rictus pour accentuer ses mots, tout en posant une main sur son bras en un geste de réconfort. »

Cependant, son explication eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté. En effet, imaginer la jeune femme seule avec le bouclé n'enchanta guère Killian.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Se montrait-il réellement… jaloux ?! Il n'en avait pourtant pas le droit. Emma n'était que son amie, si elle voulait voir quelqu'un d'autre, tant qu'elle ne gâchait pas leur plan, elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais sûrement était-ce cela, la raison. Sûrement avait-il peur qu'elle ne mette à mal leur relation fictive.

Rien de plus que cela.

Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il tenta de se persuader lui-même alors qu'il se perdait dans ses idées noires, le regard fixé sur le sol. Il ne put néanmoins ruminer plus longtemps, puisque tout à coup la blonde ajouta en une exclamation :

« Au fait, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir mais justement, en parlant de Noël et de David… ils nous ont invité chez eux, avec Mary-Margaret, pour le fêter ensemble !

– Nous ?! s'étonna le jeune homme.

– Bah oui chéri, qu'est-ce que tu crois, que j'allais faire Noël sans mon _petit-ami_ ?! répliqua l'intéressée en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, accompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un petit rire amusés. »

Il déglutit alors, peu rassuré, un nouveau problème venant s'immiscer à son esprit. Il voyait déjà le regard pesant du châtain sur lui, toujours aussi peu convaincu par cette idée de cohabitation et de faux-couple, ainsi que celui compatissant de sa femme.

Et dire qu'il n'aimait pas Noël à l'origine. Celui-ci s'annonçait une véritable torture.

Heureusement, il y aurait Emma.

(Et il allait falloir qu'il se dépêcher de lui trouver un cadeau pour l'occasion, d'ailleurs.)

* * *

 **Le véritable conte irlandais qui existe est à propos d'un aigle au plumage d'or, mais j'ai décidé de le changer en cygne pour coller davantage à l'histoire.  
**


	12. Chapitre 12 (partie 1-2)

**J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux parties, parce qu'il allait être beaucoup trop long comparé aux autres sinon. Ça me permet aussi de pouvoir poster aujourd'hui comme prévu, puisque je n'ai pas terminé l'écriture du chapitre complet et donc, si je l'avais posté en entier, il serait sûrement sorti plus tard.**

 **Je vais essayer de faire en sorte de publier la seconde partie mercredi puisque je suis en vacances, mais je ne promets rien, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle n'arrive quand même que dimanche prochain.  
**

 ** _Laurie_** **: merci pour ta review et oui, c'est prévu que je le regarde un jour ce film, certainement pendant ma semaine de vacances là d'ailleurs :) Et au passage merci pour tes reviews sur** ** _Brave_** **! Pour l'histoire du « rictus », je t'avoue que je l'ai toujours utilisé comme simple synonyme de « sourire », parce que j'ai un vrai problème avec les répétitions ahah, et il me semble que ça peut vouloir dire simplement « sourire » et pas forcément « sourire crispé », non ? Genre dans des phrases comme « doux rictus » ou « rictus amusé », etc. ? Enfin en tout cas j'essaierai de faire plus attention avec ça alors si c'est vraiment gênant ^^**

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose.

Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose.

Quoi, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il ne pouvait pas – ne le pouvait _plus_ – se voiler la face en se cachant derrière de vaines excuses : ce n'était pas juste une simple amitié que Killian ressentait à l'égard de sa « colocataire »… c'était bien plus fort que cela.

Les sourires qu'elle arrivait à lui soutirer, les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient quand il pensait à elle, ce besoin constant de la toucher lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient proches l'un de l'autre sans parfois même s'en rendre compte… tout ceci n'était rien d'autre que de véritables preuves de cette conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu après environ deux mois de cohabitation, accumulés à tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant ce laps de temps – Noël et ses cadeaux en tête de liste.

En effet, lui qui d'habitude se montrait toujours un excellent offreur n'avait su cette fois dénicher la perle rare pour son amie, à cause d'un doute qui persistait à son esprit : et si ce n'était pas assez bien pour elle, et si elle n'appréciait pas ses idées ?

Il aimait tellement lui faire plaisir, et voir son visage s'illuminer quand elle rentrait le soir à l'appartement et qu'elle voyait les petites attentions qu'il avait eu à son égard, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir, encore moins ce soir- _là_.

(Car être en froid avec les fêtes de Noël à cause de ses souvenirs d'enfance d'une famille qu'il qualifierait de tout sauf unie ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire en sorte que celui des autres soit le plus parfait possible. Bien au contraire, même.)

Heureusement, il pouvait toujours compter sur Ruby comme complice. Du moins, lorsqu'elle ne lui faisait pas des propositions un peu trop farfelues et déplacées à son goût (mais il aurait dû s'en douter, la connaissant)…

« Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… des sous-vêtements sexys pour finir la soirée en beauté quand vous rentrerez chez vous ? avait-elle tenté en toute innocence, accompagné d'un clin d'œil à peine exagéré. Je peux même te donner de bonnes adresses, si tu veux… »

Le premier réflexe du jeune homme avait été de lever les yeux au ciel, dépité – c'était un tic qu'il avait inconsciemment hérité d'Emma, à force de la voir le faire face à ses propres (nombreux) sous-entendus douteux. Il était parfaitement au courant que la brune pensait que tous deux ne faisaient pas que partager un lieu de vie, mais aussi le lit de la shérif – et pas que pour y dormir.

(Idée totalement absurde, évidemment.)

Toutefois il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ensuite, quand lui traversa à l'esprit l'image de la tête que ferait certainement leur hôte devant un tel présent. C'est pourquoi il répliqua d'un ton amusé :

« Tu veux tuer David, c'est ça ?

– Hum, c'est vrai, admit l'intéressée tout en se mettant à rire à son tour. Une bague, alors ? »

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de cette dernière, qui avait l'air très fière d'elle – en plus de croire qu'ils couchaient ensemble, elle était aussi persuadée que les deux colocataires étaient tout simplement faits l'un pour l'autre.

(Toujours aussi stupide.)

« Et la demande en mariage qui va avec, aussi, je suppose ? ironisa l'irlandais pour toute réponse. Sois sérieuse, Ruby, s'il-te-plaît ! Elle est l'une de tes plus proches amies, et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps maintenant, alors tu dois bien savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir, non ?

– Et toi qui vis avec elle, elle ne t'a jamais fait part de quelque chose dont elle aurait envie ?! rétorqua la serveuse sur le même ton. »

Cependant elle prit tout de même le temps de réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes, puis proposa d'autres idées, plus réalistes cette fois. Mais son camarade semblait toujours trouver quelque chose à leur redire.

C'est qu'il était exigeant. Un peu trop, même, pour quelqu'un qui recherchait un cadeau pour une _amie_ , juste une amie, qui d'autant plus l'avait bien prévenu qu'elle ne voulait rien du tout pour Noël.

Alors évidemment, la brune ne se garda pas de lui en faire la remarque, bien trop tentante. Ce à quoi Killian se justifia en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence :

« Elle a la gentillesse de m'héberger chez elle et est très certainement en train de sauver ma famille, c'est donc la moindre des choses que de vouloir lui offrir quelque chose en échange, et si possible quelque chose qui lui plaira _vraiment_ , c'est tout. »

Ruby voulut prendre la parole à son tour, mais fut coupée dans son élan par sa grand-mère, qui lui rappela que sa pause était terminée depuis cinq minutes et qu'elle devait donc rapidement retourner au travail. Elle se contenta alors seulement de saluer son ami, l'interpellant tout de même une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière le comptoir :

« Ne te casse pas trop la tête, quoi que tu choisisses, elle sera forcément touchée, rien que par le geste, tu sais. Et ne vois pas les choses trop grandes non plus, je suppose que tu sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas avoir l'impression que quelqu'un s'est ruiné pour elle. »

Le jeune homme la remercia chaleureusement, avant de quitter les lieux, prêt à parcourir les rues de Storybrooke et ses magasins – ce qui ne serait pas bien long, puisque la bourgade n'en comptait pas tant que cela. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva au même point qu'au départ après deux bonnes heures de recherches à avoir fait chaque boutique de la ville, sans réel succès.

Ruby avait certainement raison. Sûrement n'était-il pas normal qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver son bonheur pour un simple présent.

Il décida alors de partir s'asseoir sur un banc près du port pour réfléchir. Il espérait que la brise dans ses cheveux, et le bruit de l'océan ne finissent par l'inspirer davantage que tout le reste avait pu le faire jusqu'alors.

Ce qui se passa, justement, après plusieurs minutes de réflexions intenses à repenser aux dires de la serveuse.

 _Et toi qui vis avec elle, elle ne t'a jamais fait part de quelque chose dont elle aurait envie ?!_

Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Bien entendu que si, Emma lui avait un jour – pas plus tard que deux jours auparavant, d'ailleurs – parlé de ce qu'elle aimerait. Un cadeau qu'il pourrait facilement lui offrir, en plus.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de leur conversation, tous deux installés sur le canapé de la blonde, à converser comme ils en avaient rapidement pris l'habitude depuis le premier soir avant qu'il ne regagne sa propre chambre.

« Et dans quoi est-ce que tu travaillais, lorsque tu étais en Irlande ? lui avait-elle demandé, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur sa vie.

– Au port, je m'occupais des bateaux. C'est une passion que j'ai depuis tout petit, héritée de mon père, qui était pêcheur. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à naviguer sur les mers durant mon enfance, et même après, avec… Milah. On avait acheté un navire pour faire le tour du monde avec, le _Jolly_. Sauf que Sarah est arrivée, ce qui a un peu chamboulé nos plans – mais je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde, bien entendu. »

Elle l'avait écouté parler des étoiles pleins les yeux, avant de commenter, l'air rêveur :

« J'ai toujours voulu faire un tour en bateau, un jour, ça doit être génial comme sensations… »

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réagi, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait… il était persuadé qu'il avait trouvé le présent parfait pour elle, combiné à son fils, en plus ; en effet, ce dernier l'avait supplié, lui aussi, de lui apprendre à conduire un tel engin.

Il n'aurait donc qu'à préparer une après-midi au large, tous ensemble avec sa fille. Il lui suffirait de louer un bateau.

Satisfait par sa trouvaille, simple mais efficace, il en était persuadé, il partit se renseigner auprès des personnes qui se trouvaient là sur comment s'y prendre pour emprunter un navire le temps d'une journée, ainsi que les tarifs proposés. Puis, une fois mis au courant de toutes les démarches à suivre, il quitta le port pour enfin rentrer chez lui.

(Ou plutôt, chez les _Swan_ , se corrigea-t-il – ce n'était pas _son_ appartement, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il s'en irait bientôt.)

(Même s'il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais autant senti chez lui, depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme, qu'entre ces murs.)

Arriva ensuite le soir tant redouté du 24 décembre, que le faux-couple ainsi que leur enfant respectif allaient passer comme prévu chez les Nolan. L'irlandais venait de sortir de la salle de bain et réfléchissait à quoi se mettre, seulement vêtu d'une simple serviette attachée autour de la taille, quand Emma apparut dans la pièce sans crier gare.

« Killian ! s'écria-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux m'ai–… »

Elle se stoppa net dans sa phrase lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme. Mais au lieu de détourner le regard comme elle aurait dû le faire, elle profita du fait qu'il avait la tête cachée dans l'armoire pour laisser ses yeux se perdre en toute discrétion sur ce corps encore quelque peu mouillé, qu'elle inspecta de la tête aux pieds, se délectant de la vue qu'il lui offrait – c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Oui ? finit tout de même par la sortir de son inspection son colocataire, alors qu'il s'était à présent tourné dans sa direction, et qu'il arborait sur le visage un air rieur et victorieux devant l'insistance des irises que la blonde avait portées sur lui. »

(Certainement qu'il aurait dû se sentir gêné par la situation, mais le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait pour le moment était la satisfaction de voir l'effet évident qu'il faisait à la jeune femme et qu'il n'avait pas perdu de son pouvoir d'attirance.)

(Et puis, de toute façon, lui non plus ne se fit pas prier pour l'admirer à son tour, magnifique dans la petite robe qu'elle avait enfilé pour l'occasion – ce n'étaient pas tous les jours qu'il la voyait porter de telles tenues qui lui allaient pourtant à ravir.)

(Il n'y avait pas de mal à reconnaître qu'elle était une belle femme, après tout.)

Cette dernière sentit ses joues s'empourprer tandis qu'elle remontait difficilement ses prunelles sur celles du brun, maintenant incapable de soutenir son regard tant elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise d'avoir été prise en plein dans sa contemplation.

Elle s'expliqua toutefois en bégayant légèrement, et essayant de retrouver des idées claires :

« Je… euh… je voulais juste te demander si… si tu pouvais m'aider à fermer ma robe puisque je n'y parviens pas moi-même. Mais… je vais me débrouiller toute seule, puisque tu as l'air occupé. »

Suite à quoi elle commença à faire demi-tour, hâtée de se sortir de ce premier moment embarrassant entre eux (elle savait pourtant bien que la cohabitation finirait par amener de tels instants, et que ce ne serait donc certainement pas le dernier) mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'elle entendit la voix de son ami derrière elle :

« Ça va, Swan. Je cherche juste quoi me mettre pour ce soir, ça peut bien attendre deux minutes que je t'aide à fermer cette robe – qui te va parfaitement bien, au passage. Allez, viens. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, son cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine et les joues en feu (pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il lui fasse de tels compliments sans qu'elle ne s'y attende ?) mais accepta quand même. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon.

Néanmoins, elle aurait pu patienter qu'il soit totalement prêt, ou au moins habillé, avant qu'il ne l'aide – elle n'était plus à cela près. Sûrement d'ailleurs qu'elle aurait mieux fait.

Car sentir ses doigts ainsi que quelques gouttes d'eau qui venaient ruisseler dans son dos, ajoutés à son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, tout en ayant en tête la pensée qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille, et qu'il était là, juste derrière elle, ne l'aidait vraiment pas à réfléchir correctement. C'était tout le contraire, même.

(Quelle horrible idée avait-elle eue que de le faire vivre chez elle…)

« Voilà, c'est bon, l'informa soudainement Killian en la repoussant légèrement pour qu'elle lui fasse à nouveau face alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses songes. »

Il la dévisagea avec une intensité qui la fit frémir, aucun d'eux n'ajoutant le moindre mot, ni ne faisant le moindre pas, en avant ou en arrière. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, la tension palpable dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne détourne le regard, n'y tenant plus, se sentant oppressée.

Elle se concentra alors sur l'armoire sur laquelle elle avait les yeux à présent posés, et se rappela les dires que son colocataire avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sourit alors, une nouvelle pensée, moins dangereuse cette fois, en tête, à la recherche d'un vêtement en particulier. Puis, quand elle le trouva enfin, elle l'attrapa et le tendit au brun.

« Tu devrais mettre cette chemise, lui proposa-t-elle. C'est ma préférée. »

Elle détala ensuite aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, par peur de dire, ou faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait si elle restait là plus longtemps, et venait à croiser ses irises à nouveau.

Killian se retrouva donc seul au milieu de la pièce, le morceau de tissu à la main. Il demeura interdit un moment, à tenter de ralentir les battements de son cœur, et de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, perturbé par un sentiment au fond de lui qu'il préféra ignorer.

(Il préféra aussi ignorer la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, et cette subite envie de l'embrasser, pulsion à laquelle il n'aurait certainement pas pu résister si elle était restée rien qu'une minute de plus dans la chambre.)

Une fois tout le monde fin prêt, les deux familles se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de David et Mary-Margaret, où ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par leurs hôtes. Après l'échange de quelques banalités sur le pas de la porte, ils s'installèrent rapidement tous autour de la table, et le repas se passa dans une ambiance très agréable, au grand étonnement de Killian.

Mais aussi pour son plus grand plaisir, il devait bien se l'avouer. Car il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la tristesse que pouvait avoir représenté cette fête durant sa jeunesse, avec son père encore plus soûl que d'habitude, et sa mère qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure pendant deux jours, avant de voir son état s'aggraver à cause de son excès d'efforts pour l'occasion.

Pire encore, l'année précédente, à le « célébrer » seul avec sa fille en pleurs, qui ne cessait de réclamer Milah, était encore si frais à son esprit. Alors, être entouré de ces personnes pleines de joie ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, et lui rappeler les seuls moments où il avait su apprécier Noël à sa juste valeur : quand il avait encore sa femme à ses côtés.

Cependant il remarqua que derrière tout ce bonheur, Emma semblait plus réservée que les autres. Elle avait beau sourire, et participer activement aux conversations, l'irlandais se rendait bien compte que ses pupilles ne brillaient pas comme elles le devraient si elle se sentait véritablement heureuse.

Sûrement cette attitude venait-elle du fait qu'elle non plus ne devait pas avoir eu de beaux souvenirs liés à cette occasion par le passé, ayant grandi en orphelinat, pensa-t-il.

(Ce qui lui brisa légèrement le cœur au passage.)

Contrairement à elle, le propriétaire des lieux, lui, se comportait avec le brun de la meilleure manière possible, comme avant, même, lorsqu'il n'imaginait pas que quelque chose se passait entre la shérif et lui, et qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait la faire souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle pouvait bien être la source de ce changement de comportement de sa part, mais il n'eut pas à se poser la question trop longtemps, puisqu'elle lui parvint d'elle-même vers la fin du repas.

En effet, lorsque David et lui se retrouvèrent un moment seuls dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le dessert, le premier s'exclama, après un court instant de silence et de réflexion :

« Je suis désolé, Killian. D'avoir insinué des choses fausses, et d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais ne pas être quelqu'un de bien alors qu'en fait, si. Je… j'ai appris pour ta femme, et je…

– Quoi ?! le coupa l'intéressé à l'entente de ces mots, visiblement choqué par cette révélation. »

Il ne laissa néanmoins pas le temps à son interlocuteur d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et rejoignit le salon, où se trouvaient seulement les deux femmes, les enfants étant partis jouer ensemble dans la chambre au-dessus en attendant l'arrivée du gâteau (et des cadeaux). Les poings serrés et les yeux assombris par l'énervement, il interrogea la blonde d'un ton sec, sans ménagement :

« C'est toi qui lui as raconté ?

– Euh… raconter quoi ? répliqua celle-ci, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait bien parler.

– La mort de Milah.

– Je… quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Emma.

– C'est moi, vint à sa rescousse Mary-Margaret. Je suis désolée, Killian, vraiment, mais je voulais que David puisse comprendre qui tu étais vraiment et qu'il arrête de te juger sans savoir…

– Et donc tu t'es dit que lui raconter ma vie sans me demander si je voulais qu'il soit au courant de cette histoire était une bonne idée ?! Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous dans cette ville à prendre des décisions pour moi, sans jamais me demander mon avis ? »

La brune voulut rétorquer quelque chose, s'expliquer davantage quant à ses intentions, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, attrapant sa veste et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, fit-il, avant de quitter l'appartement. »

Il s'en voulait de partir comme cela, mais il ne souhaitait pas davantage gâcher la soirée en laissant se déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur tout le monde. Alors il avait préféré se retrouver seul pour se calmer, laissant ses pas le guider à travers les rues de Storybrooke.

Et dire qu'il commençait à croire que cette année allait être différente, qu'il allait passer un bon Noël… Voilà qu'on lui avait rappelé à quel point sa vie était misérable. De plus, déjà qu'il avait à gérer la pitié presque quotidienne de l'institutrice, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'ajouter à celle-ci celle de son mari, à présent.

Du côté de chez les Nolan, l'atmosphère auparavant détendue s'était bien vite alourdie suite à l'incident qui venait de se produire. Seuls les rires des enfants à l'étage apportaient un peu de bonne humeur tandis qu'Emma était en train de s'habiller chaudement, prête à retrouver son ami.

« Excuse-moi, Emma, répéta pour la énième fois l'autre jeune femme alors qu'elle la regardait se préparer, impuissante face à la situation.

– Garde-les pour plus tard, répliqua cette dernière. Et fais juste en sorte que Sarah ne se rende pas compte que son père s'en est allé jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne, je n'ai pas envie qu'une autre personne se sente mal ce soir. »

Puis, une fois ce discours terminé, elle passa à son tour le pas de la porte. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps quant à l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver le brun. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'était rendu au port, c'est pourquoi il s'y dirigea elle-même, et put rapidement s'apercevoir qu'elle avait eu raison lorsqu'elle reconnut sa silhouette au loin.

Elle commençait à bien le connaître, après tout.

Il se trouvait assis sur un banc, à contempler l'horizon. Elle hâta donc le pas pour le rejoindre, et prit place à ses côtés sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà-vu avec cette scène, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous deux devant chez Elsa, quelques temps auparavant.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé entre eux, depuis. Pour le meilleur, d'ailleurs.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé que c'était toi qui avais raconté mes problèmes à David, brisa le silence Killian, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui se tenait là (il le savait pertinemment, de toute façon, sans avoir besoin de s'en assurer).

– Ce n'est rien, le rassura son amie, je comprends que tu l'aies mal pris. Mais Mary-Margaret ne pensait vraiment pas à mal, tu sais, et elle s'en veut vraiment. Et puis… elle n'a jamais été très bonne pour garder des secrets, c'est l'un de ses pires défauts. »

Elle laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche en se rappelant d'une anecdote que la brune lui avait un jour raconté, d'une histoire qui avait bien failli mal tourner lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant à cause de son incapacité à tenir sa langue.

« Je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, répondit l'autre. Mais je n'aime pas savoir que David a changé d'avis sur moi juste parce qu'il a appris que j'ai perdu ma femme.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est certainement pas que pour ça. Au fond, il t'a toujours vraiment apprécié, et il s'est juste rendu compte de son erreur de jugement. Même si je ne vais pas te mentir, et qu'apprendre la nouvelle a dû l'aider un peu. »

Cette fois l'irlandais daigna enfin se tourner, et sourit à la blonde, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. Il ne reprit toutefois pas la parole, et ils demeurèrent alors ainsi un moment sans se parler, la neige tombant à gros flocons autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que les cloches de la grande horloge de la bourgade ne se mettent à sonner, indiquant qu'il était minuit.

« Joyeux Noël, Killian, s'exclama alors Emma, mettant fin à la quiétude du moment.

– Joyeux Noël, répliqua ce dernier sur le même ton, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. »

Il en sortit finalement une enveloppe, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme face à lui, son doux rictus toujours porté au bord des lèvres.

« Killian ! On s'était promis pas de cadeaux, le réprimanda-t-elle. Pour qui est-ce que je passe, moi, je n'ai rien de prévu…

– Ce n'est pas grave. Des cadeaux, tu m'en fais tous les jours, tu sais, en me permettant de me réveiller chaque matin avec ma fille à mes côtés, ou même en nous permettant de faire partie de quelque chose, elle et moi, comme ce soir où grâce à toi on ne passe pas Noël seuls. »

Cet aveu fit rougir la shérif, qui ne savait quoi répondre. Elle se contenta alors de reporter toute son attention sur la lettre et de l'ouvrir, impatiente de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Une larme roula le long de sa joue quand elle lut ce que c'était – un bon pour une sortie en mer tous les quatre. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, l'autre jour…

 _Il s'y était intéressé._ Et c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait réellement à elle, et à ses envies.

Rapidement elle essuya ses légers pleurs, et se jeta au cou de son ami, qu'elle serra contre lui en une étreinte. Puis, lorsqu'elle s'en détacha enfin, elle s'écria, visiblement enchantée :

« Tu sais que tu viens de réaliser l'un de mes rêves d'enfant, là ?

– Content que ça te plaise, se mit à rire Killian, soulagé d'avoir vu juste. Tu pourras demander à Ruby, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver le cadeau idéal…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait. Henry va adorer, lui aussi, j'en suis sûre. »

Puis ils se turent à nouveau un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole :

« Mais vraiment, ça me gêne quand même de ne rien avoir pour toi…

– Eh bien, si tu y tiens tant, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir.

– Quoi donc ? questionna l'intéressée, curieuse. »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, avant de se lever. L'une de ses mains vint instinctivement se perdre derrière son oreille pendant qu'il tendait l'autre en direction de la blonde. Il lui demanda alors d'une voix peu assurée, par peur de la brusquer avec son idée, craignant qu'elle s'imagine des choses fausses :

« Danse avec moi ?

– Sérieusement, c'est ce que tu veux ? s'étonna l'autre, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. Je ne te savais pas si… "romantique", si on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Cependant, elle ne put refuser sa demande – après tout, ce n'était qu'une danse, rien de plus, et si elle pouvait lui faire plaisir… –, et prit donc sa main dans la sienne. Il l'attrapa délicatement par la taille, et tous deux commencèrent alors une valse seuls au beau milieu de la rue, bercés par le son des vagues devant eux.

« C'est juste que… répliqua-t-il à son oreille après un certain temps à se mouvoir ensemble dans le silence complet. Lorsque j'étais petit, j'avais l'habitude de valser avec ma mère le soir de Noël.

– Es-tu vraiment en train de me comparer avec ta mère ?! se mit à s'esclaffer un peu plus fort la jeune femme, faussement indignée.

– Non, pas du tout, rit Killian à son tour. J'y ai simplement repensé, c'était un moment qui me rendait heureux. Si ça peut te rassurer, c'était aussi une habitude que j'avais pris avec Milah et Sarah le soir de Noël. Je me souviens que ma mère me répétait toujours que viendrait un jour où je ne danserais plus avec elle, mais avec une femme qui mérite mon amour. »

Suite à ce récit, Emma se figea net, et se repoussa quelque peu de l'irlandais, le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine, et les yeux grands ouverts par cette révélation. Elle avait du mal à respirer correctement, le souffle court.

Le jeune homme mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser l'impact de ses mots, et ainsi comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi elle se refermait tout à coup alors que tout allait bien entre eux jusqu'à maintenant et qu'ils partageaient ce qu'il croyait être un bon moment.

« Oh, Emma, tenta-t-il alors de se reprendre. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis désolé, je…

– Mais c'est quand même ce que tu as dit. Killian, je ne peux pas… »

N'ayant pas le courage de terminer sa phrase, elle se hâta de partir, fuyant comme elle savait si bien le faire, ne se retournant pas une seule fois et abandonnant le brun. Il se sentait stupide, horriblement stupide. Quelle idée avait-il eu, aussi… Il avait simplement souhaité, dans ce moment de faiblesse, à se sentir seul, recréer un moment de bonheur perdu avec cette personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup, mais à la place, il venait de tout gâcher. Il savait pourtant bien qu'Emma était une femme pleine de murs, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui fasse part de cela ?

Car maintenant, elle le pensait amoureux d'elle. Et elle avait fui.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire dans tout ceci.

* * *

 **Certains auront peut-être reconnu la reprise – plus ou moins, disons – d'une scène de _NCIS_ avec les paroles du père de Ziva à Ziva : « One day you will dance with a man who deserves your love »… Ce moment est d'ailleurs très cliché, j'en suis désolée ahah, il ne faut jamais me faire écrire sur Noël parce que ça termine toujours comme ça avec moi.**


	13. Chapitre 12 (partie 2-2)

**Je sais que j'avais dit que je publierais peut-être cette deuxième partie de chapitre en avance, alors que finalement je la poste avec du retard… Mais le manque d'inspiration, la découverte d'une nouvelle série et mes partiels m'ont empêché d'écrire et m'ont fait prendre beaucoup de retard, j'en suis désolée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec celui-ci mais le voilà tout de même enfin.  
**

 **Merci en tout cas pour les mises en favori et les follows, puis aussi merci aux guests reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, mais surtout à _Laurie_ pour celles que tu as laissées sur mon autre fiction sur le théâtre, ça fait super plaisir que tu l'aies lue et appréciée :)**

* * *

« Papa, tu es revenu ! »

La petite Sarah, qui se trouvait en train de jouer au beau milieu du salon avec le cadeau qu'elle venait de recevoir pour Noël de la part de Mary-Margaret et David, se stoppa net dans ce qu'elle faisait et se leva d'un bond quand elle reconnut son père qui venait de passer la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ôter sa veste ni de faire le moindre pas que déjà elle lui sautait dans les bras, visiblement heureuse de le revoir mais aussi et surtout, au grand soulagement du jeune homme qui s'était inquiété durant tout le trajet du retour, pas le moins du monde perturbée par son plus ou moins long départ.

« Tu as raté le passage du père Noël, reprit-elle la parole après avoir accueilli Killian d'une tendre étreinte, et maintenant bien logée contre son torse. Il avait quelque chose pour toi, en plus. Viens voir ! »

L'intéressé leva un sourcil d'incompréhension à l'entente de cette remarque. En effet, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quoi ce que soit de la part de qui que ce soit ce soir. Il détourna donc un instant son attention vers les propriétaires des lieux, qui se tenaient en retrait dans la pièce (Henry et Emma, eux, étaient portés disparus), pour comprendre d'où pouvait bien venir le présent.

L'unique réponse qu'ils lui fournirent furent un doux sourire, et un « ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose » qu'ils lui murmurèrent.

Il suivit donc sa fille qui l'entraîna par la main vers le sapin qui décorait le salon, sincèrement touché par le geste de ces personnes qui avaient déjà eu la gentillesse de l'inviter chez eux. Le visage illuminé de la brunette, ainsi que ses yeux brillants d'excitation quand elle lui tendit l'un des paquets encore présents sous l'arbre qui portait son nom firent disparaître en un instant toute la peine et les craintes qu'il avait pu ressasser depuis qu'Emma l'avait laissé seul au beau milieu du port – Sarah semblait passer un excellent Noël, et c'était tout ce qui devait lui importer, qu'elle se sente _heureuse_.

Il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de ses propres soucis plus tard.

« Ouvre-le, ouvre-le ! la pressa cette dernière alors qu'il commençait à se perdre dans ses songes. Je veux voir ce que c'est, moi ! »

Killian ne put s'empêcher de rire face à tant d'enthousiasme. Il s'exécuta alors, et se retrouva rapidement devant une boîte provenant du meilleur chocolatier de la ville. Il voulut se retourner en direction des Nolan pour les remercier – pour cela, mais aussi pour ce qu'ils avaient offert à sa fille et dont il n'avait aucune idée qu'ils le feraient – cependant il n'en eut pas la possibilité, puisque la plus jeune du groupe demanda au même moment d'un ton innocent :

« Est-ce que je peux en goûter un, s'il-te-plaît, papa ? »

Elle le dévisageait avec cet air irrésistible dont seuls eux deux connaissaient le secret (le chocolat était son véritable pêché mignon, et que ne ferait-elle pas pour que son père la laisse en manger quand ils en avaient sous leur nez) ; il ne put donc pas refuser sa demande. Il en profita par la même occasion pour rejoindre ses hôtes et leur en proposer un morceau à eux aussi, tout en leur glissant un « merci » que seuls eux purent entendre. Il souhaita ensuite leur poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée – où étaient donc passés Henry, et surtout Emma ? – mais la réponse lui parvint d'elle-même avant même qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit quand une petite tête brune apparut tout à coup du haut des escaliers qui menaient à la chambre d'amis.

« Quelqu'un a parlé de chocolat ? questionna le fils de la shérif, soudain grandement intéressé par ce qui était en train de se passait en bas. »

Lorsque Killian lui désigna la boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il dévala sans attendre les escaliers pour venir chercher sa part.

« Henry ! s'exclama alors une voix dans son dos. Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas courir dans les escaliers, tu pourrais tomber et te faire mal… »

Le cœur de l'irlandais rata un battement, et il perdit tout sourire en un instant. Car bien entendu, il avait immédiatement reconnu à qui appartenait cette voix. Celle de la mère du garçon.

Et il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir, ni se comporter – devait-il se sentir soulagé qu'elle soit rentrée et qu'elle ne passe donc pas une partie des fêtes seule par sa faute, ou plutôt s'inquiéter de la façon dont allaient se passer leurs « retrouvailles » suite à son départ plus tôt dans la soirée ? Il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître quand elle apparut dans son champ de vision et descendit à son tour rejoindre les autres, se contentant seulement de lui offrir poliment un chocolat à elle aussi, qu'elle accepta tout aussi poliment, bien que sans jamais oser soutenir son regard océan une seule fois durant le processus.

Assez rapidement il comprit qu'elle n'avait fait part de leur échange à personne ; elle tentait en effet de se comporter de façon la plus naturelle possible sans laisser paraître son malaise, et rien dans les paroles ou les gestes des Nolan ne laissait penser qu'ils étaient au courant de quoi que ce soit quand ils les virent ensemble. Il essaya donc, du mieux qu'il put malgré sa tristesse de la voir dans un état qu'elle faisait pourtant tant d'efforts à cacher – mais il n'était pas dupe, lui –, d'agir, tout comme elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sûrement était-ce la meilleure chose à faire, attendre d'être seuls pour mettre les choses au clair. Autant ne pas gâcher ce moment à leurs amis et famille en alourdissant l'ambiance avec des problèmes qui ne regardaient finalement qu'eux. (Et puis, c'était un soulagement pour l'irlandais que de ne pas avoir à recevoir les jugements de David et ses « je te l'avais bien dit » alors qu'il venait juste de décider de faire des efforts et se comporter à nouveau normalement avec lui.)

Ce fut ainsi que tout se déroula (en apparences) pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par retourner à l'appartement où, après avoir couché les enfants, ils rejoignirent leur propre lit chacun de leur côté sans le moindre mot. C'était bien la première fois depuis l'installation de Killian et Sarah que les deux adultes se quittaient de cette façon, sans un « bonne nuit » ni aucune conversation sur le canapé devant un téléfilm auquel ils ne prêtaient jamais vraiment attention…

* * *

Le lendemain, la propriétaire des lieux fut la première levée à l'aube. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, bien trop troublée par les paroles qu'avait prononcé son ami la veille, pendant qu'ils dansaient en pleine rue sous la neige. Depuis, elle n'arrivait pas à se les sortir de son esprit.

 _Ma mère me répétait toujours que viendrait un jour où je ne danserais plus avec elle, mais avec une femme qui mérite mon amour._

Elle s'en voulait de s'en être allée sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il s'était rapidement repris sur ses dires, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux durant la journée – l'étrange moment dans la chambre, le cadeau qu'il lui avait gentiment offert, puis cette danse qu'il lui avait demandée, ce moment à se mouvoir tout deux comme si plus rien n'existait autour – elle s'était tout à coup sentie submergée. Par ses propres sentiments, ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir quelconque amour si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Elle avait donc pris peur. Elle ne souhaitait pas prendre un autre ami, comme elle avait bien cru perdre Graham – même si, à son plus grand soulagement, sa relation avec son collègue commençait à revenir à la normale et les choses à être de moins en moins gênantes. Elle espérait donc sincèrement qu'il s'était juste mal exprimé.

Toutefois, elle ne put pas penser davantage à ceci puisque, alors qu'elle s'était mise à préparer le petit-déjeuner afin de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses idées noires, une petite brune entra dans la pièce d'un pas timide, avant de se stopper dans sa marche quand elle aperçut Emma.

« Sarah ? s'étonna cette dernière de la voir à une heure pareille de la matinée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillée si tôt ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Je… hésita-t-elle. Je voulais voir si le père Noël était passé ici aussi… »

Cet aveu rempli d'innocence fit sourire la jeune femme, qui se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pensé à déposer les cadeaux sous le sapin dans la nuit à un moment où elle tournait et se retournait dans le canapé sans savoir que faire pour trouver le repos plutôt que d'avoir attendu le matin-même, comme elle le faisait pourtant d'habitude chaque année avant d'aller chercher Henry depuis qu'il ne croyait plus en ce mythe.

« Oui, il est passé, regarde, désigna-t-elle alors à l'enfant le petit arbre au pied duquel étaient alignés plusieurs présents. Mais il va falloir attendre Henry et ton papa pour les ouvrir, d'accord ? En attendant tu peux aller te recoucher toi aussi, si tu veux, il est encore tôt. »

Sarah, dont les yeux s'étaient illuminé dès lors qu'elle avait posé son regard sur tous ces paquets qui n'attendaient que d'être ouverts, n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir, bien trop excitée. C'est pourquoi elle demanda d'un ton suppliant :

« Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi, plutôt, s'il-te-plaît ? »

La blonde fut surprise d'une telle demande – les derniers événements qu'avait vécu la fillette avaient beau les avoir rapprochées, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci souhaite passer du temps rien que toutes les deux d'elle-même. Cependant, touchée, mais aussi heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie, ce qui l'empêcherait de se morfondre par rapport à ses inquiétudes, elle accepta avec joie, et lui proposa :

« J'étais en train de faire des pancakes pour tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu en veux un ?

– Ouiiiiii ! »

Son engouement fit rire la shérif, même si elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. En effet, elle semblait être toujours pleine d'enthousiasme, encore plus lorsqu'il était question de manger, gourmande comme elle pouvait l'être. Elle lui servit donc son pancake, et toutes deux restèrent silencieuses un moment pendant que Sarah dévorait son plat.

« Emma… se fit finalement entendre la petite voix de l'enfant entre deux bouchées, la tête rivée sur son assiette, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas remplacer ma maman ? »

Le ton tremblant et plein de panique avec lequel la brune lui demanda cela fit perdre instantanément toute bonne humeur à son interlocutrice, qui sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine devant cette interrogation. Elle prit alors place aux côtés de l'irlandaise, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et caressa tendrement ses cheveux dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

« Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas remplacer ta maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne la remplacera jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? »

(Alors qu'elle la questionnait, une terrible pensée traversa soudainement l'esprit. Était-il possible que son père lui ait fait part des possibles sentiments qu'il pourrait ressentir à son égard, afin d'avoir son « approbation » avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit avec elle, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait savoir ceci ?!

Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était même complètement absurde que d'y songer.)

« Bah… parce que c'était ma maman qui me faisait des pancakes avant quand on attendait que mon papa se réveille et… ta maison c'est notre maison maintenant et… et pourquoi est-ce qu'on habite chez toi, hein ?

– Killian te l'a déjà expliqué avant d'arriver, tenta-t-elle de répondre calmement sans laisser paraître sa gêne, malgré sa gorge nouée et la difficulté qu'elle avait à articuler ses mots. Ce n'est pas pour toujours, c'est juste que c'est plus pratique pour le moment. Tu n'aimes pas vivre ici ?

– Si, c'est bien ! Je peux avoir ma chambre pour moi toute seule, et c'est trop cool, parce que ne lui dis pas, mais… »

La fillette fit une pause, regarda tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien toujours que toutes les deux dans la cuisine, puis s'approcha d'Emma et murmura à son oreille, partageant avec elle son secret :

« Papa il ronfle quand il dort, et ça fait du bruit. »

A nouveau la jeune femme se mit à rire, heureuse que la conversation finisse par prendre un tel tournant inattendu, et qu'elle n'ait pas à tenter de se faire comprendre davantage. L'ambiance resta ainsi légère pendant un moment où elles parlèrent simplement de tout et de rien tout en préparant à manger ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Killian ne finisse par se réveiller à son tour et ne les rejoigne donc dans la pièce – ou du moins, qu'il ne sorte enfin de la chambre, puisque lui non plus n'avait pas réussi à passer une bonne nuit réparatrice.

« Papa ! s'écria Sarah quand il apparut dans son champ de vision. Viens goûter les pancakes qu'on a faits avec Emma, et même que eux c'est moi toutes seule qui les ai faits ! »

Entendre la voix de sa fille, pleine de joie et de fierté alors qu'elle lui désignait un plat où reposaient quelques crêpes, fit retrouver instantanément le sourire à l'irlandais, qui tout à coup ne se sentit étrangement plus fatigué mais comme elle rempli d'entrain. De plus, la voir si joyeuse en compagnie d'Emma, à être complices toutes les deux, lui faisait toujours véritablement plaisir.

Alors, même s'il avait pour projet de s'expliquer avec la jeune femme dès que possible, il n'eut pas le courage de dire non à son enfant ; la discussion allait donc devoir attendre encore un peu. Cependant puisqu'ils avaient déjà repoussé l'inévitable trop longtemps à son goût, il s'empressa de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de demander à Sarah de retourner dans sa chambre pendant qu'il s'entretenait en tête-à-tête avec la blonde. Elle fit mine de bouder d'être ainsi mise à l'écart, mais finit tout de même par obéir et s'en aller.

Son départ fut suivi par un silence pesant qui s'installa dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que les deux adultes ne finissent par trouver le courage d'affronter l'autre en même temps, et qu'ils ne s'exclament donc de leurs voix qui se mêlèrent en un son presque inaudible :

« Je suis désolé(e), je… »

Ils laissèrent un petit rire s'échapper de leur bouche suite à cette synchronisation tout en baissant la tête, avant de la relever une fois leur sérieux repris.

« Vas-y, proposa Killian à son amie pour la laisser parler en premier.

– Je… je suis désolée de m'être enfuie hier, commença donc cette dernière. Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête… j'ai pris peur. Parce que c'est vrai que ça peut être un peu bizarre entre nous parfois, je pense que tu t'en rends compte autant que moi, mais ce qu'on a là, cette amitié qu'on a réussi à créer malgré tout, c'est très important pour moi alors… oui, j'ai eu peur de la perdre. C'est tellement rare que j'arrive à me sentir bien avec une personne, à pouvoir parler de mon enfance sans problème ou même partager mon quotidien avec quelqu'un sans paniquer tous les matins de te voir dans ma cuisine, tu sais. Je tiens vraiment à toi, même si je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour exprimer ce que je ressens. J'ai déjà gâché les choses avec Graham… je ne veux pas reproduire la même erreur avec toi, que des sentiments viennent se mettre entre nous. »

L'irlandais demeura bouche-bée plusieurs secondes, touché par cette rare déclaration qu'elle venait de lui faire. Lui qui avait imaginé qu'ils allaient devoir tout recommencer depuis le départ, avec elle qui l'éviterait et se renfermerait à nouveau sur elle-même, voilà qu'il avait droit à tout le contraire : elle s'ouvrait à lui, et lui faisait part de ses ressentis.

Et que cela pouvait être agréable, surtout au vu de ce qu'elle lui avouait !

C'est pourquoi, mis à l'aise par ce discours, il se leva d'où il se trouvait pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme et prit sa main dans la sienne, lui souriant tendrement et ne quittant jamais son regard alors qu'il prenait à son tour la parole :

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Emma. J'ai eu une idée stupide, et j'ai encore plus aggravé les choses en te parlant de ma mère et ce qu'elle me disait. Sur le coup je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça pouvait paraître à ce point ambigu. Mais ce sont les rares bons souvenirs que je garde de mes Noëls passés, et puisque cette année j'ai pu en passer un bon en grande partie grâce à toi, j'ai voulu que l'on partage ce moment ensemble. Parce que moi aussi je tiens énormément à toi, tu es l'une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées dans la vie depuis… depuis la mort de Milah – et je dis ça en toute amitié, bien sûr. Alors moi non plus je ne veux véritablement pas qu'on perde ça, je ne veux pas te perdre _toi_. J'espère ne pas avoir tout gâché ?

– S'il y a quelqu'un entre nous qui doit craindre d'avoir gâché quelque chose, c'est plutôt moi, le corrigea la shérif en resserrant son emprise sur les doigts que le brun avait lié aux siens pour le rassurer, et lui souriant à son tour. Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, c'est moi qui prends toujours les choses mal et qui panique souvent pour rien. C'est moi qui gâche toujours tout.

– Tu es peut-être un peu susceptible, mais je t'assure que tu ne gâches pas toujours tout, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton plus léger dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Je suis susceptible ?! s'indigna faussement son hôte. »

Cette réponse, ajoutée à l'air que prit Emma en la donnant, le fit rire, et il entraîna rapidement son amie avec lui. Ils en oublièrent presque le malaise qui s'était créé entre eux. Ils ne voulaient pas y penser davantage, maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair. C'était Noël, après tout, alors autant ne pas s'attarder sur un simple malentendu.

Une journée sur les mers les attendait ; ils n'avaient pas besoin d'y amener leurs soucis avec eux. Ils décidèrent donc d'un commun accord silencieux d'oublier ce malheureux incident.

Pour en être certain, Killian demanda quand même, quand ils furent calmés :

« Toujours partante pour cette petite virée en bateau ?

– Bien sûr que je le suis toujours ! s'exclama l'intéressée. »

A nouveau ils se sourirent, d'un rictus tendre et sincère, et continuèrent à se dévisager sans rien ajouter encore un court instant avant de retourner vaquer chacun à leurs occupations pour pouvoir quitter l'appartement et rejoindre le port au plus vite après le réveil de Henry et l'ouverture des cadeaux qui attendaient toujours sous le sapin.

Cette journée se déroula sans encombre, et celles qui suivirent aussi. La gêne qu'ils purent ressentir au départ malgré leur mise au point au lendemain de l'incident se dissipa bien vite, et leur quotidien put donc reprendre une routine plus ou moins normale en même temps qu'une nouvelle année commençait, et d'une plutôt belle façon pour l'instant, pour eux.

Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que, par une fin d'après-midi froide de janvier, alors qu'Emma profitait d'avoir pu quitter la station du shérif plus tôt pour passer du temps au _Granny's_ avec Ruby en buvant son éternel chocolat chaud à la cannelle, Monsieur Gold fit à son tour son apparition dans la petite auberge-restaurant, arrachant la blonde à sa bonne humeur quand il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il prit à peine le temps de les saluer, elle et la serveuse, puis en arriva directement à ce pourquoi il était venu la voir :

« C'est mal vu de la part du shérif de la ville que de mentir à la justice, vous savez.

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna l'intéressée en se stoppant net dans la dégustation de sa boisson, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir par ses insinuations.

– Ne faites l'innocente avec moi, miss Swan, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Vous et Jones… personne n'est dupe. Tout le monde sait bien que ce n'est pas votre compagnon comme vous avez voulu le faire croire aux services sociaux pour lui venir en aide. J'ai été déçu, d'ailleurs, je vous pensais plus intelligente que cela. Car j'imagine que vous êtes au courant que s'ils venaient à apprendre que vous vous êtes joués d'eux… ça ne ferait que davantage aggraver le cas de ce pauvre homme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire mauvais qu'il arborait sur ses lèvres fit se serrer les poings d'Emma. Elle dut rassembler tout son sang-froid pour ne pas laisser la colère l'emporter, ainsi que pour garder une expression normale sur son visage tandis qu'intérieurement, une vive panique s'emparait d'elle. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les doutes de son vis-à-vis soient confirmés par les réactions qu'elle pourrait laisser paraître dans une telle situation.

Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

En effet, ces menaces n'étaient rien d'autre que la preuve ultime, pour elle qui avait déjà des soupçons envers sa personne depuis le début de ses recherches qu'elle avait d'ailleurs reprises depuis peu après la trêve qu'elle s'était accordée pour les fêtes de fin d'année, que Monsieur Gold était bien le responsable des malheurs de Killian. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose – au contraire.

Elle se reprit tout de même rapidement et répliqua d'un ton froid, le mettant en garde à son tour :

« Êtes-vous vraiment en train de sous-entendre que je suis capable de faire de faux témoignages ?! C'est très grave, ce genre d'accusations, surtout lorsqu'elles sont infondées – je pourrais vous faire passer la nuit en garde-à-vue pour vos propos. Car je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais Killian et moi sommes bel et bien ensemble. Un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, même, puisque vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais il a emménagé chez moi il y a peu. Enfin, sûrement dites-vous cela car vous avez des choses à vous reprocher ? Je pense savoir qu'autant que les services sociaux n'aimeraient pas apprendre que je mens, votre femme apprécierait encore moins que vous maniganciez contre un innocent pour le séparer de sa fille… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, une boule se formait dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Tout d'abord parce que désigner en de tels termes sa relation avec l'irlandais, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé il n'y avait pas si longtemps, cette crainte qui s'était emparée d'elle à la simple idée qu'il puisse être tombé amoureux d'elle, la troublait quelque peu mais aussi parce qu'elle savait à quel point il pouvait être dangereux de se mesurer à l'homme le plus influent de la ville.

Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas s'en empêcher. Elle souhaitait venir en aide à son ami, quel qu'en soit le prix. Qui allait être lourd à payer, elle le savait – le regard noir qu'il lui lança lorsqu'elle évoqua Belle en était bien la preuve. Il lui répondit donc méchamment, sans jamais la lâcher des yeux, soutenant ses irises avec intensité :

« Ne me testez pas, miss.

– Ne _me_ testez pas, répliqua l'intéressée du tac-au-tac et sur le même ton, une lueur identique que la sienne reconnaissable dans ses prunelles émeraude. »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ruby, qui avait assisté à toute la scène jusqu'alors sans rien pouvoir faire, pour séparer les deux rivaux avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Elle n'eut cependant rien le temps de dire puisque entra alors dans le bâtiment le sujet de cette dispute : Killian. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à la blonde pour qu'un sourire mesquin n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres alors qu'une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Elle voulait provoquer Gold jusqu'au bout.

(Elle allait certainement le regretter plus tard, mais elle s'en souciait guère pour l'instant, aveuglée par son énervement et ne réfléchissant plus à rien d'autre que son désir de montrer à l'homme à ses côtés qu'il avait tout faux – même si elle savait qu'il avait pourtant entièrement raison.)

C'est pourquoi elle se leva d'un bond de son tabouret en voyant le brun et, un grand rictus sur le visage, elle s'approcha de lui en l'interpellant d'un ton des plus joyeux :

« Chéri ! Je t'attendais, justement, et commençais à m'inquiéter que tu n'arrives pas, d'ailleurs. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux et relevait un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension face à son comportement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Ce ne fut qu'un chaste effleurement de lèvres, quelques secondes à peine, mais il fut suffisant pour que leurs deux cœurs ratent un battement à ce contact – surtout celui du jeune homme, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel geste de la part de son amie.

Il voulut lui demander ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi, mais il n'en eut encore une fois pas l'occasion puisqu'elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna vers le comptoir, où elle se rassit aux côtés de Monsieur Gold, son sourire un peu trop marqué toujours sur le visage. Le regard de dédain que leur lança ce dernier à tous les deux, face à celui victorieux de la jeune femme, fit comprendre en un instant à Killian ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se prêta alors lui aussi au jeu, et enserra la taille d'Emma de son bras, qu'il rapprocha de lui en un geste protecteur pendant qu'il saluait les personnes qu'il connaissait autour d'eux.

Tant bien que mal il essaya d'ignorer les battements de plus en plus forts et rapides de son organe vital depuis que la shérif l'avait embrassé et à cause de cette proximité nouvelle, mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait lui offrir un autre baiser, un vrai cette fois, et pas simplement de la comédie pour défier un homme qui le détestait sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas…

« Je dois avouer que l'on dirait presque un véritable couple lorsque l'on vous voit comme ça, le sortit de ses pensées la voix du mari de Belle. Mais sachez que vous ne pourrez pas leurrer les services sociaux aussi facilement – surtout si quelqu'un venait à les prévenir de la supercherie, preuves à l'appui, ce qui arrivera forcément, j'en ai bien peur. C'est pourquoi j'ai une meilleure solution à vous proposer, Monsieur Jones. Un marché, pour être plus précis. Je connais bien Greg et Tamara, alors il me sera facile de faire en sorte qu'ils ne vous poursuivent plus. Enfin, si vous acceptez de quitter Storybrooke. Par contre, si vous refusez… je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir – et, n'en doutez jamais, j'en ai beaucoup – pour vous séparer de votre fille. Soyez au courant que je _parviens_ _toujours_ à mes fins. »

Le cœur de Killian continua à s'accélérer, mais pas pour la bonne raison cette fois. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, si puissante qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa main libre s'était serrée en un poing et que l'autre retenait la taille d'Emma plus fermement que jamais – néanmoins, elle ne broncha pas, et se contenta d'enserrer ses doigts aux siens dans l'espoir de le faire se calmer légèrement.

Il voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais la jeune femme le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne fallait pas qu'il dérape, et qu'il aggrave ainsi son cas – même si elle aussi aurait bien envie de frapper cet imbécile.

« Faites attention à ce que vous avancez, Gold. Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure quand je vous disais que si votre femme venait à apprendre vos manigances, elle ne le prendrait pas bien du tout. Souhaitez-vous réellement les perdre, elle et votre propre fille ?! »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'intéressé, elle s'apprêta à quitter les lieux avant que tout ne dégénère, entraînant son ami avec elle pour l'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. A la place, il attrapa l'autre par le col de sa veste et planta ses irises dans les siennes.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? le questionna-t-il d'une voix remplie de tristesse et d'incompréhension, en contraste total avec son geste et son regard pleins de haine envers l'autre personne. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un acharnement pareil de votre part ?

– Vous avez bien failli blesser ma fille, répliqua Gold en se détachant vivement de l'emprise de son vis-à-vis sans pour autant détourner ses pupilles de lui. Et _personne_ ne fait de mal à Rose. »

Cette fois-ci, Emma ne laissa pas le choix au brun et le tira hors du bâtiment, pour rentrer à l'appartement. Le trajet se déroula sans aucune parole de la part de l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Killian, une fois tous deux assis sur le canapé un verre à la main, ne finisse par demander davantage d'explications à la blonde sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, et qu'il ne s'énerve légèrement en apprenant qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur celui qui l'avait dénoncé dans son dos.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette en danger à son tour pour lui, elle en faisait déjà bien assez pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse face à quelqu'un comme Gold, qui pouvait facilement détruire une vie. Il voulait la protéger.

 _Juste la protéger._

Et ce moment, plus encore que tous les autres auparavant, fut celui qui le poussa à finalement réellement se questionner sur ses sentiments envers la jeune femme, et en venir à la conclusion qu'il ressentait bel et bien quelque chose pour elle, que ce n'était pas juste de l'amitié.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas menti, ni à elle, ni à lui-même : il n'en était pas amoureux non plus. Du moins, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer l'être – il s'était promis qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre que Milah, et comptait bien s'y tenir. Surtout qu'au vu de la réaction qu'avait eu Emma quand elle avait cru qu'il l'était, mieux valait pour leur relation qu'il ne le soit pas.

Mais il n'y avait rien de mal se rendre à l'évidence et arrêter de nier que leur relation était parfois bien trop ambiguë pour n'être qu'amicale, avec une certaine attirance l'un pour l'autre, et surtout cette connexion qu'il avait pu ressentir dès le premier jour – elle-même l'avait plus ou moins déjà avoué.

Il ne préférait toutefois pas trop se poser de questions, connaissant la blonde. Il verrait bien comment les choses finiraient par évoluer (ou pas) avec le temps. En attendant, il profitait de sa présence à ses côtés, et du bonheur qu'elle avait réussi, et réussissait toujours, à faire entrer dans son existence. Car c'était bien ce qui importait le plus pour lui.

Qu'elle soit _là_ , tout simplement.

* * *

 **J'avoue que ce chapitre commençait à être trop long et à m'énerver, donc je n'ai pas écrit la scène de la sortie en mer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous souhaitiez la lire : j'ai déjà plusieurs passages « bonus » de prévus pour quand l'histoire sera terminée, et celui-ci en fera normalement partie.**


	14. Chapitre 13

Par une calme après-midi de fin d'hiver, Belle lisait un livre assise à la réception de sa bibliothèque lorsqu'elle fut dérangée dans son occupation par le raclement de gorge d'un nouvel arrivant qui la sortit rapidement de sa rêverie. Elle se hâta alors de fermer le roman qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et releva la tête pour faire face à l'homme qui attendait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

« Isaac ? reconnut-elle ce dernier. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

– Je voulais savoir combien de gens avaient emprunté mon livre le mois dernier, expliqua l'intéressé.

– Laisse-moi regarder ça. »

La jeune femme consulta ses archives du mois de février en silence sur son ordinateur puis, quand elle les trouva, elle s'adressa à son interlocuteur avec plein d'enthousiasme :

« Eh bien, c'est l'un de nos plus gros succès. Il n'a pas quitté le top 5 des meilleurs empreints depuis que nous l'avons ! J'en entends toujours du bien quand on vient me le rendre, et tout le monde attend le tome 2 de _Heroes and Villains_ avec impatience. Félicitations, après toutes ces années de galère et de petits boulots que tu as dû subir avant d'enfin te faire remarquer par un éditeur, tu mérites amplement cette réussite.

– Merci Belle, se réjouit l'écrivain, qui avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Il faut quand même avouer que je vous dois beaucoup, à ton mari et toi. Sans votre aide, je n'aurais certainement jamais pu continuer à essayer de vivre de mes écrits… »

Isaac était un ami de longue date de la famille Gold, l'une des seules personnes en qui Rumple semblait avoir confiance pour tout – du moins, lorsque cela ne concernait pas sa fille. (Mais de toute façon, lorsqu'il était question d'elle, il n'avait pas confiance en qui que ce soit.)

C'est pourquoi les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à converser de différents sujets pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que d'autres clients ne viennent demander des renseignements à la châtain, qui se vit alors obligée d'abandonner l'autre. Celui-ci, qui avait aperçu sa compagne entrer dans le bâtiment et qui s'était assise à une table non loin pour l'attendre, partit alors la rejoindre.

Après l'avoir accueillie d'un rapide baiser, il la questionna, surpris :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que l'on devait se retrouver chez toi ?

– Je sais bien, chéri, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de venir te voir jouer les gentils auprès de cette pauvre femme alors que vous manigancez dans son dos avec son mari. C'était assez jouissif que d'assister à ça, elle est tellement naïve… »

Cette remarque fit rire l'intéressé – ils n'étaient pas en couple pour rien, tous les deux, aussi vils l'un que l'autre – mais malheureusement pas pour longtemps. En effet, la bibliothécaire sembla avoir entendu leur échange puisqu'elle se trouvait désormais face aux amants, l'air interloqué, refusant de croire ce qui venait d'être avoué à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Co… comment ça ? eut-elle du mal à trouver la parole. Qu'est-ce que Cruella veut dire, qu'a encore fait mon mari ? Qu'est-ce que _vous_ avez fait, tous les deux… ou tous les trois ?

– Oh, rien de bien grave, ironisa la femme aux cheveux teintés de noir et blanc. Ils essaient juste de faire retourner Jones d'où il vient en le menaçant de lui faire prendre sa fille par les services sociaux. Et, avant que l'on ne fasse de fausses accusations, non, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. Au contraire, je suis contre, un homme aussi bien bâti… bien entendu que je veux qu'il reste parmi nous !

– Je… je… pardon ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je pense que la réponse est plutôt évidente, se moqua la dénommée Cruella même si elle savait que ce n'était pas ce que Belle voulait savoir.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en prenez à Jones ?! se reprit l'intéressée, visiblement énervée.

– Pour ce qui est des motivations de ton mari, c'est à lui qu'il faudra poser la question. Mais moi… ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une dette envers lui. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a accepté de montrer mon travail à un grand éditeur ? Par pure bonté ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est tout simplement car je l'ai toujours secondé dans ses histoires louches en échange de son aide pour me faire connaître. Désolé de te décevoir, mais le métier d'écrivain est difficile, et c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour réaliser mon rêve. Alors maintenant, je ne peux plus refuser ses offres quand il m'appelle. »

Submergée par tant de révélations d'un coup, Belle ne savait plus que penser. Elle se sentait complètement perdue. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé que son mari avait changé, pour elle, pour leur fille… Il n'en était finalement rien du tout.

Sans un mot de plus – elle ne savait de toute façon pas quoi répondre à tout ceci – elle quitta le couple pour retourner derrière son bureau. Elle eut tant de mal à se concentrer sur son travail après ce lot d'informations avouées, souhaitant seulement rentrer chez elle pour pouvoir s'expliquer avec son mari, que lorsqu'elle aperçut Leroy, elle s'empressa de lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas la remplacer pour le restant de l'après-midi, ce qu'il accepta non sans se plaindre quelque peu – il n'avait pas hérité du surnom de Grincheux pour rien, après tout.

D'un pas vif elle se dirigea vers la boutique de Monsieur Gold et, une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne prit pas la peine de le saluer que déjà elle s'exclamait, pleine d'une rage trop longtemps contenue durant la journée :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me mentir, et à faire du mal aux gens autour de toi ? Qu'est-ce que Killian a bien pu te faire pour mériter que tu le détestes à ce point ? Je croyais que tu avais enfin changé… »

L'intéressé, étonné de voir sa femme ici, et d'autant plus qu'elle soit à ce point sur les nerfs – il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi même après toutes ces années de mariage –, n'eut toutefois pas de mal à comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence, pestant intérieurement contre Emma et réfléchissant déjà à un moyen pour la faire payer d'être allée parler à Belle.

« Calme-toi, chérie, demeura-t-il tout de même lui-même apaisé. Qu'importe ce qu'a pu te raconter Miss Swan, il ne faut pas croire toutes les inepties qu'elle peut inventer pour me nuire.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'Emma ? répliqua l'autre, confuse. Y a-t-il quelque chose la concernant que je devrais aussi savoir ? Et ne te cherche pas d'excuses, j'ai entendu Isaac et Cruella discuter tout à l'heure, ils m'ont tout expliqué. TOUT ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants ne perde totalement son sang-froid – intérieurement, du moins. Il serra les poings pour ne pas laisser paraître se colère et ainsi aggraver son cas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Cet incapable d'Isaac venait de ruiner tous ses plans. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé en premier lieu.

Cependant, dans l'espoir de calmer les choses, il voulut s'approcher de la châtain, mais cette dernière se repoussa vivement de lui pour ne pas qu'il la touche. Elle connaissait ses tentatives de se racheter avec ses belles paroles ; elle n'était pas dupe cette fois.

Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Ne se laisserait _plus_ faire.

« Chérie, je suis vraiment désolé, lui fit-il tout de même. J'essaie véritablement d'être quelqu'un de bien, pour toi, pour Rose, mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Baelfire… je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre un deuxième enfant, et…

– Rumple, ne se laissa pas attendrir la jeune femme. La mort de ton fils, aussi terrible soit-elle, était un accident. Killian n'y est pour rien et il n'a même pas fait de mal à ta fille, _notre_ fille, c'est dans ta tête tout ça. La seule chose qui va te la faire perdre, c'est si tu continues ainsi. Parce que je te préviens Rumple, j'en ai marre de tout ça, je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. Alors soit tu acceptes de voir quelqu'un pour t'aider à surmonter ce traumatisme et surtout, tu règles en premier lieu ce que tu as fait à cet homme – et tu _t'excuses_ auprès de lui –, soit je m'en vais, et je prends Rose avec moi. »

Elle détestait lui faire cela, mais il commençait à aller trop loin, les fantômes de son passé le hantaient bien trop à présent, et elle devait réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour elle. Pour leur enfant.

Pour lui, aussi, qu'il arrive à vivre à nouveau.

Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, elle quitta les lieux en faisant claquer la porte afin d'accentuer ses menaces, le laissant seul à réfléchir au dilemme qu'elle lui avait laissé : allait-il vraiment prendre le risque de perdre les deux amours de sa vie ?

Surtout, pouvait-il seulement se rétracter dans ses accusations faites envers Jones ?

* * *

Le dessin animé du samedi après le repas du soir était vite devenu une habitude pour Emma, Killian et leur enfant respectif. Ils s'installaient chaque semaine tous les quatre dans le canapé, et mettaient en marche le DVD qu'avait choisi l'un d'entre eux.

Ce fut ainsi que, après _Peter Pan_ le week-end précédent, ils se retrouvèrent cette fois devant l'histoire de Sarah : _Spirit, l'Étalon des plaines_ , qui retraçait les aventures d'un cheval sauvage en Amérique du Nord durant la période de la conquête de l'Ouest.

Tandis que tout le monde était concentré dans son visionnage, l'irlandais, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à chaque scène, et l'envie de partir du salon ne lui manquait pas. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise au milieu de toutes ces images de chevaux alors que lui-même avait vécu une mauvaise expérience à leurs côtés – même s'il aimait vraiment ces animaux, _avant_ …

(Il savait pourtant qu'il était absurde de les blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas de leur faute.)

(Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus si d'horribles souvenirs venaient hanter son esprit à chaque fois qu'il entendait un hennissement.)

Assise à sa gauche, la propriétaire des lieux n'eut pas de mal à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait chez son ami. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il ne tenait pas en place, et son regard se perdait sur chaque recoin de la pièce autre que la télévision.

Elle détourna donc à son tour les yeux de l'écran et inspecta le jeune homme un instant, posant délicatement une main sur la sienne pour le faire se tourner dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il le fit enfin, il lui offrit un sourire qui sonnait faux, seulement là pour la rassurer quant à son état. Cependant elle ne se laissa pas avoir, commença à prendre la parole pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par une petite voix qui s'exclama :

« Chut ! C'est mon passage préféré. »

Killian en profita alors pour reporter son attention sur la scène qui était en train de se dérouler – deux chevaux se baignant dans une rivière accompagnés d'une douce musique – et la blonde fut forcée de faire de même, malgré son envie de comprendre.

Il fallut beaucoup de force à l'irlandais pour qu'il parvienne à retenir ses larmes alors qu'il se replongeait dans l'histoire.

Heureusement, se concentrer sur les doigts de la shérif liés aux siens et l'enthousiasme de Sarah l'aidèrent beaucoup à tenir jusqu'à la fin du film, même s'il n'était pas encore au bout de ses émotions. Car, en effet, alors que le générique défilait, Henry se rappela tout à coup :

« Oh au fait, Violet nous a invité à faire un balade à cheval avec elle et son père samedi prochain ! Il y aura Grace et Roland, aussi, si leurs parents sont d'accord. Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi, maman ?

– Euh oui, si tu veux, n'y vit pas d'inconvénients la jeune femme. Il faudra juste que tu me passes le numéro de son père pour que l'on puisse discuter des détails ensemble.

– Et moi papa, je peux ? intervint alors la plus jeune du groupe. Dis, je peux, s'il-te-plaît ?!

– Non. »

Il répondit d'une manière si sèche, tellement inattendue qu'un lourd silence de plusieurs secondes accompagna cette négation.

« Pou… pourquoi non ? finit tout de même par sangloter son enfant, déçue.

– Parce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement, c'est moi qui décide, répliqua simplement l'intéressé. »

De plus en plus de larmes se mirent à perler au coin des prunelles de Sarah, ce qui attrista immédiatement Killian. Il s'en voulait de la mettre dans un état pareil, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser côtoyer ces animaux, encore moins y monter dessus.

 _Pas après ce qui s'était passé._

« Maman elle m'avait promis de m'apprendre à en faire un jour, c'est pas juste ! s'écria tout à coup la fillette, laissant ses pleurs se déverser à flots le long de ses joues. »

Puis elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre sans même se retourner quand son père appela son nom.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux, pour essayer de s'apaiser légèrement, en vain. Il ne releva les irises que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui tenait l'épaule, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Emma, qui semblait le juger du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Killian ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi ainsi ? Tu aurais pu refuser plus gentiment, tu sais…

– La façon dont je parle à ma fille ne te regarde pas, fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna avant de disparaître à son tour du salon. »

Car elle avait entièrement raison, et il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de sa fille de s'être emporté.

(Tout comme il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de son amie pour ses durs mots qu'elle ne méritait clairement pas.)

Quand il revint une fois la petite calmée et endormie, il ne restait plus que leur hôte dans le salon, Henry étant parti se coucher. Elle était assise devant une émission télévisée qu'elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié, vexée mais aussi inquiète pour le jeune homme.

Quelque chose clochait chez lui depuis qu'ils avaient mis le DVD en route, et elle aimerait bien savoir quoi.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir mal parlé, vint-il s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Je n'accepterai tes excuses que lorsque tu m'auras dit quel est ton problème ce soir, répliqua l'autre.

– Je… l'accident que j'ai eu avec ma femme dont je t'ai parlé… c'était un accident d'équitation. »

Emma détourna d'un coup son regard pour rencontrer celui du brun, qui était rougi par des perles salées trop longtemps retenues. Il avait sa main perdue derrière son oreille, et peinait à soutenir ses yeux émeraude maintenant qu'il s'était révélé.

« Je… je suis…

– Ne sois pas désolée, coupa-t-il la jeune femme dans sa tentative de dire quelque chose. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te raconter comment ça s'est passé, s'il-te-plaît ? Je sais que c'est bizarre comme demande, mais… j'ai ces images en tête depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai l'impression que le seul moyen possible pour que je me les enlève est d'en parler à quelqu'un. »

Elle accepta, malgré sa peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter d'entendre un tel récit. Mais pour lui, elle était prête à prendre sur elle. Surtout quand c'était elle qui lui avait demandé des comptes, au départ.

Il lui parla alors de tout. De la passion que pouvait avoir Milah pour les chevaux, et de son idée de fêter leur anniversaire de mariage en partant en balade, tous les deux, pour finir par un pique-nique au coucher du soleil dans les champs. De leur cheval, sur lequel ils étaient monté à deux, lancé au grand galop à travers les magnifiques paysages d'Irlande. De cette route, et cette voiture, dont le conducteur s'était endormi, qui fonçait droit sur eux. De l'impossibilité à faire stopper l'animal, ou le véhicule. Du choc et de la chute, qui avait conduit sa femme à sa perte, alors que l'auteur de l'accident et lui se trouvaient à demi-conscient, et qu'il était incapable de ne rien faire d'autre que lui prier de se réveiller, en vain.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Sarah touche à un équidé. Il était traumatisé, et craignait tant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de similaire. C'était si vite arrivé, avec ces bêtes-là. Ce sport n'était pas le troisième plus dangereux au monde pour rien…

Lancé dans les révélations de son passé, après une courte pause pour reprendre ses esprits, il n'en resta pas là.

Sans bien comprendre comment il en arriva à ce point, il se retrouva à lui expliquer son enfance. La maladie de sa mère, ce qu'il avait pris comme un abandon de son père, son éducation faite par son frère… il ne manqua aucun détail. Pas même ce dont il avait le plus honte, cette façon dont il avait lâchement coupé les ponts avec tous les membres de sa famille et ses anciens amis.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils finissaient toujours par me rappeler Milah, et je ne pouvais plus le supporter, se justifia-t-il. »

La shérif l'écouta d'une voix attentive, sans jamais lui couper la parole. Puis, quand il se tut enfin, après avoir assimilé toutes les nouvelles informations qu'elle venait de découvrir sur cet homme qui finalement lui ressemblait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le croire au départ, et que tous deux eurent essuyé leurs larmes qui avaient coulé sans bien qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, elle le prit longuement dans ses bras et le garda contre elle même après s'être séparés.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour rendre la mort de sa femme moins douloureuse, seul le temps s'en chargerait, et la présence de personnes prêtes à l'aider quand il avait besoin mais il y avait bien quelque chose pour laquelle elle pourrait se montrer utile.

C'est pourquoi elle s'exclama :

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour reprendre contact avec ta famille et tes amis en Irlande, tu sais.

– J'ai bien peur que ce soit plus compliqué que ça, répliqua tout de même l'autre sans conviction.

– Si c'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus… je peux t'aider avec ça, si tu le souhaites. Je sais comment retrouver les gens, et j'ai de bons logiciels pour ça, ne se laissa-t-elle pas démonter pour autant.

– C'est gentil, mais… je ne pense pas que je puisse les affronter. Pas encore.

– Comme tu voudras. »

Puis elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, avant qu'un silence ne vienne à nouveau les entourer tandis qu'ils se taisaient et se concentraient sur l'écran face à eux dans une ambiance plus calme. Ils finirent par s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle se contenta d'éteindre la télévision avec la télécommande qui se trouvait à ses côtés sans déranger Killian, ni lui demander de retourner dans sa chambre – une grande première pour elle, qui encore quelques mois auparavant paniquait rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'ils allaient cohabiter ensemble.

(Néanmoins, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à son tour, l'irlandais quitta le canapé et rejoignit son lit, bien qu'à contrecœur.

C'était mieux ainsi…)

* * *

Gregory et Tamara réapparurent dans la vie de Killian lors du premier jour du printemps. En effet, alors qu'ils rentraient de l'école, les familles Swan et Jones se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec les deux jeunes gens qui attendaient patiemment sur le pas de la porte.

Tout de suite l'irlandais se braqua en les voyant, de mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface, et une peur qu'ils ne lui apportent de mauvaises nouvelles venant s'immiscer à son esprit. Il lança un coup d'œil à Sarah, qui elle non plus ne semblait pas à l'aise.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-il cependant, les dents serrées.

– Bonjour à vous, répondirent-ils poliment, sans prêter attention à la mauvaise ambiance qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux. »

D'instinct, les doigts d'Emma vinrent s'entrecroiser à ceux de son ami. Pas pour mettre en pratique son plan devant les services sociaux, non – simplement pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul dans cette épreuve. Quoi qu'il se passe.

(Et, au vu du sourire reconnaissant qu'il lui offrit, il comprit sans difficulté ses attentions.)

« Nous aimerions vous parler, Monsieur Jones, ajoutèrent les intrus.

– Oui, bien sûr, je vous en prie, entrez, les invita l'intéressé. »

Ils passèrent tous ensemble le pas de la porte et, après avoir envoyé les enfants dans une chambre pour être plus tranquilles, la propriétaire des lieux proposa à boire, ce que les deux employés des services sociaux refusèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps, et en venir directement aux faits – ce qui convenait parfaitement à Killian.

« Nous avons mené notre petite enquête auprès des habitants de cette ville, les personnes que vous côtoyez, expliqua Tamara.

– Ah, et ? répondit simplement le brun.

– Eh bien, ils ont été unanimes : à les écouter, vous semblez être l'homme parfait. »

Le cœur de l'intéressé se réchauffa instantanément suite à cet aveu. Bien sûr, la plupart de ses camarades étaient au courant de sa situation et avaient sûrement dû exagérer leurs témoignages pour lui venir en aide, mais il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait fait bonne impression auprès d'eux, et qu'ils l'appréciaient réellement eux aussi. Car c'était bien la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme qu'il se sentait à sa place quelque part…

Il ne se sentait pas entièrement soulagé pour autant, la crainte d'entendre un « mais » survenir, qui viendrait briser tout espoir que cette histoire se termine bien pour sa fille et lui toujours présente à son cerveau.

« Et puisque la personne qui vous accusait de maltraitances s'est rétractée… continua Gregory.

– Qu… quoi ?! s'exclama le jeune homme, sous le choc.

– Elle nous a appelé il y a plusieurs jours déjà pour nous prévenir qu'elle voulait faire retirer son dossier. »

Pourquoi Gold avait fait cela, le brun ne pouvait le comprendre, mais il sans souciait guère, à vrai dire. Sans cela, il ne pouvait plus être impliqué pour quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Était-ce donc bel et bien la fin ?

Une fin… heureuse ?!

« Nous n'avons plus rien contre vous, confirma ses pensées l'autre homme. Du moins, à part l'état dans lequel nous vous avons retrouvé après notre première visite, mais ce n'est clairement pas assez à côté de toutes les éloges que l'on a pu faire de vous. Alors nous sommes venus nous excuser, et vous annoncer que vous ne risquez plus rien concernant votre fille. J'espère sincèrement que l'on n'aura pas à regretter d'avoir fait cela.

– Merci… merci beaucoup, fut seulement capable de répondre Killian tant il n'en revenait pas d'un tel revirement de situation. »

Dans un élan d'optimisme, ses yeux remplis de larmes de joie, il se leva et se dirigea vers Emma, qui était restée en retrait jusqu'alors, mais qui avait entendu le verdict et paraissait tout aussi heureuse que lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva dans les airs, avant de tout simplement l'embrasser, poussé par l'euphorie du moment. Un simple mais doux baiser, similaire à la première fois… et pourtant si différent.

Car lui, contrairement à l'autre, était tout sauf de la comédie.

Il avait même complètement oublié cette histoire de faux-couple, pour être tout à fait honnête.

(Ce qu'il n'oserait jamais avouer, toutefois.)

La blonde parut d'abord surprise d'un tel geste à son égard, mais elle se rappela ensuite rapidement que c'était son idée à elle que de faire croire aux services sociaux qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est pourquoi elle se laissa aller entre ses bras, et déposa même à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne put empêcher une petite voix au fond d'elle de se sentir déçue que le comportement de l'irlandais était entièrement calculé, et qu'il ne venait pas du fond de son cœur.

 _(Si elle savait.)_

Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à chasser une autre pensée égoïste de son esprit, celle que la fin de cette histoire marquait aussi la fin de leur cohabitation. Car, contre toute attente, elle s'était habituée à sa présence quotidienne, et il allait terriblement lui manquer.

Il ne serait plus sa première vision du matin, et sa dernière du soir…

Néanmoins elle préféra profiter de l'instant présent, elle partageant une étreinte avec son ami – pouvait-elle seulement continuer à le désigner ainsi, avec tout ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête ; ne se mentait-elle pas à elle-même ? – à se sourire bêtement tant ils étaient envahis de bonheur. Ils furent quand même ramenés à la réalité par Gregory et Tamara qui leur rappelèrent leur présence avec un raclement de gorge, même s'ils s'en allèrent aussitôt qu'ils leur eurent annoncé qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, et qu'ils leur souhaitèrent bonne route, et les laissèrent donc à nouveau seuls.

Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune excuse quant à leur proximité, ils demeurèrent à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, même s'ils mourraient intérieurement d'envie de se prendre à nouveau dans les bras et ne plus jamais se lâcher.

Ils organisèrent ce soir-là un grand dîner chez _Granny's_ avec leurs amis afin de fêter cette victoire et marquer la fin de cette période tragique, et pour que Killian puisse remercier tout le monde pour leur aide. Il récupéra les clés de sa chambre par la même occasion.

Et ce fut ainsi que, quelques jours plus tard, Sarah et son père emménagèrent de nouveau dans la petite auberge, malgré les nombreuses propositions d'Emma qu'ils restent plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse leur payer un chez-eux, que l'irlandais refusa toutes. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, au contraire, mais il pensait qu'elle avait déjà bien assez fait pour lui et sa fille – il préférait ne pas s'imposer davantage.

(Et puis, vivre avec elle devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle – il avait peur de finir par tout gâcher.)

Cependant, même s'ils se voyaient pourtant assez souvent, il restait un vide dans sa vie maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus avec lui au quotidien. C'est pourquoi un soir, alors qu'il avait du mal à s'endormir dans un lit qui n'était pas aussi confortable que celui de la jeune femme, et qui n'était pas entouré d'affaires qui lui appartenaient ni de son odeur, il lui envoya un message :

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre tous les deux, un de ces jours ? Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait, et retrouver nos discussions habituelles du soir avant d'aller se coucher, qui me manquent beaucoup, je dois te l'avouer… »

Il ne lui fallut attendre que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde par l'affirmative, elle aussi visiblement en manque de sa présence, et il put alors fermer les yeux sereinement et enfin plonger dans un doux sommeil.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Profitez de ce fluffy qui ne durera pas parce que je vous préviens d'avance** ** **… le prochain chapitre, ou celui d'après, va voir arriver la mort de l'un des personnages.  
****

 ** **(Pas Emma ou Killian, hein, rassurez-vous !)****

 ** **Sinon encore désolée pour le retard, qui ne risque pas de s'arranger au vu des semaines plutôt chargées qui m'attendent ce mois-ci, mais en tout cas merci beaucoup à toutes les nouvelles personnes qui se sont mises à suivre cette fiction ou l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris, ça fait toujours super plaisir.****

 ** _Laurie_** **: effectivement, les faire vivre à nouveau séparément était pour la bonne cause ;)**

* * *

« Elsa, j'ai besoin de ton avis. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'intéressée, qui se trouvait en compagnie de Henry dans la cuisine de l'appartement d'Emma, se stoppa dans leur conversation quand elle entendit son prénom être appelé par cette dernière. Elle se tourna alors en direction de celle qui venait de les rejoindre dans la pièce, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle les posa sur son amie.

« Tu es… absolument magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle avec sincérité. Quand il va te voir, Killian va immédiatement tomber sous ton charme, c'est obligé.

– Elle a raison, tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude, maman, confirma le garçon à ses côtés. »

Ces compliments firent virer les joues de la shérif au rouge, visiblement touchée par ceux-ci. Toutefois, après avoir remercié les deux autres pour leurs gentils mots, elle ne put se retenir de corriger les dires de la blonde d'un ton grave :

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, nous allons juste boire un verre – entre _amis_. Il n'est donc pas question que je le fasse "tomber sous mon charme" ou quoi que ce soit, désolée de te décevoir.

– Mais oui, bien sûr, se moqua son interlocutrice, qui n'était pas dupe. C'est bizarre, tu n'as jamais pris autant au sérieux aucun des verres que l'on a pu prendre ensemble… »

La jeune femme ne répliqua rien, se contentant d'ignorer cette remarque, qui était pourtant fondée, en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Cette attitude ne fit que renforcer les suppositions de sa camarade à son égard, qui se mit à soupirer face à un tel entêtement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de mal à avouer – et à _se_ l'avouer, surtout – qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de l'irlandais. Surtout quand tout le monde autour d'eux l'avait déjà deviné depuis longtemps, et qu'il paraissait ressentir la même chose à son égard.

En effet, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour le cacher, il était facilement reconnaissable, dans la façon dont il la dévisageait et cette lueur qui s'illuminait dans ses yeux en sa présence, qu'elle était loin de le laisser indifférent non plus. De plus, il était quelqu'un de bien, c'était indéniable.

Il ne la ferait jamais souffrir intentionnellement, Elsa en était persuadée. Elle pensait donc que se laisser aller et tenter quelque chose ne pourrait que leur être bénéfique, à tous les deux, au vu de leur histoire respective et le triste passé amoureux auquel chacun avait dû faire face.

Elle espérait que son amie finirait par y songer, elle aussi – peut-être même, au vu de la façon dont elle réagissait par rapport à leur sortie du soir, qu'elle commençait déjà à le faire, au moins un petit peu.

Cependant elles ne parlèrent plus de lui dès lors qu'Emma vint s'asseoir autour de la table, et qu'elle changea de sujet en s'adressant à son fils pour le prévenir de bien se comporter en son absence – comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de passer du temps seul avec la meilleure amie de sa mère… Ce fut un coup de téléphone qui l'interrompit dans son discours.

Elle regarda qui pouvait l'appeler à une telle heure, et sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle vit le nom de Killian apparaître à l'écran.

« Allô ? s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, d'une voix plus inquiète qu'elle n'aurait souhaité le laisser paraître – mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

– Emma, je suis désolé, en vint directement au fait le brun à l'autre bout du fil. Ça te dérangerait si l'on décale notre sortie à une autre fois ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir te prévenir plus tôt mais je viens seulement de recevoir le message de mon patron. Il veut que je joue ce soir pour remplacer Robin, dont le fils est malade…

– Regina ne peut pas s'occuper de lui ? s'entendit-elle demander sans même se rendre compte que les mots avaient réellement passé la barrière de sa bouche, alors qu'elle croyait y penser seulement.

– Malheureusement, non. Elle est en réunion pour la mairie… »

La shérif demeura muette pendant plusieurs secondes, déçue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait attendu ce moment avec impatience depuis plusieurs jours, et voilà qu'elle allait devoir patienter à nouveau.

Néanmoins elle se reprit bien vite et répliqua, faussant un sourire – même si, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas la voir quelque soit l'expression qu'elle laissait paraître sur son visage :

« Oh, d'accord. Tant pis. On se voit demain à l'école, de toute façon. Bonne soirée.

– Je… sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose l'irlandais avant de se raviser finalement. Bonne soirée à toi aussi, et à demain. »

Puis, à ces mots, il raccrocha en soufflant. Malgré tous les efforts qu'Emma avait pu faire pour ne pas le montrer, il s'était bien rendu compte que cette nouvelle l'avait quelque peu attristée.

Et il fallait bien avouer qu'il l'était, lui aussi.

Elle lui manquait. Plus qu'elle ne le devrait – après tout, ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, au moins quelques minutes, chaque matin et chaque soir avec leurs enfants. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés rien que tous les deux, comme auparavant quand ils vivaient ensemble, depuis trop longtemps, selon lui. Cela lui aurait donc réellement fait plaisir que de pouvoir y remédier.

Il n'avait cependant pas d'autre choix. Son travail était le plus important, pour permettre un meilleur avenir à sa fille, et un chez-eux – ce qui ne saurait plus tarder, d'ailleurs, avec tout l'argent qu'il avait déjà réussi à mettre de côté chaque mois depuis qu'il avait été employé pour y parvenir.

Ce fut en tout cas ce qu'il se persuada lorsqu'il embrassa Sarah sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, la laissant aux bons soins de Ruby qui le dévisageait avec un air entendu et un rictus malicieux alors qu'elle avait assisté à toute la discussion entre les deux jeunes gens. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre, prêt à rejoindre le bar, sa guitare à la main.

De son côté, Emma posa son portable sur la table tout en laissant s'échapper un soupir elle aussi, sous le regard interrogatif des deux autres personnes présentes autour d'elle. Face à leur insistance muette, elle s'expliqua enfin, dépitée :

« C'était Killian. Il a annulé, pour ce soir.

– Oh… pourquoi ? voulut savoir Elsa.

– Parce que son patron lui a demandé de remplacer Robin, qui a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. »

Suite à cette explication, la jeune femme s'approcha de sa camarade afin de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander pour comprendre sa déception.

Toutefois, tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, en tout cas.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu n'as qu'à aller l'écouter chanter et ensuite vous prendrez votre verre comme convenu, non ? Vous aurez toujours un peu de temps une fois qu'il aura terminé, c'est mieux que rien. Et puis ça lui fera sûrement plaisir que tu lui fasses la surprise d'aller le voir, ça fait un petit moment que vous ne vous êtes pas vus sans les enfants. »

Emma sembla réfléchir à cette alternative proposée, mais ne parut pas convaincue pour autant.

« Le _Rabbit_ n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour un rendez-vous, tu sais, laissa-t-elle s'échapper sans le vouloir.

– Parce que tu voulais qu'il t'emmène boire un verre où, au juste ? ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment son interlocutrice. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bars, à Storybrooke… Et puis je croyais que c'était seulement une sortie entre amis sans réelle importance ?!

– Oh, Elsa, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! riposta l'autre, faussant d'être énervée. »

L'autre blonde avait pourtant entièrement raison. La shérif réagissait de manière totalement ridicule, et exagérée. Elle se posait trop de questions, alors qu'elle allait passer du temps avec _juste_ un ami.

Un ami avec qui elle avait cohabité pendant plusieurs mois, qui plus est.

C'est pourquoi elle se reprit bien vite :

« C'est vrai, je vais y aller. Je n'ai que ça à faire, après tout. Et puis, ça me permettra d'enfin le voir jouer, depuis le temps qu'il m'en faisait la promesse. »

Puis elle n'attendit pas davantage et se leva, déterminée. Elle embrassa son fils et sa baby-sitter et se dirigea vers la sortie, oubliant de prendre une veste au passage, tant elle voulait se dépêcher avant que le doute ne reprenne le dessus et qu'elle ne change d'avis, ce qu'elle finirait par regretter, elle le savait.

Au moment de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle entendit Elsa lui crier, accompagné d'un clin d'œil entendu qu'elle n'eut pas l'occasion de voir :

« Amusez-vous bien ! »

Elle sourit en retour. Elle en avait l'intention, oui…

* * *

Lorsque Emma fit son apparition dans le _Rabbit Hole_ , Killian avait déjà démarré son show depuis peu ; il se trouvait en plein milieu de sa première interprétation. Elle rejoignit donc directement le comptoir et commanda rapidement quelque chose à boire avant de se retourner pour profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Il était certain que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vue arriver, totalement absorbé par sa chanson. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, regardant nulle part et partout à la fois, et ses prunelles se remplissaient de larmes difficilement contenues au fil des paroles qu'il laissait s'échapper de sa bouche.

Comme il en avait maintenant pris l'habitude, il commençait toujours son « concert » par _Galway Girl_ , tel un hommage à sa défunte femme. C'était aussi un moyen pour lui de laisser s'exprimer sa peine le temps de quelques minutes, répit qu'il ne s'accordait qu'en cet instant, quand il se savait loin de sa fille et de ses responsabilités envers elle.

Quand il se savait loin de ses proches, aussi.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la blonde pour comprendre que cette musique n'avait pas été choisie par hasard, qu'elle avait une réelle signification pour l'irlandais. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses irises à présent mouillées, qu'il essuya d'un rapide revers de main.

A son tour, elle sentit presque de pleurs venir chatouiller ses propres pupilles, alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les détacher de lui.

Il paraissait si vulnérable ainsi, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, encore plus même que lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son histoire. Et elle avait envie de prendre sa main dans la sienne sans plus jamais la lâcher, de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient si souvent fait pour se consoler l'un l'autre.

Elle voulait lui promettre qu'il allait s'en sortir. Qu' _ils_ allaient s'en sortir, ensemble.

Que leurs démons allaient finir par se taire, et leurs cicatrices, par s'effacer. Parce qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, et qu'ils avaient quelqu'un qui les comprenait mieux que quiconque, maintenant.

 _(Pour toujours.)_

En cet instant, elle se rendait réellement compte de la place qu'avait pris cet homme dans sa vie, amicalement parlant. Il était devenu un véritable pilier pour elle. _Un ancre._

Et peut-être même encore plus, au fond…

Dans un autre registre, elle se sentait aussi complètement envoûtée par sa voix. Elle avait beau se l'être imaginée plusieurs fois, ou avoir plus ou moins intercepté quelques uns de ses chants lorsqu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner le matin ou quand il prenait sa douche, cette réalité-là dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il avait un timbre absolument magnifique.

Ses applaudissements vinrent donc du fond de son cœur une fois l'interprétation terminée. Et ce fut au même moment qu'il l'aperçut enfin, pendant qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, et qu'il regardait son public, touché par les réactions enthousiastes de ceux qui s'étaient arrêté de boire ou de parler pour l'écouter chanter – ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, ni grand monde, mais pour lui c'était déjà beaucoup.

Il crut d'abord rêver, mais quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et qu'elle lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires accompagné d'un léger signe de la main dans sa direction, il ne put que faire de même, réalisant qu'elle était bien réelle, son organe vital battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine face à une telle « surprise » de sa part. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle vienne le voir, mais était plus qu'enchanté qu'elle l'ait fait malgré tout.

Il avait voulu le lui proposer, d'ailleurs, mais s'était finalement ravisé – attendre seule qu'il ait terminé pour ne passer que peu de temps ensemble ensuite n'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait de plus palpitant, avait-il pensé.

Mais voilà qu'elle se trouvait là, pour lui. Était-ce bon signe ? Il n'en était pas certain, mais avait envie de le voir comme tel, en tout cas. Parce qu'il espérait toujours que, peut-être, un jour, leur relation ne change, qu'elle évolue encore un peu plus…

Sûrement fut-ce justement à cause de tout ceci que, lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière chanson de son répertoire, il choisit celle qu'il chantait parfois à cause de sa fille, mais dont les paroles lui faisaient de plus en plus penser à Emma. Il ressentait l'envie qu'elle l'entende, et voulait lui faire comprendre à sa manière ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, et ce que son entrée dans sa vie avait changé.

(Il pourrait toujours lui faire croire qu'elle se faisait des films si elle venait encore à paniquer devant une telle déclaration cachée. Mais il avait besoin de s'exprimer, ce soir.

Il n'en pouvait plus de garder tous ces sentiments pour lui-même.)

Il commença donc à pincer de nouveau les cordes de sa guitare et, ne lâchant jamais la shérif des yeux, oubliant tout le monde autour d'eux, ne se concentrant plus que sur elle et personne d'autre, il démarra son interprétation :

 _Comme une feuille morte que le vent d'hiver emporte_

 _Je vole à la dérive, je vogue vers d'autres rives_

 _Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que j'en arriverais là_

 _Je tourne en rond dans le noir, oui, je ne pense plus qu'à toi_

 _Comment pourrais-je te t'expliquer, et par où commencer ?_

 _Dis-moi où aller, tout a changé_

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes d'écoute pour que la jeune femme ne reconnaisse la mélodie, et elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire de sa bouche à l'entente de celle-ci. Killian était bien la seule personne capable de chanter du _Spirit_ pour mettre l'ambiance dans un bar, aussi belle la chanson pouvait-elle être…

(Mais elle supposa que, tout comme pour _Galway Girl_ , c'était une sorte d'hommage, mais à Sarah, cette fois – après tout, c'était son dessin animé préféré.)

Cependant elle perdit bien vite tout rictus joyeux quand elle se rendit compte que les irises du jeune homme n'étaient pas perdues dans le vide comme pour les autres chansons, mais qu'elles la perçaient elle de part en part alors que les mots sortaient avec facilité de sa bouche, comme un aveu qu'il serait en train de lui faire.

(Du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle imagina.)

 _Rien de ce que j'ai vécu ne m'invite à aimer_

 _Rien de tout ce que j'ai vu ne m'incite à rester_

 _Mais je suis là, je n'attends que toi_

 _Et je perds mes repères, dis-moi où est ma terre_

 _Eh, c'est si fort et ça ne ressemble, oh non_

 _A rien de ce que j'ai vécu_

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en train d'utiliser ces paroles pour lui faire passer un message de manière plus ou moins subtile ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, tentait de se persuader qu'elle se faisait de fausses idées – il lui avait bien assez expliqué qu'ils n'étaient qu' _amis_ , tous les deux, et elle lui avait bien assez fait comprendre que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils restent – mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'accélérer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la musique continuait, et qu'il ne la lâchait toujours pas de ses prunelles océan.

Elle ne détourna pas le regard une seule fois, elle non plus. Étrangement, contrairement à la première fois qu'elle y avait cru, elle ne se sentait pas effrayée par cette pensée que, peut-être, il l'appréciait bel et bien plus que ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire.

Parce que c'était son cas, à elle aussi, se sentait-elle enfin prête à arrêter de se voiler la face.

 _Tu es celle que j'attendais_

 _Celle qu'il me fallait_

 _Tu es celle qui me donne une raison d'espérer_

 _J'ai suivi une étoile qui m'a conduit vers toi_

 _Je me sens si fort, pourquoi aurais-je tort ?_

La concordance entre les mots prononcés et leur situation, ou simplement l'histoire de l'irlandais, étaient si proches que cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence – même si Emma n'oserait jamais assumer qu'il la considérait comme « celle qu'il lui fallait ». Elle tenta tout de même de se persuader que c'en était bien une. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il chantait. C'était pour _sa fille_.

Personne d'autre que _sa fille_.

Parce que _Spirit_ était son film préféré, dont le passage préféré avait _comme par hasard_ pour fond sonore la version instrumentale de cette même chanson. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin que cette banale explication. S'il la fixait, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait dans son champ de vision, et rien d'autre.

(A vrai dire, elle se trouvait plutôt dans un coin reculé du bar et non juste en face de lui, mais elle préféra ignorer cette voix dans sa tête qui le lui fit remarquer.)

Sûrement ne la voyait-il même pas, trop perdu dans son interprétation.

Ce fut en tout cas ce qu'elle se répéta jusqu'à ce que Killian ne termine enfin de chanter, et qu'il ne sorte alors de cette bulle qu'ils s'étaient créée tous les deux en détournant légèrement ses irises pour les laisser dévier sur le reste des personnes présentes dans le bar. Emma put alors reprendre un souffle régulier – elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle le retenait jusqu'à présent.

Puis, puisqu'il avait terminé son « concert », il remercia tout le monde et rangea sa guitare sous des applaudissements entièrement mérités avant de rejoindre immédiatement le comptoir à l'endroit où se trouvait la blonde, qui n'avait pas bougé, perdue dans ses pensées, submergée par différentes émotions qui lui accaparaient l'esprit.

Elle fut néanmoins ramenée à la réalité par la voix de l'irlandais dans son dos qui s'exclama joyeusement à son attention :

« Emma ! Je ne pensais pas te voir là, mais ça me fait super plaisir que tu sois venue. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très présentable pour un rendez-vous, mais…

– Je croyais que c'était seulement amical ?! le coupa-t-elle, amusée. »

Ou plutôt, feignant d'être amusée. Car, au fond d'elle, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle se sentait complètement perdue, et détestait ce sentiment.

« Bien sûr que c'est amical, affirma l'autre, relevant un sourcil d'incompréhension à l'entente de tels mots. Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'aurais pu éviter d'être tout transpirant. Je fais tâche à côté de toi – parce que tu es vraiment superbe, dans cette robe. »

Ce compliment, qui semblait venir du fond du cœur, la fit rougir instantanément, et la perturba d'autant plus.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-elle de cacher son malaise. On a vécu plusieurs mois ensemble, je t'ai vu dans tous tes états, tu sais, ça ne me dérange plus. Et puis c'est impossible que tu fasses "tâche" à côté de qui que ce soit de toute manière, je te rassure. »

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de sentir ses joues s'empourprer, mais il cacha bien vite sa gêne derrière une remarque comme il savait si bien les faire, sur le fait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il était diablement beau en toutes circonstances, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux et permit à toute gêne de disparaître bien vite entre eux. Il s'assit donc aux côtés de son amie et leur commanda deux verres de rhum auprès du barman. Pendant un moment, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, profitant de la présence de l'autre, simplement heureux de se revoir, et de pouvoir être à nouveau seuls ensemble, sans avoir à se préoccuper de leur progéniture.

Ce n'était pas aussi bien que leurs soirées passées sur le canapé à se raconter leurs vies, où il n'y avait personne pour les déranger dans leurs discussions, mais presque. Et c'était largement suffisant ; tant qu'ils se trouvaient avec l'autre, le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

C'est pourquoi, pendant toute la durée de leur rendez-vous, Emma ne cessa de remercier intérieurement sa meilleure amie pour sa brillante idée, et l'avoir poussée à se rendre dans ce bar malgré tout. Surtout lorsque Killian semblait visiblement aussi heureux qu'elle qu'elle soit venue.

« Je t'en paye un autre ? lui proposa l'irlandais quand elle eut fini le troisième verre qu'elle buvait depuis le début de la soirée.

– Non, merci, je veux rester sobre ce soir, avoua-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de me trouver irrésistible si tu bois trop ? insinua Killian en se moquant légèrement.

– Disons que quand je bois trop… je réfléchis moins, oui. Et puis je travaille demain, alors il ne va pas falloir que je tarde, de toute façon. »

Emma se rappela la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Graham à cause d'une trop forte dose d'alcool ingurgitée. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de boisson pour se sentir attirée par les lèvres de son vis-à-vis alors qu'il se trouvait si proche d'elle et pour laisser ressortir des sentiments qu'elle refoulait habituellement loin dans son cœur, elle préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

« C'est parfois bien, tu sais. De ne pas trop réfléchir. »

Il la dévisagea avec intensité de ses irises océan, comme si quelque chose de plus profond se cachait derrière ces simples mots. Elle détourna les yeux en retour, incapable de soutenir son regard, et ce qu'elle pouvait y lire à l'intérieur.

C'était un bien trop grand risque que de ne pas réfléchir, surtout quand il était question de lui.

Car si elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle finirait dans ses bras. Et en souffrirait plus tard, quand il ne voudrait plus d'elle.

Parce que personne ne pouvait vouloir d'elle, ses relations précédentes en étaient une belle preuve. Elle finissait toujours par tout gâcher.

Pendant encore un certain temps ils restèrent dans le bar, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne s'excuse auprès du brun et ne lui explique qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer. Bien entendu, en tant que gentleman qu'il était, il lui proposa de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Et qu'elle regretta dès lors qu'il lui passa sa veste sur les épaules quand il la vit frissonner dans le froid de la nuit, sans même lui laisser le temps de protester, la chaleur du vêtement venant l'envahir instantanément une fois posé sur elle, en même temps que l'odeur de l'irlandais.

Le chemin du retour se passa en silence, dans une quiétude apaisante. Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer de furtifs regards en direction de son amie, dont la robe volait légèrement au vent alors qu'ils marchaient d'un même pas le long de la plage et que leurs mains se frôlaient à chacun de leurs mouvements.

Elle était tellement belle, ainsi.

Et elle paraissait totalement apaisée, chose plutôt rare, pourtant, ce qui faisait donc plaisir à voir.

Il avait tant envie de l'embrasser…

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Emma, toujours sans rien s'être dit du trajet. Ce fut cette dernière qui reprit la parole en première toutefois, dévisageant le jeune homme face à elle avec un véritable sourire :

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, et pour la soirée. C'était très agréable.

– Merci à toi d'être venue, lui offrit à son tour un doux rictus l'irlandais. »

Suite à quoi elle lui rendit son habit, bien qu'à contrecœur, et ils demeurèrent ainsi sans bouger. Killian savait qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller, de faire demi-tour pour retourner chez lui, mais c'était comme si quelque chose le retenait de faire le moindre pas en arrière.

Et il en était visiblement de même pour Emma, qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir non plus.

Ils restèrent donc dans cette position sans un geste ni un bruit pendant plusieurs secondes. La blonde ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se repasser les paroles de la chanson de son ami, et les mots qu'il lui avait dits un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

 _C'est parfois bien, tu sais. De ne pas trop réfléchir._

Et là, présentement, si elle ne réfléchissait pas, si elle n'écoutait que son cœur, elle se laisserait aller. Elle l'embrasserait.

Elle en avait envie depuis si longtemps, un vrai baiser, pas quelque chose de forcé pour faire croire au monde entier qu'ils étaient en couple et protéger la famille Jones.

Non, quelque chose de partagé rien que tous les deux. Quelque chose de sincère.

Elle décida alors d'écouter son conseil, tant pis pour les conséquences, et laissa ses pas la guider vers lui, de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne se retrouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. Ils échangèrent un regard, et elle put apercevoir dans ses prunelles océan qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle fasse le premier pas, qu'elle mette fin à la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre.

Sans attendre, ayant à présent son accord, ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Elle l'attrapa par le col pour l'attirer à elle, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement il répondit à son baiser, qui pour lui aussi était quelque chose qu'il n'avait cessé d'imaginer arriver, laissant ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle le rapprochait encore davantage d'elle.

Et, quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils gardèrent tout de même la proximité qui s'était installée entre eux, leur front collé l'un contre l'autre, encore envoûtés par les émotions qui s'étaient emparées de leurs deux corps durant ce court échange, qu'ils avaient laissées enfouies bien trop longtemps jusqu'à ce jour. Mais, finalement, lorsque la shérif reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer au moment où le brun brisa le silence par un « c'était… » murmuré, elle se détacha vivement de lui et s'écria pour terminer sa phrase :

« … la première et la dernière fois. »

Puis, à ces mots, elle disparut derrière la porte, laissant l'irlandais seul au milieu de la rue, une main posée sur ses lèvres, et son cerveau complètement déconnecté, ne repensant plus qu'à ce baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger – ce véritable premier baiser.

(Qui, comme le lui avait si bien fait comprendre Emma, serait aussi le dernier.)

Il dut attendre quelques instants que son cœur arrête de battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine avant de se résigner à quitter les lieux pour rentrer à l'hôtel, totalement égaré, et submergé par ces sentiments qu'il n'avait plus ressentis depuis…

 _Depuis Milah, en fait._

* * *

« Mon Dieu Elsa, j'ai fait une énorme connerie… »

Emma entra en trombe dans son appartement, oubliant que son fils dormait sûrement au vu de l'heure tardive, et s'assit directement sur la table de la cuisine en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, dépitée. Son amie, devant un tel comportement de détresse, se hâta à son tour de se lever du canapé sur lequel elle regardait la télévision pour rejoindre l'autre blonde et lui demander de plus amples renseignements sur la soirée.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, que s'est-il passé ?

– Je l'ai… embrassé, avoua l'intéressée après une courte hésitation, honteuse.

– Enfin ! ne put retenir sa joie son interlocutrice. »

Cependant, devant le regard noir et désespéré que lui lança la shérif, elle se reprit bien raidement, d'un ton plus sérieux :

« Quel est le problème ?

– Le problème c'est qu'il vient de perdre sa femme, ça ne se fait pas ! rétorqua Emma. »

Elsa, qui, tout comme les autres de leurs camarades, avait finalement été mise dans la confidence de cette histoire, crut comprendre le malaise de l'autre jeune femme, et lui demanda donc :

« Est-ce qu'il t'a… repoussée ? »

Cette dernière ne put retenir un sourire niais de se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait la façon dont il l'avait collée à lui dès lors qu'elle avait fait le premier pas, comme s'il ne voulait plus la lâcher, comme s'il n'attendait que cela.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas dire qu'il l'avait repoussée. C'était tout le contraire, même…

« Non, admit-elle finalement en tentant de chasser ces souvenirs de sa tête.

– Alors ce n'est pas lui le problème. Ça n'a rien à voir avec sa femme, n'est-ce pas ? Le problème, c'est _toi_. Tu sens que tu commences à t'attacher, et ça te fait peur. Et tu te caches derrière de stupides excuses. »

La shérif demeura muette un instant, à réfléchir. Elle ne put que se rendre compte que son amie avait raison – elle appréciait cet homme, vraiment, plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien faire croire aux autres et surtout à elle-même. Et c'était absolument terrifiant que de penser à s'ouvrir de nouveau à quelqu'un après toutes les déceptions qu'elle avait vécues.

« Et s'il essaie seulement d'oublier sa peine dans les bras d'une autre ? demanda-t-elle, douteuse.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait patienté tout ce temps qu'enfin tu le laisses venir à toi ? Tu rigoles, si c'était seulement une histoire d'un soir qu'il recherchait pour se vider la tête, ça ferait bien longtemps que Ruby se serait vantée de sa nouvelle conquête, crois-moi ! »

Cette remarque détendit quelque peu Emma. Il était vrai que son raisonnement n'était pas logique.

Cependant, puisqu'il se faisait tard et qu'elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain, et comme elle souhaitait ne plus repenser à ce baiser et ce que cela pouvait signifier pour elle ou lui pour l'instant – la nuit portait conseil, après tout –, elle s'excusa auprès d'Elsa, prétextant vouloir aller se coucher. Cette dernière rentra donc chez elle suite à un dernier au revoir, laissant la blonde seule dans son appartement.

Seule avec ses pensées.

Seule avec l'image de Killian, et ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Seule avec ce sentiment qu'il lui faisait ressentir, auquel elle n'était plus habituée depuis longtemps, et qui lui faisait si peur…

* * *

 **Oui j'assume totalement mon amour pour cette chanson de** ** _Spirit_** **(le titre c'est** ** _Rien de ce que j'ai vécu_** **btw si certains se demandent) au point de l'insérer dans mon histoire :D Mais avouez que les paroles collent bien avec la situation quand même !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Désolée pour cette très, très longue attente (d'où le fait que je n'ai pas attendu dimanche pour poster), mais c'est compliqué d'écrire en ce moment… J'espère quand même que ma motivation finira par me revenir au plus vite, et que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout.  
**

 ** _Laurie_** **: ahah désolée pour le fait qu'elle se « dégonfle » comme tu dis mais oui c'est déjà un premier pas, le reste ne devrait plus tarder… En tout cas merci encore pour les reviews que tu me laisses à chaque fois, ça fait toujours super plaisir de lire tes impressions :3**

 **Et merci aussi tout le monde pour les follows/mises en favoris, puis à** ** _TrueLoveTackle_** **pour l'idée des téléphones et Henry/Sarah.**

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit, et Killian ne parvenait pas à dormir, tournant et se retournant dans son lit sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les paupières, l'image d'Emma et lui s'embrassant venait s'immiscer à son esprit, faisant s'accélérer son cœur en dépit de sa volonté, lui qui ne pouvait rien faire contre ses sentiments pour la jeune femme.

Pourtant, il ne souhait pas se rappeler de ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et dont il s'était rendu compte en même temps que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées en un baiser. Cette vérité qui lui avait sauté aux yeux.

Il était amoureux d'elle.

Et il préférait quand il pensait naïvement qu'il était _juste_ attiré par elle, rien de plus.

Quand il se voilait encore la face.

C'est pourquoi, après plus d'une heure passée ainsi, afin de se changer les idées et dans l'espoir de se sortir ces troublantes pensées de la tête, il décida de quitter sa chambre d'hôtel pour se rendre sur la plage, où il pourrait admirer tranquillement les étoiles étendu dans le sable froid, bercé par le bruit des vagues non loin. C'était une chance que Ruby avait insisté pour que Sarah dorme chez elle au lieu de la garder à l'auberge, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, au cas où « Emma et toi auriez besoin d'une chambre où finir votre rendez-vous » s'était-elle justifiée d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus pas même cachés, et qu'ils n'avaient pas changé leurs plans initiaux après avoir appris que l'irlandais devait finalement aller travailler.

Il lui était donc possible, comme il se trouvait seul dans la pièce, de s'en aller sans avoir à se préoccuper de sa fille qu'il n'aurait pas pu laisser sans surveillance si elle avait été présente.

Les rues de Storybrooke qu'il traversa étaient toutes silencieuses et noires – cette petite ville du Maine n'avait jamais été une bourgade très animée, encore moins en pleine semaine –, ce qui, au lieu de pouvoir paraître légèrement inquiétant, détendirent au contraire Killian. En cet instant, il se réjouissait simplement de ce calme et de cette solitude, lui qui n'avait envie de croiser personne de sa connaissance qui pourrait lui poser des questions bien trop intrusives sur sa présence ici à une heure pareille.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour enfin arriver près de la mer, et un faible rictus, le premier depuis qu'il avait quitté la shérif, illumina son visage en l'apercevant ; cette étendue d'eau était définitivement et sans aucune doute l'un de ses grands amours.

(Tout comme Emma était en train de le devenir, elle aussi, ne put-il se retenir de songer.)

D'instinct il secoua la tête, comme si ce geste lui permettrait de chasser cette réalisation de son cerveau, et il perdit tout à coup son sourire. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et chaussettes pour davantage le sentir sous ses pieds, il partit s'asseoir dans le sable, laissant son regard se perdre devant l'horizon apaisant face à lui alors qu'une brise de printemps venait faire s'ébouriffer ses cheveux et frisonner son être. Une fois bien installé, il sortit une flasque de rhum qu'il but directement au goulot, avant de la ranger précieusement.

Certes, il s'était promis qu'il ne retomberait plus jamais dans ses travers, surtout après l'enfer qu'il avait vécu et dont il était enfin sorti, mais une petite gorgée raisonnable de temps à autres ne pouvait pas faire de mal, selon lui. Et ce soir, il en avait bien besoin, au vu du dilemme devant lequel il se trouvait à présent.

« Je suis désolé, s'entendit-il prononcer alors qu'il était toujours aussi seul sur la plage. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu la promesse que je t'ai faite le jour de notre mariage. »

 _Killian Jones, acceptez-vus de prendre Milah Gaillimh pour épouse, de jurer n'aimer qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, de la chérir et de la protéger ?_

 _Oui, je le veux._

Promesse qu'il avait aussi répétée à son corps sans vie, pendant qu'il la voyait pour la dernière fois, après avoir caressé sa joue et frôlé ses lèvres une ultime fois.

 _Tu resteras toujours l'unique femme de ma vie, même si tu ne seras plus là pour la partager avec moi. Je n'aimerai toujours que toi, Milah… Toi et notre enfant, bien sûr._

Et voilà qu'une blonde aux irises émeraude était entrée dans sa vie, pleine de murs et de cicatrices et de réticence envers lui, et qu'elle avait pénétré son cœur, sans qu'il ne se rende compte jusqu'à maintenant de la place de plus en plus volumineuse qu'elle prenait à l'intérieur de celui-ci, repoussant sa brune aux yeux bleus un peu plus loin, un peu plus au fond.

Et que c'était effrayant, comme idée…

Il ne souhaitait pas oublier Milah. Il ne voulait pas ne plus ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, même si cela engendrait forcément de la peine, et un vide constant.

Un vide qui se remplissait chaque jour un peu plus, de part la présence d'Emma dans son quotidien.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû l'inviter à boire un verre, continua-t-il son monologue à l'intention de sa défunte femme. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser m'embrasser. En premier lieu, je n'aurais jamais dû chercher à détruire les murs qu'elle s'est bâtis. Je n'aurais jamais dû en tomber amoureux. »

Lorsqu'il se trouvait ainsi en bord de mer, il se sentait toujours proche d'elle, certainement parce que c'était à l'intérieur de celle-ci qu'il avait répandu ses cendres. C'est pourquoi il avait pris ce rituel, avant, de s'adresser à elle de cette manière, quand le poids de son absence devenait trop lourd.

Quand il était encore seul au monde.

Quand il n'avait pas encore déménagé à Storybrooke.

Quand il n'avait pas encore quelqu'un avec qui partager sa peine.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Mais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, je pense bien que jamais tu n'aurais choisi d'aimer un gars comme moi, aux histoires de famille déprimantes qui buvait un peu trop, et enchaînait les coups d'un soir… Je n'étais vraiment pas l'homme idéal, à l'époque – j'étais jeune et con –, et je suis encore loin de l'être, mais tu m'as rendu meilleur. Tu m'as appris ce qu'était d'aimer et surtout, d'être aimé en retour. Tu as été mon véritable premier amour. Et je pensais sincèrement que tu serais aussi le dernier… »

A ce stade de son discours, les larmes roulaient le long des joues du brun, sans même qu'il n'en ait bien conscience, trop perdu dans ses souvenirs. Seule sa voix brisait le silence qui l'entourait.

« Mais Emma… Je pense que tu aurais pu l'apprécier, si vous vous étiez rencontrées, toutes les deux. C'est une femme merveilleuse. Elle a tout pour plaire, et… on se comprend, elle et moi. C'est comme s'il l'on était connectés l'un à l'autre. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te parler d'elle comme ça, mais je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Promis, je vais tout de même essayer de prendre du recul avec elle. Je ne te jure pas d'y arriver, cependant ; j'ai brisé assez de mes promesses envers toi pour en rajouter. Sache en tout cas que quoi qu'il en soit… tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. _Toujours_. »

Puis il se tut enfin, et laissa retomber sa tête contre le sol en soufflant. Pouvoir se « livrer » ainsi, ou du moins exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait, même si personne ne l'écoutait réellement, lui avait fait du bien. L'avait exténué, aussi, à force de laisser rouler ses pleurs sans les stopper.

Il ne fallut donc pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'endorme face à la mer.

Et fut réveillé le lendemain de bon matin par Mary-Margaret et David, qui se promenaient avec leur jeune fils qui n'arrivait plus à dormir pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil d'une journée qui s'annonçait belle. Ils furent surpris de le trouver là, mais ne lui posèrent pas la moindre question à ce sujet, l'invitant simplement à partager leur balade avec eux, proposition qu'il déclina poliment, soulagé qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas davantage à son cas.

Il devait se rendre chez Ruby pour récupérer Sarah et l'amener à l'école. Mais avant, il devait repasser par le _Granny's_ pour prendre une douche et les affaires de la brunette ; il en profita pour s'arrêter deux minutes et boire une grande tasse café au passage, avant de rejoindre l'appartement de sa baby-sitter préférée.

Lorsque cette dernière lui ouvrit la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer en voyant le jeune homme devant elle :

« Wow, c'est quoi cette tête ?!

– Merci Ruby, bonjour à toi aussi, grommela l'autre pour toute réponse, visiblement vexé.

– Pardon, mais tu as vraiment l'air… pas bien, se reprit la serveuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Rien, tout va bien. »

La propriétaire des lieux le dévisagea d'un air sévère, avant de répliquer :

« Je commence à bien te connaître, Jones, alors ne me mens pas. Quel est le problème ? »

L'intéressé soupira face à cette insistance puis, après s'être assuré que Sarah n'était pas dans les parages pour l'écouter – elle était encore en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, à l'opposée d'où il se trouvait –, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot s'il ne se livrait pas, il avoua :

« On est finalement sortis avec Emma hier soir, et… avant de se quitter, elle m'a embrassée.

– C'est donc pour ça que tu as l'air si fatigué ! changea tout à coup d'expression son amie, enthousiaste et un grand sourire posté sur ses lèvres, pensant comprendre où cette révélation allait les mener. Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, avoue ? Tu vois que j'ai eu raison de vouloir te laisser ta chambre libre ! »

Cependant elle perdit bien vite toute joie quand elle aperçut l'air renfrogné de l'irlandais.

« On n'a pas passé la nuit ensemble, non.

– Pourquoi ? voulut savoir son interlocutrice, curieuse.

– Je… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase – ce qui l'arrangea grandement, au final, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à en parler avec la jeune femme, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs – puisque son enfant apparut de nulle part et lui sauta dans les bras, heureuse de le voir. Les adultes furent donc forcés de couper court à leur conversation, et ils partirent s'installer autour de la table à manger, discutant de sujets banals jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour le père et sa fille d'aller à l'école.

Durant tout le trajet, Killian laissa sa main libre (l'autre tenait celle de Sarah) se perdre derrière son oreille en un tic nerveux. Il avait aussi du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer l'enfant. Il ne cessait de s'inquiéter quant au fait qu'il allait certainement croiser Emma devant le bâtiment, comme à peu près tous les matins, et il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait devoir réagir en sa présence, surtout quand il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet élan qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser signifiait pour elle – même si elle lui avait clairement dit que ce serait la première et la dernière fois, en une nuit de sommeil tout pouvait avoir changé dans sa tête, après tout, la connaissant.

Il était complètement perdu, entre ses propres sentiments, et ces mots qu'il avait prononcé à l'intention de Milah – qu'il allait prendre du recul envers la blonde.

Mais si elle l'accueillait d'un baiser… serait-il réellement capable de la repousser ? En avait-il seulement vraiment envie ?!

Qu'il préférait quand il n'avait pas à se soucier de tout cela…

Il avait conscience que les questions qu'il se posait étaient certainement stupides, mais il n'était plus habitué à de telles choses. Pendant des années, et jusqu'à peu de temps auparavant, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seule et unique femme qui lui importait, femme avec qui il partageait déjà sa vie, qui plus est. C'était donc étrange que de se replonger dans cet univers-là.

« Killian, Sarah ! fut-il toutefois sorti de son introspection par une voix, et un garçon qui s'approcha pour les saluer, lui et la brunette. »

C'était Henry, qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, tout sourire. A force de cohabiter, tous deux avaient vraiment réussi à créer une certaine complicité, qui ne semblait pas s'amenuiser, même maintenant qu'ils ne se côtoyaient plus aussi souvent. Et même si le jeune homme était vraiment content de le voir, lui aussi, il ne put rejeter la pensée de son esprit que si le fils était là, la mère ne devait pas se trouver loin.

Et avec elle, leur confrontation.

Elle se trouvait en fait juste derrière, et rejoignit le groupe quelques secondes seulement après le garçon. Elle salua les Jones d'un pale sourire, incapable de regarder Killian en face, apparemment aussi gênée qu'il ne l'était lui. Ils demeurèrent sans un mot durant plusieurs minutes, leurs irises se posant à peu près partout autour d'eux sauf sur la personne en face, jusqu'à ce que les enfants ne se manifestent enfin, détendant ainsi légèrement la lourde atmosphère.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les jeunes gens ne comprennent la question qu'on leur posa.

« Est-ce que Sarah peut venir à la maison après l'école ? On doit finir un devoir, et puis comme ça on pourrait manger tous les quatre ensemble ensuite, comme avant, non ? proposa Henry. »

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, les deux amis se dévisagèrent enfin, aussi confus l'un que l'autre. L'irlandais se rendit compte du malaise dans les yeux de la shérif avec facilité, c'est pourquoi ce fut lui qui répliqua finalement :

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir, Henry, mais désolé, pas ce soir, j'ai des choses à faire. Par contre, si ta mère est d'accord, Sarah peut venir travailler chez vous, oui, et je viendrai la récupérer en fin de journée ?

– Euh… oui, bien sûr, accepta l'intéressée. »

Puis elle prit son fils par les épaules, et s'excusa auprès du brun ; il devaient continuer leur chemin, s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. Ce dernier laissa s'échapper un soupir quand elle disparut de devant lui. Ils n'avaient pas pu parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais cette première confrontation aurait pu se passer de façon bien pire, au vu du caractère d'Emma.

Enfin, si l'on oubliait la gêne créée entre eux, qu'il espérait allait finir par disparaître, d'ailleurs, quelle que soit la façon dont ils allaient décider de faire évoluer leur relation…

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et la gêne ne disparut pas, bien au contraire. Emma faisait tout pour éviter Killian, et elle s'en éloignait, il le sentait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela – lui aussi se tenait éloigné d'elle, en un sens, lui laissant tout l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

Dont _ils_ avaient besoin.

Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre tellement perturbés, pour leurs propres raisons, par ce sentiment étrange qu'ils n'avaient plus connu depuis si longtemps, qu'ils préféraient ne pas y penser plutôt que d'y faire face ; même si, au final, ils y songeaient tout de même davantage qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. Davantage que s'ils arrêtaient de se tenir écartés…

A tel point que ce furent leurs enfants, qui n'étaient pas dupes, s'étant bien rendu compte que quelque chose clochait entre les deux adultes, et à qui la situation ne plaisait guère, puisque cela les empêchait de se voir aussi régulièrement qu'avant, mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient en tête de jouer aux Cupidons avec leurs parents – Henry avait réussi à rallier Sarah à sa cause pendant qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble, trouvant même enfin l'intitulé de cette opération : Capitaine Swan, en référence au nom de famille de la jeune femme et au statut de celui que l'enfant considérait comme le brun dans son livre préféré –, qui prirent les choses en main pour remédier à tout cela, leur organisant un « rendez-vous ».

En effet, un matin avant de se rendre à l'école lors de l'un des rares jours de repos de sa mère, le garçon prit son téléphone sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et invita tout simplement le père de la fillette, qui ne travaillait pas lui non plus, à venir lui rendre visite pour passer l'après-midi autour d'un café. Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes à l'intéressé pour répondre, mais il finit par accepter, pensant que son amie voulait (enfin) mettre au clair ce qui s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois qu'ils avaient bu un verre ensemble, et ne se sentant pas de refuser une telle discussion – il faudrait bien qu'elle ait lieu à un moment ou un autre, de toute façon, pour qu'ils puissent aller de l'avant et repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Il se rendit donc à l'heure donnée à l'appartement de la jeune femme, qui parut surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, et le reconnut sur son palier.

« Killian ? s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

– Euh bah… tu as oublié ? répliqua l'autre en se grattant le crâne, mal-à-l'aise. Tu m'as envoyé un message pour me demander de venir, ce matin… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui montra son portable, et le-dit message.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai perdu depuis… HENRY ! »

La réalisation la frappa de plein fouet, alors qu'elle venait de comprendre le comportement suspect de son fils ces derniers jours, ainsi que pourquoi il lui avait posé toutes ces questions à propos de son emploi du temps, ou le fait que Killian ne passait plus chez eux, même quand Sarah était là, elle. Elle était certaine que le SMS provenait de lui…

Surtout quand, depuis le début de leur rencontre, il n'avait cessé de lui répéter que cet homme était son « véritable amour », d'après son bouquin de contes de fée, et qu'il avait donc tout intérêt à les voir en de bons termes l'un avec l'autre.

L'air interrogateur du brun face à elle la sortit toutefois de ses pensées ; il paraissait ne rien comprendre de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle s'expliqua alors, tout en laissant un petit rire gêné s'échapper de sa bouche malgré elle :

« Excuse-moi, je… je pense que ce message t'a été envoyé par Henry. Tu sais comme il est… il a dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous, et a voulu régler les choses à sa manière, en nous obligeant à nous voir, puisque l'on ne semblait pas prêts à le faire nous-mêmes.

– Ah… fut la seule réponse que donna Killian, légèrement déçu que l'invitation ne vienne pas d'elle. Je peux partir, alors, si tu le souhaites, ou si tu avais quelque chose d'autre de prévu ?

– Non ! s'exclama un peu trop rapidement la blonde, enthousiasme qui fit sursauter son interlocuteur tant il ne s'y attendait pas, d'ailleurs. Je veux dire… il a raison. On ne va pas s'éviter toute notre vie ; tu… tu vas finir par me manquer, sinon. »

Cet aveu fit sourire l'irlandais, comprenant que ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire, c'était qu'il lui manquait _déjà_. Et il fallait avouer qu'à lui aussi, elle lui manquait.

Beaucoup.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas un simple baiser sans importance qui va nous séparer, hein ? Ce n'était même pas le premier, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire, on l'a bien senti sur le moment, et puis voilà ! »

Il perdit tout rictus une fois ces dernières paroles entendues, et se contenta de les acquiescer, avec aussi peu de conviction que la shérif avait pu mettre dans ses mots. Tous deux savaient bien que l'un comme l'autre mentait, que ce baiser n'avait pas été qu'un _simple_ baiser semblable aux précédents pour protéger leur secret, mais il était tellement plus facile de se voiler la face que d'accepter leurs véritables sentiments…

Du moins, pour l'instant.

Ils passèrent donc un moment ensemble après que Emma laissa rentrer son camarade chez elle, conversant comme si de rien n'était autour d'une boisson, heureux de se retrouver, eux et leur complicité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent quitter les lieux pour récupérer leur enfant respectif à l'école. Ces derniers, quand ils les virent arriver tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre en pleine discussion, ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un regard entendu avant de se taper dans la main, visiblement fiers d'eux. Ils les rejoignirent ensuite, tout sourire.

Les doutes de la blonde furent alors confirmés : c'était bien son fils – aidé par Sarah, apparemment – qui avait eu cette idée d'envoyer un message à Killian. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard innocent qu'il lui lança lorsqu'elle lui demanda de lui rendre son portable, puis le prit par les épaules, l'invitant à rentrer puisque Elsa venait manger chez eux le soir-même. Les Jones les suivirent de près, se rendant au _Granny's_ où ils restèrent un moment avec la propriétaire de l'auberge-restaurant avant de retourner dans leur chambre.

Ce fut seulement plus tard, une fois le père et la fille allongés tous deux dans le grand lit du brun à regarder la télévision que ce dernier aborda le sujet de l'initiative que les plus jeunes avaient prise, juste avant que la petite ne rejoigne sa propre couche, et qu'il lui posa la question qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il avait compris, lui aussi, que Sarah avait fait partie de la manigance : pourquoi avait-elle aidé Henry ?

« Parce qu'on avait une idée ! répliqua l'intéressée accompagné d'un grand rictus malicieux.

– Et qu'elle était cette idée ? voulut en savoir plus l'adulte, intrigué.

– Ben, on voulait que vous vous voyiez, avec Emma !

– Pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau le jeune homme.

– Parce que tu l'aimes bien, et que ça te rendait triste d'être fâché avec elle. »

Il leva un sourcil, étonné, à l'entente de cette réponse.

« Ah bon, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Tu as le même sourire que tu avais avec maman quand tu es avec elle… »

Suite à quoi il la rapprocha d'elle, touché par cet aveu venu de l'enfant, et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front. Mais il n'y réfléchit véritablement que lorsqu'il se trouva dorénavant être le seul éveillé dans la pièce. Il était vrai qu'Emma le rendait heureux.

Alors peut-être était-il temps qu'il laisse sa défunte femme s'en aller définitivement, et qu'il accepte que sa vie devait continuer sans elle. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il aille de l'avant, et se laisse aller au bonheur, même si c'était avec une autre, même si cela voulait dire rompre sa promesse.

C'était ce que Milah aurait souhaité, après tout – _son bonheur_. Et si même son enfant le pensait, alors… il n'avait plus aucune raison de douter, et de s'en vouloir d'être (re)tombé amoureux.

Ne restait plus qu'Emma en prenne conscience elle aussi.

* * *

« Killian, c'est quoi ton secret le plus inavouable ? »

Le groupe d'amis de Storybrooke se trouvait au _Rabbit Hole_ , où ils avaient décidé de se retrouver pour la soirée, maintenant que les journées commençaient peu à peu à s'allonger et puisque cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous rassemblés. Seul Graham manquait à l'appel ; il avait du travail en retard qui l'attendait au bureau du shérif.

(Du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'il avait donnée aux autres car, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était surtout plus très friand des sorties nocturnes à boire des verres au vu de la façon dont s'était terminée la dernière qu'il avait passée en compagnie d'Emma.)

Il se faisait tard dans la nuit et Ruby, un peu trop alcoolisée et en bonne curieuse qu'elle était, s'était lancée dans une série de questions à l'égard de ses camarades en quête de révélations croustillantes, et sa proie préférée n'était autre que l'irlandais : il était celui dont tous en savaient le moins sur le plan personnel, après tout – tous, sauf peut-être la shérif.

Même s'il avait d'abord eu du mal à rentrer dans le jeu, n'appréciant guère se dévoiler de cette manière, il se trouvait maintenant aussi éméché que la serveuse ; il lui fut donc plus facile de se confier aux autres, surtout lorsque la question posée lui permettait de faire passer un message à la blonde sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. C'est pourquoi, après une très courte réflexion, il avoua d'un ton penseur, comme s'il revivait par le même temps le moment dans son esprit :

« J'ai embrassé Emma. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe autour de lui.

Certains semblaient enchantés par cette nouvelle, d'autres moins – notamment David qui, malgré tout, restait protecteur envers la jeune femme et ne put donc empêcher un « QUOI ?! » étranglé laisser s'échapper de sa bouche – mais personne ne resta de marbre en l'apprenant tant ce couple faisait parler d'eux parmi le groupe. Et surtout pas l'intéressée qui répliqua, sur la défensive, n'aimant pas spécialement se retrouver être le centre de l'attention malgré elle :

« C'était juste un baiser ! En quoi est-ce que ça peut être ton secret le plus inavouable ?!

– Surtout que techniquement, ce n'est pas un secret, puisque tu me l'avais déjà dit… ajouta Ruby, déçue par cette réponse qui ne l'aidait pas à cerner davantage le brun.

– C'est à cause de ce dont j'ai pris conscience avec ce baiser, Swan, expliqua Killian, ses irises océan ne lâchant plus une seule seconde celles de la mère de Henry tandis qu'il parlait. Je… je ne pensais pas pouvoir me remettre de la mort de ma femme, un jour. Puis… puis je t'ai rencontrée. »

Cette fois, tout le monde demeura muet face à cette déclaration, les yeux tournés en direction de la blonde, en attente de sa réaction. Celle-ci, gênée, ne savait que répondre.

Elle se sentait touchée par ces mots, bien sûr, mais pas encore prête, surtout devant tous ces « spectateurs », à laisser ses murs tomber entièrement autour d'elle. Elle était beaucoup trop troublée, partagée entre l'envie de répondre que pour elle aussi, ce baiser avait été bien plus important que ce qu'elle laissait croire, et celle de mentir à nouveau par peur de souffrir encore si elle acceptait de le faire entrer dans son quotidien.

Mais au moins, contrairement à la fois précédente, elle ne s'enfuit pas.

C'était déjà un pas en avant de fait, et c'était toujours bon à prendre, après tout.

Peut-être même qu'elle en aurait fait un de plus, qu'elle aurait laissé parler son cœur, si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par son portable qui se mit soudain à sonner, l'empêchant de répliquer quoi que ce soit, puisqu'elle y répondit immédiatement, sans même prendre connaissance de qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allô ? demanda-t-elle. »

Personne autour d'elle ne prononça le moindre mot durant toute sa conversation téléphonique, dévisageant la shérif, dont l'expression devenait de plus en plus déconfite au fil du temps qu'elle passait à écouter les dires de son interlocuteur. Finalement, après seulement quelques minutes d'échange, elle raccrocha suite à un « j'arrive tout de suite » annoncé d'une voix tremblotante, et elle laissa tomber son mobile sur la table, le regard brillant et perdu dans le vide, à essayer de se retenir de ne pas pleurer.

Ce fut Elsa qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux, et qui posa la question que tous avaient à l'esprit sans oser l'interroger :

« Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? »

L'intéressée se tourna alors enfin vers l'autre blonde et lâcha, avant de fondre en larmes, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps alors qu'elle tentait en vain de faire part de la nouvelle à ses amis :

« Graham… il, il est… il est… »

 _Mort._ C'était le mot qu'elle recherchait, et que sa bouche refusait de laisser sortir, comme si le prononcer rendrait la situation réelle.

Elle l'était déjà, pourtant.

* * *

 **Le nom de famille de Milah est simplement le mot « Galway » en irlandais ; je vous avoue que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment la nommer.**

 **Sinon, je m'excuse auprès des fans de Graham (dont je fais partie, en plus ahah) de le tuer à nouveau, mais… c'est pour la** ** **« bonne »** cause ! :p**


	17. Chapitre 16

**J'avais déjà posté ce chapitre il y a trois semaines, donc certains de vous l'ont certainement lu (d'ailleurs au passage merci à _Laurie_ , _lulu_ et _charlotte807_ pour vos reviews sur celui-ci) mais à vrai dire, je l'ai écrit rapidement avant de partir en vacances pour ne pas vous laisser patienter trop longtemps, ce qui fait qu'il ne me plaisait pas vraiment alors je l'ai repris en revenant chez moi, tout comme les chapitres 14 et 15, d'ailleurs. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les relire pour la compréhension globale de l'histoire, mais j'ai rajouté quelques détails mineurs dans tous, et notamment dans celui-ci, surtout dans la dernière partie, donc je vous conseille de jeter au moins un œil à ça pour la suite :)**

 **En tout cas, à présent que mes départs sont terminés, je vais essayer de faire en sorte de reposter de manière plus régulière si j'y arrive !**

* * *

Durant tout le trajet du _Rabbit Hole_ jusqu'à la station du shérif, Emma ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Ses pleurs avaient certes cessé à présent, mais elle gardait sa tête collée contre la vitre du véhicule, le regard perdu dans le vide alors que Killian conduisait sa Coccinelle jaune – elle n'en aurait jamais été capable d'elle-même tant ses mains tremblaient de désespoir.

Quand il repéra enfin une place dans laquelle il put se garer, non loin du bâtiment éclairé, devant lequel en plus des pompiers, tout un tas de curieux s'était rassemblé, il posa délicatement une main sur celle de son amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Cette dernière se tourna dans sa direction, incapable tout de même de soutenir son regard porté sur elle, et hésita un instant à sortir.

« Prends-ton temps, Emma, lui fit alors l'irlandais d'une voix se voulant la plus douce et rassurante possible. Ils comprendront si tu mets un peu de temps à arriver. »

Mais elle nia de la tête pour seule réponse, toujours muette, et ouvrit sa portière après s'être détachée. Le brun, lui, ne bougea pas de son siège – il ne savait pas si elle souhaitait de sa présence dans cette épreuve, et n'était pas assez proche de Graham pour se rendre sur les lieux de son plein gré.

« Est-ce que… tu accepterais de venir avec moi ? retrouva toutefois enfin la parole la mère de Henry d'une voix hésitante, ne se sentant pas d'affronter seule ce qui l'attendait mais ne voulant pas non plus forcer son ami à la suivre s'il n'en avait pas envie – se retrouver face à un cadavre, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose à laquelle on souhaitait participer. »

Cependant le brun lui n'hésita pas une seule seconde et sortit à son tour de l'engin, prenant place à ses côtés et acceptant ainsi sa requête. La jeune femme attrapa sa main dans la sienne pour se donner du courage, et ce fut de cette manière qu'ils rejoignirent le bureau, leurs doigts fermement liés les uns au autres.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Killian aurait pris ce geste comme une petite victoire, cette marque d'affection donnée en public par une femme qui n'en montrait généralement que très peu, encore moins devant tout le monde, mais au vu de la situation, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'en réjouir. Elle avait besoin de soutien, et rien de plus.

Il ne leur fut pas difficile, malgré la foule, d'apercevoir leur groupe d'amis, tous plus dévastés les uns que les autres par la terrible nouvelle qu'Emma avait finalement réussi à leur annoncer peu de temps auparavant (ils avaient quitté le _Rabbit Hole_ aussi vite qu'ils avaient su, ne prenant pas une seconde pour réfléchir ni vraiment réaliser l'impact des mots de la blonde), chacun étant proche du shérif. David et Ruby semblaient être parmi les plus affectés, en tant que collègue pour l'un et meilleure amie pour l'autre – leur passion commune pour les loups les avait très vite rapprochés.

Néanmoins ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se lamenter ensemble sur le sort du pauvre homme puisque le Docteur Whale s'approcha d'eux pour leur parler, une mine triste et désolée sur le visage.

Graham était un homme connu et aimé de tous, après tout.

Mais, avant de commencer son explication de ce qui s'était passé, il prit le temps d'attraper la brune à ses côtés par la taille et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe en signe de réconfort. Ils avaient beau s'être quittés plus tôt dans l'année (si l'on pouvait appeler cela une rupture, comme leur relation n'avait jamais été vraiment très sérieuse, connaissant les deux amants), son ex-petite-amie ayant trouvé l'amour, le vrai, celui qu'elle recherchait en la personne de Dorothy Gale, nièce mais elle aussi employée de la propriétaire du _Auntie's_ , restaurant qui faisait concurrence au _Granny's_ , ils étaient restés en de très bons termes, éprouvant une réelle affection pour l'autre. Il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il se montre présent pour la jeune femme en ce moment difficile, et ce fut un faible sourire reconnaissant qu'elle lui offrit en retour alors qu'elle se laissait aller davantage entre ses bras.

Après quoi il commença enfin son récit d'un ton grave. Le châtain avait apparemment été victime d'une crise cardiaque, qui avait mis fin à ses jours en peu de temps, alors qu'il se trouvait seul à travailler. L'un des habitants de Storybrooke, qui passait par là, aurait entendu le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait sur le sol de façon violente, ainsi que des plaintes, mais serait entré trop tard dans la station, où il aurait trouvé le corps sans vie sur le sol. Il aurait alors prévenu les pompiers, qui eux-même appelèrent plus tard la shérif.

L'assemblée autour de lui l'écouta avec attention et horreur. Tous ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, au fond d'eux. Une même question se répétait à leur esprit : et s'ils avaient insisté pour qu'il sorte avec eux, et qu'il n'avait pas été sans surveillance, auraient-ils réagi à temps, et l'auraient-ils sauvé ?

Des pleurs furent à nouveau versés, décuplés lorsqu'ils durent faire face au mort.

Pas un minute, durant tout ce processus, Emma ne lâcha le bras de l'irlandais, le tenant avec force, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, comme si elle allait sombrer si elle s'en détachait. Elle y fut cependant obligée quand, après avoir regardé le camion rouge et blanc s'éloigner, emportant avec lui son collègue, ancien amant, mais surtout _ami_ , ils regagnèrent tous leur voiture suite aux conseils des médecins et Archie Hopper, le psychologue de la ville, qui se trouvait lui aussi sur les lieux – ce n'était pas en pleine nuit qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose de constructif, après tout, surtout alors qu'ils paraissaient tous exténués par la fatigue et la douleur –, et que Killian lui fit prendre place côté passager tandis que lui s'installait à celui du conducteur pour la ramener chez elle.

Elle avait grand besoin de sommeil.

A sa demande, il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur de son appartement, où elle prétexta vouloir prendre un dernier verre avec lui afin de ne pas se retrouver seule à ruminer sa peine – Henry passait la nuit chez Granny avec ses camarades Roland et Sarah. Ils consommèrent leur boisson la tête plongée dans leur breuvage dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Killian ne finisse par le briser, se confiant à elle dans l'espoir de la consoler quelque peu :

« Après la mort de Milah, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était penser à ses derniers moments, sa terrible fin. Surtout ne t'inflige pas ça, chérie. Dans ce genre de situations, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est d'essayer de vivre dans l'instant… »

Elle releva alors le regard, et dévisagea longuement son vis-à-vis, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. _Vivre dans l'instant…_

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux rester dormir ici, ce soir ? se contenta-t-elle seulement de répondre, préférant éviter de parler de décès et sentiments qui y étaient liés.

– D'accord, ne put-il qu'accepter sa requête, devant son air dévasté, les irises rougies par de trop nombreuses larmes qui avaient coulé. Mais alors cette fois, c'est moi qui prends le canapé.

– Je pensais plutôt que… qu'on pourrait partager mon lit, si ça ne te dérange pas, expliqua la jeune femme, accompagné de ce qui se voulait être un sourire, mais qui ressembla plus à une grimace au vu de son état. »

Encore une fois, dans d'autres circonstances, le brun aurait été ravi qu'elle lui fasse une telle demande, surtout maintenant qu'elle était au courant des sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Mais, encore une fois, le moment n'était vraiment pas propice à cela.

Il acquiesça tout de même de la tête. Comment aurait-il pu lui refuser, de toute façon ? Elle avait besoin de lui, il pouvait le lire dans ses prunelles émeraude, et il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il était important d'être entouré suite à la perte d'un être cher. C'était son devoir d'ami que de se montrer présent à ses côtés, quitte à mettre ce qu'il ressentait de côté.

Son bien-être passerait toujours avant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc d'un même pas jusqu'à la chambre, où ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se changer, et se couchèrent encore habillés sous les couvertures. Gêné, le brun garda tout d'abord ses distances pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme à cause d'un geste qu'elle pourrait considérer comme déplacé, même s'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui. Toutefois il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que cette dernière ne mette fin à toute distance entre leurs deux corps, et qu'elle ne s'accroche à lui, se collant tout contre lui, liant à nouveau leurs doigts ensemble et laissant reposer sa tête sur son torse, tout près de son cœur bien battant (un peu trop, même, face à tant de proximité inattendue), _lui_.

Ils s'assoupirent ainsi.

Leur nuit ne fut pas reposante pour autant, puisque la mère de Henry fut réveillée à plusieurs reprises par d'horribles cauchemars, en larmes et en sueur, et à chaque fois Killian fit de son mieux pour la calmer, attendant qu'elle ne s'endorme pour se laisser sombrer à son tour. Quand il se réveilla pour de bon au petit matin cependant, les paupières de la jeune femme étaient toujours closes, plongée dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, cette fois.

Il en profita alors pour la contempler ; elle semblait beaucoup plus sereine. Mais il savait malheureusement que ce n'était qu'une façade, et de courte durée.

Dire que juste avant le drame, sa seule préoccupation avait été de savoir si Emma ressentait la même chose que lui à son égard ou pas, son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, ravi d'être entouré de ces amis qu'il avait fini par se faire au fil des mois. Tout cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, à présent.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que la shérif ne se referme pas à nouveau à cause de la douleur provoquée par cette perte, et qu'elle finisse par retrouver ce si beau et _vrai_ sourire qu'il aimait tant voir illuminer ses traits ; pas une pale copie d'un rictus qu'elle arborait.

Il se fit la promesse de le lui faire reprendre, en tout cas.

« Hey… fut-il sorti de ses pensées par la voix de l'intéressée, justement, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour.

– Hey, répéta l'autre tel un écho, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre – il ne pouvait clairement pas lui demander si elle avait bien dormi, ou si elle allait mieux, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Il avait aussi peur, au fond de lui, que la blonde ne se mette à paniquer de l'avoir laissé à ce point entrer dans son espace personnel la veille, vulnérable comme elle était. Mais, si ce fut le cas, elle n'en laissa en tout cas rien paraître. Au contraire, même ; après un court instant de silence à simplement se dévisager l'un l'autre sans rien dire, elle reprit la parole.

« Merci… pour tout, lui fit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fini hier, sans toi.

– Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi en toutes circonstances. »

Puis il la rapprocha légèrement de lui, et embrassa tendrement son front.

Emma se serait presque sentie bien entre ces bras. Elle aurait presque pu oublier la terrible nouvelle qui s'était abattue sur la ville, si elle était restée dans son lit avec l'irlandais.

Malheureusement, elle dut rapidement quitter les draps pour prendre une douche, puisque leur enfant respectif les attendait pour déjeuner.

La vie devait continuer, malgré tout.

* * *

Et elle continua. Difficilement les premiers temps, certes, mais elle continua tout de même.

De nombreuses affaires durent être réglées pendant les jours suivant la mort de Graham, puisqu'il n'avait pas de famille connue pour le faire, dont parmi elles, savoir qui allait hériter de son chien-loup, Akela. Question qui se montra plus problématique que prévue, puisque aucun de ses proches ne semblait pouvoir accueillir l'imposant animal chez lui : David et Mary-Margaret, parce qu'ils avaient un enfant en bas âge, Ruby, parce que Dorothy possédait déjà un petit cairn terrier dont il ne ferait qu'une bouchée s'ils venaient à ne pas s'entendre, Regina et Robin, parce que Roland y était allergique, Elsa, parce qu'elle n'aurait tout simplement pas le temps de s'en occuper, et Emma, eh bien… il lui était impensable de vivre au quotidien avec un souvenir aussi _vivant_ de son ami. La seule chose qu'elle avait été d'accord pour garder de lui était une paire de chaussures, dont elle avait enroulé l'un des lacets autour de son poignet en guise de bracelet.

La pensée de laisser le canidé au refuge animalier traversa donc un instant les esprits, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre solution sur le moment, mais cette idée fut bien vite réfutée : tous savaient que le shérif n'aurait jamais accepté un tel sort pour son compagnon de vie, qu'il avait justement sauvé là-bas, alors qu'il y travaillait en tant que bénévole pendant son temps libre. Ils ne se sentaient pas non plus de le laisser à un inconnu, par peur qu'il ne se retrouve pas entre de bonnes mains ; et, à part Archie et son dalmatien, les autres habitants ne semblaient de toute façon pas vraiment des amoureux de ce genre d'animal.

Ils n'avaient donc aucune idée de quoi en faire, se partageant sa garde en attendant de trouver la solution miracle à leur affaire.

Heureusement, Sarah arriva telle une sauveuse dans la vie du chien.

Ou plutôt, le chien arriva tel un sauveur dans la vie de Sarah.

En effet, suite à l'enterrement, qui eut lieu un triste matin nuageux, la fillette fut celle qui se renferma le plus sur elle-même, au plus grand étonnement de tous (du moins, sauf celui de son père, qui comprit assez rapidement ce qui n'allait pas). Elle fut contrainte d'y participer, malgré les réticences du brun, puisque toutes les connaissances de celui-ci s'y trouvaient, et que la shérif l'avait supplié de l'accompagner, requête qu'il n'avait évidemment pas pu lui refuser au vu de l'état désespéré dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis le décès du jeune homme.

Et, même si l'enfant ne connaissant pas vraiment Graham, l'ayant seulement croisé quelques fois au détour d'une rue, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer durant toute la cérémonie, et même après. Cela lui rappelait la mort de sa propre mère, plus d'un an et demi plus tôt, et ces douloureux souvenirs remontés ainsi durement à la surface la faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Killian se sentait impuissant face à cela, son cœur se serrant davantage à chaque fois qu'il entendait un « maman… » murmuré par la petite durant son sommeil. Il ne savait pas comment lui changer les idées, préoccupé par les deux femmes qu'il aimait et qui toutes deux allaient mal, et s'en rendait malade de ne rien pouvoir faire pour redonner le sourire à sa fille.

Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'au jour où ils rencontrèrent Akela.

Ce n'était pas nouveau que la brunette était passionnée par toutes sortes de bêtes, et que celles-ci avaient un véritable pouvoir anti-dépresseur sur certains. Ainsi, tous deux affectés par la perte d'un être cher, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils s'adoptent l'un l'autre, retrouvant instantanément leur joie de vivre à coups de caresses dans le dos et tentatives de léchage du visage.

Bien entendu, Sarah demanda s'ils pouvaient le garder avec eux.

Et, bien entendu, l'irlandais accepta sans rechigner.

Après tout, travaillant de nuit, et seulement quelques soirs par semaine, qui plus est, il aurait toute la journée pour l'emmener promener et lui tenir compagnie ; ce qui l'occuperait lui aussi, par la même occasion. De plus, cela permettrait de résoudre un problème qui commençait à peser sur ceux qui devaient le garder en attendant, tout en rendant son enfant heureuse.

C'était donc un choix qui arrangerait tout le monde.

Sauf qu'il ne travailla rapidement plus de nuit…

« Killian, j'aimerais te parler, l'interpella en effet quelques jours plus tard David, alors qu'il se trouvait assis au comptoir du _Granny's_ en face de Ruby, à tenter de lui changer les idées, à elle aussi, pendant qu'elle se trouvait en période creuse de son service. »

Surpris par le ton sérieux avec lequel le châtain s'adressa à lui, l'intéressé se tourna dans sa direction, un sourcil relevé d'incompréhension. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais il comprit bien vite au vu de son air que c'était une conversation privée qu'il souhaitait entretenir avec lui.

Il prit donc sa bière et s'excusa auprès de la brune, partant s'installer seuls à une table.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna le jeune homme dès lors qu'ils furent assis, ne patientant pas davantage pour connaître la raison de sa venue. »

Peu sûr de lui, le shérif prit une grande inspiration avant de se livrer à l'irlandais :

« Je… c'est un peu délicat de te demander ça si tôt au vu des circonstances, mais nous n'avons vraiment pas d'autre choix si nous voulons assurer la quiétude de notre ville. Parce que justement, au vu des circonstances, Emma et moi sommes bien moins concentrés sur notre travail qu'habituellement – je pense que tu le sais, puisque tu es souvent à ses côtés, ce pourquoi je voulais te remercier, d'ailleurs, car même si je n'étais pas très pour que vous vous fréquentiez au départ, je vois bien tout ce que tu fais pour elle, et à quel point ça l'aide à faire son deuil. Mais bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de vous… Je voulais te demander si… si tu aimerais travailler avec nous au poste de shérif ? »

Killian se retrouva bouche-bée face à cette proposition, à laquelle il se s'attendait absolument pas. Elle était alléchante, cependant ; avoir un emploi à temps plein lui assurerait de gagner plus de revenus, et donc de permettre un meilleur futur à Sarah plus rapidement, puisqu'il pourrait enfin se payer un appartement à louer. De plus, il se rappela les paroles de Will à son arrivée à Storybrooke : ce serait peut-être la seule offre qu'on lui ferait, et grâce à laquelle il pourrait ne plus travailler au _Rabbit Hole_ , même si ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela, finalement.

Mais, d'un autre côté, remplacer Graham, si peu de temps après sa mort… n'était-ce pas trop tôt ?

« Qu'en pense Emma ? fut ce qui le préoccupa en premier parmi toutes ses interrogations, et qu'il demanda donc à son interlocuteur.

– Elle… n'est pas au courant, avoua ce dernier. Pour être honnête, j'avais peur de sa réaction si je lui émettais l'idée de trouver quelqu'un, alors j'ai préféré t'en parler avant, pour avoir ta réponse. Ça ne sert à rien de la déstabiliser si toi, la seule personne qui recherche un boulot ici à ma connaissance, ne veut pas de cette offre. »

Le brun acquiesça ces propos d'un signe de tête. Puis, lui qui n'avait qu'une seule condition qui lui ferait refuser ce poste, répliqua après un court silence, s'expliquant :

« Je serais flatté de faire partie de votre équipe, mais seulement si Emma est d'accord. Je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer, et qu'elle croie que je veux remplacer Graham.

– Je lui en parlerai demain, alors. Merci, Killian. »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités, puis se quittèrent enfin, chacun ayant des obligations qui les attendaient, se promettant de se tenir au courant le plus rapidement possible.

Ce fut toutefois Emma elle-même qui lui fit part de la nouvelle quand le père de Sarah lui rendit visite, le lendemain soir, habitude qu'il avait prise depuis le décès du shérif, à manger tous les quatre ensemble avant d'emmener promener Akela pour se quitter devant l'immeuble des Swan, même s'il arrivait parfois aux Jones d'y passer la nuit, quand la blonde en sentait le besoin.

(Le canapé n'était jamais utilisé, durant ces nuits-là.)

(C'était une autre habitude qu'ils avaient prise, de dormir ensemble l'un contre l'autre.)

« Alors comme ça, David t'a proposé de nous rejoindre ? en vint-elle directement au fait quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, pendant que les plus jeunes jouaient dans la chambre de Henry.

– Oui, confirma l'autre. Mais je lui ai dit que je le ferais seulement si tu étais d'accord. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma vue tous les jours, tout le temps, au cas où tu ne pourrais pas résister à mes charmes. Après tout, les menottes et les petits lits de fortune, ça peut donner des idées… »

C'était la première fois depuis la disparation de Graham qu'il osait à nouveau user de sous-entendus avec elle. Mais la soirée s'était passée de façon agréable, plus légère qu'à l'accoutumée, alors il avait pensé qu'il le pouvait, pour détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère, avant de parler d'un sujet qui s'avérait sensible.

Cependant, quand il se rappela que justement, le châtain avait été son amant pour un certain temps, il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir eu de tels propos à son égard.

Heureusement, la seule réaction de la jeune femme fut de lever les yeux aux ciel de façon exagérée, comme elle le faisait toujours, _avant_ , tout en souriant – un pale rictus, certes, mais il n'était pas faussé, au moins, et c'était une grande première. Elle ne semblait pas offensée, ce qui rassura immédiatement Killian.

Lui faire du mal en lui rappelant de tels souvenirs, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

« Arrête, on sait tous que c'est toi qui ne pourrais pas résister aux miens, rentra-t-elle même dans son jeu. »

Ce qui étonna son vis-à-vis. Elle n'avait pas tort, pourtant. Ce serait encore plus difficile pour lui de refouler ses sentiments s'il la côtoyait davantage… Déjà que c'était compliqué, en ce moment, de la voir souffrir ainsi et de vouloir tout faire pour la rendre à nouveau heureuse, avec en plus cette proximité nouvelle qui s'était installée entre eux.

Pendant un instant il s'imagina que leur conversation allait dériver vers ce qu'il avait dit avant qu'elle ne reçoive ce terrible appel et dont ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé ensuite – il ne voulait pas la brusquer, attendant qu'elle n'aborde le sujet d'elle-même, si elle voulait l'aborder un jour – mais finalement, elle continua d'un ton grave :

« Plus sérieusement, David a raison. Il nous faut quelqu'un pour nous aider, et vite. Que ce soit toi ne me dérange pas, au contraire, surtout sachant que tu as besoin d'un travail comme celui-ci, qui te permettrait de mieux gagner ta vie. Tu peux donc commencer la semaine prochaine, le temps de t'arranger avec Monsieur White au _Rabbit_ , si ça te va ? »

Reconnaissant, Killian lui sourit, attrapa dans la sienne sa main qui se trouvait posée sur la table qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, juste à côté de son verre, puis répondit :

« Comme tu voudras. »

* * *

Un mois passa, durant lequel Killian s'habitua tant bien que mal à son nouveau train de vie, tandis que les autres habitants se remettaient avec difficulté de la mort de leur ami. Il fallut un certain temps à l'irlandais pour trouver ses marques en tant que nouveau shérif de la ville, mais heureusement, il pouvait compter sur la compréhension des gens à Storybrooke, qui avaient l'air de bien prendre sa promotion, et surtout sur Emma.

L'épreuve qu'avait dû traverser la jeune femme semblait lui avoir fait prendre conscience que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et qu'elle pouvait vous être enlevée du jour au lendemain, puisqu'elle se montrait de plus en plus proche du brun, presque prête à le laisser entrer dans sa vie pour de bon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle regrette de ne pas lui avoir donné sa chance, même s'ils n'avaient toujours pas évoqué l'aveu que ce dernier avait pu faire au bar.

(Il attendait qu'elle le fasse, la laissant venir à lui d'elle-même.)

Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à un après-midi où ils se retrouvèrent seuls à remplir des dossiers à la station. Elle était revenue d'un déjeuner entre filles avec Regina, Mary-Margaret, Ruby et Elsa l'air pensive ; en effet, ses amies n'avaient cessé de lui demander ces derniers temps ce qu'il se passait avec Killian, s'ils avaient passé le pas de se mettre en couple ou non.

C'était un sujet dont on lui parlait souvent, au vu de la façon dont ils se comportaient l'un avec l'autre, mais surtout pour éviter d'aborder celui si triste de la mort du châtain, encore bien présente à tous les esprits. Ils souhaitaient simplement tous se changer les idées.

Au départ, ces questions intrusives avaient légèrement énervé Emma, qui ne voulait pas penser à tout cela mais finalement, plus le temps passait, et plus les dires des autres lui faisait prendre conscience qu'ils avaient raison, et qu'il ne manquait qu'un rien pour qu'ils soient considérés comme étant ensemble.

Elle savait que le jeune homme le souhaitait, lui ; il lui en avait fait part juste avant le drame. Et elle avait aussi conscience que c'était quelqu'un de bien, qui ne voulait que son bonheur.

Il le lui avait assez souvent prouvé, d'autant plus ces dernières semaines, où il s'était montré patient et adorable avec elle, sans jamais rien lui demander en retour ni profiter de sa situation malgré les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard. Il attendait seulement qu'elle laisse tomber le dernier mur bâti autour de son cœur et qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, ayant déjà brisé tous les précédents.

Peut-être le moment était-il donc venu de l'abattre, lui aussi. En tout cas, en ce jour, Emma en ressentait le courage, d'autant plus que les paroles que lui avait tenu Graham après leur ultime coucherie venaient depuis quelques temps s'immiscer à son esprit de façon régulière.

 _J'espère que tu arriveras un jour à trouver quelqu'un qui te fera oublier ton passé et à qui tu réussiras enfin à t'ouvrir, parce que plus que n'importe qui tu as droit au bonheur._

Killian était cette personne, elle en était à présent persuadée.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il avait la tête plongée dans ses papiers, elle le contempla un instant, un doux rictus au bord des lèvres rien qu'en le regardant, et s'exclama d'une voix innocente pour entamer la discussion :

« On n'a jamais reparlé de ce que tu as dit, ce soir- _là_ … »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que l'intéressé comprenne à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il releva alors son regard dans sa direction et, se grattant le derrière de l'oreille, soudain mal-à-l'aise et ne s'attendant pas à de tels mots, répliqua avec précaution :

« On n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion, aussi…

– C'est vrai, admit la blonde. »

Un léger silence suivit ceci, durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre. Puis elle ajouta, toujours souriante, et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment, ce que tu as dit, ou c'était juste un discours comme ça, à cause de l'alcool ? »

Au vu de la façon dont elle le fixait, attendant une réponse (même si elle la connaissait déjà, elle voulait en être certaine avant de se dévoiler à lui) avec impatience sans jamais lâcher ses irises, Killian sentit que ce qu'il allait laisser s'échapper de sa bouche aurait une répercussion décisive sur l'avenir de leur relation, que c'était le moment ou jamais d'être sincère, qu'enfin elle se sentait prête à le laisser entrer entièrement dans sa vie.

Pour quelle autre raison aurait-elle abordé cette conversation qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu finir maintenant, sinon ?

« Bien sûr que oui je le pensais vraiment, et je le pense toujours, d'ailleurs, se livra-t-il alors avec sincérité. »

Mais la perte soudaine de son rictus et l'air livide qu'elle lui offrit en retour quand il prononça ces quelques mots lui fit tirer un trait sur tout espoir quant à la possibilité d'un début de quelque chose. Il avait complètement mal interprété son attitude, fallait-il croire.

(Il n'avait surtout pas vu la silhouette de l'homme qui venait de passer dans la rue, devant la fenêtre du bâtiment, juste dans son dos.)

* * *

 **(L'alcool c'est mal.**

 **Ne buvez pas si vous conduisez.**

 **Mais j'ai juste oublié ce** ** _léger_** **détail qu'ils étaient tous complètement bourrés quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre donc eux dans mon histoire on va dire qu'ils ont le droit ahah…)**

 **(Quel bel exemple pour la ville quand même, les deux shérifs restant et la maire – parce que oui même si elle n'est pas mentionnée, elle était là obviously – qui boivent au volant, c'est moyen x))**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce (nouveau) long retard dans la publication d'un chapitre, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que j'arrête de vous promettre à chaque fois que je vais me remettre à être régulière parce que je n'arriverai jamais à m'y tenir ahah. Pour ce coup mon excuse est d'avoir profité à fond de la fin de mes vacances, ce qui fait que j'écrivais moins, mais maintenant que les cours ont repris, ceux-ci vont être un autre motif d'absence, donc… autant vous dire seulement que je posterai la suite sans réelle régularité à partir de maintenant, simplement quand elle sera écrite et terminée, ce qui peut être dans une semaine comme dans un mois ou plus selon mon inspiration.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais une histoire aussi longue, d'habitude je m'en lasse bien avant (ce qui n'est pas le cas pour celle-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas) alors c'est normal que ça me prenne plus de temps pour la finir, surtout que contrairement à mes précédentes je la relis souvent pour l'améliorer et ne pas oublier des événements déjà passés pour rester cohérente dans l'ensemble (parce que sachez que je n'ai absolument aucune mémoire là-dessus…). Mais en tout cas merci encore beaucoup de continuer à me suivre après tous ces mois de postage, pour les mises en favoris et à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça motive vachement à vouloir aller plus vite !**

* * *

« Je suis désolée, je… je dois y aller. »

Emma ne laissa pas le temps à son collègue de répondre ni de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit, bien trop troublée par l'image qu'elle venait de voir passer sous ses yeux pour rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus à la station pour s'expliquer, et disparut aussitôt qu'elle eut fini sa phrase.

Le brun se retrouva alors seul dans la pièce redevenue trop calme. Au milieu de ce silence, il laissa s'échapper un long soupir de désespoir, tandis qu'il se passait instinctivement une main dans les cheveux, dépité. Et dire qu'il avait pensé que c'en était terminé de la voir le fuir, qu'elle allait enfin accepter qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et surtout l'accepter tout court…

Il y avait tellement cru, tant espéré.

Mais il s'était apparemment bien trompé.

Cette fois-ci, il en avait eu la confirmation, elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie. N'en voudrait même certainement jamais, maintenant. Et c'était déprimant, comme réalisation.

C'est pourquoi, afin d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et dans l'attente de se changer quelque peu les idées, incapable de rester assis sans personne ni rien faire et ressentant lui aussi tout à coup le besoin de prendre l'air, il se leva pour quitter les lieux, mais fut coupé dans son élan par son autre collègue qui apparut à son tour dans le bureau.

« Où allais-tu comme ça ? On a reçu un appel pour une urgence ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit le shérif en train d'attraper sa veste. Je viens de croiser Emma, elle ne m'a rien dit, pourtant…

– Non, il n'y a pas d'urgence, c'est juste que… je voulais sortir faire une pause, avoua l'autre, le regard baissé de gêne. »

Il n'avait pas envie de s'entretenir avec qui que ce soit. Encore moins avec celui qui avait été le premier à le juger pas assez bon compagnon potentiel pour leur amie commune par le passé – même s'il ne le pensait dorénavant plus, et ce même depuis quelques temps déjà.

Pourtant fallait-il croire qu'il avait eu raison de se mettre cette opinion en tête, finalement.

« Et tu comptais laisser la station vide pendant que tu serais ailleurs, à faire je ne sais quoi ? fut tout ce qui l'interpella son interlocuteur, qui répliqua d'un ton moralisateur à l'explication du jeune homme. Je sais bien que tu es nouveau mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il faudrait t'expliquer qu'on doit toujours laisser au moins une personne présente dans les bureaux, au cas où on aurait besoin de notre aide – sauf en cas d'intervention, bien entendu. Ça me semblait évident, comme règle, ça. »

L'unique réaction de l'irlandais face à cette réprimande fut de baisser davantage les yeux vers le sol, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité, bien trop préoccupé par son désir de se sortir ses propres soucis de l'esprit, alors que, en tant que représentant de la loi, à présent, les problèmes de la ville étaient censés se montrer plus importants que les siens…

Comment les habitants de cette ville avaient-ils pu lui faire confiance avec ce travail, malgré son manque de qualifications ? Ils avaient fait une énorme erreur – il était certainement la dernière personne sur qui l'on pouvait compter, trop centré sur sa petite personne pour prendre soin des autres.

(Pas étonnant que la blonde ne veuille pas de lui, en fait.)

(Mais elle était parvenue, en l'espace de quelques mois seulement, à lui faire oublier à quel point il était une mauvaise personne. C'est pourquoi il avait cru pouvoir se sentir digne d'elle.

Heureusement qu'elle avait fini par lui rappeler du contraire…)

« Excuse-moi, reprit-il tout de même la parole. Ça ne se produira plus, promis. »

Il se réinstalla ensuite à sa chaise, et reprit ses dossiers là où il s'était arrêté, même si le moral et la motivation n'y étaient pas. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, de toute façon.

David, qui lui n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte depuis qu'il était entré, sembla s'en rendre compte immédiatement puisqu'il se rapprocha tout à coup de son ami, et posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort, pour lui faire part de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il lui demanda ensuite, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que précédemment, lorsque Killian releva son regard dans sa direction, étonné par ce geste envers lui :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Et, à y repenser, Emma non plus n'avait pas l'air bien quand je l'ai croisée, elle semblait pressée de partir. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? »

L'intéressé laissa tomber son stylo sur la table, et soupira encore une fois ; ce sujet dont il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler allait finalement être abordé. Car il connaissait le châtain.

Il pouvait se montrer aussi têtu qu'Emma, si ce n'était plus.

(Au vu de leurs caractères respectifs parfois si semblables, il était tout à fait légitime que Mary-Margaret et lui la considèrent comme leur propre fille, et inversement pour elle ses parents.)

« Tu… te souviens de l'autre soir où l'on est tous sortis au bar, ce que j'ai dit à propos d'elle ? débuta-t-il donc son récit de façon peu rassurée, un doigt perdu derrière son oreille.

– Quel soir ? Il y en a eu plusieurs, répliqua son vis-à-vis, visiblement perdu. »

Il était vrai que depuis le drame, tous étaient sortis souvent ensemble, afin de tenter de passer à autre chose du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ainsi, leur groupe d'amis se réunissait au moins une fois par semaine.

« Celui… de la mort de Graham, précisa donc Killian. »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux du shérif à la mention du prénom de son ex-collègue, ce qui fit légèrement culpabiliser l'irlandais à la vue de ce changement sur son visage. Il ne souhaitait pas lui rappeler de tels souvenirs, certainement encore très douloureux pour lui.

Cela ne faisait qu'un mois depuis sa disparition, après tout.

Mais celui-ci disparut rapidement, aussitôt remplacé par de la concentration. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé avant la terrible découverte : Ruby et son « jeu » stupide, ses questions, et…

« Tu lui as avoué que tu l'aimais ?! s'écria-t-il, se souvenant tout à coup.

– Je ne l'ai pas vraiment tourné comme ça, mais on va dire que c'était dans l'idée, oui. On n'en avait pas reparlé ensuite, pour des raisons facilement compréhensibles, mais tout à l'heure… c'est elle qui est venue aborder le sujet. Elle voulait savoir si j'étais sincère dans mes paroles, et vu la façon dont elle me regardait, avec son petit sourire en coin, j'ai naïvement pensé qu'elle voulait s'en assurer avant d'enfin accepter qu'on pourrait être heureux tous les deux. Alors je lui ai dit la vérité, sauf qu'elle a complètement changé d'expression d'un coup, et est partie sans aucune explication – c'est là que tu l'as vue. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris sa réaction, pour être honnête. Je veux bien qu'elle ait peur, je l'ai toujours su et accepté, mais là… c'est elle qui a souhaité parler de ça, pas moi. Je ne l'ai surprise avec rien, alors pourquoi partir ? Et surtout pourquoi me poser la question, si elle ne voulait pas en entendre la réponse ? Elle savait pertinemment comment cette conversation allait tourner. »

David l'écouta attentivement se livrer à lui, sans jamais le couper. Puis, lorsque le brun se tut finalement, l'autre jeune homme parut lui aussi dérouté par un tel changement de comportement.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à la mère de Henry.

D'habitude, elle fuyait quand les autres la mettaient dans une situation qui lui était inconfortable, et dont elle ne savait pas comment se sortir – pas quand elle se sentait prête à les affronter. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne les affrontait tout simplement pas, normalement…

C'était donc déjà un grand pas en avant que si elle l'avait réellement fait. Et cette action voulait en dire beaucoup sur les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'égard du nouveau shérif.

« Et tu es sûr que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est partie ? essaya toutefois de trouver une explication à cette histoire le plus vieux sans lui faire part de sa théorie, pour ne pas lui donner de fausse joie si elle s'avérait erronée.

– Quoi d'autre ? rétorqua son collègue, ne se sentant actuellement pas d'humeur à espérer quoi que ce soit – il ne voulait plus revivre une telle déception, pas maintenant, en tout cas. On était seuls ici, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu la déranger… »

Mais David n'en resta pas là, et ne baissa pas les bras aussi vite. Au contraire, à présent assis à ses côtés, il tenta pendant plusieurs minutes de remonter le moral de son camarade, à la recherche de possibles explications quant au comportement anormal de la jeune femme.

Ce soutien toucha réellement l'irlandais, qui finit par laisser s'échapper un petit rire de sa bouche après un moment face à un tel retournement de situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? voulut savoir le châtain devant ce soudain accès de bonne humeur.

– Rien, juste… il y a peu, la simple pensée de nous voir ensemble Emma et moi te révulsait alors qu'il ne se passait absolument rien entre nous, mais maintenant que ça devient un peu plus sérieux on dirait que tu fais tout pour que ça marche avec elle…

– Il faut croire que j'ai réussi à voir la merveilleuse personne que tu es au fond de toi, finalement, s'amusa à son tour le père de famille en haussant des épaules.

– Paraît-il que c'est l'effet que je fais aux gens. »

Cependant il perdit bien vite tout sourire, une terrible pensée venant s'immiscer à son esprit, et ajouta surtout pour lui-même, l'air songeur et triste :

« Enfin, pas à tout le monde, malheureusement… »

Ce à quoi son ami répliqua, comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir avec ce sous-entendu, et le malaise facilement lisible sur son visage :

« Eh, elle tient énormément à toi, ne laisse pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous te faire douter là-dessus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a repoussé aujourd'hui que tu n'es plus important pour elle. Au contraire, même, la connaissant, c'est parce que tu es important pour elle qu'elle hésite à ce point – elle a tellement souffert par le passé qu'elle ne peut pas accepter de te perdre, toi aussi. Ce serait beaucoup trop douloureux, bien plus que la perte de n'importe qui d'autre. »

Ces paroles prononcées par un homme qui connaissait parfaitement la blonde, l'ayant connue dans ses pires comme ses meilleurs moments, rassurèrent quelque peu Killian.

C'était finalement plutôt plaisant de pouvoir parler de tout ceci avec quelqu'un de partial sur le sujet, pas comme Ruby, qui, même s'il l'appréciait énormément, n'avait pas d'autre discours que « vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre » les concernant, quoi qu'il puisse s'être passé entre eux.

Il releva donc son visage en direction de son camarade, et lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère, vraiment reconnaissant envers lui. Néanmoins il ne répliqua plus rien là-dessus, et décida de passer à autre chose.

Il avait assez mis son travail de côté pour la journée.

« Bon, s'exclama-t-il alors, ce n'est pas tout, mais ces dossiers ne vont pas se terminer tout seuls, et j'ai promis à Sarah que je n'irai pas la chercher trop tard chez Roland pour qu'on ait le temps de manger ensemble. Encore merci pour ton aide, c'était très apprécié, mais si à présent tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Puis, sans laisser le temps à David de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il replongea la tête dans sa paperasse, qui se montra en fait un bon moyen pour lui faire oublier ses soucis et autres interrogations contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord imaginé.

* * *

Emma parcourait les rues de Storybrooke d'un pas rapide, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Elle était certaine de l'avoir vu, _lui_ , et sa présence dans la ville ne présageait rien de bon pour elle, et surtout pour ce qu'elle avait de plus cher en ce monde : son fils.

Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu faire pour la localiser, mais le fait était qu'il y était parvenu, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle devait donc le retrouver au plus vite, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il retourne d'où il venait, peu importe où cet endroit se trouvait – elle s'en moquait complètement, après tout.

Cependant, suite à de longues minutes de marche dans les rues de la bourgade, elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : _il_ n'était pas là, ou alors il avait disparu – même si c'était une option tout bonnement impossible ; il n'avait pas pu la semer, puisqu'elle n'avait quitté son bureau que peu de temps après l'avoir aperçu par la fenêtre de celui-ci. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas vue en retour.

Et qu'il se trouvait certainement ici pour elle.

Pour quelle autre raison, sinon ? Storybrooke était loin de représenter l'endroit idéal, que ce soit pour des vacances ou y vivre. Ce n'était pas juste une coïncidence si tous les habitants avaient de la famille dans cette ville depuis des générations. C'était simplement la raison pour laquelle ils restaient dans ce lieu parfaitement inconnu du Maine : parce qu'ils y avaient grandi.

Sauf exception. Comme elle.

 _Et Killian…_

A la simple pensée de son ami, elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, honteuse de l'avoir (encore) abandonné sans lui donner la moindre explication. Il devait s'imaginer que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, s'en voulait sûrement, alors qu'au contraire, il n'avait fait que prononcer les bons mots, ceux qu'elle voulait entendre, ceux dont elle avait besoin pour abattre son dernier mur.

 _Bien sûr que oui je le pensais vraiment, et je le pense toujours, d'ailleurs._

Elle ne souhaitait donc pas penser à l'état dans lequel elle avait dû le mettre avec sa nouvelle fuite.

Elle espérait néanmoins que ce ne soit pas la fois de trop, celle qui lui ferait en avoir marre d'elle.

(Comme si c'était possible qu'il s'en lasse.)

Mais peut-être était-ce cela, le problème. Peut-être que finalement, ce visage qui lui était tout à coup apparu derrière une vitre n'avait pas été celui de la personne qu'elle pensait. Peut-être était-ce une simple hallucination, pour lui rappeler qu'un homme lui avait fait du mal, auparavant. Un homme qui lui avait promis qu'il ne lui en ferait pourtant jamais.

Tout comme l'irlandais le faisait actuellement.

Peut-être tout ceci n'était-il donc qu'une manipulation de son cerveau pour la faire douter encore, comme il savait si bien le faire, avec ses questions toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

(Il lui avait bien fait croire le temps d'une seconde que Killian pouvait être un psychopathe venu en ville pour s'en prendre à sa famille lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois, après tout.)

(Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche à cette pensée – que ce jour lui paraissait loin à présent, quand elle l'avait aperçu en train de parler avec son fils alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.)

Ils avaient tellement évolué, depuis.

A tel point que cette fois, ses suspicions intérieures ne l'atteignirent pas. Elle les chassa même plutôt rapidement de sa tête. Car elle savait que Killian était quelqu'un de bien.

Et elle le voulait, lui.

Il n'était pas _lui_. Ne serait jamais comme _lui_.

Tout à coup apaisée de voir les énormes progrès qu'elle faisait sur elle-même depuis qu'elle connaissait le brun, elle se mit à sourire. C'était un test, elle en était sûre.

Et elle venait de le passer avec brio.

 _Il_ n'était pas là ; ce n'était pas possible, à bien y réfléchir.

Alors, d'un pas décidé, elle reprit la direction de la station de shérif, plus déterminée que jamais. Elle allait entrer à l'intérieur, prendre son courage à deux mains, et refaire ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant, et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de recommencer depuis : l'embrasser, sans plus jamais le lâcher, ni même lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Lui faire comprendre par ce geste (l'expert des mots, c'était lui, pas elle – elle préférait tout ce qui était concret) qu'elle aussi souhaitait démarrer quelque chose – quelque chose de beau, elle l'espérait, en était _certaine_ , même – à ses côtés. Que lui aussi était parvenu à lui faire oublier son premier et destructeur amour.

« Emma ! l'interpella cependant une voix dans son dos quand elle se retourna, à présent impatiente de retrouver le jeune homme. Je te cherchais, justement. »

Son excitation, ainsi que son rictus joyeux, disparurent aussitôt qu'elle fit face à celui qui venait de l'attraper par l'épaule pour attirer son attention et l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui.

 _Il_ était là.

« Neal ?! »

* * *

Assise à ce bar, face à cet homme qui n'avait que peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Emma se sentait jeune et brisée à nouveau. Le goût amer de sa trahison se faisait une nouvelle fois ressentir, alors qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à essayer de se l'enlever de la bouche.

Alors qu'elle avait (presque) fini par y parvenir.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle à son ex-petit-ami d'un ton aigri. »

Quand il l'avait arrêtée au milieu de cette rue, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Killian, il l'avait suppliée de prendre quelques minutes pour l'écouter. Il s'était confondu en excuses, lui avait répété maintes fois qu'il avait passé des années à sa recherche, que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait.

Et elle avait cédé, au bout d'un moment. Pas parce qu'elle le croyait, non, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne se stopperait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait, et elle souhaitait se débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Le laisser parler se montra alors comme le meilleur moyen pour le faire.

Cela lui permettrait aussi de tirer un trait définitif sur son passé pour appréhender au mieux l'avenir qui l'attendait.

(Croyait-elle, du moins…)

Elle lui avait donc accordé dix minutes, à condition qu'ils s'installent dans un lieu public, autour d'un verre – elle en aurait grand besoin pour supporter ce douloureux moment, même si l'on était seulement en plein milieu d'une belle après-midi. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au _Rabbit Hole_ , le _Granny's_ étant un lieu bien trop connu par les proches de la blonde pour prendre le risque de les y voir ensemble.

En attendant la réponse de son vis-à-vis à sa question, elle attrapa son verre de rhum (devenue sa boisson favorite à cause d'un certain irlandais) et le but d'une traite pour se donner du courage.

« Je voulais rencontrer mon fils, la lui donna-t-il finalement après quelques secondes. Et te voir, bien entendu. »

Ceci manqua de la faire s'étouffer avec son breuvage. Comment pouvait-il être au courant, pour Henry ?!

Elle s'était bien gardée de lui faire part de son existence après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle ne voulait pas que son enfant souffre à cause de son père, de la même manière qu'elle avait souffert, elle, celle qu'il considérait pourtant comme l'amour de sa vie, à l'époque.

(Et puis le garçon n'avait jamais démontré une quelconque envie de connaître son géniteur, de toute façon. Elle aurait peut-être revu son jugement, sinon.)

Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, quand elle avait croisé son chemin pour la première fois. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente perdue qui venait (encore) de s'enfuir de l'orphelinat dans lequel elle logeait. Et elle était seule, surtout.

Très seule.

Alors il l'avait prise sous son aile, suite au vol d'une voiture que lui-même venait de dérober. De trois ans son aîné, il l'avait fait se sentir aimée, et en sécurité, entre ses bras.

Pendant un an, ils avaient vécu une idylle parfaite, ensemble, même si ce n'était pas tous les jours facile. En effet, ils dormaient dans cette Coccinelle jaune qui les avaient rapprochés, devenant des hors-la-loi pour survivre, faisant des projets d'avenir auxquels Emma croyait dur comme fer – ils allaient enfin s'installer quelque part, avoir une véritable maison, à Tallahassee, le hasard avait choisi pour eux, et commencer une nouvelle existence, paisible, à deux.

Où ils seraient pleinement heureux.

Mais avant cela, ils avaient besoin d'un délit, le dernier, afin de récupérer assez d'argent pour bâtir leur futur. Une affaire de récupération de montres de luxe dans un casier bien gardé dans une gare surveillée et leur revente ensuite.

C'était du moins ce qu'avait fait miroiter Neal à sa bien-aimée, sans pour autant s'y tenir. Parce qu'après avoir accompli une grande partie du travail pour lui, s'exposant au danger malgré les protestations du jeune homme (que n'aurait-elle pas fait par amour), lorsqu'elle rejoignit l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué pour leurs retrouvailles, elle ne fut pas accueillie par lui, mais par la police, qui lui apprit qu'il s'était certainement déjà enfui pour le Canada, la faisant payer pour ses crimes.

Elle termina ainsi en prison à cause de quelqu'un qui, encore une heure auparavant, lui chuchotait des « je t'aime » et autres promesses d'avenir à l'oreille. Auxquelles elle avait cru, elle la naïve fille perdue de l'époque.

Et auxquelles elle avait répondu avec son cœur, et toute la sincérité dont elle était capable.

Le coup de grâce fut néanmoins lorsqu'elle découvrit, toujours derrière les barreaux, qu'il l'avait mise enceinte. Elle avait ainsi dû accoucher le poignet menotté à son lit d'hôpital.

Quelle personne sincèrement amoureuse de sa moitié lui ferait subir cela ?

Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans…

Depuis ce jour, il lui avait fait perdre toute confiance en qui que ce soit, et surtout en l'amour.

Et voilà qu'à présent, des années plus tard, il revenait dans sa vie, et demandait à voir son fils ? Il en était hors de question.

Jamais elle ne lui permettrait de le briser comme il l'avait brisée elle. Il avait fait souffrir assez de monde comme cela.

« Comment sais-tu que tu as un fils ? l'interrogea-t-elle, sur la défensive, une fois sortie de ces sombres souvenirs que son retour amenait avec lui.

– J'ai fait mes recherches. Je n'ai pas cessé d'essayer de te retrouver depuis que j'ai su que tu étais sortie de prison, Emma. »

Il tenta vainement de poser une main sur celle de la jeune femme afin de lui prouver ses bonnes intentions ; cette dernière enleva vivement la sienne, incapable de le laisser le toucher, de le laisser avoir un geste d'affection envers elle. Il poussa un léger soupir en retour, mais ne se laissa pas avouer vaincu pour autant, reprenant ses explications depuis le départ.

« Ce qui s'est passé… ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, démarra-t-il son histoire. Si j'avais pu t'empêcher de te faire enfermer, je l'aurais fait, je te le jure. C'était pour ton bien si je t'ai fait prendre à ma place pour mes crimes.

– Pour mon bien ? se moqua amèrement la blonde.

– Oui. »

Puis il continua son explication, lui assurant que la vente des montres s'était mal passée, si mal passée, même, qu'on lui avait fait comprendre, d'une façon non subtile, que les acheteurs, des gens peu commodes avec qui l'on n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir affaire et qui avaient l'impression de s'être faits avoir, s'en prendraient à Emma pour le faire payer de les avoir ainsi « arnaqués », comme ils le pensaient si bien, où qu'elle soit – ils la retrouveraient. Neal bien sûr avait refusé cette réalité, et avait tout de suite cherché à apaiser la situation, ou au moins trouver un moyen pour mettre sa petite-amie en sécurité.

La prison avait été le seul échappatoire auquel il avait pu songer en si peu de temps possible de réflexion. Cela permettrait à cet incident de se tasser pendant qu'elle purgerait sa peine, dans une cellule loin de ces personnes qui lui voulaient du mal.

Et, une fois sortie, elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre pour son avenir.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! le coupa la shérif à ce stade du récit, incrédule. »

Comme si elle allait croire à de pareilles stupidités, bien trop improbables pour être vraies. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de continuer.

Au contraire, même, il insista :

« Je te promets que c'est la vérité que je te raconte. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi de me faire confiance, mais demande à August, il te donnera la même version des faits que moi.

– Qu'est-ce que August a à voir là-dedans, maintenant ? »

C'était l'un de leurs (rares) amis communs de l'époque. L'un des seuls camarades d'Emma, même. Il était arrivé en même temps qu'elle en orphelinat, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et elle, un bébé. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue un long moment, avant de se retrouver ensuite.

« Laisse-moi terminer, et tu comprendras. »

Les dix minutes accordées au départ étaient passées depuis bien longtemps déjà mais, intriguée de voir à quel point le brun pourrait s'enfoncer dans ses excuses et autres mensonges, à quel point il n'avait pas changé en dix ans, toujours aussi lâche, incapable de lui avouer qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il la regrettait plus que tout, la mère de famille décida de le laisser parler jusqu'au bout.

« D'accord, accepta-t-elle donc sa requête. »

Alors il continua.

« Avant de partir pour le Canada, et de te laisser te faire attraper par la police, j'ai demandé à August de te faire passer les clés de notre voiture pour que tu aies un véhicule une fois tout ceci terminé, et de me prévenir quand ils te relâcheraient, afin que je vienne te chercher et que je t'explique tout une fois les choses tassées et certain de ta sécurité. Sauf qu'il ne m'a jamais rappelé, comme il m'avait pourtant juré qu'il le ferait. Alors, après un an d'attente, j'ai décidé de partir à ta recherche moi-même. Je suis revenu aux États-Unis, ai commencé mon voyage par Tallahassee, comme c'était là-bas que nous aurions dû vivre ensemble si tout s'était passé comme prévu… mais je n'ai rien trouvé de très concluant. J'ai seulement appris au détour de différentes conversations avec des personnes rencontrées sur mon chemin que nous avions eu un fils. Ça m'a alors encore plus motivé pour te retrouver, je voulais faire partie de sa vie. De _votre_ vie à tous les deux. Et même si j'ai mis dix ans à y parvenir, me voilà enfin. Tu dois me croire, Emma. Je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre pour vous… Pour _nous_. »

Quand il se tut enfin définitivement, son récit à présent totalement fini, l'intéressée le regarda droit dans les yeux, perdue. Elle ne pouvait lire que de la sincérité à l'intérieur de ceux-ci, mais savait aussi d'expérience que son « pouvoir magique » comme elle aimait l'appeler et qui lui permettait de savoir quand on lui mentait ne marchait pas toujours bien avec lui.

Elle en avait déjà fait les frais par le passé.

Elle devait donc rester méfiante, pour son bien.

Mais, d'un autre côté, il était toujours tentant de s'imaginer que finalement, le problème n'avait pas été elle – n'avait _jamais_ été elle. Qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée sans raison, parce qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Qu'au contraire, il l'avait fait pour la protéger.

 _Par amour._

Cependant elle n'en laissa rien paraître, ni ne fit la moindre remarque à ce propos, par peur de se tromper et qu'il ne se serve de sa naïveté pour la faire souffrir à nouveau, comme il avait si bien su la duper la première fois. Il l'avait déjà détruite, elle ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion de le refaire, surtout pas quand enfin, après tant d'années, elle commençait à s'en remettre presque totalement et à entrevoir un futur meilleur aux côtés d'une personne qui l'aimait vraiment, _elle_.

C'est pourquoi elle finit par répliquer après un long moment de silence pesant entre eux :

« Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à avaler d'un coup, tout ça… Laisse-moi… laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

– Ce n'est pas pour te presser, protesta l'autre, mais je ne suis là que pour quelques jours. J'ai du travail qui m'attend à New-York, que je ne peux pas abandonner. Et j'aimerais vraiment rencontrer mon fils avant de repartir… »

Ces mots furent un nouveau coup au cœur pour Emma, qui comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait visiblement espéré trop vite pour que ces dires soient la stricte vérité, et qu'elle avait bien fait de rester sur ses gardes.

« Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton travail, mais nous, si ? s'énerva-t-elle alors. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser le voir, si c'est pour que tu repartes juste après et disparaisses ?! »

Puis, à ces mots, elle ne laissa pas le temps à son ex-compagnon de répliquer quoi que ce soit, et se leva d'un bond. Elle paya sa consommation, et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

Et dire que l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait cru que cet homme était peut-être quelqu'un de bien, au fond, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé durant toutes ces années…

Il l'avait à nouveau complètement aveuglée.

Mais, alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'école de son enfant, justement, puisqu'il était l'heure de la fin des cours et qu'elle avait besoin de le voir pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé après une telle conversation, Neal la suivit de près, la suppliant de s'arrêter.

« Emma ! cria-il son nom. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans vos vies pour en ressortir tout de suite après, mais je ne pouvais pas tout quitter si jamais tu refusais de me voir. Mais si tu veux bien de moi bien sûr que la première chose que je ferai sera de m'installer ici, auprès de lui, de vous…

– Et qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que c'est la vérité ? Que tu ne vas pas encore partir, sans jamais revenir ni laisser la moindre trace derrière toi ? Tu l'as bien fait une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ?

– Parce que je t'aime, arriva-t-il finalement à la stopper dans sa marche en l'attrapant par le bras. Parce que tout ce que j'ai fait par le passé, je l'ai fait par amour pour toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Emma, ne le vois-tu donc pas ? »

Cet aveu inattendu étonna la jeune femme. Prise de court, toute la colère qu'elle retenait jusqu'alors s'évapora comme par magie de son corps, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, ses prunelles oscillant entre la main qui tenait son poignet et les irises marron de l'homme face à elle, mais elle ne trouva aucun mot capable de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Finalement, ce fut une petite tête brune, son livre de contes collé tout contre sa poitrine, qui la ramena dans l'instant présent alors qu'il s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.

« Maman ? s'exclama Henry, son regard suspicieux porté sur l'inconnu à ses côtés. C'est qui, lui ?

– Pers… voulut-elle répondre en se détachant vivement de l'emprise de son ex-amant, ses esprits à présent totalement retrouvés avec l'arrivée de son fils. »

Mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par l'intéressé, qui se hâta de se présenter, un grand sourire au visage et tendant une main chaleureuse vers le garçon :

« Salut, bonhomme. Je m'appelle Neal. Et je suis ton père. »


	19. Chapitre 18

**Merci beaucoup** ** _Laurie_** **et** ** _Guest_** **pour vos reviews (et désolée, aussi, mais promis ils vont finir par y arriver…) !**

* * *

Neal s'était imaginé tous les scénarios possibles concernant ses retrouvailles avec son fils, des positifs comme négatifs. Pourtant, ce qui se passe en réalité…

Il ne l'avait clairement pas vu venir.

En effet, le garçon, suite à la présentation du jeune homme, laissa tomber en un bruit sourd son livre qu'il tenait tout contre son cœur sur le sol, choqué. Puis, quand sa mère voulut se rapprocher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, il sortit de son état de stupeur et la repoussa vivement. Il ramassa le bouquin par terre et s'enfuit en courant.

Il ne se retourna pas, malgré ses parents qui criaient son nom derrière lui, à tenter de le rattraper.

En vain, cependant – il disparut au coin d'une rue, abandonnant les deux adultes au beau milieu de la route, essoufflés et perdus.

« C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! cria Emma à l'intention de son ex-compagnon en se tournant vers lui et pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine. Tu aurais dû me laisser parler, au lieu de me couper comme tu l'as fait. Le tact, tu connais ?! »

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle le quitta ensuite à son tour, prête à continuer ses recherches seule, téléphone en main.

* * *

Après avoir fini le travail, comme il l'avait promis à sa fille le matin-même, Killian se dirigea vers la grande bâtisse des Mills-Hood, où Sarah attendait sagement qu'il la récupère pour dîner.

Roland et elle étant devenus inséparables au fur et à mesure de passer du temps ensemble dans la même classe et en-dehors de l'école, et lui-même s'étant rapidement lié d'amitié avec le père du garçon, il n'était pas rare, lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, l'irlandais ne pouvait pas récupérer la petite brune et qu'il ne souhaitait pas non plus trop abuser de la gentillesse de Ruby, qui coulait des jours heureux avec sa compagne à faire tourner leur restaurant respectif, que son enfant termine l'après-midi chez eux.

Il fut donc accueilli, peu après avoir sonné à la porte d'entrée de la maison, par un Robin semblant agité, mais qui cacha tout de même son malaise derrière un sourire quelque peu forcé avant de serrer la main au brun. Puis ils se rendirent ensemble à la cuisine, où le propriétaire des lieux proposa un verre à son invité pour patienter jusqu'à ce que les plus jeunes, qui s'amusaient dans la chambre du petit Hood, ne descendent enfin.

« Regina n'est pas là ? questionna Killian à son camarade pour engager la conversation tandis qu'ils consommaient leur boisson en silence.

– Si, elle… elle est en haut, avec… Henry, hésita à avouer l'intéressé.

– Henry ?! répéta l'autre, réagissant au quart de tour à la mention de ce prénom. Que fait-il ici ? »

Pour ce dont il était au courant, Emma n'était pourtant pas retournée à la station de shérif après le départ précipité qu'il pensait avoir causé dans l'après-midi. Elle n'avait donc aucune excuse de ne pas être allé chercher son fils à l'école ; rien n'avait (normalement) pu la retenir de le faire.

Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être leur discussion qui l'avait perturbée au point qu'elle ne rate la fin des cours. Du moins, il l'espérait, au plus profond de lui-même.

Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez pour en rajouter davantage.

« Eh bien… commença prudemment le châtain – il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait confier l'histoire à son ami ou non. Il… »

Car bien évidemment qu'il était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant. Il leur avait tout raconté, une fois arrivé chez sa marraine, paniqué, l'inquiétude facilement lisible dans ses irises marron. Sa mère les avait aussi appelés, pour savoir si son garçon se trouvait chez eux, comme elle avait perdu toute trace de lui dans leur course-poursuite.

Et puisqu'il les avait suppliés, elle et Regina, de rester dans la maison un moment… elle avait accepté, malgré son besoin de s'expliquer avec lui, et de s'excuser. Après tout, elle comprenait que cette nouvelle qui lui était tombée dessus sans prévenir soit difficile à avaler et qu'il ait donc besoin de se remettre de ses émotions.

Surtout au vu de la façon peu diplomatique avec laquelle Neal s'était présenté à lui, sans y mettre les formes nécessaires ni lui laisser la possibilité à elle, sa mère, d'intervenir.

Mais aussi au vu de ce qu'elle avait pu raconter à son fils au sujet de son géniteur.

Tous les malheurs qu'il lui avait fait subir, la façon dont il l'avait abandonnée… Elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché, quand il avait demandé à savoir qui il était et où il se trouvait.

Pas de doute que sa propre haine envers le jeune homme ait influencé l'image que l'enfant devait se faire de lui sans jamais l'avoir connu autrement que par ses discours.

Néanmoins Robin n'eut pas besoin de se poser trop de questions car Sarah, qui avait reconnu la voix de l'irlandais depuis le haut des escaliers, les descendit en courant et se précipita dans ses bras. Son arrivée, suivie par celle de Roland juste après, firent dévier les conversations vers des thèmes tout de suite plus légers, comme la journée passée des uns et des autres, par exemple.

Toute cette bonne humeur en fit même oublier à Killian ses questions concernant la présence du fils d'Emma chez les Mills-Hood. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Regina ne finisse par apparaître à son tour dans la pièce, et qu'elle ne s'adresse à lui, après l'avoir salué d'un rapide « bonjour » :

« Henry demande à te voir. _Seul_. »

Elle insista sur ce dernier mot, le regardé rivé en direction de la fillette qui avait pris place sur ses genoux. Il lui demanda alors doucement de descendre puis se leva, intrigué.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil vers la maîtresse des lieux, qui avait un air sévère sur le visage, pour comprendre le sérieux de la situation dans laquelle il allait embarquer.

« Vous pouvez aller jouer dans le salon en attendant, se radoucit-elle tout de même en s'adressant aux enfants, propos qu'elle accompagna d'un tendre sourire. »

Les intéressés ne se firent pas prier, et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus du champ de vision des adultes. Maintenant libre, le nouveau shérif de Storybrooke emboita le pas à la brune qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner sans l'attendre. Ils se rendirent devant la chambre d'amis, au premier étage – là où se trouvait apparemment Henry.

Toutefois, avant de le laisser entrer pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec le garçon, elle stoppa son hôte, le retenant par le bras et plantant ses irises dans celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Fais attention à ce que tu vas lui raconter, le prévint-elle. Il t'apprécie vraiment, et il croira sur parole tout ce que tu lui diras. Alors pense à son bien-être… avant le tien. »

Il releva un sourcil d'incompréhension à l'entente de ces paroles. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait part de ceci. Mais il acquiesça tout de même, pour ne pas la froisser.

Après tout, c'était une évidence, pour lui, de faire passer le bien de l'enfant avant son propre intérêt. Surtout _lui_ , le fils de celle qu'il aimait… Un garçon qu'il avait réellement appris à apprécier à part entière, à force de cohabiter avec lui.

La jeune femme satisfaite de sa réponse, elle détacha son emprise sur lui et le laissa pénétrer dans la pièce. Il trouva alors le jeune Swan assis sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur une page de son livre ouvert en grand sur ses genoux.

Doucement, sans prononcer la moindre parole, l'irlandais vint se placer à ses côtés et regarda, curieux, ce que Henry lui-même contemplait attentivement : le dessin d'un couple de conte de fées dansant au milieu de ce qui semblait être un bal. Ils demeurèrent dans cette position, à dévisager cette représentation de ces deux personnages sans nul doute heureux et amoureux, avec leur sourire et leurs prunelles brillantes plantées ans celles de l'autre, de longues minutes durant.

« Tu sais qui c'est, sur cette image ? finit tout à coup par mettre fin à la quiétude qui s'était installée entre les deux bruns le garçon.

– Non. »

Naïvement, Killian pensa que cette discussion n'était autre que la manière de l'enfant de se mettre en confiance avant d'aborder ses problèmes. Car il n'avait certainement pas demandé à le voir, sans personne autour pour les déranger qui plus est, afin de seulement lui parler de son ouvrage favori.

« C'est maman et toi.

– C… comment ça ? la voix du plus vieux s'étrangla-t-elle sous la surprise. »

Il ne comprenait absolument pas où Henry voulait en venir avec ces histoires.

« Sur la photo, c'est maman et toi, débuta-t-il son explication, répétant les mots comme s'ils étaient une évidence. Enfin, vos versions de conte de fées. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, non, que tous ici vous avez une version conte de fées ? Ma mère, par exemple, c'est la Sauveuse de la ville, celle qui ramène toutes les fins heureuses. Et toi, tu es le Capitaine Crochet, mais aussi… son véritable amour.

– Tu veux dire que tu crois que ta mère et moi… on est… faits l'un pour l'autre ?! demanda le jeune homme, incrédule face à de telles paroles. »

– Ben oui. C'est écrit, regarde. »

Il pointa du doigt un passage de récit, que Killian lut attentivement.

 _Se faisant passer pour un prince et une princesse d'un pays lointain,_ était-il marqué, _afin de sauver le présent en ramenant le passé à la normale, ils se fondèrent dans la masse, dansant au milieu des autres couples. Et ainsi, dans les bras du fameux pirate à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique, la Sauveuse se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait plus fuir les siens._

 _Que sa maison, elle l'avait trouvée._

 _Et qu'il en faisait définitivement partie._

 _Elle savait depuis un moment qu'il l'aimait. Et il fallait croire qu'elle comprenait à présent qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi…_

Sa lecture terminée, l'irlandais resta muet plusieurs secondes à regarder Henry. Il avait beau ne pas croire en ces inventions d'enfants, malgré les possibles ressemblances entre cette Sauveuse et Emma, ou ce pirate et lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché, ni que son cœur se mette à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, d'avoir un tel rôle dans l'imaginaire de Henry.

Car il voyait ceci comme une sorte de bénédiction de la part du fils de la blonde concernant une éventuelle union avec sa mère. Et ce n'était pas rien… bien au contraire.

Cependant, il ne se réjouit pas trop vite. Après tout, il était toujours aussi perdu quant à où le garçon voulait en venir avec tous ces propos.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de tout ça maintenant, Henry ? l'interrogea-t-il donc.

– Parce que… parce que mon papa est revenu, et j'ai peur que… »

Killian s'arrêta de l'écouter à la mention de « papa », bien trop choqué par cet aveu qu'on venait de lui faire. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur l'intéressé, juste qu'il avait abandonné Emma – ce qui lui était bien suffisant pour le détester sans même le connaître davantage.

« Depuis quand est-il là ? voulut-il savoir.

– Je ne sais pas, rétorqua ce dernier. Il était là à la sortie de l'école avec maman, pour me voir. Et s'il est là, c'est bien pour une raison, non ? Et s'il veut me récupérer ? Et s'il veut me séparer de ma mère ? Après tout, il nous a fait du mal une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ? C'est toi le grand amour de maman, tu dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle… pour nous ! Surtout que s'il revient, tu ne pourras plus venir dormir à la maison comme tu le fais là, et c'est nul. Parce que j'aime bien quand tu es là, moi… Et maman aussi, je le sais. Sans toi, ça ne serait pas pareil. »

Dans une toute autre situation, le brun aurait pu grandement apprécier ces paroles. Mais pas là. Pas quand la détresse pouvait se lire dans les yeux de l'enfant, qui commençaient à se perler de larmes qu'il cherchait à retenir. Pas quand il comptait sur lui pour le rassurer… pour l'aider.

(Décidément, les Swan avaient ce don de lui faire de belles déclarations dans les pires moments.)

 _Pense à son bien-être… avant le tien._

Il comprit enfin où Regina voulait en venir, plus tôt, avec ses mots. Elle avait certainement peur qu'il n'influence le fils d'Emma à haïr son géniteur à cause de ses propres sentiments envers elle. Il devait malgré cela rester objectif, dans cette histoire.

C'est pourquoi il répliqua prudemment aux inquiétudes du garçon, essayant de ne pas prendre parti ni avancer trop de suppositions :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne peut pas te récupérer comme ça, il n'en a pas le droit. Mais s'il essaie, je te promets qu'on – que _je_ – fera tout pour l'en empêcher. Personne ne te séparera de ta mère. Et tu sais… peut-être qu'il est ici pour autre chose que ça. Peut-être qu'il veut se faire pardonner, par exemple. Peut-être qu'il a envie de rattraper le temps perdu…

– C'est trop tard, fit l'enfant d'un ton froid, visiblement peu enchanté par la réponse donnée par son vis-à-vis. »

C'était déjà ce que lui avait expliqué sa marraine. Et s'il avait demandé à voir Killian pour lui faire part de son problème, c'était parce qu'il s'était imaginé qu'ils partageraient le même point de vue sur la question, tous les deux. Qu'il ne se rangeraient pas du côté de son père.

Il s'était apparemment bien trompé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites tous qu'il peut être quelqu'un de bien ? rajouta-t-il. S'il était quelqu'un de bien, il n'aurait pas fait de mal à ma mère. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonnée. »

Killian ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il avait la même opinion sur le sujet, après tout.

Et puis, il se sentait concerné par ce que disait Henry. Heurté, même.

Alors, pendant plusieurs secondes, il resta muet, le regard perdu vers le sol, à repenser que lui-même avait encore du mal à se considérer comme « quelqu'un de bien », malgré toutes les bonnes paroles que pouvaient dire les autres sur lui.

Il avait pourtant conscience que l'enfant n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait fait plus ou moins la même chose par le passé, et qu'il l'appréciait pourtant, preuve en était la confiance dont il lui faisait part avec cette conversation privée.

Il décida donc finalement de partager son expérience pour mieux lui faire comprendre.

« Ma mère est très malade, se confia-t-il. Elle a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle en permanence, et ce depuis mon enfance. Ça a rendu mon père fou. D'homme gentil et aimant, il s'est transformé en un véritable alcoolique qui se fichait bien de ses enfants, et de ce qu'ils pouvaient devenir. Il nous a abandonné. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement, oui. Je le détestais à cause de ça. A tel point que dès que je l'ai pu je suis parti de chez moi, sans jamais revenir. J'ai abandonné ma mère à mon tour, en un sens. Et, quelques années plus tard, quand… ma femme est morte, ce sont tous mes amis et ce qui me restait de ma famille, mon frère, que j'ai laissé tomber. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire à l'époque, mais je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette d'avoir coupé les ponts avec ceux que j'aime. Je voudrais pouvoir réparer cette erreur mais je n'ose pas, parce que j'ai peur que comme toi avec ton père, comme moi avec le mien… ils refusent de me pardonner. Ils auraient raison de le faire. Mes excuses pour les avoir abandonnés ne sont pas valables. Mais peut-être que celles de ton père, si. Alors maintenant qu'il a eu le courage de revenir, de faire ce que je n'ai jamais pu faire – et pourtant, malgré ça, tu me considères comme quelqu'un de bien, n'est-ce pas ? – tu devrais lui laisser une chance, juste de s'expliquer… On fait tous des erreurs. Personne n'est parfait. Le plus important est de chercher à les réparer, et il me semble que c'est ce que ton père essaye de faire. Ce que moi j'essaye de faire en te demandant d'accepter de l'écouter, rien qu'une fois. »

Jamais auparavant l'irlandais s'était-il ouvert à ce point à quelqu'un son sur passé. Pas même Emma n'en savait autant. Mais il put se rendre compte que parler lui avait fait du bien.

Et, qu'en plus, ses mots eurent apparemment un effet bénéfique, puisque cela fit réfléchir le garçon un long moment, avant qu'il ne réplique, un doux sourire aux lèvres :

« Je suis sûr que si tu les rappelais, et que tu leur disais que ce que m'as dit à moi… ils te pardonneraient tout de suite. C'est obligé. »

Puis, contre toute attente, il vint se blottir entre ses bras. Killian émit un pale rictus, alors que l'une de ses mains venait se perdre dans les cheveux du garçon et qu'il le serrait un peu plus fort contre lui.

« J'aimerais que tu aies raison, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je l'aimerais beaucoup… »

Ils demeurèrent dans cette étreinte plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Henry ne se détache de l'adulte et qu'il ne se dirige d'un pas se voulant assuré vers la porte de la chambre pour descendre rejoindre les autres. Il voulait retrouver sa mère, à présent. Tout ceci avait assez duré.

Il se sentait prêt à affronter Neal, et ses explications sur son arrivée en ville, aussi.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans que Killian n'ait aucune nouvelle ni d'Emma, ni de Henry. Il ne sut même pas comment la deuxième rencontre père-fils s'était déroulée.

En effet, la jeune femme avait demandé à David quelques congés, qu'il lui avait accordés sans broncher dès lors qu'il avait appris pour l'apparition soudaine de son ex-petit-ami en ville.

Entre la mort toujours récente de leur collègue et ce nouvel événement, il était facilement compréhensible qu'elle souhaite avoir du temps pour elle et se remettre de ses émotions. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle le laissait seul à s'occuper de Storybrooke et ses habitants ; il avait l'irlandais avec lui, à présent.

Ils durent faire des heures supplémentaires, certes, ce qui empêcha au brun d'aller chercher sa fille à l'école presque tous les soirs (et donc de croiser son amie et son enfant par la même occasion), mais la bourgade était plutôt calme, en ce moment, ce qui ne les épuisa donc pas trop, finalement.

Il tenta tout de même de la contacter en lui envoyant un message pour lui demander comment elle se sentait, mais elle n'y répondit pas, alors il n'insista pas davantage. Si elle, ou Henry, avaient besoin de lui, ils savaient où le trouver, après tout, et qu'il ne leur fermerait jamais la porte au nez pour quoi que ce soit.

Il avait juste peur que le retour de Neal ne change tout entre eux. Cependant il essaya de ne pas trop y penser et de se changer les idées… mais en vain.

C'est pourquoi, quand arriva enfin le vendredi soir, il proposa à Belle de sortir au _Rabbit Hole_ avec lui. Tous deux, qui étaient déjà proches auparavant, s'étaient encore plus rapprochés une fois l'incident entre le mari de la châtain et Killian terminé. Après tout, si M. Gold s'était ravisé dans ses accusations, c'était bien grâce à elle.

Et puis, il avait aussi conscience qu'elle-même avait grand besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle ne vivait pas une période facile, actuellement, avec son mari qui avait accepté de se remettre sur le droit chemin en allant voir Archie, le psychologue de la ville. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qui avait poussé l'homme à agir ainsi contre lui pour qu'il comprenne mieux le problème.

C'était à cause d'une histoire vieille de plusieurs années, lorsqu'ils n'étaient même pas encore ensemble, Belle et lui. Il avait eu une autre femme avant elle, et un premier enfant.

Un fils, _Baelfire_.

On ne pouvait pas qualifier cette petite famille de famille heureuse. Ils étaient en effet pauvres, et la risée du petit village hautain dans lequel ils résidaient. Cela aurait pu ne poser aucun problème, en soi, malheureusement sa compagne avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Plusieurs fois elle avait demandé à son mari de partir, pouvoir refaire leur vie ailleurs, là où on ne les connaîtrait pas. Mais lui qui avait grandi dans ces lieux comptait bien y rester.

Et puis, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de voyager.

C'était donc un sujet qui menait souvent à des disputes entre eux, l'une des causes premières du déclin de leur mariage, entre autres choses que la jeune femme reprochait – à tort ou à raison – à Rumple. Ils avaient commencé à en reparler un jour qu'ils se promenaient dans la forêt avec leur garçon, âgé alors d'à peine six ans à l'époque, et les choses s'étaient rapidement envenimées.

Si vite qu'ils ne prêtèrent bientôt plus attention à l'enfant qui, lassé d'entendre ses parents se hurler dessus à longueur de journée, décida d'aller explorer les bois tout seul.

 _Mauvaise idée._

Car alors qu'il ramassait tranquillement des fruits sur un buisson, il sentit quelque chose lui mordre la main. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que c'était qui l'avait attaqué.

Mais son cri de douleur ramena vivement ses parents à la réalité du moment, qui se rendirent enfin compte de sa disparition. Ils se hâtèrent alors à sa recherche et le trouvèrent allongé par terre, en pleurs, la main enflée. Il avait des difficultés à respirer.

Sans perdre une seule seconde ni réfléchir, M. Gold attrapa son fils entre ses bras, et la petite famille rejoignit l'hôpital le plus proche pour soigner le garçon. Il fut trop tard pour le sauver, malheureusement.

Les médecins ne purent rien faire pour le réanimer. En plus de la morsure – qui était celle d'un serpent venimeux, dangereux, mais normalement pas mortel, apprit-on aux Gold – il avait fait une réaction allergique à celle-ci. Et il était mort asphyxié.

Ses parents s'en voulurent tellement suite au drame que leur mariage finit de couler, et s'envola en morceaux peu de temps après. Rumple ne s'en remit jamais véritablement. Il devint l'homme vil et méchant que tous connaissaient et craignaient. Tous, sauf Belle.

Il commença à changer, au début de leur rencontre, pour elle. Elle lui redonnait goût à la vie, et l'envie de se remettre sur le droit chemin.

Mais tout changea à nouveau quand ils eurent leur petite Rose. Son traumatisme lié à la mort de son premier enfant refit surface, et il retomba dans ses travers, paniqué à l'idée que l'on puisse faire du mal à sa fille, sa deuxième chance au bonheur.

Lui pensait qu'il se montrait simplement protecteur envers elle. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la démesure de ses réactions, comme celle qu'il avait eue avec Killian.

En apprenant l'entièreté de l'histoire de son rival, ce dernier avait ressenti un peu de pitié à l'égard de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Il n'imaginait pas comment il deviendrait, lui, s'il venait à perdre Sarah. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce que rien qu'apprendre qu'ils pourraient être séparés l'avait poussé à faire…

Toutefois ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il puisse pardonner un jour à Rumple. Ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute à lui si son garçon était décédé. Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Et sa propre fille avait à peine effleuré celle de son ennemi, rien de très grave, encore moins intentionné…

Bien heureusement, la thérapie qu'avait enfin accepté de suivre depuis le mari de Belle après tout ce temps semblait marcher. Avec des hauts et des bas, bien entendu, mais il était sur la bonne voie de la rédemption et de l'acceptation de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ou plutôt, c'était ce que la châtain pensait, et qu'elle confia à son ami autour de leur verre.

« Je… j'ai fait une énorme bêtise, un soir où ça n'allait vraiment pas. Je suis partie au bar pour me changer les idées, et… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, là-bas. Il m'a remonté le moral toute la soirée, m'a fait sourire comme je n'avais plus souri depuis bien longtemps, et quand on s'est séparé pour rentrer chacun de notre côté… on s'est embrassé comme au revoir. Je l'ai tout de suite raconté à Rumple, parce que je m'en suis immédiatement voulu, et qu'on s'est promis qu'on ne garderait plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Évidemment, il l'a mal pris. Mais avant ses rendez-vous avec Archie, la première chose qu'il aurait faite, ç'aurait été de comploter contre lui pour détruire sa vie. Ou alors il serait parti le frapper. Choses qu'il n'a pas faites ; je fais très attention à surveiller qu'il ne replonge pas, alors je peux l'affirmer avec certitude. Ça me conforte dans l'idée qu'il est vraiment en train de changer, pour le meilleur. »

Killian était septique, tout de même. Il était difficile de changer un homme, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Quand l'initiative ne venait pas de lui-même, mais d'un ultimatum posé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il en savait quelque chose, lui.

Néanmoins il préféra ne pas briser les espoirs de la jeune femme, et se contenta de sourire. Après tout, elle connaissait M. Gold mieux que lui, et si elle le pensait vraiment capable de s'en sortir… Eh bien, il était simplement heureux de voir qu'elle retrouve un peu de bonne humeur et que son quotidien s'améliore. Elle le méritait, adorable comme elle était.

Il voulut aussi lui demander, intrigué, qui était cette personne avec qui elle avait échangé un baiser, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner qu'elle s'écria d'elle-même, apercevant deux hommes entrer dans le bar, que le brut reconnut comme était Robin et un autre ami à lui, qu'elle désigna justement avec discrétion du doigt :

« Ah ben c'est lui, là-bas. L'homme que j'ai embrassé.

– Will ?!

– Tu le connais ?

– Oui, avoua l'intéressé. On s'est rencontrés à mon arrivée ici. C'est lui qui m'a dit que le gérant du _Rabbit_ cherchait quelqu'un pour animer les soirées. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé du boulot. Et puisque c'est un habitué du bar, on a fini par sympathiser, tous les deux. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait ton genre. Ni toi pour lui d'ailleurs. Je le pensais fou amoureux d'une certaine… Anastasia, je crois, dont il ne cesse de me parler quand il est bourré et avec qui il coulait de jours heureux en Angleterre. Je n'ai jamais compris le fin mot de leur histoire. Ni même s'il y en a eu une, de fin, en fait. Mais il faut croire que oui, s'il t'a embrassée. Quoique, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose… »

Belle ne répliqua rien, se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête, les joues virant au rouge alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas les nouveaux arrivants du regard. Ces derniers ne mirent pas longtemps à les reconnaître à leur tour, et ils s'approchèrent des deux camarades, qu'ils saluèrent avant de prendre place avec eux autour de leur table.

Un certain malaise s'installa au début entre Belle et Will quand ils se dirent bonjour – elle lui avait pourtant bien expliqué sa situation, et ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord sur le fait que leur baiser n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur d'un soir qui ne se reproduirait plus – mais il se dissipa bien vite alors que les verres et les conversations s'enchaînaient.

Les rires des quatre amis raisonnèrent à travers la pièce tandis qu'ils s'amusaient beaucoup, l'alcool aidant un peu, il fallait l'avouer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Emma l'avait abandonné seul au milieu de la station de shérif quelques jours plus tôt, Killian se sentait bien. Il ne pensait même pas à la jeune femme, pour dire. Il profitait simplement de sa soirée, et de ses amis.

Et que c'était agréable, de ne pas se soucier de ses problèmes…

Malheureusement, la bonne humeur ambiante prit fin avec l'entrée fracassante de quelqu'un que personne n'avait envie de voir alors qu'ils consommaient un nouveau verre : Rumple Gold, parti à la recherche de sa femme, voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'elle ne rentrait pas.

Et, quand il la vit aux côtés de celui qui l'avait embrassée, une rage indescriptible s'empara de tout son être.

Un silence pesant avait pris place sur les lieux tant l'homme était craint. Mais pas par tout le monde ; Belle, un peu éméchée désormais, lui demanda :

« Rumple ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Où est Rose ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un la garde, elle est entre de bonnes mains, expliqua-t-il, les dents serrées. Elle dormait parfaitement quand je l'ai quittée. Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. Je croyais que tu devais prendre un verre entre _amies_?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? »

Il désigna Killian et Will d'un signe de tête.

« Killian est mon _ami_ , répéta-t-elle le mot sur le même ton que son mari. Et on a rencontré Will et Robin sur le chemin, qui se sont joints à nous. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

– Tu ne vois pas où est le mal ? s'énerva légèrement son vis-à-vis. Tu comptes encore finir la soirée avec cet imbécile, là ?

– Rumple ! s'écria sa femme, indignée par de telles (fausses) accusations. »

A cet instant, voyant l'état de colère dans lequel se trouvait l'intéressé, l'irlandais voulut se positionner entre son amie et lui pour la protéger, mais elle le repoussa gentiment. Elle savait se défendre toute seule. Encore plus lorsqu'il était question de confronter son époux.

« Rumple, répéta-t-elle calmement son nom, comme pour le rassurer. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une erreur, cette histoire. Il ne va rien se passer ce soir, tu peux me faire confiance. Laisse-moi juste m'amuser avec mes amis. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu de liberté, parfois. Alors rentre à la maison, s'il-te-plaît. Je te promets que je te rejoindrai bientôt.

– Vous avez entendu la jeune femme, ne put s'empêcher d'insister Killian à ses côtés.

– Bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je pars, alors. »

Il fit mine de s'en aller, et tout le monde s'imagina que cette altercation était terminée. Tous, sauf le shérif, qui resta sur ses gardes, son regard bien ancré sur l'autre homme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie. Et il fit bien de faire attention, car ce fut alors que ce dernier se retourna finalement, et s'exclama en s'approchant de nouveau vers le groupe de camarades :

« Mais avant de vous quitter… »

Tout en parlant, il leva le poing, prêt à le laisser atterrir sur le visage de Will, qui l'avait bien mérité à lui voler sa femme, selon lui, mais le brun fut plus rapide. Il s'interposa entre les deux, si bien que ce fut lui qui intercepta le choc en plein dans l'œil, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

Rumple fut alors sorti du bar par le gérant et deux autres hommes, tandis qu'on s'empressait d'amener de la glace au blessé, lui demandant s'il allait bien.

« Ça va oui, ce n'est rien, rassura-t-il tout le monde. »

La fête était terminée. Belle ne cessa de s'excuser, mais Killian la fit gentiment taire. Elle n'avait aucune raison de demander pardon pour la mal-conduite de son mari. Cela l'insupportait plus qu'autre chose, qu'elle se sente responsable pour lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle s'il était ainsi ; elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. _Jamais._

Cet événement dessoula aussi tout le monde d'un coup. Killian ressentit alors un grand besoin de se retrouver seul. C'est pourquoi il se débarrassa de la glace qu'on lui avait donnée, et se leva pour partir à son tour du bar. Son œil avait enflé ; on pouvait à présent facilement voir un bleu dessiné autour de celui-ci.

Malgré les protestations des autres pour qu'ils le raccompagnent chez lui, il déclina toute proposition poliment et se laissa déambuler dans les rues de la bourgade de Storybrooke. Il avait envie de ne voir qu'une personne, actuellement. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand il réalisa que ses pas l'avaient mené devant l'immeuble d'Emma.

Il hésita un instant à rentrer et frapper à sa porte. Après tout, il était tard, tout de même. Mais la lumière qu'il vit émaner depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine le poussa à monter.

Elle était apparemment éveillée.

Et puis, il n'avait pas à se soucier de Sarah, puisque c'était elle qui avait voulu dormir chez Ruby cette nuit, qu'elle ne voyait plus assez souvent depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec Dorothy, selon elle. Elle lui manquait vraiment beaucoup, lui avait-elle dit.

C'était donc le moment ou jamais.

Il se stoppa à nouveau devant la porte quelques secondes – et si elle ne voulait pas le voir ? Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours, après tout.

Il finit tout de même par frapper, le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine en attendant qu'elle n'apparaisse, craignant sa réaction quand elle le verrait, surtout dans un tel état, surtout après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas la voir, ni lui parler.

Elle lui manquait terriblement, à lui aussi.

Cependant quand on lui ouvrit, il fut bien surpris de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la blonde qui se tenait face à lui.


	20. Chapitre 19

« Euh… excusez-moi, mais… Emma n'est pas là ? »

Killian se tenait nerveusement debout devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son amie, gêné. L'une de ses mains était venue se perdre d'instinct derrière son oreille dès lors qu'on lui avait ouvert. Il se sentait perdu, mis mal-à-l'aise par cette vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Car la personne qui se trouvait actuellement face à lui… il ne la connaissait pas.

Du moins, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir croisé auparavant cet homme brun aux prunelles marron qui le transperçaient de part en part avec jugement dans les rues de Storybrooke, à quelconque occasion. Chose plutôt étrange, au vu de la petite taille de la bourgade, même s'il n'y résidait pas depuis si longtemps que cela, finalement – pas même encore un an.

L'inconnu ne répliqua rien pendant plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles il inspecta son vis-à-vis d'un air exaspéré et énervé (cette visite impromptue venait clairement de le réveiller, comme ses vêtements de nuit et ses yeux cernés le trahissaient), avant d'enfin prendre la parole et répliquer d'un ton qui se voulait accusateur :

« On aurait pu penser qu'après avoir vécu plusieurs mois ici, et à force d'y passer tout votre temps ces dernières semaines, vous connaîtriez l'immeuble par cœur. Mais il faut croire que l'alcool et vous ne font pas bonne paire. Emma Swan habite l'étage au-dessus, Monsieur Jones. »

L'intéressé sursaute légèrement à l'entente de son prénom prononcé par quelqu'un dont lui-même ignorait l'identité, mais il se reprit bien vite quand il prit conscience de la signification des dires de son interlocuteur. _Emma Swan habite l'étage au-dessus._

Afin de s'assurer de ces propos – il lui paraissait impossible qu'il se soit trompé –, il recula d'un pas et regarda le numéro marqué en gros chiffres sur le morceau de bois : 25, tandis que la blonde, elle, vivait au 35. Il fut donc forcé de reconnaître que l'autre homme avait raison ; il n'était pas au bon endroit.

Il s'excusa auprès du propriétaire des lieux de l'avoir dérangé, puis se précipita en direction de l'escalier pour se rendre au bon appartement. Cette fois, il prit bien le temps de contrôler qu'il se tenait devant la porte de chez les Swan avant de sonner à nouveau.

Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre de l'autre côté après cela, suivis de bruits de pas, et enfin la poignée fut baissée, laissant une ouverture sur le couloir, et Killian.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt…_

Assise sur le canapé de son salon, les jambes repliées sous son corps et une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, Emma avait son regard porté sur les deux personnes qui jouaient ensemble face à elle, l'air ravis : son fils et… son ex-amour. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là en même pas une semaine que Neal était réapparu dans sa vie, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se l'expliquer ni à le comprendre mais en tout cas, depuis ces retrouvailles non souhaitées son esprit n'avait cessé d'être envahi par divers pensées et questionnements.

Tellement de choses avaient changé en si peu de jours, après avoir récupéré Henry chez les Mills-Hood, qui l'avaient appelée pour la prévenir que l'enfant voulait rentrer chez lui, prêt à confronter son père. Elle avait alors remercié Regina pour son aide en arrivant là-bas, mais celle-ci lui avait répliqué qu'elle n'y était pour rien si le garçon avait changé d'avis. La shérif n'avait pas demandé davantage d'explications en retour, par peur de découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé. _Qui_ avait été à l'origine de ce retournement de situation, plutôt.

Elle avait bien une petite idée sur l'identité de son sauveur, de toute façon. Une intuition qui fut renforcé quand elle croisa justement l'intéressé sur le chemin du retour à son immeuble.

 _Killian._

Car qui d'autre que lui pouvait être aussi influent envers son enfant ? Elle savait combien Henry l'appréciait, l'image qu'il se faisait de lui. Il parlait souvent de lui, quand il n'était pas là.

L'irlandais, en plein milieu d'une apparemment grande conversation avec sa fille, ne la vit pas, de son côté. Il semblait bien trop concentré sur les paroles de Sarah pour porter son attention sur autre chose qu'elle. Ce qui rassura la blonde, en un sens. Car elle ne se sentait pas de l'affronter.

Surtout pas maintenant qu'elle le savait au courant pour le retour de Neal dans sa vie.

Surtout pas quand il avait certainement compris que c'était par sa faute si elle s'était enfuie, plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui donner une chance.

Si elle l'avait (à nouveau – la fois de trop, certainement) abandonné.

Elle espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas tiré les mauvaises conclusions de tout ceci, à s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait être encore amoureuse de son ex-petit-ami, ou que savait-elle d'autre encore. Parce que c'était bien tout sauf le cas. Elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Maintenant n'était de toute façon pas le moment pour parler au jeune homme, et s'expliquer avec lui. Son propre enfant ne cessait en effet de lui poser de nombreuses questions sur son géniteur et son arrivée en ville et tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant était le bien-être de Henry.

C'est pourquoi elle détourna rapidement le regard de son ami et accéléra le pas, resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur la main de son fils qu'elle tenait dans la sienne pour se donner du courage. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il voulut savoir, dans les moindres détails, malgré la souffrance que ces aveux et souvenirs pouvaient faire ressortir en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent devant chez eux.

Là, ils eurent la – bonne ? mauvaise ? telle était la question – surprise de voir que Neal les y attendait déjà, un paquet et une rose entre ses bras. Un véritable sourire illumina soudain son visage quand il reconnut Emma et le petit brun.

« Je… suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, fit-il à la jeune femme quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, lui tendant la fleur qu'il avait achetée pour elle. »

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon à ses côtés avant de reporter son attention sur elle, et ajouta :

« Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement. Excuse-moi, Henry. »

Emma accepta son présent seulement par pure politesse, sans un merci. Car s'il pensait pouvoir se faire pardonner, et la reconquérir, avec une simple rose… il se trompait totalement.

Elle n'était plus aussi naïve que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, des années plus tôt.

(Elle n'était plus aussi seule et en besoin d'affection, non plus.)

« Tu aurais dû, oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre froidement. Mais tu as de la chance, pour je ne sais quelle exacte raison Henry veut bien te rencontrer malgré tout. Alors essaie de ne pas tout gâcher. Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de nouvelle chance après celle-ci, je peux te l'assurer. »

Pour unique réponse, l'intéressé acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête reconnaissant. Il détourna ensuite son attention vers l'enfant en question et tenta un rictus dans sa direction, que ce dernier lui rendit avec timidité. Ce fut à son tour de resserrer son emprise sur les doigts de sa mère pour se donner du courage dans cette épreuve de la rencontre avec son père.

« Je… t'ai acheté quelque chose, à toi aussi, s'adressa-t-il au plus jeune avec hésitation en se mettant à sa hauteur et lui tendant le cadeau. Je ne savais pas quoi prendre, ce que tu aimais, mais… j'espère que ça te plaira. Si tu n'aimes pas, on pourra toujours aller le changer.

– Mer… ci, répliqua celui-ci en le prenant entre ses deux mains, lâchant alors celle d'Emma. »

Il tremblait légèrement ; ses parents l'aperçurent, mais ne firent aucune remarque. La blonde se contenta de poser une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Un lourd silence s'installa ensuite entre tous, durant lequel Henry garda ses prunelles rivées sur le cadeau avant de les relever sur Neal, comme si la réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet.

« Alors comme ça, annonça-t-il tout en le dévisageant, tu es mon père ?

– Oui, répondit l'intéressé avec un doux sourire face à cette appellation. Et je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour te rencontrer, Henry… »

L'enfant hocha seulement de la tête en retour, resté muet quelques instants. Puis il se reprit :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as abandonné ma mère ? »

Cette question dérouta quelque peu les adultes, qui ne s'attendaient clairement pas à cela de la part de leur fils. Le reproche était facilement lisible dans sa voix. Il ne chercha même pas à le cacher.

L'intéressé, abasourdi et gêné, se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure réponse à lui donner.

« C'est une longue histoire… débuta-t-il. »

Mais il continua bien vite en voyant l'air exaspéré du petit brun devant un tel détournement de son interrogation :

« … Que je pourrai te raconter, si tu le souhaites, et… si Emma le veut aussi, bien sûr. Mais le plus important, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que je l'ai fait pour la protéger, et rien d'autre. »

Il l'inspecta, à la recherche d'un possible mensonge dans son regard. Après un court moment, il sembla être convaincu par ses mots, et lança un regard en direction de la blonde.

« Est-ce qu'il peut ? lui demanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme soupira, mais accepta tout de même la requête de son fils, ouvrant alors enfin la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Inviter Neal chez elle n'avait pas fait partie de ses plans, mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas tous rester dehors à l'écouter parler.

De plus, elle aurait bien besoin d'un petit remontant tandis qu'il répéterait à Henry ce dont il lui avait déjà fait part à elle plus tôt dans la journée. Son histoire de menaces, et tout le reste.

Une fois à l'intérieur, avant de reprendre leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée, le petit brun ouvrit son paquet, qu'il sembla finalement grandement apprécier quand il reconnut ce que c'était : une console vidéo accompagnée d'un jeu qui mettait en scène des personnages Disney.

Autant dire que son père avait tapé juste, avec cela, au vu de sa passion pour les contes. Il eut donc droit à un autre merci de la part du garçon, plus enjoué et souriant que leur premier. L'ambiance d'abord pesante qui régnait entre les trois habitants depuis l'arrivée de Neal se dissipa alors légèrement, et continua à s'apaiser au fur et à mesure que la soirée passa.

Le jeune homme fut même invité à rester manger à l'appartement puisqu'il se faisait tard et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à dire à son fils. Leurs échanges d'ailleurs, d'abord cordiaux, de simples questions-réponses, devinrent peu à peu davantage « amicaux ». Des rires commencèrent même à se faire entendre dans l'appartement.

Emma ne put que se sentir rassurée de voir son enfant en meilleur état que précédemment. Et, grâce à cette pensée, elle se calma quelque peu à son tour, supportant plus facilement la présence de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur autour de la table de sa cuisine.

Toutefois quand la nuit commença à se montrer et qu'elle informa au petit brun qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller se coucher, l'inquiétude se fit à nouveau ressentir dans sa voix quand il se tourna vers son père et le questionna avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour dormir :

« Tu… tu seras là, demain ?

– Bien sûr, affirma du tac-au-tac l'autre pour le rassurer, tout en caressant ses cheveux. »

Il se reprit néanmoins quand il croisa le regard sévère de la propriétaire des lieux.

« Enfin, ajouta-t-il, si ta mère le veut bien.

– Maman ? demanda alors l'enfant à la shérif.

– Il pourra revenir demain, oui, accepta-t-elle malgré ses propres ressentiments. »

Si tel était le désir de Henry… qui était-elle pour lui refuser cela ?

Elle avait tout de même peur, au fond d'elle, que son père ne disparaisse à nouveau du jour au lendemain, et laisse un autre cœur brisé derrière lui. Elle restait donc sur ses gardes le concernant.

Car elle pouvait gérer sa propre peine, elle était devenue une experte pour cela, même, avec toutes ses mauvaises expériences, mais s'il osait faire le moindre mal à son fils, à tout ce qu'elle avait de plus important en ce monde… Elle le retrouverait, et le ferait payer cher.

 _Très cher._

Mais en attendant, il se trouvait là, bien présent, tout en chair et en os, et paraissait vraiment vouloir rattraper le temps perdu, ainsi que ses fautes, alors autant ne pas imaginer le pire tout de suite, et voir comment les choses allaient évoluer au fil des jours. S'il allait vraiment tenir ses promesse et se montrer digne de cette deuxième chance qui lui était donnée.

Ce fut en tout cas ce qu'elle tenta de se persuader, lançant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la rose qu'il lui avait offerte en signe d'excuses, et qu'elle avait posée dans un vase sur un meuble de son salon.

(Elle ne put aussi s'empêcher de se rendre compte qu'avant, elle n'aurait jamais eu de pensées si optimistes. Avant, elle l'aurait renvoyé chez lui sans même lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

 _Avant._

Mais avant quoi ? Avant _qui_ , plutôt.

Avant _Killian_ , forcément. Elle avait beaucoup changé grâce à lui, et en bien. Elle était dorénavant plus ouverte – preuve en était ses réactions en cet instant avec son ex-compagnon.)

Elle retourna dans le salon après que le jeune Swan fut endormi. Elle put alors s'apercevoir que Neal était toujours là, à l'attendre. Il n'avait pas bougé de place.

Quand il la vit à son tour, il voulut prendre la parole, mais elle parla en premier, le coupant dans son élan avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

« Bon, s'exclama-t-elle, puisque Henry dort, je crois que tu n'as plus de raison à rester ici. Le _Granny's_ est une très bonne auberge, pas chère ni loin d'ici, et agréable. Je suis sûre que tu y trouveras une chambre. On se revoit demain. Je t'appellerai quand tu pourras venir voir notre fils. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas déterminé, prête à l'ouvrir pour le faire s'en aller, mais il ne la suivit pas, resté toujours planté là où il se tenait.

« Emma… murmura-t-il son prénom. »

L'intéressée se tourna alors dans sa direction à l'entente de celui-ci, et planta ses irises dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Il paraissait clairement déçu d'un tel traitement de sa part. A quoi s'attendait-il, pourtant ? A ce qu'elle l'invite à passer la nuit dans son appartement, sérieusement ?

« Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas venu que pour lui, confirma-t-il ses doutes quant à ses intentions. Je suis là pour toi, aussi. »

Il s'approcha enfin doucement d'elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour accentuer ses dires.

 _Je t'aime. Tout ce que j'ai fait par le passé, je l'ai fait par amour pour toi._

 _Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer._

 _Le plus important, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que je l'ai fait pour la protéger, et rien d'autre._

Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt à son égard, ainsi qu'à celle de son fils quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il était parti, résonnèrent à son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, cependant.

Ne le voulait pas, surtout.

C'est pourquoi elle retira vivement ses doigts, et fit rapidement taire ces voix dans sa tête tandis qu'elle reculait de quelques pas pour faire sortir le brun de son espace personnel.

« Va-t'en, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne te le demanderai pas une autre fois. »

Il s'exécuta alors, cachant à peine son dépit, et sortit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle ne répondit rien, se hâtant de fermer à clés derrière elle au cas où il ne changerait d'avis et voudrait insister.

Elle savait qu'elle surréagissait, mais après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir par le passé, elle avait de bonnes raisons de le faire, de protéger son cœur. Car même si cela n'avait été que pour quelques jours, même s'il aurait séjourné sur le canapé, elle se sentait incapable de l'accueillir chez elle.

Ç'aurait été trop dangereux que de partager avec lui ce qu'ils auraient dû avoir, ce qu'il lui avait promis qu'ils auraient à Tallahassee, mais qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné, la laissant à la place croupir en prison pour ses fautes, s'enfuyant sans prévenir. Ç'aurait été un rappel trop importants de souvenirs qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire remonter à la surface, aussi.

Ce fut donc ainsi que leur routine fut installée à partir de ce soir-là : il passait une grande partie de ses journées dans son appartement, certes, mais il rentrait au _Granny's_ le soir en même temps que Henry partait au lit, sans essayer d'en avoir plus que ce qu'elle lui donnait déjà – et qui était déjà beaucoup, si on demandait l'avis d'Emma.

C'était la condition qu'elle lui avait donnée pour le laisser voir son fils comme il le souhaitait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire croire des choses fausses, à lui non plus.

Qu'ils allaient former une famille, tous les trois. Ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit, les premiers temps. Mais maintenant qu'elle voyait son enfant en plein jeu avec son père, visiblement ravi de ce moment partagé ensemble – ils s'étaient très vite bien entendus, tous les deux, finalement, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non, au vu de ce que cela impliquait (car tout aurait été sûrement plus facile s'il avait continué à le détester et refusé de le voir, en un sens) – elle se mettait à douter. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, que faire.

Car elle s'était toujours promis que le bonheur de son garçon passerait avant le sien, quoi qu'il arrive, quel qu'il soit. Alors peut-être devrait-elle faire comme lui, prendre son exemple, et laisser une chance à son ex-amour, finalement. Peut-être avait-il véritablement changé, en mûrissant. Peut-être disait-il vrai lorsqu'il lui promettait qu'il ne voulait que leur bien-être et bonheur, à Henry et elle. Peut-être pouvait-elle donner à son enfant ce dont il souhaitait : une famille unie.

Peut-être que même si pour l'instant, elle ne se revoyait pas tomber dans ses bras, le temps ferait les choses, et il pourrait la reconquérir. Après tout, elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui pour rien, la première fois. Il y avait bien quelque chose chez lui qui l'avait séduite, et elle pourrait le retrouver.

(Peut-être surtout devrait-elle questionner le petit brun sur ses envies à lui, plutôt que tenter de les deviner. Car alors elle apprendrait qu'il ne demandait qu'à ce qu'elle soit heureuse, elle aussi, que ce soit avec Neal… _ou pas_.

Il ne désirait pas qu'elle se remette avec son père juste pour son bien à lui.)

(Il était un fervent croyant que Killian était son véritable amour, après tout. Et il avait vécu sans son père pendant dix ans, il pouvait bien se faire à l'idée de ne pas vivre avec lui tous les jours.

Tant qu'il pouvait continuer à le voir souvent.)

Un instant elle détourna le regard, et reconnut sur le meuble non loin d'elle une photographie où elle se trouvait en compagnie de David et Graham. Son cœur se serra un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà face à cette vision. Son ami lui manquait terriblement. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là.

Sûrement aurait-il pu l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, à savoir ce qu'était la bonne chose à faire dans un tel cas. Il était un homme bien, toujours de bons conseils. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de son problème – pas même Elsa, pas même Ruby, pas même Mary-Margaret et son mari, ou…

Pas même Killian. Elle ne le pouvait pas, même si elle s'en voulait de le laisser ainsi de côté, de ne pas avoir répondu au message qu'il lui avait gentiment laissé, de ne pas s'être excusée et expliquée après son départ précipité juste quand tout commençait à se mettre en place entre eux.

Il avait fallu que Neal vienne tout gâcher. Sans son arrivée, qui sait où elle se trouverait en cet instant.

Ou plutôt, sans lui, qui sait qui se trouverait en train de jouer avec Henry, devant elle…

Elle s'en voulait de ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire vivre, de l'ignorer ainsi, mais il était plus facile de fuir que de l'affronter. Elle était faible, ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que même si oui, elle avait véritablement voulu débuter quelque chose avec lui quand elle avait démarré leur conversation quelques jours plus tôt parce que oui, elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui, il se pourrait qu'elle se rétracte finalement, pour que son fils ait sa famille. Il lui en voudrait terriblement, elle le savait, et il aurait raison de le faire, d'ailleurs.

Penser à Graham lui rappela cette deuxième chance que lui-même lui avait offerte après lui avoir brisé le cœur. Si elle en avait eu droit à une, pourquoi pas le désormais new-yorkais ? Si Henry avait pu lui en donner une, pourquoi pas elle ?

Elle n'était pas seule à décider dans cette histoire. Si tel avait été le cas, son choix aurait été beaucoup plus facile à faire. Mais ici, son bonheur n'était pas le seul en jeu – celui de son fils était aussi à prendre en compte là-dedans.

Killian comprendrait peut-être, finalement. Après tout, lui aussi avait une enfant sans parent. A la différence près que Sarah ne pourrait _jamais_ la revoir alors que Henry avait cette chance.

Ne serait-il donc pas égoïste que de refuser de la lui offrir ?

Elle était persuadée qu'à sa place, l'irlandais en ferait de même. Après tout, au vu de la façon dont il en parlait, Milah devait certainement être le grand amour de sa vie. Pas elle. Elle n'était rien d'autre que la deuxième place. Celle qu'il prenait parce qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir la première.

C'était d'elle dont il serait toujours amoureux, pas d'Emma. Si sa femme pouvait miraculeusement revenir dans sa vie, il oublierait la blonde en un seul coup d'œil à la défunte. C'était obligé.

(Oui, cette jeune femme était très forte pour se mettre dans le déni. Parce qu'elle savait très bien que tout ce qu'elle avançait ici était faux, complètement faux.

Killian ne la voyait pas comme un « rebound », il ne l'avait jamais perçue ainsi. Ses sentiments à son égard étaient bel et bien réels – tout comme ceux de la shérif pour lui, d'ailleurs.)

Mais c'était plus facile de se persuader de telles choses. C'était plus facile d'y croire, pour ne pas écouter son cœur, mais sa raison. Et pour donc trouver le courage d'inviter Neal à rester boire un dernier verre, une fois l'enfant couché, afin qu'ils puissent parler rien que tous les deux.

Pour faire un effort, et voir où tout ceci les mènerait, que de le laisser petit à petit refaire partie de sa vie. Peut-être nulle part. Ou peut-être pour un nouveau départ.

Cela n'engageait en rien.

Ils conversèrent longuement autour de la table de la cuisine autour de leur boisson, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors. _Comme au bon vieux temps._ Mais cela n'avait toutefois rien à voir avec le bon vieux temps.

La jeune femme ne s'ouvrait plus aussi facilement, ne lui faisait plus confiance aussi facilement, ne se laissait plus aussi facilement avoir par ses beaux mots, même si une part d'elle, tout au fond, bien enfouie, restait quelque peu attachée à lui – il n'était pas son premier amour pour rien, après tout, elle avait tout découvert avec lui (même la douloureuse souffrance d'une séparation) – mais cela n'était rien comparé à la méfiance qu'elle gardait à son égard.

Elle avait toujours cette crainte que si elle lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ne s'était jamais caché vouloir depuis son retour, il le prendrait et s'enfuirait à nouveau, la laissant encore une fois brisée, et brisant surtout leur fils au passage.

C'est pourquoi quand, au détour d'une discussion, il prit l'initiative de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, un peu trop même à son goût, sa main posée sur la sienne, elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui avant qu'il n'ait la chance de tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle se leva d'un bond et, sans un mot, partit rejoindre le canapé.

Il ne fit aucune remarque en retour, se contentant de se lever à son tour pour s'asseoir à ses côtés comme si rien ne s'était passé. Toutefois, tandis qu'il se rendait au salon, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent un instant ; ils se demandaient qui pouvait bien venir chez les Swan à une heure si tardive de la soirée.

Puisqu'il en était le plus proche, ce fut Neal qui ouvrit. Il se retrouva face à un homme d'à peu près son âge, qu'il ne connaissait pas – chose normale à vrai dire pour quelqu'un qui ne vivait habituellement pas ici, même s'il lui était arrivé de croiser tout de même quelques habitants depuis le début de son séjour, et d'apprendre plusieurs ragots sur les uns et les autres au détour de différentes conversations.

Il le reconnut néanmoins, malgré son hématome à l'œil, grâce aux photographies sur lesquelles il apparaissait dans l'appartement, en compagnie d'Emma, de Henry, et de leurs autres amis.

En voyant celui venu l'accueillir, celui-ci s'écria, surpris :

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? »

Il était pourtant certain de ne pas s'être trompé d'appartement, à nouveau… C'était impossible.

Il avait vérifié à deux reprises qu'il ne faisait pas erreur.

« Neal Cassidy, lui répondit-on. »

Sur ses gardes, ayant un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de l'homme face à lui, il se sentit forcé d'ajouter à sa présentation :

« Le père de Henry. Et vous, vous êtes ? »

Le questionné n'eut pas le temps de révéler son identité à l'inconnu (pas si inconnu que cela, d'ailleurs, à l'entente de son nom) puisque, intriguée, la propriétaire des lieux s'était levée et venait d'arriver à son tour devant la porte. Et, en découvrant qui se tenait dans le couloir, elle s'exclama avant même que ce dernier ne puisse le faire, surprise :

« Killian ?! »

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot en retour. Alors les deux amis restèrent seulement à se dévisager pendant un long moment, sans parler.

Le cœur d'Emma battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine, et elle n'arrivait pas à le calmer. C'était après tout la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis sa fuite. Mais, au lieu de se sentir mal-à-l'aise comme elle l'aurait pensé, ce fut un autre sentiment, bien plus agréable, qui s'empara de tout son être.

Elle se sentit heureuse. Heureuse de le voir là, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il lui avait manqué bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait voulu se le laisser croire. Heureuse que, malgré le traitement qu'elle lui avait infligé, il ne se soit pas lassé pour autant, n'ait pas abandonné, et veuille toujours la voir.

Heureuse qu'il soit arrivé au bon moment, avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision qu'elle aurait regretté toute sa vie. Parce que maintenant qu'elle l'avait ainsi face à lui, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle voulait réellement. _Lui_ , rien que lui dans sa vie.

Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, même si c'était pour le bien de son fils. Il pourrait voir son père autrement, après tout. Ils trouveraient une alternative.

Et puis, se remettre en couple juste pour l'enfant… ce n'était pas lui rendre service, au contraire. Elle se rendait compte de la stupidité de son idée, maintenant.

A temps, heureusement.

« Killian… comme dans Killian Jones ?! s'écria Neal après un certain moment à se sentir de trop au milieu de ces deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient incapables de détourner leur regard de l'autre, les coupant ainsi dans leur contemplation. Celui dont tout le monde parle comme ayant été accusé de battre sa fille ? Et d'être un alcoolique fini ? Qui en plus, apparemment, au vu de son état, à l'air d'être violent avec les autres aussi, sûrement quand il boit ? C'est lui, celui qui est sur toutes les photos de ton appartement ? Qui a côtoyé notre fils ? Comment as-tu pu le laisser en compagnie d'un type pareil ?! Je ne veux plus qu'il le revoie, d'accord ? Plus JAMAIS ! »

La haine pouvait se sentir dans le regard de dégoût que lança l'ex-compagnon de la shérif à l'irlandais. Ce dernier resta d'ailleurs bouche-bée face à ce discours, auquel il ne s'attendait clairement pas, malgré tous les scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé en frappant à la porte de son amie.

Ce qu'il lui assénait était totalement injuste. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter de tels propos.

Surtout venant de la part de l'homme qui lui-même avait abandonné la mère de son propre enfant, le privant de père pendant les dix premières années de sa vie – et pour de _vrai_ , lui, contrairement à ce qui lui était accusé d'avoir fait à Sarah.

Emma non plus ne répliqua rien. Elle ne chercha même pas à le défendre, encore trop sous le choc de telles paroles et d'un tel comportement de la part du new-yorkais.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Car même s'il avait beaucoup de défauts, avait fait énormément d'erreurs… Neal n'était pas méchant, normalement.

Du moins elle ne se souvenait pas de lui comme tel.

Pour éviter d'envenimer les choses, voyant qu'Emma ne lui viendrait pas en aide là-dessus, Killian décida de partir, les poings serrés d'énervement, au lieu de répliquer quoi que ce soit, malgré sa forte envie de parler à sa camarade. Il avait finalement eu une très mauvaise idée, en venant ici.

Il aurait dû se douter que si elle ne répondait pas à ses messages, si elle ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles… c'était parce qu'elle appréciait le retour de son ex-amour et avait certainement décidé de lui redonner une chance. Et qu'elle ne savait pas comment le lui avouer.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses doutes être confirmés par cet inconnu à qui il aurait bien planté sa main dans la figure – mais cela n'aurait pas arrangé son cas, bien au contraire. Pourquoi la blonde avait préféré celui à cause de qui elle avait bâti de hauts murs autour de son être, que lui-même avait mis tant de temps à faire baisser, il avait du mal à le comprendre.

Mais il ne préférait pas le savoir, au risque d'en avoir le cœur brisé, d'entendre ses explications.

Et si tel était son choix, qui était-il pour le contester ? Tant qu'elle était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il espérait juste que Neal saurait les rendre heureux, elle et Henry.

Qu'il parviendrait à se rattraper de tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à la shérif par le passé. Qu'il méritait cette deuxième chance qui lui était donnée.

(Grâce à lui, en partie – _quelle ironie_.)

Il s'en alla donc, repensant à ce que Storybrooke lui avait apporté depuis son arrivée ici : que des problèmes. Peut-être ceci aussi n'avait-il été qu'une mauvaise idée, de changer radicalement de vie. Parce qu'à présent, il voulait retourner en Irlande. Là où il avait été heureux.

Là où il avait eu une famille…

C'est pourquoi, quand il arriva au _Granny's_ , toujours énervé, toujours un peu alcoolisé, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche d'y voir clair, il sortit une valise du placard, et commença à rassembler ses affaires et celles de sa fille avec acharnement. C'était décidé. Ils quitteraient la ville le lendemain.

Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté quelques secondes de plus chez les Swan, pourtant. Car lorsque la jeune femme le vit partir, elle retrouva tout à coup ses esprits, et ses poings se serrèrent à son tour alors qu'elle se tournait vers celui qui avait pris la parole en dernier, qui avait tout gâché.

(Encore une fois.)

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui parler comme ça ?! cria-t-elle à son attention. »

Ce dernier, gêné – il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'était emporté, ou plutôt ne le savait que trop bien : un seul regard lui avait suffi pour comprendre à quel point les deux amis pouvaient être proches, bien plus qu'une simple amitié d'ailleurs, et il s'était senti jaloux de l'autre homme, ce qui l'avait fait exploser, par peur qu'il ne lui fasse rater sa chance avec Emma alors qu'il sentait que peut-être, finalement, elle allait pouvoir lui pardonner – baissa les yeux en répondant, incapable de soutenir le regard accusateur de sa vis-à-vis :

« Je suis désolé, Emma, je…

– Tu peux l'être, oui, le coupa-t-elle dans ses excuses. Tu n'as pas à décider des fréquentations de Henry comme ça. Tu n'as pas été là les dix premières années de sa vie, ce n'est pas pour ramener ta loi maintenant, comme si tu l'avais toujours élevé, comme si tu t'étais toujours soucié de lui. Tu ne connais pas Killian. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour lui. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Si ton fils a accepté de te laisser une deuxième chance, c'est grâce à lui. Il a été plus présent pour lui en moins d'un an que toi tu aurais dû l'être dans toute sa vie ! Alors maintenant, montre-toi utile, reste ici à surveiller _ton_ fils comme tu l'as si bien rappelé, avant que je revienne. »

Puis elle quitta à son tour l'appartement sans lui laisser la possibilité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, furieuse et inquiète, à la poursuite de son camarade, débutant ses recherches par le _Granny's_.

Il fallait qu'elle s'explique. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, le concernant, que si elle attendait… cette fois, il ne serait plus là pour entendre ses aveux. Que ce serait la fois de trop.

(Sur le chemin, elle s'empressa aussi d'appeler Elsa, la priant de se rendre le plus vite possible chez elle afin de garder un œil sur Henry et Neal – elle ne faisait clairement pas assez confiance au brun pour le laisser durant un moment indéterminé seul avec son enfant. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait avoir l'idée de faire.

Qui sait s'il n'allait pas s'enfuir et le laisser sans personne pour le surveiller.

Ou pire. S'enfuir _avec lui_.)

* * *

 **Je suis désolée, ce chapitre était censé bien se terminer, mais il est devenu trop long par rapport aux autres alors j'ai dû le couper et laisser les** **« bonnes** **» choses pour le prochain… Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que cette intrigue me tiendrait aussi longtemps.**

 **Le bon côté dans tout ça c'est qu'au moins le suivant risque d'arriver plus rapidement, puisque j'en ai déjà le début d'écrit.**

 **En tout cas promis, à part le début peut-être, il sera beaucoup plus joyeux et CS que celui-ci ! Mieux, aussi, j'espère, parce que je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal avec lui, je l'ai déjà réécrit au moins quatre fois, sans jamais en être satisfaite. En espérant que vous aurez quand même aimé malgré tout, vous :)**


	21. Chapitre 20

**_Maggy_ et _Laurie_ : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! Et _Maggy_ , je t'avoue que j'aimerais aussi vraiment pouvoir poster régulièrement chaque semaine comme je l'avais prévu au départ (ce qui sera d'ailleurs normalement le cas ce mois-ci, même si ça ne sera pas toujours des chapitres mais parfois plutôt des bonus), malheureusement je n'en ai souvent pas le temps, avec mes cours et tout le reste, ou simplement mon inspiration qui me quitte. Désolée…**

* * *

 _« Montre-toi utile, reste ici à surveiller ton fils avant que je revienne. »_

Neal se tenait toujours devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Emma, les paroles de cette dernière résonnant à son esprit alors qu'il tentait de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle était partie. Elle l'avait laissé, avec leur enfant, afin de rattraper l'inconnu qui était apparu face à lui peu de temps auparavant.

Ce pauvre jeune homme sur qui il avait déversé toute sa haine.

Et lui était coincé ici, à attendre la blonde, à ruminer sa peine.

Les mots étaient sortis sans même qu'il n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Quand son ex-amour avait prononcé le nom de l'intrus… son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, poussé par la jalousie mais aussi parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ce fameux Killian.

La première ayant été lorsque Henry avait demandé à sa mère, le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles, pensant qu'il ne les écoutait pas puisqu'il s'était absenté quelques minutes pour se rendre aux toilettes, quand est-ce que l'irlandais allait revenir chez eux. Il avait été facilement reconnaissable par le ton de sa voix que qui qu'était cette personne, il manquait au garçon.

Tout comme sa déception avait facilement été reconnaissable, elle aussi, lorsque la propriétaire des lieux lui avait vaguement répondu qu'elle ne savait pas. Que c'était assez compliqué, entre eux, pour le moment.

« C'est à cause du retour de mon père, c'est ça ?! avait alors continué son interrogatoire le plus jeune. »

Le cœur de l'intéressé s'était serré dans sa poitrine à l'entente de cette question, même si elle ne semblait pas forcément remplie de reproches à son égard. Il voulait juste savoir s'il y avait un lien entre les deux. Du moins, il l'espérait. Car il ne voulait pas que son fils soit triste par sa faute. Il l'avait déjà bien assez fait souffrir par le passé.

Pour tout le restant de sa vie, même.

Emma n'avait rien répliqué. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, de toute façon ? C'était peut-être un peu de sa faute à lui, oui, mais surtout de la sienne à elle. C'était elle qui rendait les choses ainsi difficiles. C'était elle qui préférait éviter le problème plutôt que l'affronter.

C'était elle qui gâchait tout… comme toujours.

Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prononcer la moindre parole de plus, puisque celui dont ils parlaient justement avait profité de ce silence pour entrer dans la pièce. Avec son arrivée s'installa une ambiance lourde et pesante dans la salle. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que le brun comprenne que Killian était un sujet tabou.

Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de demander innocemment, sa curiosité piquée au vif :

« Qui est-ce, ce Killian ?

– Personne, s'était aussitôt écriée Emma, surprise par cette voix et cette nouvelle présence à ses côtés alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Juste un ami. »

La précipitation avec laquelle elle lui avait répondu avant d'engager une nouvelle conversation, lui demandant s'il voulait boire quelque chose alors que sa main venait se poser d'instinct sur l'épaule de son enfant avait tout de suite fait comprendre à Neal que quelque chose de plus se cachait derrière ce personnage. Qu'il n'était pas _juste un ami_ pour la jeune femme, ni même pour leur fils ; ce qui l'avait d'autant plus intrigué sur l'identité de cet homme. Cependant, se rendant bien compte qu'il ne leur soutirerait pas davantage d'informations, il n'avait pas plus insisté auprès des Swan.

Il n'avait pas arrêté son enquête pour autant.

En effet, dès le lendemain matin, il avait commencé à chercher à aller vers d'autres gens pour se renseigner au _Granny's_ tandis qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner assis au comptoir en compagnie d'un couple qui semblait plutôt friands de ragots, à en croire les discussions que le new-yorkais pouvait percevoir d'une oreille distraite – non pas qu'il se sentait intéressé d'une quelconque manière par les histoires de cette ville (autres que celles qui concernaient son ex-petite-amie, bien entendu) mais parce qu'il était forcé de les entendre malgré lui, tant tous deux dialoguaient avec animation.

« Excusez-moi, les avait-il interpellé avec précaution tout en se rapprochant un peu plus d'eux. »

Ils s'étaient alors tus, et la femme s'était retournée dans sa direction. Pendant plusieurs secondes elle l'avait dévisagé sans rien dire, l'inspectant de la tête aux pieds. Puis elle lui avait demandé froidement, peu ravie qu'on l'ait ainsi coupée dans sa conversation – par un inconnu, qui plus est :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

– Je me demandais… connaîtriez-vous un certain Killian, par hasard ?

– Killian Jones ? avait demandé l'homme du couple, prenant à son tour part à la discussion.

– Je ne sais pas, avait avoué l'autre. Je ne sais rien d'autre que son prénom.

– Il n'y a qu'un seul Killian ici à Storybrooke… Ce doit sûrement être lui.

– Vous le connaissez, donc ? avait reposé sa question le brun.

– Bien sûr qu'on le connaît, avaient répliqué d'une même voix les amants. Tout le monde ici le connaît. A peine arrivé, il faisait déjà parler de lui, avec sa fille. Et puis, il est shérif, maintenant. »

Suite à quoi ils s'étaient retournés, pensant en avoir fini avec lui, maintenant qu'ils lui avaient répondu. Mais ce dernier n'en était pas resté là, malheureusement.

« Que voulez-vous dire par "il faisait déjà parler de lui avec sa fille" ? Que s'est-il passé ? avait-il insisté, plus avide de savoir que jamais.

– Oh, pour faire court, il a été accusé, preuves à l'appui, de mauvais traitements envers elle. Et quand les services sociaux sont arrivés pour le confronter, ils l'ont retrouvé en état de coma éthylique – être un mauvais père ne suffisait pas, il faut croire qu'il fallait ajouter alcoolique à la liste des choses à ne pas faire. »

Neal avait retenu un hoquet de stupeur à l'entente de ces propos. C'était véritablement cet homme dont Henry et Emma parlaient plus tôt ? C'était vraiment lui, cette ordure capable de lever la main sur une pauvre petite âme innocente – _sa_ propre petite âme innocente, d'autant plus, qu'il était censé aimer et protéger ! – que le garçon réclamait voir ? Que sa mère _laissait_ voir ?

Vraiment ?!

Il avait du mal à y croire. Pourtant…

« Et il n'a pas été jugé ? avait voulu savoir le fin mot de cette histoire le brun.

– Figurez-vous que non. Parce qu'il a eu, pour je ne sais quelle raison, le soutien d'à peu près toute la ville, et notamment celui de notre merveilleux shérif, avec qui il s'est révélé avoir une aventure. Et il faut croire que ça a du bon, de sortir avec un shérif, parce que grâce à ça, en plus de voir son accusateur, pourtant anonyme, se rétracter dans sa démarche de le faire tomber, il a pu être promu shérif à son tour quelques mois plus tard. »

La femme, qui était celle qui avait raconté tout ce récit à son vis-à-vis, s'était stoppée quelques secondes dans son discours. Elle s'était reprise ensuite, davantage pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur, perdue dans ses pensées, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres :

« Il faudrait peut-être que je tente de séduire David, tiens, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Au moins ça m'éviterait pas mal de problèmes avec la justice… »

Ce qui n'avait parut pas plaire à son compagnon, qui avait répliqué par un « eh ! » désapprobateur. Le new-yorkais, lui, qui se souciait bien de leurs histoires de couple, intéressé par tout autre chose, n'avait pas laissé le temps à l'intéressée de répliquer, puisqu'il avait posé une dernière question :

« Il… il est sorti avec David ? »

Sa voix était remplie d'espoir, il se sentait presque rassuré par le commentaire qu'il venait d'entendre sur ce David qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui devait être shérif, à en croire ses propos. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'Emma n'était pas la seule shérif de la bourgade, et que s'il écoutait les dires de l'inconnue, ce devait être lui qui avait eu une relation avec Killian, et qui l'avait aidé à échapper à la justice… non ?

« Non, l'autre shérif, Emma Swan, avait-elle mis fin à toutes ses croyances. »

Puis elle s'était tournée à nouveau vers son amant qui semblait faussement énervé suite à ses propos, et ils n'avaient plus prêté la moindre attention à leur voisin de comptoir. Ce dernier, de toute façon, le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine, ne souhaitait plus rien savoir.

Il en avait déjà assez appris pour se faire une opinion sur ce Killian Jones.

Toutefois il avait du mal à comprendre comment la blonde avait pu accepter un tel homme dans sa vie, et ne pas le pardonner lui – ou du moins, _très_ difficilement. Certes, il avait fait des erreurs, mais jamais il ne s'était montré violent envers qui que ce soit. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de faire du mal (physiquement, en tout cas, car il avait parfaitement conscience que – malgré lui, bien sûr – il l'avait déjà fait psychologiquement) à son enfant.

Encore plus, jamais il ne comprendrait que quelqu'un puisse le faire. Et qu'il s'en sorte indemne, qui plus est. Qu'il arrive à berner toute une ville.

 _Pauvre petit fille…_

Il espérait que la jeune femme savait ce qu'elle avait fait, en permettant à cet homme de rester en liberté. Il espérait qu'elle était certaine qu'elle était en sécurité. Qu'elle avait une bonne raison de l'avoir fait, et pas seulement qu'elle avait été aveuglée par l'amour.

(Comme elle l'avait été avec lui…)

Pauvre Storybrooke, aussi. Se retrouver entre les mains d'un tel personnage… comment ses habitants pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance, lui laisser leur protection ? Ce lieu était bien étrange, finalement.

C'était en tout cas ce à quoi il avait songé en quittant le _Granny's_ après avoir payé l'addition de son petit-déjeuner et souhaité une bonne journée au couple qui avait accepté de répondre à ses interrogations. Il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de percevoir le regard accusateur de la propriétaire des lieux sur les intéressés, ni sa réprimande à leur intention :

« Cruella, Isaac ! Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez raconté à ce pauvre garçon pour qu'il s'en aille aussi dépité, sans même attendre que je lui rende sa monnaie ?

– Oh, rien du tout, promis, avaient souri faussement les intéressés pour toute réponse. »

C'était bien dommage. Car peut-être l'aurait-ce poussé à vouloir une autre version des faits sur l'irlandais. Et peut-être ne se serait-il donc pas emporté contre lui, lui permettant de ne pas se retrouver seul comme il l'était à présent, assis sur le canapé du salon de l'appartement des Swan, à attendre le retour de son ancienne amour avec impatience, le regard rivé sur une photographie qu'il venait de trouver, où étaient représentés la mère et le fils en compagnie de Killian et sa propre enfant, justement.

Ils paraissaient si proches là-dessus, presque une famille, même, pour qui ne les connaîtrait pas. Sûrement avait-elle été prise quand les deux adultes se fréquentaient encore. Et la brunette semblait si souriante, entre les bras de son père, accrochée à lui comme à une ancre, comme s'il était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde… on pouvait facilement penser qu'elle était heureuse. _Véritablement heureuse_ , et non pas un faux bonheur.

Alors peut-être l'avait-il bien mal jugé. Peut-être Emma avait-elle raison. _Il ne le connaissait pas._

Peut-être que si cet homme avait été innocenté, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Qu'il n'avait jamais levé la main sur sa fille. Qu'il n'était pas violent, ou alcoolique.

Mais alors comment expliquer son odeur de rhum et son hématome à l'œil lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte plus tôt dans la soirée, s'il n'était pas ainsi ? C'était après tout cette vision qui avait confirmé son premier jugement hâtif. Ajouté à la jalousie ressentie face aux regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés, tous les deux, aussi.

Cette lueur qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils ne lâchaient plus ceux de l'autre comme si lui n'existait plus, à côté d'eux.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble, alors… Et s'ils recommençaient ? Ou pire, s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés ?

Cette pensée avait été celle de trop. Celle qui l'avait poussé à mal parler. Et maintenant, en regardant cette photographie, il s'en voulait. Parce que lui n'avait jamais réussi à faire sourire Emma de cette façon. Parce que lui n'avait jamais pu lui offrir ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité.

 _Ce qu'elle méritait plus que quiconque._

Il fut cependant ramené à l'instant présent par l'arrivée de Henry, qui avait été réveillé par tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, dans le salon. Ses cris à lui, ceux de sa mère. Et, ne la voyant pas quand il pénétra dans la pièce, les prunelles rougies par la fatigue, il s'écria, tout à coup bien réveillé :

« Où est maman ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ? J'ai… j'ai entendu mon prénom pendant que vous parliez… c'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?! »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que le jeune homme ne reprenne totalement ses esprits, et lève son regard en direction du garçon, qui paraissait triste et inquiet. Il l'invita donc à le rejoindre, laissant tomber l'image sur ses genoux sans plus y prêter la moindre attention.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules du petit brun, comme il avait vu Emma le faire pour le rassurer, et lui répondit :

« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la mienne, en fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. Elle est… partie pour une urgence, mais elle va revenir, d'accord ? »

Neal n'aimait pas mentir. Surtout pas à son fils. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge… si ?

(Non. Retrouver Killian et s'expliquer avec lui était une réelle urgence pour la shérif.)

L'enfant ne répliqua rien cependant, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Exténué, il se colla un peu plus à son père pour laisser reposer sa tête contre lui, ce qui fit bondir le cœur de l'intéressé de joie dans sa poitrine face à ce geste. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi proche de lui, qu'il n'hésitait pas à lui montrer quelconque affection. La peur aidait, sûrement.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, muets, jusqu'à ce que Henry baisse la tête et remarque la photographie sur les genoux de son père. Il l'attrapa alors entre ses mains et la contempla, songeur, un sourire venu s'imprimer sur ses lèvres dès qu'il posa ses irises sur celle-ci alors que le bon souvenir de ce jour lui accaparait à nouveau l'esprit.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, hein ? fit l'adulte, davantage une remarque qu'une question. »

Le garçon releva la tête et le dévisagea, un air d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Killian, pointa-t-il l'intéressé du doigt, pour préciser ses propos. Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

– Oh, oui ! répliqua spontanément le petit brun avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. »

Néanmoins il se reprit bien vite, voyant la tristesse apparue dans les yeux de son père, même s'il tenta de la cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait, même s'il s'était préparé à une telle réponse.

« Mais toi aussi… je t'aime bien, avoua-t-il timidement. Je suis content que tu sois revenu. »

Instantanément les prunelles du jeune homme s'illuminèrent de nouveau, sincèrement touché, et ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il rajoute de telles paroles à son égard. Que son fils l'accepte malgré sa si longue absence… c'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré, et bien plus encore.

Il l'aimait (bien). Mais il l'aimait quand même. (Parce que c'était ce que cela voulait dire, au fond. Il était juste comme sa mère ; à préserver ses sentiments pour ne pas souffrir. Mais rien que savoir qu'il l'aimait _bien_ … c'était un grand – très grand – pas de fait.)

C'est pourquoi il déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de son garçon avant de lui demander, avide d'apprendre une nouvelle version des faits sur celui qu'il avait certainement mal jugé, et qui faisait partie intégrante de la vie de Henry et qui donc l'intéressait :

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me parler un peu de lui ? »

Henry ne se fit pas prier, et ce fut avec joie qu'il prit la parole, se relevant légèrement pour faire face au jeune homme, et débuta par le commencement : le jour de leur rencontre, à Sarah et lui.

(A _Killian_ et lui.)

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva, essoufflée d'avoir traversé la ville en courant, devant la porte ouverte (il n'avait même pas pris le temps de la fermer dans sa précipitation) de la chambre d'hôtel de l'irlandais, Emma l'aperçut en plein dans ses valises, à jeter furieusement ses affaires à l'intérieur. Une vague de panique s'empara alors de son être face à cette terrible vision – vraiment, il allait la quitter ainsi, tout allait se terminer de cette façon ?! – et son cœur se resserra un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà dans sa poitrine, des larmes venant lui perler aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

« Ki… Killian, appela-t-elle difficilement son nom. »

L'intéressé se stoppa dans ses gestes, et se retourna dans la direction de la voix qui venait le déranger dans ce qu'il faisait. Elle put voir dans ses irises océan un voile de doute le traverser pendant un court moment d'hésitation en reconnaissant l'air complètement perdu de la jeune femme et son ton brisé, mais son visage se durcit à nouveau bien vite, toute compassion disparue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! lui asséna-t-il froidement. »

Ce qui interloqua légèrement la shérif, restée bouche-bée. Jamais Killian ne s'était adressé à elle de cette façon, en presque un an à se connaître, maintenant.

(Elle le méritait actuellement bien, pourtant.)

« Je… je voulais te parler, tenta-t-elle de garder son sang-froid, de ne pas laisser paraître son malaise et sa tristesse.

– Ton petit-ami est d'accord avec ça ? Il sait que tu es là, au moins ? Parce que s'il ne veut pas que j'approche de ton fils, je doute fort qu'il soit d'accord pour que je côtoie la mère, aussi, non ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me prenne pour un briseur de couples, en plus d'être un mauvais père violent et alcoolique. »

Il se sentait blessé. _Vraiment_ blessé. Plus que jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant – cela pouvait facilement se ressentir dans sa voix et son attitude énervée.

(Mais là encore, qui ne le serait pas, à sa place ?)

« Ce n'est pas mon "petit-ami", corrigea-t-elle, prenant sur elle pour ne pas s'effondrer en sanglots devant tant de haine dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis – elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle n'arriverait plus à essayer d'arranger les choses, à dire ce qu'elle avait à dire pour faire comprendre son point de vue à son ami. Et je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut penser. »

A nouveau le regard du brun s'adoucit une fraction de secondes à l'entente de cet aveu – mais une faction de secondes seulement, avant de se durcir encore une fois.

« Ah bon ? questionna-t-il, peu convaincu. On aurait dit, vu comme il avait l'air très à l'aise chez toi, à se croire comme chez lui, d'ailleurs. Et puisque tu m'ignores depuis une semaine… J'en ai conclu que c'était parce que tu ne savais pas comment me dire qu'au final tu avais changé d'avis – parce que ne me fais pas croire que ce que tu allais me dire avant de t'enfuir, c'était que tu voulais tenter quelque chose, tous les deux –, que maintenant qu'il était de retour, tu t'étais rendue compte que c'était avec lui que tu voulais faire ta vie. Et je peux comprendre que tu aies eu peur de m'en parler. Parce qu'avoir m'avoir fait patienter pendant des mois pour que tu me fasses confiance – confiance que tu avais perdue à cause de lui, serait-il bon de te le rappeler – c'est un peu limite de me mettre de côté comme ça, sans aucune explication autre que ton silence qui voulait en dire beaucoup, beaucoup plus que des mots, même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus besoin de m'éviter. Comme tu peux le voir… j'ai décidé de m'en aller. Demain matin, Sarah et moi ne serons plus là. Alors comme ça tu pourras vivre ta petite vie tranquille avec ton mec. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Toi, moi… »

Il fit un geste entre eux pour accentuer son propos.

« Non ! fut la première réaction de la blonde, paniquée. »

Et heurtée, aussi. Même si elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour ses paroles difficiles. Elle savait qu'elle méritait de telles accusations. Mais c'était douloureux quand même.

Parce qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. C'était lui qu'elle voulait dans sa vie. Lui, et personne d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir partir. Que deviendrait-elle, sans lui ? Il était devenu trop important pour elle. Il avait pris une trop grand place dans son cœur pour la laisser ainsi.

Il releva un sourcil interrogateur face à son cri de désespoir, alors elle ajouta :

« Je veux dire… ne pars pas, s'il-te-plaît. Je voulais faire ça pour Henry. Tu devrais comprendre, non ? Mets-toi à ma place deux minutes, si Milah pouvait miraculeusement revenir… il est certain que tu douterais, comme je l'ai fait là. Tu ne saurais pas vers qui te tourner. Enfin si, tu l'aurais su. Parce que toi elle n'a pas fait d'erreurs quand elle était jeune, elle ne t'a jamais blessée, tu n'aurais pas eu à te demander si elle valait la peine que tu lui pardonnes ou non. Alors tu serais retourné auprès d'elle sans questionnement, et tu m'aurais bien vite oubliée. Tu peux donc comprendre que ce soit difficile pour moi aussi, ce retour, non ? Surtout que… »

Mais Killian ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase. A présent tout près de la shérif, planté devant elle, à quelques centimètres seulement, leur visage proche l'un de l'autre – elle pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé contre sa peau – il répliqua sur un ton qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme, les poings serrés par la colère, visiblement hors de lui, après l'avoir contemplée un instant :

« Ne compare plus jamais ton abruti d'ex avec Milah, s'il-te-plaît ! Parce que comme tu le dis si bien toi-même, elle ne m'a pas abandonnée, _elle_. Elle n'a pas non plus abandonné Sarah. Elle est _morte_. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! Et ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité, non plus, parce que tu sais quoi ? Si par je ne sais quel moyen elle pouvait revenir, malgré le bonheur de la retrouver, que ma fille ait à nouveau sa mère… je ne pense pas que je serais capable de retourner avec elle sans me mentir, après… après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Mais surtout, à cause de ce que je ressens pour t–…

– Tu… tu me choisirais moi ?! le coupa-t-elle dans sa déclaration, incrédule, alors que cette fois il lui fut tout bonnement impossible de retenir ses pleurs, qui coulaient à flots le long de ses joues rosies par l'émotion. »

Elle était sous le choc – véritablement choquée par ces mots, auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginés. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, après tout, qu'on la fasse passer en première, elle l'orpheline, l'enfant indésirée par tous depuis sa naissance, qu'on avait traînée de familles en familles sans que jamais on ne la garde assez longtemps pour qu'elle se sente faire partie de quelque chose. Il était donc difficile pour elle de croire qu'elle le serait un jour.

Mais bizarrement, venant de la bouche du brun… elle savait que ces mots étaient sincères. Elle savait qu'elle était bel et bien son premier choix, malgré tout.

Qu'elle l'était devenue, en tout cas.

Et elle se sentait maintenant si bête d'avoir pu douter. Elle n'aurait jamais dû. Car s'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle aimait dans ce monde – et, pour être honnête, elle le savait depuis longtemps déjà, mais avait préféré se le cacher auparavant… – c'était Killian Jones, et personne d'autre que lui.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, de son côté, s'était radouci dès lors que la blonde lui avait posé cette si innocente question. Elle l'avait prononcée d'un ton tellement enfantin, comme si la petite fille perdue en elle s'était tout à coup réveillée qu'immédiatement les traits du visage de l'irlandais étaient devenus moins durs, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin dans ses paroles – la colère avait pris le dessus.

A présent tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre que tout irait bien, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, que lui ne l'abandonnerait pas. _Jamais._

C'en était fini de son envie impulsive de s'en aller de Storybrooke.

Cependant il n'en fit rien et se contenta de répliquer d'un hochement de tête, avec toute la vérité dont il était capable, un faible mais véritable rictus aux lèvres :

« Aye. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour Emma qui, alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, pensant en avoir fini avec elle, qu'elle allait partir suite à ce propos, l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et l'attira contre elle. Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs secondes en silence, les larmes de la shérif roulant toujours, et elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

Elle avait déjà bien assez attendu jusqu'alors.

Elle l'embrassa.

Killian ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser, une fois la surprise de ce geste passée, et laissa se perdre ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde, la collant à son tour un peu plus contre lui. Ce baiser fut beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus « vrai » que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé devant l'immeuble des Swan quelques mois plus tôt. La jeune femme essaya de faire passer au travers de celui-ci tout ce qu'elle était incapable de prononcer à haute voix, et qui avait bien failli lui coûter cher. Elle se rendit aussi compte que depuis la première fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, elle n'avait toujours voulu qu'une seule chose, au plus profond d'elle.

 _Recommencer_ , comme elle était en train de le faire maintenant. Elle se sentirait presque stupide d'avoir attendu autant, maintenant qu'elle savait ce que cela faisait, d'enfin se laisser aller.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, et rouvrirent les paupières, se souriant l'un l'autre. Toute tension avait disparu du visage de l'irlandais, à présent. Au contraire, même, il paraissait des plus apaisés, à admirer sa belle.

« Je suis désolée… pour tout, s'excusa la mère de Henry, mettant fin au calme qui s'était instauré entre eux. »

Son ami (amant ?) la fit taire en déposant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un geste plus féroce cette fois. Puis il murmura à son oreille :

« C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi. »

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de l'embrasser, et ils restèrent ainsi, à simplement profiter l'un de l'autre au beau milieu des couloirs de la partie auberge du _Granny's_ pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne fusse la première à revenir à la réalité et s'éloigna légèrement de son compagnon, bien malgré elle, gardant tout de même leur front collé l'un à l'autre.

« Je… dois rentrer, s'expliqua-t-elle à contrecœur. J'ai appelé Elsa pour qu'elle garde Henry puisque je ne voulais pas le laisser seul avec Neal, et je ne voudrais pas abuser de sa gentillesse de s'être levée en pleine nuit pour moi… »

Elle parut hésiter un instant, avant de proposer finalement, un petit sourire en coin, ne voulant pas se séparer de lui tout de suite, pas maintenant qu'elle venait de le retrouver :

« Tu peux venir, si tu veux ?

– C'est gentil, mais j'ai une valise à défaire, répliqua l'intéressé avec un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rire légèrement. »

Son cœur se desserra quelque peu dans sa poitrine, aussi. Elle était soulagée qu'il lui confirme qu'il ne partirait pas. Elle avait toujours cette crainte, au fond d'elle, malgré ces baisers échangés.

« Et puis, tu n'as peut-être pas envie que Neal apprenne pour nous deux de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il beaucoup plus sérieusement cette fois.

– Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut penser, répéta-t-elle les premiers mots qu'elle avait lancés à Killian en arrivant à l'hôtel. Il a raté sa chance quand il en avait encore l'occasion, alors il n'a rien à dire. Ni sur toi, ni sur mes fréquentations, ou même celles de Henry. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il t'a dit à ce propos, d'ailleurs.

– Ce n'est rien. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Elle lui offrit un petit rictus reconnaissant en retour, et l'embrassa une dernière fois chastement avant de se défaire de ces bras dans lesquels elle se sentait si bien. Toutefois, avant de quitter les lieux pour de bon, elle se retourna une dernière fois dans la direction du brun, qui la regardait partir avec un regard pétillant de bonheur, et le questionna :

« On se voit demain ?

– Si tu veux. »

Après un dernier sourire échangé, la shérif disparut enfin au détour du couloir.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais. J'avais promis du CS, beaucoup de CS pour ce chapitre. Et au final, ça ne fait que la moitié. Mais c'est parce que je voulais un peu plus approfondir le personnage de Neal, qui pour moi n'est pas un mauvais gars, au fond, et surtout donner une meilleure raison qu'une simple jalousie à son comportement en rencontrant Killian. Ce qui m'a pris plus de place que prévu.**

 **Par contre je n'ai pas (trop) menti sur le fluffy, malgré la colère de Killian au départ, ça y est tout s'est (enfin) arrangé entre eux, et ils ont franchi le pas ! Il était temps que les choses sérieuses commencent quand même, après plus d'un an, 100 000 mots et 20 chapitres :p**

 **En tout cas, les choses vont rester plutôt « light » quelques temps avant l'arrivée de la prochaine (et – normalement – dernière) grosse intrigue de l'histoire puisque déjà le reste du fluffy qui était prévu dans ce chapitre se voit déplacé dans le prochain. Du moins je dis bien normalement, parce que je ne suis maître de rien ici et si ça se trouve, mes idées de départ vont se transformer en quelque chose de bien différent de ce que j'ai en tête pour l'instant !**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, et merci encore à ceux qui suivent ce qui est véritablement en train de devenir le plus long et gros projet de ma vie en terme d'écriture ahah.**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Comme prévu pour aujourd'hui… voici le chapitre 21 !**

 _ **Laurie**_ **: ahah oui, ce n'est pas trop tôt comme tu dis ;)**

* * *

Emma garda son sourire plaqué sur les lèvres durant tout le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez elle, se repassant la scène qu'elle venait de vivre encore et encore à son esprit.

Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse, et apaisée, le cœur léger, depuis bien longtemps. Aussi sûre d'elle, surtout. Et maintenant qu'elle savait ce que cela faisait, de s'ouvrir à nouveau…

Elle regrettait presque d'avoir tant attendu, finalement. Bien que grâce à cela, elle était à présent parfaitement consciente des bonnes intentions de Killian envers elle, ainsi que de ses sentiments.

(Comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà avant. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà prouvé plus tôt.)

 _Tu m'aurais choisie moi ?_

 _Aye._

Ces doux mots résonnaient dans sa tête, la plus belle mélodie qui soit. Ce fut donc le pas joyeux qu'elle se dirigea jusqu'à son immeuble et pénétra dans son appartement – attitude qui n'échappa pas au regard suspicieux de sa meilleure amie, qui se trouvait toujours là, à l'attendre patiemment autour d'un verre avec Neal dans la cuisine pour ne pas succomber à la fatigue. L'enfant Swan était parti se coucher depuis un moment déjà, juste après l'arrivée de l'amie de la propriétaire des lieux.

Qui, d'ailleurs, en voyant la blonde entrer de cette façon chez elle alors qu'elle semblait plutôt paniquée au téléphone peu de temps auparavant, la dévisagea avec interrogation, mais ne fit toutefois aucune remarque. Son air radieux n'échappa pas non plus à son ex-compagnon, qui lui parut se renfrogner devant cette vision.

Pour autant il ne dit rien non plus – après en avoir parlé un long moment avec Henry, l'irlandais était à présent remonté dans son estime, et il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet.

Que tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur lui était faux. Dont sa romance avec Emma.

Ce qui l'avait rassuré, d'abord, mais à présent qu'il voyait la shérif dans un tel état de bonheur alors qu'elle était justement partie à sa recherche, il se demandait si les choses n'avaient pas changé pour eux. Et même si ce n'était qu'une simple intuition, et qu'il n'avait aucune preuve pour confirmer ses pensées, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer fort dans sa poitrine.

Car clairement que ce sourire, elle le devait dans tous les cas à cet inconnu plus si inconnu que cela. Et que lui n'avait jamais réussi à la rendre aussi heureuse, pas même quand ils étaient encore ensemble, tous les deux. Pas même quand elle n'avait que lui et qu'elle _l'aimait_ encore.

 _Triste réalisation._

(Heureusement que son garçon s'était bien gardé de lui faire part de sa théorie sur le grand amour que le brun et sa mère partageaient… il l'aurait encore moins bien pris, s'il avait su.)

Voulant chasser les idées noires et autres images qui venaient lui envahir le cerveau, il fut le premier à mettre fin au silence qui régnait entre les adultes, et s'adressa à Emma, dans l'espoir que maintenant que son problème semblait être réglé, et qu'elle paraissait bien plus calme que lorsqu'elle était partie en vitesse, elle accepterait cette fois de prendre le temps de l'écouter.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout à l'heure, commença-t-il donc par s'excuser à nouveau auprès d'elle. Ce n'est pas pour me trouver une raison d'avoir agi ainsi, loin de là, mais j'ai compris grâce à Henry que les informations que l'on m'a donné sur Killian n'étaient pas vraies. J'aurais dû être moins crédule, essayer d'avoir d'autres versions des faits, mais… j'étais jaloux, et… bref, je… désolé, tout simplement.

– Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire tout ça, répliqua froidement la jeune femme, sa bonne humeur légèrement dissipée suite à ce discours.

– Bien sûr, acquiesça son propos Neal, le regard baissé, qu'il releva pour affronter ses yeux, qu'il fut agréablement surpris de ne pas trouver si remplis de haine que cela à son égard. J'irai m'excuser auprès de lui dès demain matin. Après tout, Henry m'a appris qu'il résidait au _Granny's_ , lui aussi, alors je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le croiser là-bas…

– Bien. Maintenant que c'est réglé, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais aller me coucher. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que le new-yorkais comprenne qu'elle le voulait hors de chez lui et s'exécuta donc sans broncher, après lui avoir tout de même souhaité une bonne nuit – auquel elle fit rapidement écho avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il souffla tout en prenant la direction des escaliers.

Il espérait sincèrement que cet incident qu'il avait déclenché n'allait pas mettre à mal sa relation avec son fils, et sa possibilité de le voir aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait.

Surtout pas maintenant que les choses commençaient à aller bien, au moins de ce côté-ci.

(Il espérait aussi secrètement qu'un jour, même s'il allait visiblement devoir tirer un trait définitif sur son premier amour, la blonde lui laisserait la chance de devenir ne serait-ce que son ami…)

Quand elles se retrouvèrent seules dans l'appartement, Elsa, qui était restée en retrait jusqu'alors pour laisser les deux ex-amants s'expliquer tranquillement, prit enfin la parole et s'écria d'un ton enjoué, n'y tenant plus, avide de savoir depuis l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte, je veux tout savoir !

– Oh, rien du tout, mentit Emma. »

Malheureusement, le petit sourire en coin qui vint se redessiner sur ses lèvres à la mention de son moment avec Killian la trahit. Sa camarade ne fut donc pas dupe, ne la croyant pas une seule seconde.

« Sérieusement, Emma, tu m'as fait me lever en pleine nuit pour toi, alors tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui s'est passé qui te rend aussi heureuse ! Vous avez parlé, et enfin passé le pas ?

– Chut, murmura son interlocutrice pour unique réponse, son regard déviant vers l'une des chambres de l'appartement. Ne parle pas si fort, Henry pourrait nous écouter… »

Il n'en fallut alors pas plus pour que l'autre comprenne ce que cela signifiait.

« Donc ça y est, j'ai raison, il y a bien quelque chose entre vous ? demanda-t-elle confirmation, en chuchotant cette fois, même si l'excitation était facilement perceptible dans sa voix. »

Tout cet enthousiasme fit rire Emma, qui répliqua, les yeux pétillants de joie, elle aussi :

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il y a "quelque chose" entre nous, mais… ça a avancé, oui. On se revoit demain, on mettra certainement les choses un peu plus au clair à ce moment-là. »

A l'entente de ces mots, sa vis-à-vis se leva d'un bond (la shérif avait pris la place du jeune homme autour de la table de la cuisine après son départ pour plus de confort pendant que les deux amies avaient leur conversation) et se jeta au cou de la propriétaire des lieux.

« Oh, Emma, lui fit-elle en toute sincérité. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Pour vous. Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, et après tout ce qui vous est arrivé… vous le méritez plus que n'importe qui, ce bonheur, vraiment. »

L'intéressée se contenta de sourire en retour, sentant ses joues s'empourprer, et son cœur se serrer. Elle ne répondit rien, touchée. C'est pourquoi Elsa, une fois de nouveau assise face à la blonde, parla de nouveau, n'en restant pas là. Elle voulait en savoir davantage.

 _Tous les détails,_ même, demanda-t-elle à la plus proche de ses connaissances.

Ce qu'elle lui donna, sans rien omettre. Surtout pas la belle déclaration que l'irlandais lui avait faite, celle qui avait tout déclenché, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se sortir de l'esprit depuis.

(Tout comme le goût de ses lèvre sur les siennes, d'ailleurs.)

 _Tu m'aurais choisie moi ?_

 _Aye._

Elle ne savait peut-être pas de quoi demain serait fait, ni où ce début de romance allait les mener ( _si_ elle allait les mener quelque part) mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait envie de surmonter sa peur et tenter de voir. Elle voulait y croire.

Et se laisser une chance de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un à nouveau. A une possible histoire… _d'amour_ ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une grande partie de la nuit à parler avec Elsa avant que celle-ci ne décide de rentrer chez elle malgré l'insistance de son amie pour qu'elle reste dormir, Emma se réveilla d'étrange bonne humeur, et plutôt de bonne heure, sortie d'un doux songe dans lequel elle et Killian avaient enfin pu se voir, depuis le temps, et mettre les choses au clair de la meilleure des façons qui soient. _En s'embrassant._

Et, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, même si encore un peu perdue entre le rêve et la réalité, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie en tête : rendre tout ceci bien vrai. C'est pourquoi, perdue dans les images de cette tendre invention de son cerveau, elle attrapa son portable afin d'appeler le jeune homme pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

Ce fut alors qu'elle se rendit compte, surprise, qu'il lui avait envoyé lui-même un message, justement.

Le cœur battant, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui voulait – après tout, elle n'avait pas répondu à son dernier SMS qui remontait à plusieurs jours, maintenant –, elle l'ouvrit avec précaution.

 _Hey, love !_ était-il marqué. _Je ne vais chercher Sarah chez Ruby qu'en milieu de matinée. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble, avant ?_

Elle se frotta les yeux et s'assit dans son lit suite à la lecture d'un tel mot, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas mal lu ce qui lui était adressé. Ce fut seulement après sa troisième lecture, à présent parfaitement éveillée, qu'elle comprit que non, elle ne se trompait pas, et que ce n'était pas un songe qui lui avait accaparé l'esprit, mais bel et bien la stricte vérité.

Des flashs de la soirée de la veille lui réapparurent alors au cerveau – l'arrivée du jeune homme chez elle en pleine nuit, la réaction démesurée de Neal, témoin de leurs retrouvailles, la colère du brun, leur baiser, Elsa… _tout_. Et, au lieu de la panique d'une telle réalisation, ce fut seulement un large sourire soulagé qui vint apparaître sur son visage, ses prunelles parcourant une fois de plus le message. Elle y répondit alors immédiatement :

 _Tu ne préférerais pas passer manger chez moi, plutôt ? Henry dort encore._

C'était certes une maigre excuse, mais elle ne se voyait pas se rendre au _Granny's_ , par peur qu'ils n'y croisent Neal, et que celui-ci vienne s'ajouter à leur table. Elle souhaitait passer un véritable moment seule (ou du moins, avec seulement son fils en invité de plus) avec Killian pour savoir ce que leur échange, et baiser, de la veille avait signifié pour eux, et l'avenir.

C'était un grand pas pour elle que de s'engager à nouveau dans une telle relation.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de recevoir un deuxième message, qui lui parvint seulement quelques secondes à peine après avoir envoyé le sien.

 _Comme tu voudras. Si j'arrive dans une demi-heure, ça va ?_

Elle était encore en pyjama, rient n'était prêt chez elle, mais…

 _C'est parfait,_ accepta-t-elle tout de même. _On se voit tout à l'heure, alors_.

Après tout, il l'avait déjà vue dans tous ses états, quand ils cohabitaient encore ensemble. Et puis, elle avait surtout très hâte de le revoir – cela faisait trop longtemps, d'après elle.

(Juste une semaine.)

(Juste depuis la veille.)

Après quoi elle se dépêcha de se lever, et se précipita dans la salle de bain, où elle se prépara en toute vitesse. Puis elle se rendit à la cuisine et s'attela à la concoction de pancakes, sa spécialité – David lui avait un jour donné une recette infaillible pour faire les meilleures crêpes possibles.

Tandis qu'elle se trouvait en pleine recette son enfant sortit de sa chambre, certainement attiré par la bonne odeur qui émanait dans tout l'appartement.

« Tu fait des pancakes ?! demanda-t-il, enthousiaste.

– Oui, Killian vient manger avec nous, alors je pensais que ça pourrait être l'occasion, lui expliqua celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

– C'est vrai ? Trop bien ! s'exclama encore un peu plus le garçon. »

Cette réelle bonne humeur en apprenant l'arrivée du jeune homme ne put que faire sourire Emma, heureuse de voir à quel point Henry semblait l'apprécier. C'était important pour elle, qu'il l'accepte. Et justement, peu après cet échange mère-fils, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre.

« Ça doit être lui. Mets la table pendant que je vais lui ouvrir, s'il-te-plaît. »

L'intéressé grimaça légèrement suite à cette requête de la shérif – il aurait forcément préféré accueillir l'irlandais, qui lui avait beaucoup manqué, avec elle – mais il ne broncha malgré tout pas, au plus grand soulagement de la blonde. Elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir, tous les deux, après ce qui s'était passé la veille, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas reproduire, c'était de choquer son enfant en apprenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, avec Killian, sans qu'elle ne le lui ait révélé de ses propres paroles auparavant.

Chose qu'elle souhaitait attendre de faire, pour d'abord voir où cette relation allait les mener, surtout maintenant que son père était revenu dans sa vie.

Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Ce fut le cœur battant qu'elle ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva face à son « ami », tout sourire. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, aucun d'eux n'osant bouger, ne sachant que faire, un petit malaise venu s'installer entre eux. Finalement l'irlandais parla le premier, levant le bras pour montrer un paquet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, et s'exclama pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« J'ai apporté des muffins ! »

La propriétaire des lieux voulut rétorquer quelque chose, faire un geste dans sa direction, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque le plus jeune, à l'entente de ces mots depuis l'intérieur de la maison, s'arrêta dans sa tâche et se précipita à l'entrée, où il se jeta littéralement dans les bras du brun, au plus grand étonnement des adultes – ils ne s'attendaient clairement pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

« Tu m'as trop manqué ! s'écria Henry une fois détaché de son étreinte.

– Tu le penses vraiment, ou tu dis ça seulement parce que j'ai apporté de quoi manger ? se moqua son interlocuteur, bien que sincèrement touché, au fond de lui. »

L'enfant lui avait manqué aussi.

« Non, évidemment que tu m'as vraiment manqué ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est quand même gentil d'avoir amené des gâteaux. »

L'autre rit de plus belle, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré. Puis il pénétra dans l'appartement, s'approchant d'Emma pour la saluer à son tour, qui eut d'instinct un mouvement de recul par peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire – elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'embrasser, si telle était son intention, même si elle le voulait.

 _Pas devant son fils._

Il releva un sourcil d'incompréhension face à ce geste, sa déception lisible sur son visage, qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher, mais il n'insista pas et se contenta alors de lui dire bonjour de loin avant qu'ils ne rejoignent tous ensemble la cuisine, où il aida le plus jeune à terminer de mettre la table, faisant comme chez lui. Ils s'installèrent ensemble et déjeunèrent sans un moment de silence – l'enfant avait tant de choses à raconter à Killian à propos du retour de son père, et il ne cessa de lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas passé les voir plus tôt.

Ce à quoi le jeune homme répliqua, gêné, qu'il avait eu beaucoup de travail, cette semaine.

Ce fut aussi ainsi qu'Emma apprit que son intuition première avait été la bonne ; c'était bien son collègue qui avait persuadé Henry de donner une deuxième chance à son père. Et elle, d'ailleurs, malgré son excitation du début de matinée, sembla plus renfermée, bien qu'elle prenait tout de même part aux conversations animées par les deux garçons.

Néanmoins, dès que le brun tentait un geste envers elle, elle le repoussait gentiment à chaque fois.

C'est pourquoi, quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls à faire la vaisselle, le petit Swan parti quelques minutes dans sa chambre à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il voulait absolument montrer à Killian, ce dernier posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée ici :

« Emma… est-ce que tu m'évites ? Tu sais, si tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé hier…

– Oh non, le coupa-t-elle vivement, se figeant tout à coup. Bien sûr que non, je ne regrette pas, au contraire ! C'est juste qu'avec le retour de Neal dans la vie de Henry… c'est compliqué. Et je ne veux pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées en lui apprenant que toi et moi… enfin, tu vois. Mais je ne regrette vraiment pas, promis. Juste… sois patient. »

Puis, pour accentuer ses dires, elle s'approcha du brun et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel il s'embrassa de répondre, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le moment.

« J'ai tout le temps du monde devant moi, répondit-il quand elle s'éloigna de lui, un lourd poids venu s'ôter de sa poitrine avec ces explications, et un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. »

Elle lui rendit un doux rictus en retour, sans le lâcher des yeux. C'était étrange, cette nouvelle dynamique entre eux, tout de même. Mais pas désagréable pour autant, au contraire.

Et puis, au vu de la façon dont ils avaient fini par se rapprocher ces dernières semaines, avant d'enfin oser sauter le pas… ce n'était pas _si_ différent qu'auparavant non plus.

« Au fait, ajouta la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence entre eux. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Henry, l'autre jour. Sans toi…

– Ce n'est rien. C'était la bonne chose à faire, je suis content si j'ai pu aider, fit l'irlandais en haussant les épaules d'un air tout à fait modeste et sincère.

– Killian ! apparut soudain justement celui qui était au centre de cette conversation, faisant sursauter et se séparer de quelques pas les deux autres, qui étaient restés presque l'un contre l'autre après leur baiser, sans bouger (même si l'enfant ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde par leur proximité ou les tendres coups d'œil qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer l'un l'autre). Regarde ce que mon père m'a acheté ! Tu veux faire une partie avec moi ? »

Il tenait dans ses mains une console – celle que Neal lui avait offerte. Son vis-à-vis se gratta le derrière de l'oreille à la mention du new-yorkais, mais il tenta de ne pas trop laisser paraître sa gêne malgré tout. Il répliqua finalement, après un court instant :

« Désolé Henry, une autre fois peut-être, mais Sarah m'attend, il faut que j'aille la chercher.

– Oh… parut déçu l'intéressé. Mais tu reviens bientôt, hein ?

– Bien sûr ! Quand tu veux. Et quand ta mère veut, surtout.

– Tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, prit part à la conversation cette dernière. »

Suite à quoi les Swan raccompagnèrent Killian à la porte. Emma prétexta devoir prendre quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié dans sa voiture pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble, où elle lui offrit un baiser d'au revoir, avant de retourner chez elle, tout sourire, et heureuse de savoir que le jeune homme et elle étaient à la même page concernant ce qui s'était passé la veille entre eux. C'était un poids en moins sur sa conscience.

Le brun était du même avis, alors qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'au lieu de vie de Ruby avec un grand sourire barrant son visage, soulagé à l'idée que son « amie » – s'il pouvait toujours la qualifier ainsi – ne se soit pas rétractée sur son geste envers lui cette fois, contrairement à la dernière. Tellement que lorsque la serveuse lui ouvrit, elle se rendit immédiatement compte de son attitude changée.

« Ça va ? l'interrogea-t-elle en l'apercevant, un petit rictus malicieux aux lèvres.

– Très bien, pourquoi ? répliqua l'autre, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre son air suspicieux.

– Je ne sais pas, on dirait que tu es… radieux, aujourd'hui. Enfin, ne te méprends pas, hein, ça fait plaisir à voir. C'est juste que je me demande ce qui peut te rendre aussi heureux… »

Elle lui lança un regard insistant, comme pour le faire parler, mais la seule chose qu'elle arriva à lui soutirer fut un haussement d'épaules de sa part avant de répondre, amusé :

« C'est de te voir qui me rend comme ça. »

Puis il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour accentuer ses paroles, mais elle se débattit, levant les yeux au ciel tout en riant devant l'expression du visage de l'irlandais et ce « compliment » qu'elle savait utilisé seulement pour détourner son attention. Sauf qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir si facilement, ni s'avouer déjà vaincue.

« Mouais… lui fit-elle part de son scepticisme. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense plutôt que c'est une certaine _Emma_ , marqua-t-elle son prénom, qui te met autant en joie. Je me trompe ? Vous vous êtes revus, ça y est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun aurait vraiment aimé lui raconter. Crier sur tous les toits que la jeune femme s'était enfin ouverte à lui, après tout ce temps. Qu'elle l'avait accepté. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mais il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, _elle_ , pas tout de suite du moins. Et il respectait cela. Il comprenait ses craintes par rapport à Henry.

Après tout, il avait les mêmes, avec Sarah. Elle pourrait toujours mal le prendre, qu'il ait remplacé sa mère de cette façon, après presque deux ans sans sa présence à leurs côtés. C'était peut-être trop tôt, pour sa fille. Lui-même se le demandait parfois, si cela ne l'était pas.

Il n'était toutefois pas maître de ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureux de la blonde. C'était plutôt l'amour qui lui était tombé dessus, justement.

Puisqu'il n'aimait pas mentir à l'une de ses plus proches amies, il lui fit cependant part de ce qu'il pouvait : oui, ils s'étaient revus et enfin expliqués. Et oui, tout s'était arrangé entre eux.

« Arrangé comment ? n'en resta-t-elle malgré tout pas là.

– Comment ça "arrangé comment" ? ne comprit pas sa question le jeune homme.

– Bah je ne sais pas, est-ce que les choses ont avancé ? Est-ce que vous êtes… ensemble ?

– Non, mentit-il. »

Il se retint du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas sourire, et ainsi se trahir. Déjà que Ruby l'inspectait de la tête aux pieds pour détecter le faux de ses dires, n'y croyant qu'à moitié…

« Bon, changea-t-il donc de sujet par précaution, et toi ça va ? Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, avec Sarah ? Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? »

A la mention de l'enfant, la serveuse retrouva tout à coup son sérieux, voire même une certaine gêne – ce qui était franchement très rare, chez elle, un tel comportement.

« Elle est dans le salon, avec Dorothy, répondit-elle, hésitante. On était en train de regarder les dessins animés avant que tu n'arrives. Et on a passé une bonne soirée, oui, même si… »

Elle prit une pause, ce qui inquiéta Killian encore plus que le changement d'attitude de la brune n'avait commencé à éveiller sa curiosité. Il l'incita donc à continuer :

« Même si quoi ?!

– Est-ce que tu trouves qu'elle va bien, ta fille, en ce moment ? ne répondit-elle pas directement à son interrogation.

– Euh… bah oui, pourquoi ? répliqua l'autre, prit de court par de telles paroles. Ruby, s'il y a un problème avec elle, tu dois me le dire ! »

Elle commençait à réellement le faire paniquer, à présent.

« C'est peut-être moi qui me fais des idées, alors, mais… elle m'a posé beaucoup de questions plutôt étranges, hier et aujourd'hui, à me parler du père de Henry ou je ne sais quoi. Et elle avait l'air un peu triste, quand elle m'en parlait. Après c'est vrai que le reste du temps ça allait plutôt bien, mais je préférais te prévenir, au cas où…

– Allons la voir, fut-il seulement capable de réagir, la boule au ventre. »

Néanmoins quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce où elle se trouvait en compagnie de la petite-amie de la propriétaire des lieux et qu'elle aperçut son père, la fillette lui sauta dans les bras, comme à son habitude, plus souriante que jamais. Cette réaction de sa part rassura quelque peu ce dernier.

Elle n'avait pas l'air si mal en point que cela. A la maison non plus, à bien y réfléchir, elle ne paraissait pas en moins grande forme que les autres jours.

Mais les mots de sa baby-sitter le firent se questionner sur son comportement, et il se promit de lui parler dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls et tranquilles chez eux. Car peut-être n'osait-elle pas lui montrer à lui, son _père_ , qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ou qu'elle n'osait pas lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, chérie ? la questionna-t-il en attendant, après être allé saluer l'autre jeune femme présente sur les lieux.

– Oui, c'était super bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en retour. »

L'irlandais se tourna vers Ruby, qui le dévisagea d'un air entendu. Peut-être se trompait-elle, après tout. Car Sarah semblait vraiment rayonnante, là.

Autant que Killian quand il était arrivé.

Mais on ne savait jamais, et mieux valait se tromper que ne rien dire.

Durant quelques minutes encore, les quatre individus continuèrent à converser puis, quand les affaires de la petite fille furent rassemblées et le couple remercié, les Jones s'en allèrent main dans la main en direction de leur chambre d'hôtel. Tout le long du trajet, qui se passa dans un relatif silence, le jeune homme ne cessa de se repasser les dires de son amie en tête.

Que pouvait bien avoir son enfant ? Des problèmes à l'école… ailleurs ? Les deux ans de la mort de sa mère qui approchaient, et qui lui faisaient donc remonter de mauvais souvenirs ?

(Cela collerait avec sa fixation sur le retour du parent de Henry, en un sens.)

Il n'avait cependant aucune réelle idée de ce qui pouvait la chambouler, au point que la serveuse du _Granny's_ s'en inquiète. Il se perdit tellement dans ses songes qu'il se mit à sursauter lorsqu'on l'interpella alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'auberge-restaurant, justement.

« Ah, je vous cherchais ! s'écria-t-on à son attention. »

Quand il releva la tête, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la dernière personne (du moins, après Monsieur Gold, quand même, peut-être) à qui il voulait avoir affaire. _Neal._ D'un geste protecteur, il rapprocha Sarah pour la coller contre lui, puis il fit à son vis-à-vis d'un ton froid et détaché, les poings serrés le long de son corps :

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

L'autre baissa le regard sur l'enfant, qui le contemplait avec de grands yeux, avant de le poser à nouveau sur l'irlandais qui lui faisait face, un petit sourire désolé au bord des lèvres.

« Je suis venu vous demander pardon, s'expliqua-t-il. »

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse de la part de l'ex-petit-ami d'Emma, si sincère, la colère s'évapora le temps d'un instant du corps de Killian, remplacée par de l'étonnement. Cependant il reprit bien vite son air dur et, apercevant Robin au bar, il pria la brunette de rejoindre son ami pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'écouter ses excuses, mais c'était le père de Henry, et s'il voulait que les choses marchent avec la shérif de la ville… mieux valait que tout ne soit pas trop problématique entre eux deux.

C'est pourquoi, une fois la plus jeune partie et après avoir prévenu le châtain d'un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour être certain qu'il avait compris ce qu'on attendait de lui, il reporta son attention sur le new-yorkais, s'efforçant de rester calme malgré leur terrible première rencontre.


	23. Bonus 1

**Aujourd'hui,** ** _Lost_** **a un an. Et même si je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que de vouloir fêter le fait que cette histoire traîne depuis un an déjà, j'ai quand même souhaité faire un petit quelque chose (vraiment pas grand chose) pour l'occasion. Pour vous remercier de continuer à la suivre depuis tout ce temps.  
**

 **Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolée, mais une scène coupée de la fiction. Qui prend place, en ce 11/11… au chapitre 11, forcément ! (Non, j'avoue, ce n'est même pas fait exprès que ça tombe sur ce chapitre-là ahah.)**

 **Pour resituer un peu le contexte, c'est dans le temps où Killian venait d'emménager chez Emma. Ça se passe juste avant la partie qui commence avec _« Petit-déjeuner au lit pour madame ! »_ , le matin où elle n'a pas entendu son réveil sonner et que Killian s'est donc occupé des enfants parce qu'avec Sarah (et surtout Henry), ils ont décidé de la laisser dormir comme elle était rentrée tard du travail la veille.**

 **J'espère que ceci vous plaira, et que ça ne vous gêne pas trop que de petits « bonus » comme celui-ci viennent se glisser au milieu des publications habituelles pour certaines occasions :) On se retrouve bientôt j'espère pour un véritable chapitre cette fois, et encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !  
**

 **(Au passage, s'il y a des scènes coupées comme celle-ci que vous aimeriez que j'écrive, n'hésitez pas à proposer, je ne promets pas que je les écrirai mais je pourrai toujours essayer d'en faire quelque chose ;))**

* * *

Comme très souvent, Killian fut le premier levé de la maisonnée, à l'aube, bien avant son réveil. A force de demeurer sur un bateau depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait pris l'habitude de vivre au gré du soleil, même lorsque celui-ci ne venait pas le déranger de ses rayons dans son sommeil.

Il quitta donc sa chambre après avoir pris grand soin d'enfiler un T-shirt (la crise que lui avait faite Emma en l'apercevant torse nu lors de son premier matin passé ici était encore bien présente à son esprit, et il voulait à tout prix en éviter une nouvelle – même s'il savait que ce n'était pas spécifiquement cela le problème, mais plutôt les révélations qu'ils s'étaient faites la veille et la vulnérabilité dans laquelle il l'avait aperçue, cependant il ne préférait pas prendre de risque inutile) et rejoignit la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds afin de faire le moins de bruit possible pour n'éveiller personne – il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour aller sortir les enfants de leur lit.

Depuis presque une semaine qu'ils avaient emménagé chez les Swan avec sa fille, l'irlandais avait déjà plus ou moins trouvé ses marques dans le petit appartement. C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que la blonde n'ouvre les yeux à son tour pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il but son café assis seul à la table, le regard rivé vers le salon où la jeune femme semblait parfaitement endormie, perdu dans ses pensées – un moment de solitude et de silence qu'il s'était pris à apprécier tout particulièrement pour bien commencer sa journée.

Même si, parfois, comme ce matin-même, quelques inquiétudes venaient lui accaparer l'esprit.

En effet, la blonde était rentrée tard, le soir précédent. Tellement tard qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver malgré sa tentative de rester debout pour l'attendre. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ce phénomène se produisait en pourtant si peu de jours qu'il avait passés ici.

Au départ, il ne s'en était pas vraiment préoccupé, s'imaginant que c'était une habitude chez elle. Elle était shérif, après tout ; beaucoup de travail devait sûrement l'attendre quotidiennement malgré la petite taille de cette ville et le fait qu'ils étaient trois à y faire régner l'ordre. Mais ce dont lui avait fait part Henry lorsqu'il était allé le chercher chez Regina au dernier moment à la demande de sa mère pour la troisième fois de la semaine lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Encore ?! Elle est toujours là, d'habitude, lui avait-il appris d'une voix triste et déçue. »

Il avait quitté les Mills-Hood sans un regard en arrière après tout de même un dernier au revoir à sa marraine, et n'avait pas parlé de tout le trajet retour, malgré les tentatives de Killian pour lui remonter le moral et le rassurer – le lendemain était le jour de repos d'Emma ; ils auraient donc toute la possibilité de passer du temps entre mère et fils. Il était même allé jusqu'à lui préparer son plat préféré, dans l'espoir de lui faire retrouver le sourire.

(Après tout, c'était une ruse qui marchait toujours avec sa propre enfant, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Il se devait d'essayer.)

Malheureusement, rien n'y avait fait. Il avait boudé toute la soirée, et boudait toujours lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans sa chambre pour dormir, à contrecœur et après s'être « battu » avec l'irlandais pour rester éveillé un peu plus tard que d'habitude dans l'espoir de croiser celle qui l'avait mise au monde pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, tous les deux.

Et ce n'était pas étonnant, au vu du passé d'orpheline de la blonde qui devait lui peser et le fait qu'elle l'avait toujours élevé seule, de sa naissance à aujourd'hui.

En tout cas, Killian se promit ce soir-là, alors qu'il était assis seul devant la télévision qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment, de proposer son aide à Emma si elle le voulait bien, pour lui éviter d'avoir à travailler tant et lui permettre de partager davantage de moments avec son garçon. Il semblait en avoir grand besoin, et il était persuadé qu'à elle aussi, il devait lui manquer.

Il fut toutefois ramené à la réalité de l'instant du matin par la sonnerie de portable de la propriétaire des lieux, qui indiquait l'heure d'aller réveiller les enfants. Puisqu'elle ne sembla pas réagir à la douce mélodie, il l'éteignit lui-même et décida de se rendre dans les chambres. Il réveillerait Emma au dernier moment, après sa fille et le fils de la jeune femme.

Sarah, qui avait hérité de sa facilité à se lever tôt, n'eut pas de mal à sortir de son lit quand il appela son nom, et accueillit sa présence par une châleureuse étreinte. Il fut toutefois plus compliqué pour Henry, qui semblait tout aussi profondément assoupi que sa mère. L'irlandais s'approcha donc doucement de lui, s'assit sur son matelas, à ses côtés et, tout en le secouant gentiment, il l'appela :

« Henry… Henry, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, j'ai fait des crêpes… »

Pour toute réponse, le petit brun émit un gémissement de mécontentement, mais finit par ouvrir les paupières à la mention du repas qui l'attendait. Il se frotta les yeux et, lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme devant lui, cette fois davantage éveillé, il le questionna, paniqué :

« Maman n'est pas rentrée ?! »

Après tout, c'était elle qui se rendait dans sa chambre le matin, les autres jours. Il était donc normal qu'il s'interroge quant au fait de ne pas la voir là, surtout après la soirée de la veille qu'ils avaient passée sans elle.

« Si, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua son vis-à-vis. Elle dort juste encore. On va aller la réveiller ensemble, si tu veux. »

L'enfant acquiesça, avant de se lever pour rejoindre le salon. Cependant, quand ils y parvinrent tous les deux, ils la trouvèrent si profondément plongée dans son sommeil qu'ils décidèrent d'un même accord visuel, sans avoir besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour se comprendre, attendris par cette vision, de la laisser tranquille. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, sans parler trop fort tout de même afin de ne pas déranger la shérif puis, quand tout le monde fut fin prêt à partir, les Jones et le petit Swan quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre à l'école.

« C'est cool de t'avoir avec nous à la maison, finalement, s'exclama Henry sur le chemin, un rictus joyeux totalement retrouvé au bord des lèvres. »

Une simple phrase, prononcée en toute innocence par le garçon, mais qui mit du baume au cœur de Killian à l'entendre. Après tout, il avait toujours peur d'être de trop dans cette famille…

En arrivant devant l'établissement, pendant qu'il souhaitait une bonne journée aux deux enfants qu'il accompagnait, il put sentir les gens autour le dévisager étrangement, avec curiosité. Ce ne fut néanmoins que lorsqu'il se retrouva seul que l'une des personnes qui l'observaient de loin l'aborda ; une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, l'ayant seulement aperçue quelques fois dans les rues de Storybrooke ou au _Granny's_.

« Alors la rumeur est vraie ?! Emma et vous… vous êtes ensemble ? le questionna-t-elle, visiblement passionnée par ce sujet qui ne la concernait pas. »

La blonde l'avait prévenu, pourtant. Les gens de cette ville adoraient les ragots, qui allaient toujours bon train, relayés par la commère du village : le fameux Leroy. Il fallait croire que cette inconnue ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Gênée malgré tout par une telle question, l'intéressé se gratta le derrière de l'oreille, et manqua de répliquer que non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais cohabitaient juste. Sans oublier d'omettre que leur vie privée ne regardait qu'eux et personne d'autre sur un ton peu commode.

Heureusement, il se rappela bien vite de leur mensonge, à son amie et lui, et affirma donc les propos de celle qui se tenait face à lui pour garder leur secret en sécurité.

C'était étrange, tout de même, que de mentionner d'une telle façon leur relation. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'Emma comme de sa _petite-amie_ , sa _compagne_.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il utilisait ces mots pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa défunte femme.

C'est pourquoi, mal-à-l'aise, il se hâta de quitter son interlocutrice et les lieux et retourna à l'appartement, où il put s'apercevoir que sa colocataire dormait toujours. Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre, et occupa son temps libre à lire le dernier roman qu'il avait emprunté à Belle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide qu'Emma avait passé assez de temps dans son canapé.

Il savait que s'il ne la réveillait pas au bout d'un certain moment, elle lui en voudrait de l'avoir laissée se reposer autant.

Et puis, il était déjà dix heures trente du matin.

Avant de l'appeler, il décida de lui prépara un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom pour son réveil – c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait tant lui faire plaisir, surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et sa fille ; elle le méritait bien. Onze heures sonnèrent à l'horloge du clocher de la rue principale quand il eut fini.

Un plateau à la main, il se dirigea alors vers sa couche, devant laquelle il s'agenouilla.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes à contempler la jeune femme. Endormie, elle paraissait si paisible ; il était difficile de s'imaginer tout ce qu'elle avait pu endurer par le passé et savoir qu'elle avait érigé de hauts murs autour de son cœur. Elle était vulnérable, encore plus que lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte à lui le premier soir.

Elle était belle, aussi. Très belle, même, malgré ses cheveux mal-coiffés qui lui tombaient autour du visage. Cheveux qu'il avait envie de caresser tendrement, d'ailleurs, tout comme sa joue.

Et comme il aurait aimé déposer un baiser sur sa tempe pour la réveiller gentiment…

Mais il n'en fit rien, et se contenta de lui retourner ce sourire qu'elle affichait sur ses lèvres, un sourire qu'on ne lui voyait que trop peu sur le visage quand elle était éveillée, selon Killian.

 _Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant lui voir, pourtant._

D'un signe de tête il se sortit de sa rêveuse contemplation puis s'exclama d'une voix enjouée, le plateau tenu sous le nez d'Emma, dont la bonne odeur se faisait sentir à travers la pièce :

« Petit-déjeuner au lit pour madame ! »


	24. Bonus 2

**Aujourd'hui, 10 décembre, c'est l'anniversaire de Sarah.**

 **Pourquoi cette date ? Parce que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai créé ce personnage pour la 1ère fois dans mon « Calendrier de l'Avent » en 2014, en écrivant sur sa naissance en plus, même si à l'origine pour moi Sarah est la fille de Killian et Emma, une petite brune aux yeux verts. C'est mon headcanon, si on peut dire. Qui est inspiré, comme vous pourrez le comprendre avec le titre, par la Sarah du dessin animé « Princesse Sarah ».**

 **Mais depuis ce jour je dois avouer que les choses ont bien changé et que je la reprends un peu de partout, tant qu'elle reste la fille d'au moins Killian ou Emma si ce n'est pas du CS. Alors pour célébrer son anniversaire, quoi de mieux que raconter le jour de sa naissance dans** ** _Lost_** **?**

 **Ce bonus n'est pas forcément très intéressant, mais il donne un peu plus de backstory à Killian, et son histoire avec Milah (et Sarah) ! (Si je n'ai pas de contre-temps d'ici-là, le prochain chapitre sera normalement posté dimanche prochain.)  
**

* * *

 **_Notre princesse Sarah_**

Killian se trouvait dans la cuisine de la maison dans laquelle Milah et lui avaient emménagé durant l'été après avoir profité d'un dernier printemps à vivre sur les mers suite à l'apprentissage de la grossesse de la jeune femme quand il entendit cette dernière, justement, l'appeler d'un grand cri. Il se précipita alors à sa rencontre, elle qui était assise sur le canapé du salon, et l'aperçut le regard perdu entre ses jambes, l'air choqué. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la pièce.

« Chérie ? demanda-t-il alors, nerveux. Est-ce que ça va, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Reconnaissant la voix de son mari, la brune releva enfin la tête vers lui, et ses yeux paniqués rencontrèrent l'océan de ceux de l'irlandais, qui devaient trahir la même expression à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Elle prit une longue inspiration, comme pour retrouver un peu de contenance et se calmer, aidée par la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés, puis s'exclama :

« Je… je crois que c'est l'heure… il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital… »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que le jeune homme ne réagisse au quart de tour : il partit à la recherche du sac d'affaires qu'ils avaient préparé depuis plusieurs jours, les mains tremblantes d'excitation et d'un peu de peur, prit ses clés de voiture et retourna finalement auprès de sa bien-aimée. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, tout sourire, des larmes perlant au coin de ses irises, et il prit ses doigts entre les siens.

« On va être parents, ça y est… murmura-t-il à son intention, des étoiles plein le regard, ne lâchant son attention d'elle que pour la reporter sur son ventre qu'il embrassa avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. »

Cette dernière le dévisagea, ses prunelles elles aussi mouillées et le cœur battant d'amour pour cette personne qui partageait son quotidien, celui qui allait être le père de son enfant. Et quel bon père allait-il faire, elle en était certaine…

Tout en laissant sa main lui caresser sa chevelure d'ébène, puis sa joue, qu'il laissa reposer là, elle repensa à la merveilleuse façon dont il s'était occupé d'elle pendant sa grossesse.

(Depuis le tout début de leur relation, même.)

Ils furent cependant rapidement sortis de leur contemplation de l'autre par le temps qui pressait ; c'est pourquoi Killian se releva d'un bond, et l'aida à se mettre debout, l'entraînant jusqu'à leur véhicule, où il la fit s'asseoir du côté passager après lui avoir ouvert la porte pour la laisser passer, tel le gentleman qu'il était. Durant tout le trajet, il ne cessa de venir poser une main sur la sienne pour la rassurer, ou lui lancer de furtifs coups d'œil afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien – ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui confirmer à de nombreuses reprises.

Il était clairement le plus stressé des deux.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, Milah fut rapidement admise dans une chambre, et commença alors la longue et douloureuse attente. Le brun resta présent pour elle du début à la fin, à l'encourager comme il le pouvait, lui offrant ses doigts pour qu'elle puisse les écraser en cas de besoin. Puis, tout à coup, après un dernier effort, le silence prit place dans la pièce.

Le moment resta figé quelques secondes pour l'irlandais, comme si la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, n'attendant plus qu'un signe pour se remettre à bouger. Celui qui lui permettrait de souffler – celui qui lui prouverait que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Puis soudain, un cri. La délivrance. Toute la pression accumulée redescendit d'un coup chez les parents du propriétaire de ces pleurs. Ils se lancèrent un regard et un rictus émus. Le jeune homme passa un bras autour des épaules de sa belle, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« C'est une fille ! la sage-femme leur apprit-elle. Vous voulez couper le cordon ? »

Elle s'adressait à Killian, qui la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant d'évidemment accepter. Il ne sut pas comment il parvint à le couper correctement, entre ses larmes qui lui floutaient la vue, ne pouvant pas les retenir, et ses mains qui tremblaient de bonheur. Mais le fait était qu'il l'avait fait et qu'à présent, le bambin se trouvait entre les bras de sa mère.

Il décida alors que cette vision serait la plus belle qu'il aurait la chance de voir de toute sa vie. Il essaya de l'imprimer dans son cerveau dans les moindres détails, pour ne jamais l'oublier.

Un certain temps passa encore, à s'assurer que le bébé était bien en forme, avant que tous trois ne se retrouvent enfin seuls dans la chambre maintenant devenue calme.

« Prends-la, lui tendit-elle sa femme alors qu'il se tenait assis à ses côtés. »

Il hésita un court instant. Elle était si petite, si fragile… Il avait tellement peur de mal faire. De ne pas être capable de la protéger, de la rendre heureuse, comme son propre père n'avait pas su le rendre heureux lui, n'avait pas montré le bon exemple. Mais elle représentait en même temps tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité : une famille.

Et puis, il avait Milah. Avec elle à ses côtés, il s'en sortirait parfaitement.

Ce fut en tout cas ce qu'il se persuada, une goutte salée roulant le long de sa joue, tandis qu'il la prenait avec précaution contre lui. Une autre suivit lorsque de ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens, elle lui offrit un grand sourire d'enfant, rempli de toute innocence.

 _Elle était tellement belle…_

Un long moment il resta ainsi à la contempler et prononcer des mots doux à son oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il s'assit alors aux côtés de sa compagne dans le petit lit, tout doucement pour ne pas l'éveiller dans ses mouvements, et la brune vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, exténuée suite à tout ce long travail.

(Un travail qui en valait _largement_ la peine, au vu du bonheur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant qui resterait gravé à jamais dans son esprit.)

Entouré des deux femmes de sa vie, Killian était persuadé que lui non plus ne pourrait jamais se sentir aussi heureux que là.

Un doux silence pesa sur la pièce pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes gens se regardent, une même pensée venue subitement les ramener à la réalité alors qu'ils se remettaient peu à peu de leurs émotions : il fallait donner un nom à leur enfant. Ce qui ne fut pas compliqué, puisqu'ils avaient déjà décidé durant la grossesse, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon – ils avaient voulu garder la surprise, comme c'était leur premier enfant.

C'est pourquoi ils murmurèrent à l'intention du bébé qui dormait toujours paisiblement entre les bras de son père, son petit ventre se levant et s'abaissant au même rythme qu'elle respirait, d'une seule voix entendue, se comprenant sans même avoir besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire :

« Bienvenue au monde, notre princesse Sarah… »

(Plus tard dans la journée, le frère de Killian – qui avait été choisi parrain de la fillette, ce qui avait été un honneur pour lui quand son cadet le lui avait demandé – et la famille de Milah vinrent leur rendre visite, et les réactions furent unanimes : tout le monde tomba sous le charme de la petite Sarah dès le premier regard lancé à cette tête brune aux prunelles de son père.)


	25. Bonus 3

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée, remplie de joie et de cadeaux. Pour fêter ça, voici le mien : une nouvelle scène coupée, qui provient du chapitre 12 partie 2. C'est le récit de la sortie en mer des Swan-Jones offerte par Killian pour Noël, justement.**

 **J'espère que ce petit bonus vous plaira, et à bientôt pour la suite ;)**

* * *

 **_Un joyeux Noël** **…_**

En milieu de matinée, après avoir ouvert les cadeaux et une fois tout le monde chaudement habillé, un pique-nique prêt dans un sac que Killian portait avec d'autres affaires essentielles à leur sortie en mer, les Swan et les Jones se rendirent au port, où le jeune homme leur présenta avec enthousiasme le bateau qu'il avait loué pour la journée : le _Cygnus_ , pouvait-on lire son nom sur sa coque. Appellation qui n'échappa forcément pas à Emma, qui s'exclama en le voyant :

« Sérieusement ? Le _Cygnus_? C'est fait exprès ?

– Bien sûr, _Swan_ , répliqua l'intéressé en insistant sur le patronyme de la blonde. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui que je voudrais prendre, quand je l'ai vu. Il ne te plaît pas ?

– Oh si, si ! s'empressa d'affirmer la shérif devant l'air interrogateur de son ami. »

Elle ajouta toutefois après un court instant, songeuse :

« Mais il est un peu petit, non ? »

Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait – elle s'était seulement imaginé quelque chose de plus imposant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, au fond. Car à bien y réfléchir maintenant, il était facilement compréhensible que pour quatre personnes, et sans s'éloigner trop de la rive au vu du peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour eux, il n'avaient pas besoin de plus que ce qu'ils avaient là, face à eux.

Surtout que de ce qu'il lui en avait raconté, Killian avait travaillé pendant des années dans ce domaine-ci. Il devait donc parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait, en prenant cette embarcation et pas une autre. Tout n'était alors qu'une question de nom, au fond. De clin d'œil qu'il avait voulu lui faire.

A la surprise d'Emma, cette interrogation le fit bondir, quand il l'entendit. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand ; il fit mine d'être indigné, choqué, même, comme si c'était son navire qu'on insultait.

Ou, pire encore, lui-même.

« Swan ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu sauras que ce ne sont pas de bonnes manières que de se moquer de la taille du bateau d'un marin. »

L'intéressée le dévisagea, incrédule et amusée qu'il le prenne ainsi, avant d'éclater de rire face à l'expression complètement outrée de son visage.

« Ce n'est pas le tien, fit-elle remarquer, alors de quoi est-ce que tu te plains ?

– C'est vrai, admit l'irlandais après une courte considération. Si tu le voyais… le mien est bien plus gros que ça. »

Suite à quoi il offrit un énorme rictus à sa vis-à-vis, et un clin d'œil entendu.

L'espace de quelques secondes qui suivirent cette réponse, voyant l'attitude à son tour réjouie du jeune homme, Emma se demanda s'ils parlaient toujours de navires, ou si le sujet avait dévié vers autre chose, des sous-entendus plus douteux, comme seul le brun en avait le secret. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer à cette pensée qu'elle ne devrait clairement pas avoir.

C'est pourquoi elle se reprit bien vite, se souvenant de lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de sa vie en Irlande, quelques jours plus tôt, et qu'il lui avait fait part de ses aventures à bord du _Jolly_ ainsi que son rêve de faire le tour du monde avec, avant d'apprendre que sa femme était enceinte. Alors bien entendu que oui, ils parlaient bel et bien toujours de bateaux, dont le sien devait effectivement être _bien plus gros_ que celui dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient à embarquer. Il n'y avait aucune raison de voir plus loin que les simples faits.

Pourquoi voudrait-elle voir plus loin que cela, de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme si d'autres sujets l'intéressaient…

Malgré cela, elle était heureuse de se rendre compte que, malgré leur mésentente de la veille, ils arrivaient à passer au-dessus de celle-ci, au moins pour aujourd'hui, et rester aussi complices que d'habitude, sans gêne, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Qu'ils puissent rire ensemble de cette manière.

Et ainsi partager un moment dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour cette journée de Noël.

« Il n'est pas aussi bien que le _Jolly_ , précisa le jeune homme, avec plus de sérieux cette fois, après un temps de silence qui commençait à devenir gênant pour son amie. Mais ça fera parfaitement l'affaire. »

Suite à quoi il monta en premier à bord, sans attendre de réaction particulière de sa part, porta les deux enfants l'un après l'autre pour leur éviter de rater la marche, qui se trouvait haute et quelque peu éloignée de la rive, puis tendit une main vers la shérif pour l'aider à son tour. Elle l'accepta sans broncher, un petit sourire à présent tout à fait sincère, et non plus rieur, au bord des lèvres.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin sur le pont du _Cygus_ , Killian se dirigea vers la cabine à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait la barre, prêt à prendre le large.

« Est-ce que je peux le faire, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ?! demanda Sarah, tout à coup pleine d'une excitation nouvelle, elle qui paraissait tout à fait dans son élément sur ce bateau – elle n'était pas la fille de l'irlandais pour rien.

– Dès que je nous aurai sorti du port, je te laisserai, promis, lui fit son père tout en commençant à manœuvrer. »

Emma le contempla faire avec intérêt, son rictus d'autant plus large qu'auparavant. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche, qui semblait si facile, à le voir faire, d'ailleurs.

Il y avait quelque chose d'adorable dans sa façon de faire et d'être. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, à ce point dans son élément, détendu et heureux. La mer était vraiment sa maison, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir là-dessus. Il suffisait de regarder son visage illuminé de joie pure pour s'en rendre compte.

Ce dernier, sentant les irises émeraude portées sur lui, tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la blonde, et lui sourit en retour quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, cette même lueur de bonheur toujours présente à l'intérieur de ses pupilles à la couleur de l'océan sur lequel ils se trouvaient – décuplée à présent, même.

Emma s'y serait presque perdue dedans, à le contempler, s'il ne l'avait pas ramenée à la réalité en faisant soudain un geste brusque, lui-même perdu dans sa propre admiration, à ne plus porter son attention sur rien d'autre qu'elle pendant fallait-il croire trop longtemps. Il se concentra alors à nouveau sur la barre tandis que la jeune femme décida d'aller regarder l'horizon, accoudée contre le navire.

C'était une vue des plus apaisantes.

Un long moment elle resta dans cette position, seule, à tenter de s'habituer aux secousses des vagues qui venaient se heurter sur la coque. Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne se sentit pas très à l'aise au début – elle avait le mal de mer, en clair. C'est pourquoi elle ne bougea pas d'où elle se trouvait, même si elle aurait bien voulu rejoindre Killian et les enfants dont elle pouvait entendre les rires résonner depuis l'intérieur de la cabine.

« Maman, viens voir ! fut-elle tout de même appelée après un certain moment de navigation. C'est moi qui dirige le bateau, regarde. »

Elle fut donc forcée par son fils à se retourner, et eut la joie de le voir, tout sourire, la barre entre les mains, Sarah et à ses côtés et l'autre adulte juste derrière, à lui donner des instructions sur comment faire pour tourner. Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main, son cœur serré de bonheur devant l'enthousiasme de son enfant, avant de reporter son attention sur l'eau.

Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Néanmoins, après quelques minutes, elle sentit une présence venir s'accouder à ses côtés, restée silencieuse d'abord, avant de la questionner :

« Alors comme ça on a le mal de mer, Swan ? »

Elle dévia le regard et aperçut alors Killian, dans la même position qu'elle, les yeux rivés devant lui. Il n'y avait bizarrement aucune moquerie dans sa voix – juste du réel souci pour elle, ce qui l'étonna légèrement, à vrai dire.

« Un peu, oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais ça va déjà mieux.

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme, surprenant encore plus la blonde. J'aurais dû penser que c'était votre première fois à tous les deux, et choisir un bateau où l'on sent moins l'océan en-dessous, au cas où justement l'un de vous aurait le mal de mer… »

Il paraissait vraiment contrarié qu'elle ne puisse pas apprécier la journée comme il se devait.

« Eh, voulut-elle donc le rassurer en posant une main sur la sienne, le forçant à la regarder enfin. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, c'est un super cadeau que tu nous fais là. Regarde Henry, comme il est content d'être là ! Tu ne pouvais pas _tout_ prévoir. Et je t'assure que c'est parfait, je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux. Je vais m'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Plus ou moins soulagé par cette réponse de sa vis-à-vis, son interlocuteur lui offrit un timide rictus, mais ne prononça pas la moindre parole en retour. Ils demeurèrent ainsi dans le silence un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite île apparemment déserte n'apparaisse dans leur champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce que… s'écria Emma, elle qui ne s'attendait pas à voir de la terre à des kilomètres.

– C'est notre point de pique-nique, l'informa l'irlandais. Les pêcheurs m'ont dit de venir ici, que c'était très beau et calme, comme endroit. »

La jeune femme le dévisagea, incrédule. Il avait réellement pensé à tout, en fait. Et effectivement, quand ils amerrirent, elle ne put que confirmer les dires des hommes de la mer : le lieu était magnifique, surtout à cette période de l'année, tout recouvert de neige fraîche sur laquelle personne n'avait encore marché. Il n'en fallut d'ailleurs pas plus pour que les enfants, devant toute cette étendue blanche, ne se lancent dans une bataille de boules juste avant manger pendant que leurs parents installaient une couverture par terre, et leur repas.

Ce fut dans les rires et la bonne humeur partagée que le repas se passa, et ils ne repartirent de leur île (que les plus jeunes avaient choisi de renommer leur propre _Pays imaginaire_ tant elle paraissait presque magique) qu'après une deuxième bataille, où cette fois les Swan affrontèrent les Jones dans une guerre acharnée. Il fut toutefois difficile de déterminer un gagnant, au vu de l'état de chacun quand ils remontèrent à bord du _Cygnus_.

Malheureusement, ce à quoi ils n'avaient pas pensé, perdus dans leur jeu, était le vent marin qui s'empressa de les refroidir dès qu'ils reprirent le large, trempés par la neige. Mais il fallait croire que l'homme du groupe avait _vraiment_ tout prévu, car il se rendit bien vite dans la cabine pour en ressortir avec de grosses couvertures entre les bras dans lesquelles tous se hâtèrent de s'enrouler pour se réchauffer.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était davantage habituée aux sensations, Emma put enfin se promener plus aisément sur le petit bateau. Elle accepta même quand les trois autres insistèrent pour lui apprendre à le diriger à son tour. Comme il l'avait fait avec son fils, le brun se plaça juste derrière elle et prit ses mains afin de lui montrer où les positionner au bon endroit.

Et, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi proches l'un de l'autre, l'intéressée ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite à ce contact, et son corps de frisonner – non pas de froid… – à chaque toucher. Elle essaya néanmoins de ne pas y prêter (trop) attention, se concentrant plutôt sur les dires de son camarade, et ses propres gestes pour faire tourner le navire.

Elle y prit rapidement goût, et tout malaise disparut alors bien vite de son esprit.

A la nuit tombée, aux alentours de dix-sept heures, ils décidèrent, avant de rentrer en ville puisqu'il commençait à faire vraiment très froid, de s'asseoir tous ensemble sur le point pour admirer les étoiles qui peu à peu venaient éclairer le ciel, écoutant les histoires que Killian avait à raconter sur elles.

Il en savait tellement, sur tant de choses… il ne cessait d'impressionner Emma.

Puis, peu avant le dîner, ils retournèrent à l'appartement de la jeune femme, où ils s'installèrent autour d'un bon repas bien chaud pour conclure cette merveilleuse journée de Noël. Les plus jeunes, après s'être autant dépensés dehors, ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, épuisés. Les adultes, eux, restèrent un moment à discuter devant la télévision comme à leur habitude (heureux l'un comme l'autre de voir que celle-ci n'avait été brisée le temps que d'une seule nuit, et que leur quiproquo de la veille n'avait finalement pas tout gâché entre eux) mais ils les rejoignirent assez rapidement, eux aussi fatigués par leur escapade.

Avant de se quitter cependant, la blonde arrêta l'irlandais dans sa course, et lui fit sincèrement :

« Merci pour cette journée.

– Merci à toi, plutôt, répliqua l'intéressé du tac-au-tac, un timide sourire venu s'imprimer sur ses lèvres. Ce Noël… c'était l'un des plus beaux que j'ai pu passer, et c'est en grande partie grâce à Henry et toi. »

Elle de son côté resta muette, touchée par ces mots, et se contenta de lui rendre son doux rictus, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Sourire qui se trouva toujours présent quand elle s'endormit.

Car elle aussi venait de passer l'un de ses meilleurs Noëls. Si ce n'était _le_ meilleur. Entourée de son fils, et de cette personne qui, aussi étrange que cela pouvait lui paraître, avait fini par prendre une place énorme dans sa vie, finissant même par devenir l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Si ce n'était _le_ meilleur.


	26. Bonus 4

**Bon réveillon et bonne année tout le monde ! Bon, ok, on a encore quelques heures à vivre en 2016, mais puisque je ne pourrai pas poster plus tard je préfère prendre un peu d'avance.**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera tout plein de bonheur, et ce que vous souhaitez. Pour moi, ce début 2017 va être signe de beaucoup de changements… et je ne dis pas ça pour vous raconter ma vie. Mais parce que ces changements, justement, vont avoir un impact sur mon écriture, et donc ma fréquence de publication – notamment de cette histoire.**

 **Car comme de rares personnes ici le savent, en fin de mois je m'en vais vivre six mois à l'étranger (au pays de Colin, si ça vous intéresse de savoir :p). Et cette expérience, je compte en profiter à fond, forcément. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se passer, si j'aurai le temps de me poser devant un ordinateur pour écrire… ou pas. Je n'abandonne pas** ** _Lost_** **pour autant, j'ai promis que je la terminerai, et je compte bien me tenir à cette promesse. Je vais même essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour les suites, mais je ne peux absolument rien vous promettre. C'est pourquoi je tenais à vous prévenir, que vous ne soyez pas surpris si les publications se font rares jusqu'à juin. Et m'en excuser, aussi.**

 **Donc voilà, profitez bien de ce petit bonus, qui prend encore une fois place au moment de la partie 2 du chapitre 12, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, et à bientôt pour le reste. Puis merci encore énormément à ceux qui restent malgré le temps que je mets entre chaque nouveauté :)**

* * *

 **_… Et une bonne année !_  
**

Emma se tenait contre le comptoir du _Granny's_ un verre à la main, regardant les autres habitants, et notamment l'un d'entre eux – ou plutôt, deux d'entre eux, pour être précis –, se déhancher au milieu de la pièce principale du petit restaurant, qui avait été transformée en piste de danse pour l'occasion.

En effet, comme le voulait une tradition mise en place depuis aussi longtemps que chacun s'en rappelait, c'était à cet endroit-même que tout le monde se retrouvait pour venir fêter le passage à la nouvelle année chaque trente-et-un décembre, avant de se rendre ensemble au port, où un feu d'artifices était tiré au-dessus de l'océan à minuit pile.

C'était un événement très apprécié en ville, que (presque) personne ne manquait, sous aucun prétexte.

La jeune femme n'avait par conséquent pas hésité une seconde pour y amener son ami, qui célébrait sa première Saint-Sylvestre dans la bourgade, même si ce serait aussi la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient entourés d'autres personnes devant lesquelles ils allaient devoir prétendre une romance, et donc forcément, les gestes qui allaient avec. Elle n'aurait toutefois raté ce moment pour rien au monde, et voulait le faire découvrir à l'irlandais et sa fille, persuadée qu'ils allaient apprécier tout autant qu'elle et son propre fils ce moment.

Et autant dire que jusqu'à présent, elle ne le regrettait pas.

Elle avait passé un très bon début de soirée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les petites attentions que Killian avait envers elle pour rendre leur faux-couple crédible sans pour autant en faire trop afin de ne pas la brusquer ne la perturbaient même plus – elle en avait elle-même à son égard, sans toujours s'en rendre compte. Il était si facile de se montrer proche du brun, bizarrement.

A tel point qu'elle se sentait presque un peu seule, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait sans lui au bar, alors qu'il était parti danser avec Sarah après qu'elle n'eut cessé de le supplier longuement. Elle, de son côté, les regardait faire, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il fallait dire que Killian avait quelque chose d'absolument adorable quand il se trouvait en compagnie de son enfant.

Son amour pour elle était indéniable, visible à des kilomètres. Elle ne s'en voulait alors aucunement d'avoir menti aux services sociaux pour lui permettre de la garder auprès de lui.

« Arrête de le regard comme ça, bientôt il va y avoir de la bave qui va couler, la sortit de sa contemplation à peine cachée la voix amusée de Ruby depuis l'autre côté du comptoir. »

Suite à quoi l'intéressée se retourna d'un coup, peu ravie d'avoir été ainsi enlevée à sa rêverie, et ses joues se mirent à s'empourprer de la gêne d'être ainsi démasquée. Sa camarade ne s'en moqua que davantage, tandis que la jeune femme tentait une vaine excuse.

« Qui est-ce que tu voudrais que je regarde ?! feignit-t-elle de ne pas comprendre.

– Bien sûr, fais comme si tu ne voyais pas de qui je parle… Mais sincèrement, Emma, tu pourrais demander à n'importe qui ici, ils te répondront tous la même chose : tu le dévores littéralement du regard depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous aviez peur que votre plan ne marche pas ce soir. Ça se voit que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre…

– On n'est pas… voulut protester la blonde.

– … et que vous êtes apparemment les seuls à ne pas le remarquer, la coupa l'autre, terminant ainsi sa phrase. Enfin, peu importe. Ne reste pas là, va t'amuser, profite un peu de ta dernière soirée de l'année. Rejoins-les. »

La shérif en avait clairement envie, oui. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas s'imposer dans un moment de complicité entre les deux membres de la famille Jones.

« Je ne vais pas les déranger, ils ont l'air bien, tous les deux, rétorqua-t-elle donc.

– Comme si tu avais déjà dérangé Killian un jour ! leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, la serveuse. Surtout que tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué tous les coups d'œil qu'il lance dans ta direction depuis tout à l'heure, comme s'il voulait que tu ailles avec eux, alors que tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il t'a quittée ? »

Cette dernière rougit un peu plus, ne sachant que répondre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, non.

(Avait plutôt préféré ne pas le voir, et se dire qu'il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un d'autre.)

« Sérieusement, Emma… souffla son amie, dépitée. »

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière ses murs, selon Ruby. Cela l'empêchait de vivre pleinement, et elle passait à côté de belles choses, elle en était certaine.

Mais elle ne put pas argumenter davantage – elle savait de toute façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot là-dessus tant que la blonde n'aurait pas eu le déclic d'elle-même – puisque sa grand-mère l'appela au même moment pour qu'elle l'aide à servir tout ce monde qui peuplait le _Granny's_.

Elle quitta donc la jeune femme avec un dernier « vas-y » lancé à son intention pour l'encourager, accentuant ses mots en faisant osciller son regard entre l'irlandais et elle. Cependant cette dernière ne bougea pas de sa place, bornée dans son idée. La serveuse n'était pas au courant, elle, que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, à peine une semaine auparavant, avait été une très mauvaise expérience. Par sa faute, en plus. Alors elle préférait ne pas tout gâcher une autre fois, surtout quand ils avaient plutôt bien réussi à passer outre cet incident la première.

Ce ne serait certainement pas le cas si une autre gêne venait à se créer entre eux.

C'est pourquoi, à la place, elle continua à siroter sa boisson tout en laissant ses irises se perdre sur les différentes personnes présentes dans le restaurant, dont son propre fils, qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, en compagnie de ses camarades d'école. Et fut de nouveau interrompue dans son inspection par quelqu'un qui vint la rejoindre : Killian lui-même.

Il avait abandonné Sarah aux bons soins des autres enfants après quelques danses partagées pour rejoindre la blonde, qui lui paraissait bien songeuse.

Et seule, surtout. Ce qui n'était pas bon pour un soir de fête tel que celui-ci.

« Ça va, chérie ? la questionna-t-il. »

Il profita de la présence d'un autre couple non loin pour poser une main sur son bras en un geste tendre et affectueux, faisant mine de jouer leur jeu. Elle, de son côté, sembla surprise de le voir là, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir, mais elle lui sourit dès lors qu'elle fut remise de ses émotions, afin de le rassurer.

« Oui, tout va très bien, pourquoi ? »

Elle se rapprocha à son tour de lui, elle aussi pour faire croire à leur fausse union aux personnes autour de part leur proximité. (Qui ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention, pourtant.)

« Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air… ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne profites pas de la fête ?

– Oh, disons que danser, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, avoua-t-elle. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu n'as pas besoin de rester avec moi si tu veux aller t'amuser. »

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, ses irises océan la transperçant de part en part, et se gratta le derrière de l'oreille en un tic nerveux.

« J'espère que… prit-il la parole d'un ton hésitant. Que… ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'aimes pas danser ? »

Bien entendu qu'il faisait référence au soir de Noël – il n'eut pas besoin de le préciser pour qu'Emma le comprenne. Et bien entendu que ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de l'avoir laissé croire à cette possibilité avec ses mots sans que ce ne soit pourtant son intention.

« Oh non, bien sûr que non ! se reprit-elle alors immédiatement en une exclamation désolée. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse, en fait. Après tout, ce n'est pas en orphelinat que j'ai vraiment eu la possibilité de m'entraîner ou d'apprendre à suivre le rythme d'une musique.

– Du peu que j'ai pu en voir pourtant, tu m'avais l'air d'être plutôt naturelle à ça, répliqua son interlocuteur, un sourire sincère apparu au coin de ses lèvres. »

Rictus qu'elle lui rendit à l'entente de ce compliment qu'il venait de lui faire, le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Elle ne répliqua rien toutefois, et ils restèrent alors tous deux silencieux un moment. Moment durant lequel une nouvelle chanson démarra – un slow, cette fois. Elle vit Killian hésiter à l'inviter, mais il se résigna finalement.

Malgré elle, elle se sentit quelque peu déçue qu'il ne lui demande pas. Mais en même temps, avec ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler, et ce qui s'était passé le soir de Noël… elle ne pouvait que comprendre qu'il ne cherche pas à insister. Pourtant, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait adoré ses retrouver entre ses bras, avant que le drame ne se passe.

Elle en gardait un merveilleux rappel, de ce passage-là.

Peut-être fallait-il donc qu'elle se lance d'elle-même, et l'invite à son tour ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui hésita. Elle lança un regard en direction de la piste de danse, et aperçut Sarah, Roland et d'autres petits danser en ronde. Presque tout le monde avait trouvé un ou une partenaire et se trouvait actuellement en train de se mouvoir au rythme de la mélodie. Même son fils, qui dansait avec Violet, la fille dont il était amoureux, selon le fils de Robin.

Cette vision la fit sourire. Ils étaient tout simplement adorables, tous les deux.

Elle la fit déprimer légèrement, aussi. Car elle prit alors conscience que même Henry avait une vie amoureuse plus palpitante que la sienne. Et c'était triste, comme constat. Ce fut certainement la réalisation qui la poussa à prendre la parole alors qu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers le brun.

« On danse ? l'interrogea-t-elle. »

L'intéressé releva un sourcil étonné avant de s'exclamer, pensant qu'il avait mal compris ses dires :

« Pardon ?!

– Tu veux danser ? Après tout, on ne passera jamais pour un couple crédible aux yeux des autres si l'on ne partage pas au moins un slow tous les deux au lieu de rester étrangement plantés là à regarder les autres faire. »

Se cacher derrière leur mensonge, et fausse relation… c'était tellement plus simple que d'avouer qu'elle avait _envie_ , réellement envie, de re-danser avec lui, pour en garder un vrai bon souvenir, cette fois. Et au vu du sourire qui illumina le visage du jeune homme face à elle, il dut forcément comprendre ce que voulaient dire ces mots, et ressentir la même chose.

« Comme tu voudras, se contenta-t-il néanmoins de répondre, prenant ses doigts dans les siens pour l'entraîner au milieu des autres couples. »

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à adapter leurs pas à la chanson, leurs corps trouvant leur place contre l'autre avec facilité, une main à la taille ou l'épaule de l'autre et l'autre dans leur jumelle. Ils ne se collèrent tout de même pas trop pour éviter toute gêne, et le brun se garda bien de prendre la parole par peur de prononcer quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas, et encore tout gâcher.

Toutefois au fur et à mesure que la musique continuait, leur malaise du départ s'amenuisa de plus en plus et ils se montrèrent beaucoup plus à l'aise que précédemment. L'un après l'autre eurent le droit à un grand sourire et clin d'œil de la part de Ruby quand ils passèrent à côté d'elle, qui elle-même dansait avec Whale.

Leur réponse fut similaire : un lever d'yeux au ciel de dépit.

Sans difficulté ils se déconnectèrent de la réalité et des autres, ne faisant plus attention qu'à leur partenaire. A tel point qu'ils ne se rendirent compte que quelques secondes après le début d'une nouvelle chanson, bien plus rythmée, que le slow était terminé. Emma ne lâcha pas Killian tout de suite pour autant. Après tout, pour les autres, ils étaient en couple, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors autant en profiter. Parce qu'elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise, entre ces bras.

Lui la laissa faire, la même pensée à l'esprit. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas se poser de questions. Il passait juste une agréable soirée, rien de plus.

Il terminait l'année en toute beauté.

Finalement ils se séparèrent tout de même, et partagèrent plusieurs autres danses ou simples conversations animées autour d'un verre avec leurs différents amis, jusqu'à ce que vingt-trois heures trente furent sonnées à l'horloge du clocher de la place principale, et que tous sortirent alors du _Granny's_ pour le feu d'artifices qui commencerait très bientôt.

Il faisait froid dehors, très froid, ce qui fit trembler la blonde. En bon gentleman qu'il était, l'irlandais lui proposa sa veste mais elle refusa, sous prétexte qu'il allait tomber malade s'il se retrouvait si peu vêtu. Alors pour la réchauffer, il la colla un peu plus contre elle, caressant son épaule doucement.

Elle ne broncha pas.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, entourés de leurs camarades, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire face à leur proximité et leur complicité si facilement reconnaissable même s'ils refusaient de l'admettre pour l'instant (ils voyaient bien pourtant que leur attitude était tout sauf de la comédie, tandis que les deux colocataires utilisaient ce prétexte à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient un pas vers l'autre), jusqu'au décompte dix secondes avant minuit. A partir de là, ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu, et la ville se mit à compter en ch _œ_ ur.

 _5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

« Bonne année ! tous s'écrièrent lorsque minuit sonna, et que le feu d'artifices démarra en même temps en une parfaite synchronisation. »

Un à un les habitants se firent la bise et se souhaitèrent de belles choses. Ruby sauta dans les bras de ses amis, alors que Killian lui restait plus calme, Sarah à moitié endormie contre lui malgré le bruit alentours et sa tentative désespérée de rester éveillée le temps de regarder le spectacle qui remplissait le ciel de formes et de couleurs vives.

Afin de le décharger un peu et lui permettre d'aller à la rencontre des autres, la serveuse, quand elle eut terminé ses vœux, lui prit la petite fille des bras. Il embrassa alors chaque personne qui se trouvait là, prenant bien soin d'éviter Emma pour la garder pour la fin. Une gêne se créa entre eux quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, ne que dire.

Ils avaient conscience que les gens autour les regardaient et, en tant que couple, on s'attendait certainement à ce qu'ils s'embrassent. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce (gros) détail, n'en avaient pas parlé. Killian n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de si la jeune femme accepterait qu'il en prenne l'initiative ou pas. Et, au vu de sa position tétanisée, la réponse était plutôt claire.

Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se faire _juste_ la bise non plus, ce serait trop suspect…

Finalement il opta pour ne pas se poser de questions, et prit la shérif dans ses bras, avant de tout simplement déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant un « bonne année » par le même temps, auquel elle répondit sur le même ton. Un geste tendre mais pas trop, qui parut satisfaire les autres – et surtout la blonde, qui se calma aussitôt.

Mais pas leurs amis, bien sûr, qui les forcèrent à s'embrasser _vraiment, parce que vous n'êtes pas très crédibles, là_ , selon eux.

Cette fois alors, ce fut au tour d'Emma de prendre l'initiative : elle déposa ses lèvres tout près de celles de son vis-à-vis pour faire croire à un baiser. Leur cœur se mit à battre plus vive à ce simple contact, mais ils préférèrent l'ignorer. Et, heureusement pour eux, bien vite tout le monde se mit à ne plus leur prêter attention à leur tour, à nouveau concentrés sur le feu d'artifices après que le brun eut repris son enfant dans ses bras.

Quand celui-ci fut terminé, une tournée de champagne (gratuite) fut proposée au _Granny's_ , mais les Swan et Jones choisirent de ne pas y participer – Henry et Sarah tombaient de fatigue. Ils quittèrent donc les autres habitants de la bourgade après leur avoir souhaité une dernière fois une bonne année, et rejoignirent en silence l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Toujours bien éveillés, eux, ils couchèrent les plus jeunes avant de rester un long moment à converser, comme ils le faisaient tout le temps, sur le canapé, un grand sourire sur le visage…

… et une même pensée à l'esprit.

Qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas de meilleure façon que celle-ci de démarrer une nouvelle année, en espérant qu'elle soit pleine de belles surprises pour eux qui avaient tant souffert par le passé. Ils le méritaient plus que quiconque, après tout.


	27. Chapitre 22

**OUAT reprend dans moins de 30 minutes… eh bien moi aussi ! Malheureusement, je ne serai pas aussi régulière que la série et ne reprends pas le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine – loin de là, même, sorry. La vie ici me laisse vraiment très peu de temps pour ça, mais c'est pour de bonnes choses :3**

 **Aussi, je vous avoue que c'est dur de se remettre à l'écriture après tout ce temps (surtout en français ahah) mais je vous ai promis un suite, alors la voici (enfin), en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.  
**

 **Malgré tout je n'en suis personnellement pas vraiment fière (surtout la partie Sarah/Henry, je déteste écrire sur des enfants, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me suis empêtrée là-dedans, mais bon c'était commencé alors il fallait bien que je termine hein), mais la prochaine intrigue commence à se mettre en place dès la fin de ce chapitre (oui, déjà, finalement, en fait) du coup ça devrait aller mieux avec le suivant, j'espère :p**

 ** _Laurie :_** **merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et voilà la réponse à ta question par rapport à Sarah !**

* * *

Autour d'une table de l'auberge-restaurant des Lucas, un verre posé devant chacun d'eux, Killian et Neal se tenaient assis face-à-face. Un silence pesant régnait entre eux, le regard de l'un impatient et agacé tandis que celui de l'autre paraissait empli de culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé, répéta les mots qu'il avait prononcés quelques minutes plus tôt à son vis-à-vis le nouvel arrivant de Storybrooke après avoir pris de sa boisson pour se donner un peu de contenance. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que je vous ai dit hier soir, mais… j'ai compris que j'avais tort à votre propos. Que ce que l'on m'avait appris sur vous quand j'ai posé la question ici-même à des habitants n'était pas vrai. J'ai été bête de croire à ces rumeurs vous concernant sans chercher à en apprendre davantage, je l'avoue. Et je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler ainsi, surtout. »

L'irlandais le dévisagea sans rien répondre quelques secondes. Le jeune homme avait l'air de vraiment s'en vouloir, s'il en jugeait par son impossibilité à tenir en place, ni ne cesser de faire tourner son breuvage, incapable non plus de soutenir son regard. Ses paroles paraissaient donc sincères ; il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, au fond. Juste jaloux.

Ce qu'il pouvait plus ou moins comprendre. Il aurait été, lui aussi, si Emma en avait préféré un autre à lui. Il l'avait été, même, quand il avait cru à cette possibilité.

La différence entre eux étant qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, _lui_. Et qu'ils ne partageaient pas un enfant pour qui il n'avait jamais été présent depuis la naissance.

Sur ce point, il le comprenait tout de suite beaucoup moins.

Malgré tout, Killian ne s'énerva pas. Il ne souhaitait pas aggraver les choses ; c'est pourquoi il choisit de laisser passer cette histoire, cette fois. Car il pensa que le moins ils auraient affaire ensemble, le mieux ce serait pour toute personne concernée par celle-ci. Déclencher une guerre entre eux n'était clairement pas la solution. L'ignorance, elle, par contre, pouvait le devenir.

« Bien, se contenta-t-il donc de s'exclamer. C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? Parce que j'aimerais rejoindre ma fille, si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de rester ici…

– Eh bien, en fait… non. Je voulais aussi vous assurer que quelque soit la nature de votre relation, avec Emma, ou même avec Henry, je n'essaierai plus de me mettre en travers. Vous les rendez heureux, tous les deux, j'ai pu le constater de moi-même. Et c'est en partie pour cette raison que j'ai mal réagi en vous croisant, d'ailleurs – j'étais jaloux de vous, confirma-t-il les soupçons du brun à son égard. Jaloux que vous soyez autant aimé, plus que moi je ne le serai peut-être jamais, par les deux êtres qui comptent le plus pour moi. Alors j'ai bien réfléchi, cette nuit, et j'ai décidé de ne pas m'installer à Storybrooke, finalement.

– Vous allez… QUOI ?! réagit l'autre au quart de tour, coupant son interlocuteur dans son aveu auquel il ne s'était manifestement pas attendu, son poing venant se serrer d'instinct autour de son verre, à l'en faire trembler. »

Et dire qu'il s'était imaginé pouvoir pardonner à cet homme juste auparavant. Qu'il avait cru qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Voilà que ce dernier s'apprêtait à abandonner son fils à nouveau.

Son cœur se serra rien qu'à la pensée de Henry quand il l'apprendrait.

Il allait être dévasté, complètement brisé.

Et Emma… il voyait déjà sa déception, ses craintes (justifiées) pour son fils. Sa tristesse, aussi.

« Calmez-vous, je ne compte pas disparaître à nouveau, put lire Neal la détresse dans le regard noir que lui lançait à présent celui qui se trouvait face à lui. Au contraire, même. J'ai trouvé une petite ville agréable pas très loin d'ici, seulement quelques kilomètres, ce qui me permettra de faire des allers-retours facilement pour voir mon fils quand Emma et lui le voudront, sans avoir à subir votre bonheur que je n'ai moi-même pas pu garder quand j'en avais l'occasion – et ne me méprenez pas ; je ne vous blâme pas, je sais bien que tout ceci est entièrement de ma faute. Je pense aussi qu'il est préférable pour Emma qu'elle ne m'ait pas tout le temps sur le dos. C'est donc le meilleur compris que j'ai pu trouver. Je dois encore en parler aux principaux intéressés, bien sûr, savoir s'ils sont d'accord avec ça… mais je pensais qu'il serait important que vous soyez au courant, vous aussi, puisque j'ai cru comprendre que vous faites partie intégrante de leur vie désormais. »

Au nouveau l'irlandais passa de la colère à la stupéfaction, encore plus pris de court par cette tournure des événements. Son vis-à-vis ne cessait visiblement pas de l'étonner, aujourd'hui.

Le new-yorkais n'était donc finalement pas le seul à l'avoir mal jugé durant leur première rencontre, fallait-il croire ; lui aussi, il devait bien se l'avouer, s'était fait une fausse image du jeune homme.

Car il était entièrement d'accord avec lui pour dire que la solution que Neal avait trouvée semblait être la meilleure, et ce pour tout le monde. Pour eux deux, pour Henry… pour la shérif, surtout, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer son ex-amant. Elle allait sûrement être soulagée.

C'est pourquoi, les traits du visage à présent totalement détendus, l'irlandais répliqua en toute sincérité un seul mot qui valait plus que de grands discours de réponse à tout ceci :

« Merci. »

Son interlocuteur parut étonné une seconde qu'il ne chercha pas à débattre davantage, mais ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire. C'était tant mieux s'ils arrivaient à être du même avis là-dessus.

« Merci à vous, lui offrit-il donc un timide rictus. D'avoir été là pour eux quand moi-même je ne l'étais pas. »

Killian hocha simplement de la tête en retour, puis se leva, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tout dit et que la conversation arrivait donc à sa fin. Après tout, Sarah l'attendait toujours, même si elle paraissait contente de passer du temps en compagnie du père de son ami, d'après ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir entre deux coups d'œil dans leur direction pendant qu'il réglait son problème.

« Tout va bien ? le questionna Robin quand il parvint enfin à leur hauteur, et qu'il s'arrêta un instant pour discuter avec le châtain et le remercier d'avoir surveillé sa fille.

– Maintenant, oui, répliqua l'intéressé, un véritable sourire venu se dessiner sur ses lèvres cette fois. »

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler tous les trois encore un peu de temps avant que les Jones ne retournent chez eux s'occuper de leurs propres affaires.

* * *

Le week-end passa sans réellement encombre après une explication entre les Swan et Neal d'un côté, et Killian qui tenta de questionner subtilement son enfant sur ses possibles soucis.

Au vu de son comportement plutôt joyeux durant ces deux jours de repos, l'irlandais en conclut avec soulagement que les dires de Ruby n'avaient heureusement été qu'une mauvaise interprétation de sa part, et que tout allait bien pour la fillette tandis que comme attendu, Emma et Henry acceptèrent sans trop de questions la proposition du père de ce dernier, même si le doute qu'il tienne vraiment parole régnait toujours dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elle ne se sentirait rassurée qu'une fois le nouvelle appartement acheté, seule preuve concrète de la bonne volonté de son ex-petit-ami qu'il pouvait lui donner.

En attendant, tout parut pour le moins rentrer dans l'ordre pour tout le monde, et le tout jeune couple ainsi que leur enfant respectif purent donc se retrouver pour un dimanche tous ensemble comme ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion d'en faire depuis quelques temps, dans la joie et la bonne humeur… et les baisers et autres gestes tendres volés entre les deux adultes.

Ce repos ne dura malheureusement qu'à peine plus d'une journée, puisque dès le lundi matin, lorsque Henry arriva à l'école, amené par son père – et seulement son père, une grande première – avant que ce dernier ne doive s'absenter pour quelques jours afin de régler des affaires à New-York et qu'il s'approcha de Sarah et Roland pour les saluer dans la cour avant de rejoindre ses amis un peu plus loin, la fillette l'ignora complètement, serrant son petit cygne en peluche entre ses bras alors que des larmes commençaient à lui perler aux yeux, le regard rivé en direction du jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore quitté les lieux, souriant tendrement à son fils.

Le plus vieux du groupe tenta de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, mais elle le repoussa, et partit dans son coin préféré de la cour pour s'isoler. Il voulut la suivre, ne supportant pas de voir celle qu'il considérait à présent comme une petite sœur ainsi mal en point (par sa faute, en plus, paraissait-il) mais se ravisa finalement quand il entendit la sonnerie de débuts des cours retentir.

Il eut toutefois à nouveau affaire à sa mauvaise humeur à son égard dès l'après-midi même, puisque c'était le jour des cours rassemblés entre leurs deux classes pour le tutorat. Et, alors qu'ils se tenaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre pour travailler sur un projet donné par leurs institutrices, le garçon en eut rapidement marre que l'autre enfant l'ignore de cette façon.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais la tête comme ça ? finit-il alors par demander, agacé par le silence de la brunette. »

Elle ne s'était pas comportée ainsi, la veille. Au contraire, elle avait paru joyeuse, entourée de son père et des Swan. Alors il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu changer en si peu de temps.

(Même s'il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait presque pas vue durant la semaine, et qu'il ne savait donc pas si elle avait agi ainsi plus tôt ou pas.)

« Tu ne peux plus comprendre, répliqua-t-elle froidement, posant pour la première fois ses irises devenues humides sur les siennes, interloquées. »

Elle détourna néanmoins aussitôt le regard, face à un Henry déçu et tout aussi perdu que précédemment suite à cette « explication ». Ils s'étaient toujours compris, avant, pourtant.

Alors pourquoi ne le pourrait-il plus à présent ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Il en resta muet, sans réponse à donner à ses questions.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mary-Margaret pour remarquer que quelque chose clochait entre les deux enfants, c'est pourquoi elle s'approcha de leur table et les questionna sur les raisons du malaise apparent qui régnait entre eux.

« Sarah ne veut plus me parler, fit part de la seule chose qu'il savait le plus vieux.

– Et pourquoi ça ? se tourna l'adulte vers l'intéressée, étonnée. »

Après tout, tous deux s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Leurs liens n'avaient fait que se resserrer au fil des mois, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient été forcés de partager ensemble.

Et leur douleur commune de devoir grandir avec un parent en moins.

« Parce que, rétorqua sèchement l'irlandaise. »

Il était évident qu'elle se forçait à ne pas laisser ses pleurs s'échapper, même si elle en avait très envie. Elle serrait de plus en plus son doudou contre son cœur.

« Sarah… tenta une approche sa professeur en posant une main sur son épaule, alarmée par ce comportement qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. »

Ce fut alors que les larmes coulèrent enfin, impossibles à arrêter. L'adulte l'emmena dans son bureau pour éviter les indiscrétions, et dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre ainsi plus facilement à elle…

… Ou pas. Ne sachant que faire pour la calmer, elle finit par recourir à son dernier espoir : Killian. Sûrement en savait-il mieux qu'elle et saurait l'aider dans cette situation.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans le bureau du shérif, enfin seul avec Emma, à pouvoir profiter de l'absence de leur collègue pour quelques minutes afin de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, quand il reçut l'appel.

« C'est Mary-Margaret, se détacha-t-il à contrecœur de la blonde, contraint de répondre. Désolé.

– Killian, l'interpella-t-on à l'autre bout du fil. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec ta fille dont je devrais être au courant, par hasard ? Elle est en larmes, là, et refuse de me parler… »

Toute joie disparut instantanément de son visage à l'entente de ces paroles. Il essaya de paraître calme alors qu'au fond de lui, son organe vital battait à tout rompre. Et dire qu'il avait naïvement cru que tout autour de lui commençait à s'arranger, et qu'il allait pouvoir être tranquille…

Il n'y avait maintenant plus de doute à avoir. Deux personnes en deux jours qui lui parlaient de Sarah et de son étrange comportement ne pouvaient plus être un malentendu, ou une coïncidence.

Elle avait bel et bien des soucis. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de leur origine.

« J'aimerais en être au courant moi-même, répliqua-t-il alors, la détresse prenant petit à petit part de tout son corps, avant de prévenir la professeur qu'il arrivait afin qu'elle lui explique davantage la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de faire part de quoi que ce soit à la shérif – son expression parlait d'elle-même.

« Vas-y, le pressa-t-elle de partir, voyant qu'il n'attendait que son approbation. »

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un rapide baiser, puis se hâta jusqu'à l'école.

Quand il entra dans le bureau de la brune, il fut frappé par une vision de la petite irlandaise assise sur une chaise face à la jeune femme, les yeux rougis par ses pleurs qui avaient finalement enfin cessés et le regard baissé vers son cygne qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle. Elle lui rappela la Sarah de presque un an plus tôt, quand elle avait refusé de le quitter pour son premier jour de classe alors qu'ils venaient seulement d'arriver en ville.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis, cependant, et il s'était imaginé qu'elle avait fini, tout comme lui, par considérer Storybrooke comme sa nouvelle maison. Qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse dans cette bourgade. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé.

Car il était maintenant évident que quelque chose la dérangeait, même s'il ne savait pas quoi.

Il comptait bien le découvrir. Ne pas la laisser lui faire penser qu'elle allait bien, cette fois.

Même si elle ne semblait pas dans cet état d'esprit, à présent. En effet, elle ne releva pas la tête vers lui quand elle l'entendit arriver, ni ne bougea quand il s'accroupit face à elle.

Alors, avant de prononcer la moindre parole, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui un long moment. Elle se remit à sangloter ; il put s'en rendre compte à la façon dont son cou commença à s'humidifier alors qu'elle cachait son visage dans le creux de celui-ci. Ses propres prunelles se remplirent de quelques perles salées qu'il se force à contenir à cette constatation.

Voir sa fille dans un tel état sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit était de tous le pire sentiment qu'il lui était capable de ressentir. Elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi triste depuis longtemps.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Killian se sépare de son enfant et la dévisage d'un air grave. Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la pièce, la propriétaire du bureau s'en étant discrètement allée au milieu de leur étreinte pour ne pas les déranger. Tendrement il essuya les derniers pleurs qui restaient sur les joues de la fillette, puis la questionna de son ton le plus doux :

« Chérie… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, si quelque chose va mal. Je suis là pour ça. »

Celle-ci hésita un moment, avant d'enfin parler, des sanglots encore présents dans sa voix.

« Je veux que maman m'amène à l'école, fit-elle, à la surprise de son père. »

Elle savait pourtant très bien que ce n'était pas possible. Que sa mère n'était plus là. Ne serait plus jamais là. Alors pourquoi demander une telle requête, et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

Ce fut ce qu'il tenta de lui expliquer, de la manière la plus calme possible, malgré les blessures que cette question rouvrait, cette douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sarah.

Cette douleur qui ne s'apaiserait certainement jamais complètement.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que Henry peut avoir son papa et pas moi alors, hein ? répliqua-t-elle, boudeuse et triste, aux dires de l'irlandais. C'est injuste. »

C'était donc cela, le problème. Tout faisait sens, à présent. Le retour de Neal dans la vie du garçon la chamboulait ; il aurait dû s'en douter, qu'elle souffrirait de ce chanceux retour quand elle-même n'y aurait malheureusement jamais droit. C'était injuste, en effet. Mais c'était la vie…

« C'est pour ça que tu lui en veux ? voulut savoir le brun – Mary-Margaret lui avait expliqué que la fillette semblait en avoir après l'autre enfant. »

Elle était jalouse de lui, tout simplement. Pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se comprendre, comme c'était le cas auparavant, lorsque tous deux souffraient du manque d'un parent, ce qui n'était plus vrai pour le petit Swan, dorénavant.

« Oui. Moi aussi je veux ma maman ! »

Que répondre à cela ? Il n'y avait aucun bon échappatoire, et cela brisait encore davantage le cœur de Killian qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'il pouvait lui ramener Milah… il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation.

C'était toutefois impossible. Il y avait toutefois une chose que le jeune homme pouvait faire : expliquer à Sarah que cette situation n'était pas la faute du garçon.

« Chérie, s'adressa-t-il donc à elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Henry n'y est pour rien. Je comprends que tu sois triste qu'il puisse avoir ce que toi tu ne peux pas, mais tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. On devrait être contents pour lui, parce que tu l'aimes bien, non ? Et c'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime bien quelqu'un. On se réjouit pour leur bonheur. Puis tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que son père est de retour dans sa vie que tout est devenu facile pour lui. Au contraire, même.

– Bah pourquoi ? s'étonna sincèrement l'intéressée. Nous si maman revenait on serait à nouveau tous les trois ensemble pour toujours, alors pourquoi pas lui ? »

Le brun demeura bouche-bée à l'entente de cela, une main venue se perdre derrière son oreille à cause de la gêne. Il ne pouvait pas acquiescer ces propos. Il aurait réellement souhaité le faire, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa fille.

Pas quand seulement quelques jours plus tôt, il avait fait cet aveu à cette autre femme dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. _Emma._

 _Si par je ne sais quel moyen elle pouvait revenir, malgré le bonheur de la retrouver, que ma fille ait à nouveau sa mère… je ne pense pas que je serais capable de retourner avec elle sans me mentir, après… après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous._

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus lui avouer que non, dans un cas similaire à celui des Swan, il ne retournerait pas avec Milah. Elle ne comprendrait certainement pas.

(Heureusement qu'ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète, avec la shérif, pour l'instant, pensa-t-il. Clairement que son enfant n'était pas prête à savoir qu'il avait « remplacé » sa mère.)

« Tu sais, chérie… tenta-t-il donc de rester vague après plusieurs secondes d'un silence qui allait commencer à devenir suspect s'il ne se remettait pas à parler, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça… Le père de Henry n'a pas été là pendant très longtemps, sa mère a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un d'autre…

– Mais toi tu ne rencontreras pas quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? insista-t-elle.

– Est-ce que ça te gênerait ? »

Lui qui avait pensé qu'il aurait du temps devant lui avant d'avoir cette conversation avec Sarah… Elle arrivait finalement bien plus tôt que prévue. Et le jeune homme n'était pas prêt pour celle-ci.

Un lourd silence pesa sur les deux membres de la famille Jones tandis que la brunette réfléchissait à cette question. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus son père redoutait sa réponse.

Car que faire si elle lui disait que oui, cela la gênerait ? Devrait-il renoncer à sa relation avec Emma pour son bien à elle ? Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie…

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle finalement. »

Ce qui soulagea légèrement l'irlandais, mais pas totalement non plus. Il préféra toutefois ne pas trop réfléchir à ceci pour l'instant ; après tout, la blonde et lui n'étaient même pas ensemble depuis une semaine, et il n'était pas prévu qu'ils annoncent la nouvelle de sitôt.

Ils auraient donc le temps d'en reparler calmement d'ici-là. En espérant qu'elle finisse par l'accepter. Mais elle appréciait Emma et Henry, alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ?

Il essaya de se rassurer comme il le pouvait.

Un moment encore ils conversèrent, jusqu'à ce que Sarah ne retrouve sa bonne humeur et semble avoir compris que le fils Swan n'y était pour rien dans ses problèmes. Que sa mère, même si elle ne pouvait plus être là physiquement, la surveillerait toujours dans le moindre de ses pas, où qu'elle se trouve. Seulement alors ils rejoignirent main dans la main la salle de classe de la fillette, dans laquelle elle pénétra après un dernier baiser d'au-revoir à son père.

Il la regarda s'approcher de Henry, auprès duquel elle s'excusa dès lors qu'elle fut à sa hauteur ; excuses qu'il accepta bien entendu avec joie, heureux de voir qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, simplement rassuré quant au fait que tout paraissait à présent arrangé.

Pour toute réaction, la plus jeune prit son aîné dans ses bras dans un élan de bonheur de retrouver celui qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme un grand frère, elle qui avait toujours manifesté son envie de ne pas être enfant unique à ses parents. Et, quand il aperçut cela avant de retourner travailler à la station du shérif puisque maintenant rassuré par rapport à son enfant, Killian sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. De contentement de les voir à nouveau si bien s'entendre tous les deux, forcément, mais aussi, tout au fond de lui, d'un peu de nostalgie.

Cette scène lui rappela à quel point son frère lui manquait, et ce de plus en plus, au vu des récents événements qui n'avaient cessé de ramener son souvenir à son esprit.

(De plus, voir la brunette se mettre dans un tel état suite au retour d'un parent de Henry après une longue séparation lui fit prendre conscience que ce n'était pas que lui qui avait coupé les ponts avec les membres de sa famille. Il avait aussi égoïstement privé sa fille de personnes qui lui étaient pourtant très proches.

Son oncle et parrain, en l'occurrence.

Et même si elle ne s'était jamais réellement plainte de son absence, bien trop occupée par celle de sa mère pour penser à d'autres, sûrement, il devait tout de même lui manquer. Et certainement qu'elle serait plus heureuse que jamais de le voir réapparaître dans sa vie, à elle aussi.

Mais n'était-il pas trop tard ?)

* * *

Tandis que Sarah dormait profondément depuis une heure déjà, Killian, lui, était allongé dans son lit, le regard rivé vers le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois – souvent, plutôt – il laissait ses yeux dériver vers la petite étagère placée à ses côtés, et l'un de ses tiroirs fermés, faisant tourner la clé dans sa main sans vraiment y prêter attention, hésitant.

Finalement, après un dernier coup d'œil lancé en direction de sa fille afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien complètement endormie et ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt, il se releva en position assise, et ouvrit le fameux tiroir qu'il lorgnait, en sortant une enveloppe sur laquelle l'on pouvait lire son nom. Elle était vieille de plusieurs mois mais, malgré le temps passé, elle était toujours scellée.

De longues secondes durant il la contempla, son organe battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine, ne sachant toujours que faire. Enfin la lire, ne pas la lire ?

Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver à l'intérieur. Craignait surtout tous les souvenirs qu'elle pourrait faire remonter à la surface.

Souvenirs qui avaient déjà commencé à remonter, de toute façon…

C'est pourquoi, après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il se décida enfin, et débuta son ouverture de l'enveloppe. Il fut toutefois coupé dans son élan par quelqu'un qui frappa à sa porte et entra dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Il se hâta alors de remettre l'objet où il l'avait trouver, avant de relever le regard et se rendre compte que la personne en question n'était autre qu'Emma, et qu'elle l'inspectait maintenant d'un air suspicieux, l'ayant vu ranger quelque chose en toute vitesse.

Soulagé que ce ne soit qu'elle, mais aussi surpris de la voir là, son visage s'illumina quelque peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? prit-il lui aussi la parole juste au même moment. »

Elle répondit en premier.

« Henry… voulait passer la nuit chez son père ce soir, avant qu'il ne parte demain pour New-York. Je crois qu'il ne le dit pas, mais qu'il a aussi peur que moi qu'il ne revienne jamais. Je n'ai donc pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, et je viens seulement de quitter la chambre, après m'être assuré que Ruby garderait un œil sur eux, juste au cas où. Et puisque j'étais au _Granny's_ , j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer te voir. On n'a pas vraiment eu d'occasion de se parler, après tout, quand tu es revenu à la station. Tout va bien pour Sarah ? Et… qu'est-ce que tu as caché, quand tu m'as vue arriver ? posa-t-elle à nouveau sa question pour finir. »

Un sourire se dessina de lui-même sur les lèvres du jeune homme devant l'attention de la blonde. Il était sincèrement heureux de la voir là. Se retrouver avec elle et David au bureau, à faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas que leur collègue se doute de quoi que ce soit entre eux, avait été une véritable torture.

Toute la journée, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : pouvoir se montrer proche d'elle, et l'embrasser. Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit avant de lui offrir la moindre réponse à ses questions, laissant s'échapper toute la frustration qu'il avait pu ressentir à travers son baiser, auquel elle répliqua aussitôt.

Puis, une fois séparés, il prit enfin la parole.

« Sarah… était jalouse du retour du père de ton fils dans sa vie alors qu'elle-même ne peut plus revoir sa mère, apprit-il à la blonde, son rictus s'éteignant légèrement à ces mots. »

Il prit une légère pause, hésitant un instant à lui faire part de la semi-réticence de l'enfant face à la possibilité pour Killian de rencontrer à nouveau quelqu'un, mais le fit tout de même. Après tout, cela la concernait elle aussi.

Même si elle se sentit légèrement heurtée par un tel aveu, Emma n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle se contenta de prendre place aux côtés de l'irlandais sur le lit et lui répondre qu'une telle réaction était tout à fait normale ; pas encore un an n'était passé depuis le décès de celle qui l'avait mise au monde, après tout. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour se faire à cette idée que son père trouve une autre personne avec qui partager son quotidien.

 _Leur_ quotidien.

Elle comprenait aussi parfaitement sa jalousie face à son propre fils. Elle même, plus jeune, dans une autre mesure plus ou moins comparable, s'était toujours sentie jalouse des autres enfants de l'orphelinat qui se faisaient adopter alors qu'elle, non. C'était injuste, selon elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi eux avaient cette chance mais elle, pas.

« Enfin, heureusement, tout s'est plus ou moins arrangé pour l'instant, je pense, continua son discours Killian. En tout cas, elle n'a plus l'air d'en vouloir à Henry. Tu aurais dû les voir se faire un câlin après leur "réconciliation", c'était adorable ! »

Son sourire réapparut immédiatement à son visage à cette pensée, rapidement imité par la shérif, qui s'imagina à son tour la scène. Ils devaient être beaux à voir, effectivement.

Cependant le sérieux reprit bien vite place dans la pièce quand le jeune homme aborda le sujet de ce qu'il avait voulu cacher. Il ouvrit à nouveau le tiroir, et en sortit la lettre, qu'il donna à Emma.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on voie ça. Cette lettre, elle provient de quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai coupé les ponts avec toute ma famille, et c'est quelque chose dont je ne suis pas très fier, mais… j'ai un frère. Un grand frère, Liam. C'est lui qui m'a élevé quand nos parents nous ont abandonné, on a toujours été très proches. Alors forcément, il était aussi très proche de Sarah – c'est son parrain, même. Il m'a envoyé cette lettre il y a quelques mois, mais je n'ai jamais osé l'ouvrir, parce que je ne me sentais pas prêt, parce que j'avais peur de ce qu'elle pourrait contenir. Et maintenant, avec les discussions que j'ai pu avoir avec Henry, et les réactions de Sarah… je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps de reprendre contact, si ce n'est pas trop tard. S'il veut toujours de nous. S'il m'a pardonné, surtout. »

Abasourdie, la shérif ne répliqua d'abord rien, tentant d'avaler la nouvelle. Killian avait donc un frère. C'était une grande partie de sa vie qu'il lui avait cachée jusqu'à présent… Et malgré la gravité de ce qu'il venait de lui énoncer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir qu'il ne lui en ait jamais parlé auparavant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Après tout ce qu'elle-même lui avait raconté sur son propre et douloureux passé.

« Je suis désolé de ne l'avoir jamais mentionné, sembla lire ses pensées le brun, serrant un peu plus fort leurs doigts déjà entremêlés ensemble pour la faire le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Si ça peut aider, personne n'est au courant, à part Henry depuis quelques jours seulement. Je comptais te le dire un jour, bien sûr, mais je ne savais juste pas quand, ni comment. J'ai honte d'avoir abandonné ceux que j'aime, et j'avais peur de ta réaction par rapport à tout ça. Excuse-moi… »

Ne lisant qu'une totale sincérité dans les propos de l'irlandais, et face à son air vraiment mal en point, Emma ne put qu'accepter ses excuses, et tenter un sourire rassurant à son intention, comprenant ses doutes. Après tout, elle-même avait été abandonnée, alors il était normal qu'il craigne qu'elle ne prenne mal une telle révélation de sa part, surtout au vu des derniers événements et retours. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de répliquer pour ne pas surréagir et tout gâcher comme elle savait pourtant si bien le faire d'habitude :

« Je comprends. Mais si on veut faire en sorte que ça marche, quelque soit ce "ça" entre nous, il ne faut plus que l'on ait de secrets entre nous, d'accord ?

– Bien sûr, acquiesça l'autre, soulagé qu'elle prenne tout ceci aussi bien.

– Que dit cette lettre, alors ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je m'apprêtais à la lire quand tu es arrivée.

– Oh. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? questionna-t-elle. »

Après tout, peut-être voulait-il faire face à son passé seul, dans un premier temps. Même si elle, de son côté, voulait se montrer là pour lui, en toutes circonstances.

« Non ! s'écria le jeune homme quand il la vit commencer à se lever pour accentuer ses dires. S'il-te-plaît, reste. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à la lire seul. Si j'arriverai à supporter ce qu'il avait à me dire. D'ailleurs… »

Tandis que la blonde reprenait sa place sur le lit suite à cette supplication, il lui tendit à nouveau l'enveloppe qui contenait le précieux message.

« D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu peux la lire pour moi ?

– Tu en es sûr ?! parut surprise, mais touchée, d'une telle marque de confiance Emma.

– Certain, insista son interlocuteur. »

Elle accepta donc, le cœur battant, même si la panique de Killian débutait à s'immiscer en elle à son tour. Tout ceci paraissait si important pour lui… et si ce qui était était inscrit sur le papier le faisait souffrir ?

Néanmoins, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur pourrait aussi le rendre heureux, s'il se rendait compte que tout ce que souhaitait aussi son frère était de se revoir, qu'il lui manquait aussi beaucoup.

Il n'y avait de toute façon qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

C'est pourquoi, après une grande inspiration et un dernier regard en direction du brun pour s'asurer de sa décision et qu'il ne la regretterait pas, pressant leur main l'une à l'autre, elle se mit à lire d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

« _Cher petit frère…_ »


	28. Chapitre 23

« _Cher petit frère (ou jeune frère, comme tu aimes si bien me corriger à chaque fois),_

 _Tout d'abord, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas lire cette lettre, malgré tous les efforts que tu as pu faire pour que l'on ne te retrouve pas. Tu dois d'ailleurs certainement te demander comment, et pourquoi, j'ai réussi à trouver ton adresse pour t'écrire aujourd'hui._

 _Eh bien, tu sais à quel point nous pouvons être têtus, dans cette famille, et il était indispensable que je te retrouve. Alors même si je dois avouer que tu n'as pas rendu les choses faciles (Storybrooke, sérieusement ? Comment as-tu pu entendre parler de cette ville à peine trouvable sur une carte ou Internet ?!), grâce à Clochette et ses nombreux contacts – tu ne sais pas à quel point cela peut être utile d'avoir une hôtesse de l'air en amie qui connaît du monde tout autour du globe, parfois – j'ai pu récolter les informations dont j'avais besoin._

 _Me voilà donc aujourd'hui, t'écrivant ceci._

 _Et, avant d'en venir aux faits principaux, je tenais à te dire quelque chose, tout de même : j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as trouvé, ou vas bientôt trouver, ce que tu es parti chercher en quittant notre île. Et que Sarah et toi allez mieux, voire même bien. C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite, tout ce dont vous méritez – être à nouveau heureux, tous les deux._

 _En ce qui nous concerne, si notre devenir t'intéresse toujours, à ceux qui t'étaient proches et moi, ce serait te mentir que de dire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Des événements (dont je t'en parlerai malheureusement d'un plus tard – je déteste être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix) sont venus aggraver ton départ, et même après presque un an, tu nous manques toujours autant. Nous n'en parlons pas toujours, mais nous savons bien que Milah, Sarah et toi faites partie de nos pensées chaque jour._

 _Des miennes, en tout cas._

 _Tu me manques, oui, petit frère, et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi à être assez présent pour toi après l'accident pour que tu choisisses de tout quitter et couper les ponts avec nous. C'était mon devoir de te protéger, pourtant, d'être là pour toi comme j'ai toujours essayé de l'être depuis notre enfance._

 _Je comprends toutefois ton envie de t'isoler et recommencer ta vie, c'est pourquoi je ne t'écris pas pour te supplier de revenir à nous, ou te faire culpabiliser. J'espère seulement au fond de moi que lorsque tu te sentiras prêt à faire à nouveau face à ton passé et aux êtres chers qui en font partie, tu viendras à nous de toi-même._

 _Sache en tout cas que si ce moment arrive un jour, je t'accueillerai à bras ouverts, et que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte – dans deux jours comme dans dix ans. Et je pense pouvoir assurer qu'il en est de même pour à peu près tout le monde ici. Bien sûr, nous t'en avons voulu au départ, que tu aies fui comme un voleur, que tu sois parti sans nous donner la moindre explication, mais nous comprenons, maintenant._

 _Plus ou moins, en tout cas._

 _Mais je devais tout de même t'envoyer cette lettre, parce que comme annoncé plus haut, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. J'ai hésité à le faire, surtout au vu de ta situation actuelle, mais en même temps… tu es en droit de savoir. Ce ne serait pas juste que de te cacher une telle chose._

 _Envers toi… et envers elle non plus. Elle mérite que tu le saches, et que, peut-être… tu sois là._

 _Tu dois sûrement te demander qui est ce "elle", pourquoi tout ce mystère. Simplement car je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer. Mais je crois qu'il n'existe aucune bonne manière de le faire. Aucune tournure de phrase ne rendra la réalité moins grave qu'elle ne l'est. On s'y attendait, pourtant, depuis longtemps, même, mais cela n'empêche pas la douleur ressentie._

 _C'est pourquoi c'est avec une grande tristesse dans le cœur que je suis venu t'apprendre la m…_ »

Emma se stoppa net dans sa lecture, qu'elle avait pourtant entamée d'une traite jusqu'ici, sans jamais s'interrompre, ni que le jeune homme face à elle ne la coupe. Son cœur, déjà serré par tout ce qu'elle avait pu (re)découvrir à travers celle-ci, rata à présent un battement en voyant la fin de la phrase qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas terminer à haute voix, les mots restés coincés dans sa gorge.

Elle lança un coup d'œil en direction de Killian, qui l'écoutait religieusement, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux qu'il retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de couler le long de ses joues rougies. Il la questionna du regard sur le pourquoi de son arrêt et de son air si dépité, la panique commençant à prendre part de tout son être au fil des secondes de lourd silence qui passaient.

Quelle terrible chose son aîné avait-il (encore) à lui apprendre ? N'allait-il donc jamais pouvoir être tranquille, et profiter de son rare bonheur ?

« Je ne peux pas, s'excusa la shérif en tendant le papier à l'irlandais. Désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas te lire ça. »

Elle ne pouvait même pas déjà rien que croiser ses prunelles océan. Tout ce dont elle voulait, en ce moment, c'était s'enfuir, loin, pour ne pas avoir à subir la tristesse de cette personne à qui elle tenait tant quand il serait mis au courant de ce qui l'attendait.

Il allait être dévasté, une fois de plus.

(La fois de trop ?)

Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Parce qu'elle savait aussi qu'il aurait besoin de support, dans cette épreuve. Celle de son frère aurait sûrement été plus utile, mais il n'avait qu'elle, présentement.

Alors elle n'allait clairement pas l'abandonner, même si elle n'avait jamais appris à être là pour les autres, puisque personne n'avait jamais été là pour elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive à Storybrooke, du moins, et y rencontre ceux qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme sa famille.

Jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ n'arrive à Storybrooke, et qu'elle ne le rencontre _lui_.

Depuis le début, il s'était montré là pour elle, l'avait épaulée même quand elle se trouvait plus que jamais dans la détresse. Il était dorénavant temps de lui rendre la pareille.

Malgré lui, le brun accepta donc la lettre d'une main tout autant tremblante que celle de sa vis-à-vis, et retrouva rapidement le paragraphe sur lequel cette dernière s'était subitement arrêtée. Il eut l'impression que son organe vital le lâchait complètement quand il posa ses irises sur les mots que la jeune femme n'avait su dire.

« _C'est avec une grande tristesse dans le cœur que je suis venu t'apprendre la mort de notre mère, cette semaine. Elle était de plus en plus faible, ces derniers temps, et… ce qui devait arriver arriva finalement. Sa maladie l'a emportée. Je suis désolé._ »

Il était écrit d'autres choses, encore. Plus d'une page remplie de longues phrases racontant la soudaineté du drame, ce qui avait empêché Liam de contacter son cadet pour qu'il puisse lui faire ses adieux correctement, s'il le souhaitait. Ou qui parlaient d'héritage, de procédures légales, ce qui leur revenait de droit sur le peu qu'elle possédait.

Mais Killian ne prêta pas la moindre attention à tout ceci. Il se sentait simplement trop dévasté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour avaler d'autres nouvelles la concernant pour l'instant.

La santé de celle qui l'avait mis au monde avait pourtant toujours été extrêmement fragile – c'était un miracle, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ait vécu aussi longtemps. Même s'il fallait admettre qu'elle avait toujours plus survécu qu'autre chose, cloîtrée au lit, à moitié consciente de la réalité autour, entourée de médecins qui prédisaient sa fin bien des années plus tôt.

Mais elle avait lutté, toujours, pour que ses fils ne se retrouvent pas seuls… jusqu'à il y avait quelques mois.

Plus que jamais l'irlandais s'en voulait de n'avoir pas cherché à reprendre contact avec elle après son départ de la maison familiale pour Galway. Son père avait beau s'être montré terrible, elle n'y avait été pour rien dans cette histoire.

Au contraire, même – malgré sa maladie, malgré son incapacité physique à s'occuper de ses enfants… elle avait essayé de rendre leur quotidien un peu meilleur, de raisonner (sans succès) son mari quand elle en était encore capable.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout tenté avec lui, pourtant.

Elle n'avait donc jamais mérité le silence de son cadet, _elle_. Tout comme elle n'avait pas mérité qu'il ne se montre même pas à son enterrement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lu cette lettre immédiatement lorsqu'elle lui avait été parue, des mois auparavant ?! Pourquoi avait-il autant attendu ?

Il se détestait plus qu'il ne s'était encore jamais détesté pour cela. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, quand on savait à quel point il pouvait se haïr, parfois _(souvent)_. Des perles salées roulaient à flots sur son visage renfermé par la douleur, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende bien compte.

A ses côtés, Emma ne savait plus où se mettre, que faire, quoi dire. Il lui était facile de lire toutes les émotions qui étaient en train de passer dans l'esprit du jeune homme rien qu'au travers de ses yeux, et elle souhaitait sincèrement l'aider, mais n'avait pas idée de comment s'y prendre.

C'était lui le plus doué des deux pour ce genre de choses.

Elle se contenta alors de lui prendre sa main toujours tremblante, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire relever la tête dans sa direction, et enfin soutenir son regard. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de quelqu'un – et pas n'importe qui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie ainsi. Qu'il la fasse souffrir avec sa propre souffrance.

« Je… je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul, annonça-t-il donc après un long moment à rester muets, se dévisageant simplement, la tristesse de l'un se reflétant dans les prunelles de l'autre. Est-ce que… ça te dérangerait de rester ici et surveiller Sarah le temps que j'aille prendre l'air, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Bien que peinée qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle, ni de son aide – pour l'instant, du moins – afin de surmonter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, la shérif comprit son désir de solitude et acquiesça.

En remerciement, le brun resserra leurs doigts toujours entremêlés ensemble, avant de l'amener contre lui, et la prendre dans ses bras, laissant sa tête se loger dans le creux de son cou, se sentant enfin respirer quelque peu à nouveau.

Ils s'étreignirent ainsi plusieurs minutes, fort, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne se sépare finalement d'elle. Il lui caressa distraitement la joue, la contemplant d'un air qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle l'embrassa chastement avant de le laisser partir à contrecœur.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, se stoppant un moment à la porte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa finalement et s'en alla enfin pour de bon, laissant la blonde seule avec la fille toujours parfaitement endormie de son compagnon.

* * *

Elle avait eu l'intention de l'attendre, vraiment. Patienter aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait dans la nuit jusqu'à son retour, au cas où il déciderait qu'il aurait enfin besoin d'elle en rentrant.

Mais la fatigue l'avait emporté sur son désir, et Emma avait fini par s'endormir dans le lit du jeune homme malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Ce fut Sarah qui la réveilla le lendemain matin.

« Emma, la secoua doucement l'enfant pour la sortir de son sommeil. Emma ! »

L'intéressée se réveilla alors en sursaut, alertée par la voix et le toucher paniqués de la petite fille à son égard, qui la dévisageait de ses grandes prunelles aussi bleues que celles de son père et remplies d'incompréhension. Rapidement elle revint à la réalité, et s'aperçut alors, malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, qu'elles étaient seules. L'irlandais n'était apparemment pas encore revenu.

Il était pourtant six heures trente du matin, d'après les chiffres du réveil qui clignotaient sur le meuble à ses côtés.

L'inquiétude s'empara tout à coup de l'esprit de la blonde. Quelle idiote avait-elle été d'accepter de le laisser sans personne dans un tel moment de détresse… Elle savait pourtant bien comment il pouvait réagir quand il se sentait mal. Elle en avait déjà fait les frais, par le passé.

Et ne souhaitait absolument pas revivre ce cauchemar, pour rien au monde.

Elle se refusa toutefois tant bien que mal de laisser paraître quoi que ce soit de sa peur que quelque chose soit arrivé devant Sarah afin de ne pas la perturber davantage, et se contenta de tenter un sourire dans sa direction – rictus qu'elle savait peu convaincant, vu comme il sonnait faux.

« Où est mon papa ? questionna la plus jeune dès lors que leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Il est… chercha ses mots son interlocutrice, ne sachant quelle excuse trouver à son absence. Il est parti faire une course, mais il va revenir bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Suspicieuse, la brunette l'inspecta, avant de continuer son interrogatoire qui ne s'arrêta pas là :

« Et pourquoi c'est toi qui me surveille et pas Ruby ?

– Parce que j'étais ici quand il est parti et qu'il me l'a donc demandé ?

– Et pourquoi tu étais chez nous ? insista étrangement l'enfant.

– Parce que… »

Parce qu'il me manquait ? Parce que je voulais le voir ? _Parce qu'on est ensemble ?_

C'était en tout cas ce qui traversa l'esprit de la shérif à l'entente de cette question. Des réponses qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment pas donner. Elle était troublée, néanmoins, par la curiosité de la fillette. D'autant plus quand elle se rappela les propos de Killian à son sujet la veille.

Elle devait se douter de quelque chose et, au vu de ses réactions, cela ne semblait pas lui plaire.

« J'ai amené Henry chez son père, qui vit aussi ici, joua-t-elle finalement la carte de la sincérité. Et j'en ai profité pour venir dire bonjour à ton père. Tu aurais préféré que Ruby te garde ? »

Un silence pesant se créa dans la pièce tandis que la questionnée réfléchissait à tout ceci. Son interlocutrice, elle, attendait avec une impatience peu assurée qu'elle prenne enfin la parole.

« Non, finit par décréter que ce n'était pas le cas Sarah, ce qui fit redescendre immédiatement toute pression chez la jeune femme. J'aime bien quand vous êtes là avec Henry. »

Le cœur de la shérif se serra alors tendrement – c'était même encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Toutefois elle ne répondit rien, souriant simplement, et elles restèrent ainsi un moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ne reparle.

« Emma… interpella-t-elle cette dernière timidement. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

– Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle, bien que redoutant légèrement ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vit pas avec vous, le papa de Henry ? Et pourquoi est-ce que mon papa il dit que c'est compliqué ? Il est revenu, tu devrais être contente, non ? En tout cas, moi, je le serais, si maman pouvait revenir… Et papa aussi. Je suis sûre qu'il serait le plus heureux du monde de retrouver maman et d'être à nouveau tous ensemble ! »

Une fois encore le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, mais d'une bien moins agréable manière, cependant, et son visage blêmit. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de l'irlandais, et qu'il était tout à fait normal que la fillette ait de telles pensées, mais cela n'empêchait pas la souffrance de venir s'emparer de son être à l'entente de ces paroles qui lui étaient assénées.

Bien sûr, Sarah ne pensait pas non plus à mal, ne sachant pas que son père et elle étaient plus ou moins ensemble. Son but n'était donc pas de l'attrister ainsi, au contraire. C'est pourquoi elle tenta de rester le plus impassible possible pour lui répondre.

« Il… ne s'est pas bien comporté avec moi, quand on était plus jeunes, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans les détails de ce sujet avec la petite fille. Et… tu sais, parfois, il arrive que deux personnes qui s'aimaient, même très très fort, ne soient plus amoureuses après un certain temps. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle. Tu… tu comprendras plus tard. »

Elle espéra sincèrement que cette explication suffise à la brunette – même si elle s'imaginait bien que ce ne serait pas le cas, curieuse comme elle était. Toutefois elle ne voulait pas que cette conversation s'éternise, bien trop risquée et gênante pour elle. Pourquoi donc Killian ne revenait pas ?!

Elle aurait bien besoin de son aide, en ce moment, face à toutes les interrogations de _son_ enfant, qui ne faisaient qu'accroître son inquiétude déjà présente au fond d'elle de ne pas le voir revenir.

Ce dernier sembla entendre ses prières internes de se montrer au plus vite, puisqu'il apparut seulement quelques secondes plus tard dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. La première chose qu'Emma remarqua en croisant son regard fut qu'il avait bien meilleure mine que quand ils s'étaient quittés, ce qui eut le don de la rassurer quelque peu en un coup d'œil, bien que surprise par ce si vif changement d'humeur.

Un sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres quand ses irises croisèrent celles de la jeune femme, puis s'élargit encore davantage lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur sa fille. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, oublia tout à coup la discussion qu'elle était en train d'avoir, au grand soulagement de sa baby-sitter, ne se concentrant plus que sur l'adulte, qu'elle accueillit en courant lui sauter dans les bras.

Il la prit contre lui, et ne la reposa au sol qu'après une longue étreinte. Il se rapprocha ensuite de la blonde, qui l'inspecta avec attention alors qu'ils se retrouvaient face-à-face, afin de chercher à reconnaître si cette apparente bonne humeur n'était autre qu'un masque qu'il portait pour ne pas alerter Sarah.

Si c'était le cas, elle devait avouer qu'il était très bon pour dissimuler son malheur – même elle qui le connaissait par cœur pouvait croire qu'il se sentait véritablement mieux.

« Tout va bien ? ne put-elle cependant s'empêcher de demander, ne cherchant pas, pour sa part, à cacher quelconque angoisse, ni même à au moins faire semblant d'essayer. »

Elle aurait aimé le questionner davantage – où était-il passé, qu'avait-il appris de plus dans cette terrible lettre, avait-il besoin de quoi que ce soit qu'elle pourrait lui procurer ? –, et lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui dans cette épreuve. Qu'elle _voulait_ réellement se montrer là pour lui.

Elle ne le pouvait néanmoins pas, à cause de la présence de l'enfant dans la pièce. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de cette vaste interrogation, innocente et banale au premier abord, mais pourtant pleine de sous-entendus dans ce contexte, auquel il répliqua d'un rictus se voulant rassurant :

« Je vais bien oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré de la nuit, et de ne pas t'en avoir informé, mais… j'avais des choses à régler. Merci d'être restée pour t'occuper de Sarah.

– C'est normal, fit-elle simplement. »

Même si elle tenta de faire bonne figure, cette réponse ne lui plut pas pour autant. Son « super pouvoir », comme elle l'appelait, lui faisait penser qu'il ne lui racontait pas l'entière vérité, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais encore une fois, elle allait devoir attendre pour s'entretenir avec lui, alors en attendant elle chassa cette sombre pensée de son esprit, profitant seulement du fait qu'il était là, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir noyé sa peine dans l'alcool pour une fois.

Elle garda tout de même son regard rivé sur lui, à le dévisager et tenter de lire en lui dans un silence qui commença à peser sur eux.

« Papa, j'ai faim ! les coupa soudain dans leur contemplation muette la voix de la petite brune. On peut aller manger, maintenant ?

– Bien sûr. Tu veux petit-déjeuner avec nous ? proposa l'irlandais à Emma.

– Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai promis à Henry qu'on mangerait tous les trois ce matin avec Neal, fut forcée de refuser, bien qu'à contrecœur, l'intéressée. On se voit plus tard ? »

Il acquiesça d'un seul signe de tête, et hésita un instant, avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

« Chérie, va prévenir Granny qu'on arrive, lui fit-il pour l'envoyer au loin. Je te rejoins dans une seconde, promis. J'ai juste une chose que je dois faire avant.

– D'accord… accepta cette dernière après une courte pause – elle ne semblait pas enchantée qu'il la laisse à nouveau seule, même pour un instant seulement, juste après être enfin rentré de cette expédition dont il ne lui avait pas fait part au préalable. »

Emma, elle, n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur la nature de cette excuse ; en effet, dès lors qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux dans la pièce, loin de tout regard possiblement indiscret, Killian s'empressa de mettre fin aux quelques mètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement, la pressant contre le mur le plus proche au passage, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Apprendre la mort de sa mère la veille lui avait rappelé qu'il l'avait frôlée lui aussi, et donc à quel point il était chanceux d'être toujours en vie.

Il ne voulait plus gâcher une seule seconde de celle-ci à se morfondre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et cela commençait par profiter de ce qu'il avait et qu'il ne souhaitait perdre pour rien au monde : sa relation avec la shérif. Il était assez bien placé pour savoir que tout pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain sans que l'on ne s'y attende, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas attendre.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, surprise par ce geste auquel elle n'était pas encore tout à fait habituée, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à son tour à ce baiser, laissant alors ses mains se perdre sur le torse de son bien-aimé. Elle sentit aussi toute sa peur accumulée durant la nuit s'envoler de son esprit comme par magie, concentrée et envoûtée par la seule sensation des lèvres de son compagnon contre les siennes, et ses mains qui caressaient ses cheveux dorés.

A chaque fois, c'était comme s'ils s'embrassaient pour la toute première fois, tout aussi prenant et excitant. Elle n'était pas certaine d'arriver à s'y habituer un jour, pour être honnête.

Cependant quand ils se séparèrent enfin, haletants et les yeux toujours fermés, leur front se touchant l'un l'autre, après un court silence à présent des plus apaisants, elle demanda, tout sourire malgré elle :

« C'était pour quoi, ça ?

– Il va falloir que je trouve une raison à chaque fois que je veux t'embrasser ? se moqua gentiment l'irlandais de cette question, un rictus illuminant son visage à lui aussi. »

Ce qui fit rire la jeune femme, qui l'embrassa à son tour, plus chastement pour sa part, comme unique réponse. Ils restèrent alors ainsi dans la bonne humeur retrouvée encore un moment, tous problèmes oubliés pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne doivent malheureusement revenir à la réalité.

« On doit sortir d'ici, hein ? demanda Emma, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. »

 _Même si elle aurait aimé rester ici coupés du monde plus longtemps._

« Sarah va finir par s'inquiéter si je n'arrive pas rapidement, oui… confirma ses doutes le jeune homme. »

C'est pourquoi les deux amants se séparèrent à contrecœur, et rejoignirent ensemble la partie restaurant du _Granny's_ , puis partirent s'asseoir à deux tables différentes, là où leur enfant respectif les attendait patiemment. En les voyant arriver ensemble depuis les chambres, Ruby, qui avait tenu compagnie à Sarah jusqu'alors, leur lança un regard suspicieux, mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque quand Killian s'approcha d'elle.

Durant tout le repas qu'ils prirent chacun de leur côté, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se voler de rapides coups d'œil de temps à autres, peu concentrés sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux, au grand dam de l'unique personne qui se rendit compte de leur comportement : Neal, au cœur plus lourd que jamais d'avoir à faire face à cet amour naissant juste sous ses yeux.

Heureusement qu'il s'en allait bientôt. C'était certainement la meilleure décision qu'il avait pu prendre…

* * *

Quelques semaines après le soir de la terrible découverte, alors que la vie reprenait peu à peu (enfin) son cours tranquille et qu'Emma et Killian apprenaient chaque jour un peu plus à s'installer dans leur relation, bien que toujours secrète pour l'instant (même si plus le temps avançait, plus il était difficile pour eux de rester cachés sans pouvoir se montrer de signe d'affection en public, et qu'ils voyaient que leurs amis commençaient à se douter que quelque chose se passait entre eux), la jeune femme entra à nouveau dans le _Granny's_ , sans son fils cette fois.

C'était un samedi après-midi ensoleillé, durant lequel Mary-Margaret et Jasmine, les institutrices des classes de CP et CM2 de l'école de Storybrooke, toutes deux à la tête du fameux projet de tutorat entre leurs élèves, avaient amené ces derniers passer un week-end de découverte en camping sauvage dans la petite forêt aux alentours de la ville pour profiter du beau temps.

Les shérifs se trouvaient donc libres de leurs enfants, et de leur travail – du moins, presque pour ce dernier, puisque même si le bureau, comme tous les week-ends, était fermé, ils devaient constamment pouvoir être contactés au cas où l'on aurait besoin d'eux pour une urgence. Ce qui semblait peu probable, au vu du calme dans lequel la bourgade s'était installée depuis quelques temps, au grand bonheur de tout le monde à la suite de tous les événements récents qu'ils avaient dû surmonter.

C'est pourquoi la blonde avait eu une idée afin de profiter au mieux de ce rare et si précieux moment de solitude : elle voulait inviter son compagnon à dîner ensemble.

Après tout, ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de rendez-vous à proprement parler et en tête-à-tête même après plusieurs semaines de couple, et elle pensait que ce pourrait être un bon moyen pour lui changer les idées après toute la pression qu'il avait pu subir suite à la découverte de la mort de sa mère. Il n'avait pas vraiment souhaité en parler davantage que le peu de mots qu'ils avaient échangé à ce sujet à son retour d'elle ne savait toujours pas où cette nuit-là, préférant refouler sa peine, mais Emma savait que quelque chose le tourmentait sérieusement, au fond de lui, même s'il assurait qu'il avait fait son deuil.

Une soirée de quiétude ne lui ferait donc pas de mal, au contraire, pensait-elle. Et à elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle en avait grand besoin.

De se retrouver avec lui, et pouvoir profiter d'un moment rien que tous les deux.

Elle se sentait tellement bien dans cette relation, chose si nouvelle, qu'elle ne voulait rien rater de celle-ci.

Cependant, quand elle pénétra dans l'auberge-restaurant, la vision qu'elle eut de celui pour qui elle était venue la fit se stopper dans ses pas. En effet, il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, en train de jouer aux fléchettes. Une scène des plus banales pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas pour elle.

Cette image en fit remonter une autre à son esprit, d'un autre temps, d'un autre homme.

 _Graham._ Il s'était si souvent prêté à cette même activité, à laquelle il excellait. Tout comme était en train de merveilleusement bien s'en sortir Killian, apparemment, au vu de la fléchette qu'il venait de lancer au beau milieu de la cible en un geste des plus précis. Son cœur se serra à cette vision, et elle sentit tout son courage et sa bonne humeur la quitter d'un coup tandis que de ses doigts elle vint entourer instinctivement son poignet autour duquel se trouvaient les lacets de l'une des chaussures du défunt.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ancien collègue venait la hanter ces dernières semaines. Sûrement était-ce dû à la découverte d'une nouvelle mort, qui avait fait remonter la sienne dans ces pensées. Elle avait pu alors se rendre compte que malgré ce qu'elle s'imaginait, elle ne s'était en fait jamais remise de sa perte, même avec les mois qui avaient passé depuis le drame.

Et certainement ne s'en remettrait-elle jamais entièrement. Certainement que son souvenir lui reviendrait toujours, de temps à autres, pour quelconque raison. Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il devait en être de même pour le brun et sa mère.

 _Le brun et sa femme…_

Réalisation sur laquelle il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle s'attarde davantage si elle ne voulait pas débuter à s'imaginer le pire et recommencer à fuir. Elle ne le voulait plus. Elle avait bien changé.

Et ce premier pas dans la direction de Killian qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire de son propre chef était une belle preuve concrète dans son avancée.

C'est pourquoi elle s'empressa de chasser toutes ces idées noires de la tête et reprit son chemin, se concentrant simplement sur le présent. C'était tout ce qui comptait, après tout, non ?

Il ne servait donc à rien de se faire du mal pour rien en ressassant le passé.

« Killian ? appela-t-elle ce dernier afin de le prévenir de son arrivée. »

L'intéressé se retourna alors à l'entente de son prénom, et son visage s'illumina tout à coup quand il reconnut la blonde, un grand sourire venu étirer ses lèvres. Il était visiblement sincèrement heureux de la voir, ce qui finit de la calmer tout à fait tandis qu'elle lui rendait un tendre rictus.

« Emma ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Tout va bien, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Il semblait vraiment concerné par elle, et son état. Toute son attention était à présent portée sur elle, son jeu bien vite oublié dans les prunelles émeraude de la jeune femme.

« Oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. Je voulais savoir… est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

– Comme tu le sais, Sarah est à sa sortie scolaire donc… non, rien, je suis libre, pourquoi ?

– Très bien. Parce que je suis venue pour te proposer de sortir dîner ou… quelque chose du genre, comme on n'a pas les enfants avec nous pour une fois. »

La façon dont il se mit à la dévisager suite à sa proposition qu'elle laissa s'échapper d'une traite de sa bouche, le cœur battant à vive allure d'excitation et d'un peu d'appréhension, il fallait l'avouer, trahirent sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à cela.

« Ça ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te proposer de sortir ? finit par prendre la parole le brun après avoir repris ses esprits, maintenant amusé par la situation et s'étant rapproché dangereusement de sa vis-à-vis après s'être assuré que personne ne faisait attention à eux autour. »

Cependant l'on pouvait clairement lire à travers sa douce moquerie toute la joie qu'il essayait de contenir en lui qu'elle vienne lui faire part d'une telle idée. Il avait attendu cela si longtemps…

« Tu viens de quel siècle pour encore penser comme ça ? Le Moyen-Âge ? rit à son tour la shérif.

– Si c'est le cas, il faut croire que j'ai parfaitement su garder mon teint de jeunesse. »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel à ce propos, faussement dépitée par celui-ci. Killian se reprit ensuite, retrouvant tout son sérieux cette fois :

« D'accord. Après tout, je te dois toujours le dîner que l'on n'a pas pu avoir il y a des mois de ça maintenant quand j'ai dû remplacer Robin au _Rabbit_ au dernier moment, si tu te souviens… »

Bien sûr qu'elle se rappelait. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ce soir où elle avait suivi les conseils de sa meilleure amie, s'était rendue au bar où il travaillait pour l'écouter chanter et partager un verre et… avait terminé cette agréable nuit par leur premier baiser ?!

« Mais j'ai tout de même une condition, continua son récit l'irlandais, la sortant de ses pensées. Tu me laisses organiser notre soirée.

– Comme tu voudras, accepta sa vis-à-vis, ne trouvant pas d'inconvénient à cette requête.

– Parfait, alors. On se voit ce soir. »

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil et son rictus le plus charmeur, auquel Emma répliqua par un sourire à son tour. Puis, satisfaite, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant Killian et son bonheur seuls au milieu du restaurant.

Il avait déjà hâte de se retrouver au soir-même. Et il allait faire en sorte que tout soit le plus parfait possible…

* * *

 **Bon bah voilà. S'il y en a qui suivent encore cette histoire, en voici enfin une suite !**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'affaire autour de Liam ne se termine pas ainsi (ça serait très bâclé sinon ahah) mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrive tout de suite dans la vie de Killian et Emma, histoire de leur donner (et à vous aussi, du coup) un peu de tranquillité et de fluffytude le temps d'au moins un chapitre complet, qu'on ne passe pas directement à l'intrigue suivante juste après avoir terminé celle autour du retour de Neal. Ils – et vous, surtout – méritez bien ça, quand même, un peu de repos. Parce que oui,** ** _normalement_** **, le prochain chapitre ne fera peut-être pas forcément énormément avancer l'histoire, mais il sera full CS !**


	29. Chapitre 24

**I'm back en France depuis presque un mois (snif) mais finalement assez occupée toujours, du coup je crois qu'il va falloir s'habituer à ce rythme jusqu'à la fin, à moins qu'un miracle inspirationnel ne se produise.** **Il ne reste que peu de chapitres, de toute façon.** **Mais du coup croisons juste les doigts pour que cette fiction soit terminée avant ses deux ans en novembre, ce serait bien quand même xD Merci encore à ceux qui continuent à la suivre (s'il y en a ahah) en tout cas !**

 **Pour les âmes les plus sensibles, c'est très très soft (presque rien même je dirais) mais je préfère toujours prévenir au cas où : la température monte à Storybrooke à la fin de ce chapitre… ;)  
**

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures tapantes à la grande horloge du centre-ville de Storybrooke lorsque Killian sonna à la porte de l'appartement de sa belle, une main cachée dans le dos et une excitation à peine dissimulée derrière un grand sourire. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître dans le champ de vision de l'irlandais, faisant s'élargir encore un peu plus son rictus à sa vue.

Elle, de son côté, marqua une pause dans l'ouverture dès lors que son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle, qu'elle se mit alors à contempler de la tête aux pieds sans même prendre la peine de le faire de façon discrète. Il fallait dire, pour sa défense, que celui-ci avait sorti le grand jeu, et avait réussi l'impensable : se rendre encore plus séduisant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle ne fut toutefois pas la seule à se montrer ainsi envoûtée par la vision de l'autre, puisque le brun la dévisagea lui aussi avec admiration avant de s'exclamer d'un ton des plus sincères qui ramena la shérif à la réalité de l'instant par la même occasion :

« Tu es splendide, Swan.

– Tu… es… furent les seuls mots à peu près cohérents qui parvinrent à passer la barrière des lèvres de l'intéressée alors qu'elle tentait au mieux de reprendre contenance, et qu'elle sentait ses joues se mettre à rougir suite à ce compliment. »

Que c'était plaisant, cependant, de ne plus avoir à faire semblant, et de faire croire, à lui et au reste de la ville (à _elle-même_ , aussi – surtout) que son charme n'avait aucun effet sur elle…

Néanmoins elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer la phrase qu'elle avait vainement essayé de prononcer, car son compagnon la coupa dans celle-ci en répliquant sans modestie aucune.

« Je sais, fit-il, amusé. »

Ce qui, en plus de son habituel lever d'yeux au ciel faussement dépité qu'elle lui offrait à chaque fois qu'il se permettait de telles remarques à son propre égard, provoqua tout de même chez la jeune femme un petit rire qu'elle ne parvint pas à retenir, avant d'enfin finir d'ouvrir la porte en grand et le laisser entrer chez elle. Il lui offrit alors ce qu'il gardait derrière lui depuis son arrivée : une magnifique rose rouge qu'il avait achetée au fleuriste du coin de la rue avant de venir.

Il avait pensé à tout, dans les moindres détails. Voulait rendre cette soirée parfaite – _inoubliable_.

Pour la blonde, mais aussi pour lui.

Ce fut les prunelles pétillantes de joie face à son geste et un grand sourire sur le visage que la jeune femme accepta le présent tout en remerciant Killian d'un tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite quelques instants, le temps de précieusement ranger la fleur dans un vase rempli d'eau qu'elle posa sur la table du salon, puis rejoignit l'irlandais qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place initiale, dans l'entrée. Il était bien trop impatient de s'en aller pour faire découvrir à sa belle l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour l'emmener dîner en tête-à-tête.

Comme il était hors de question pour lui qu'il l'amène au _Granny's_ , lieu bien trop commun selon lui et où ils étaient surtout connus de tous alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas officialisé leur relation auprès de personne (à part bien entendu Elsa, qui avait été mise au courant depuis le départ), il avait opté pour un petit restaurant italien à quelques kilomètres en-dehors de la bourgade, en bord de mer, calme mais chic sans en faire trop : le _Bella Notte_. Il espérait sincèrement que l'endroit plairait à la mère de Henry.

« Prête ? la questionna-t-il donc lorsque cette dernière réapparut dans son champ de vision.

– Presque, attrapa l'intéressée une veste et ses clés avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour montrer qu'elle l'était, maintenant. Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

– C'est une surprise, répliqua l'autre accompagné d'un clin d'œil pour entretenir le mystère. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas à Storybrooke.

– Vraiment ? se montra tout à coup encore davantage emballée Emma. Je ne me rappelle même pas la dernière fois que j'ai quitté cette ville pour aller ailleurs tant on est coupé du monde, ici. C'est loin ?

– Non, promis, l'entraîna l'irlandais hors de l'appartement en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, plus souriant et impatient que jamais. »

Arrivés dehors, tous deux montèrent dans la voiture de shérif que Killian avait empruntée pour la nuit puisqu'il n'en possédait pas encore une à lui-même et ne souhaitait pas éveiller les soupçons de Ruby en lui redemandant la sienne (surtout au vu du mauvais souvenir qu'il gardait de sa dernière – et seule – escapade avec ; ce n'était pas le soir pour tomber en panne au milieu de nulle part) et après que ce dernier, en bon gentleman qu'il était, eut ouvert la porte pour laisser entrer Emma en première. Il prit ensuite le volant, et se dirigea hors de la ville, roulant plusieurs minutes durant dans une ambiance chaleureuse où les deux amants ne cessèrent de parler de tout et de rien, simplement heureux de ne pas avoir à faire semblant ni se cacher ainsi que de pouvoir profiter de l'un et l'autre sans personne à se soucier autour, jusqu'à ce que le restaurant n'apparaisse à leur champ de vision.

Le brun se gara alors non loin de là – au vu du nombre de voitures présentes sur le parking, l'endroit semblait prisé mais pas trop non plus, ce qui était parfait selon eux – puis descendit du véhicule et se précipita pour inviter la jeune femme à faire de même avant qu'elle n'en sorte d'elle-même. Cette petite intention lui valut un tendre sourire de sa part. Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le bâtiment, main dans la main.

C'était à la fois étrange et familier de que pouvoir se comporter ainsi l'un avec l'autre en toute liberté. Étrange, car c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient se montrer publiquement ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de laisser une chance à une possible histoire entre eux, mais toutefois familier, puisqu'ils avaient déjà dû faire preuve de tels gestes devant le reste de Storybrooke à l'époque où ils feignaient encore d'être un couple. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant – au contraire, même, ils en comptaient bien en profiter.

C'était leur moment rien qu'à eux, _seulement_ eux, loin des autres et de leurs obligations, et ils avaient l'intention de prendre le meilleur de celui-ci. Ils le méritaient, après tout, et ne savaient pas quand ils auraient le droit à un prochain.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du restaurant, ils ne durent pas attendre avant d'être accueillis par un charmant serveur, qui leur demanda leur réservation avant de les inviter à le suivre vers l'extérieur, où une table pour deux les attendait en terrasse, face à la mer et le soleil qui bientôt s'y coucherait, d'où la présence d'une bougie au milieu de celle-ci afin de les éclairer lorsque l'astre ne brillerait plus dans le ciel. Comme ambiance, un homme chantait une douce mélodie accompagné de son accordéon.

 _Ô nuit, belle nuit_

 _Sous un ciel d'Italie_

 _On t'appelle_ bella notte

 _Et sous les cieux_

 _Des étoiles plein les yeux_

 _On t'appelle_ bella notte _…_

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? questionna Killian tandis que les jeunes gens s'avançaient en direction de leur place.

– J'apprécie que ce ne soit pas le _Granny's_ , rit la blonde, avant de retrouver son sérieux, plantant ses irises émeraude dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Non, très franchement, cet endroit est magnifique. Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses et pas moi ?

– C'est un secret, murmura l'intéressé à son oreille avec un clin d'œil entendu tout en tirant la chaise de sa belle pour la laisser s'asseoir, heureux que son choix semble être une réussite. »

La bonne humeur pas le moins du monde cachée de l'irlandais atteignit rapidement Emma, qui, malgré sa joie à elle aussi d'être là, bien sûr, n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de ressentir un instant une légère appréhension de la soirée qui les attendait, et ce fut donc dans le bonheur le plus complet qu'ils partagèrent leur repas, enchaînant les diverses conversations.

Jusqu'à ce que le musicien qui auparavant jouait de la musique pendant que les clients mangeaient ne soit remplacé par un autre, plus jeune, et sa guitare. Un silence prit place durant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il se prépara, lui et son matériel. Puis, une fois fin prêt, il se saisit de son micro pour des tests de son et en profita pour se présenter avant d'enfin commencer sa première interprétation.

Et, alors qu'aucun des deux membres du couple n'avait réellement prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, bien trop perdus dans leurs propres discussions et autres moments à deux, la shérif se stoppa tout à coup dans ses mots dès lors qu'elle reconnut les premières notes de ce que le nouveau venu allait leur chanter.

 _Comme une feuille morte que le vent d'hiver emporte_

 _Je vole à la dérive, je vogue vers d'autres rives…_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ces paroles ne la ramènent des mois en arrière, le soir de leur premier baiser avec Killian, où lui-même avait ajouté cette chanson au répertoire de son « concert ». Et qu'elle ne lui fasse repenser à cette question qui avait envahi son esprit à l'époque, à laquelle elle n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse depuis : lui avait-elle été destinée à _elle_ , ou à Sarah ? Elle n'avait jamais osé demander, effrayée par la possible réponse qu'elle aurait reçue.

A présent elle n'avait plus peur, toutefois. Et elle souhaitait en avoir le cœur net.

Face à elle, le brun se rendit bien vite compte de son soudain changement de comportement, et voulut donc savoir ce qui la tracassait – même si lui aussi avait évidemment reconnu la musique qui était en train de leur être jouée.

« Tout va bien, chérie ? l'interrogea-t-il donc.

– Oui, excuse-moi, je… c'est juste que cette chanson me rappelle notre premier "rendez-vous" à tous les deux, et… je me suis toujours posé une question à ce propos.

– Laquelle ? l'invita tendrement à continuer son vis-à-vis, accompagné d'un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, voyant bien que la shérif ne se montrait pas des plus à l'aise, gênée.

– Eh bien, je sais que tu ne choisissais pas tes chansons au hasard, lorsque tu travaillais encore au _Rabbit_ , et qu'elles avaient toutes une signification particulière pour toi. Du coup je voulais savoir…

– … si j'avais chanté celle-ci pour toi ? termina sa phrase pour elle le jeune homme, comprenant où elle voulait en venir sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui faire part des faits. »

Elle acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, et un court silence prit place entre les deux amants durant lequel la main de Killian vint se perdre derrière son oreille en son tic nerveux. Il savait qu'elle ne s'enfuirait plus d'apprendre que c'était le cas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter qu'elle ne se sente malgré tout submergée par ceci. Il préféra cependant jouer la carte de la sincérité.

« D'habitude, je la chantais pour Sarah, débuta-t-il son explication. Mais effectivement, ce soir-là, lorsque j'ai vu que tu étais venue… j'ai décidé de l'ajouter rien que pour toi, et l'ai chantée en pensant à _toi_. En ne regardant que _toi_. J'avais besoin de te faire part de l'importance que tu avais déjà pris pour moi à ce moment-là, sans pour autant te faire peur avec des discours prononcés directement à ton égard. »

A l'entente de cette révélation, le cœur d'Emma fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer instantanément et ses yeux se remplir de perles salées – de bonheur, néanmoins. Elle avait tant de chance d'avoir rencontré cette personne, qui avait toujours su comment se comporter avec elle pour briser un à un ses murs, depuis le début.

 _Qui savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert…_

Elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à le lui avouer de vive voix, par peur de rendre les choses trop réelles d'un coup – après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant qui avait pu les rapprocher, et ils n'avaient toujours pas officialisé leur relation – mais elle en était persuadée à présent.

Elle était amoureuse de cet homme, éperdument.

Alors, pour toute réponse à son récit, elle se releva légèrement et mit fin aux quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux visages pour l'embrasser en un doux baiser. Ils gardèrent les paupières closes et leur front collé l'un contre l'autre plusieurs secondes après avoir quitté les lèvres de l'autre, se coupant ainsi du monde autour et profitant simplement de leur moment de quiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se séparent enfin complètement et reprennent correctement leur place à table. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, dans ce restaurant, après tout.

Mais que c'était un agréable moment qu'ils étaient en train de passer, sans avoir à se cacher…

C'est pourquoi la conversation tant redoutée mais si importante fut tout naturellement mise sur le tapis, lancée à nouveau par la blonde elle-même. L'irlandais lui laissait toujours faire le premier pas, de toute façon, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas oppressée par quoi que ce soit – même si la décision n'avait pas été sienne, mais prise d'un commun accord des deux partis dès le départ de leur histoire.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de leur dire la vérité à notre propos ? Aux autres… et à nos enfants ? »

Elle prit une pause, hésitante, avant d'ajouter :

« Je veux dire, maintenant qu'on a trouvé le bon équilibre avec Neal pour ses visites et gardes, et vu comme il vous adore, Sarah et toi, et ne cesse de me parler de vous à chaque fois qu'on doit se voir… je suis sûre que Henry sera ravi de l'apprendre, à présent. Après tout, il est toujours aussi persuadé que tu es mon véritable amour, ou je ne sais quelle idée de contes de fée. »

Elle sourit et rougit légèrement à cette pensée. Il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour parler de « véritable amour » à ce stade, mais le garçon avait eu raison, des mois auparavant.

Elle était bel et bien tombée sous le charme de Killian – _complètement_ , même.

Toutefois quand elle se tut, l'on put lire dans son silence une incertitude à peine cachée chez la shérif. Car son fils avait beau paraître ouvert à la possibilité d'avoir en le brun un beau-père, il n'était pas seul dans cette affaire. Il restait Sarah. Et, de son côté, il n'était pas certain qu'il en soit pareil…

Elle avait en effet à plusieurs reprises fait comprendre que voir son parent avec une autre que sa mère ne lui plairait pas forcément.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis, cependant, et ils avaient déjà tenté de tester quelques fois leur progéniture pour avoir une possible idée de comment ils réagiraient lorsque la nouvelle leur serait annoncée. Et il fallait avouer que tout s'était plutôt bien passé à chaque fois, pour l'instant – mais qu'en serait-il de la réalité, quand on leur présenterait faits ?

« J'allais te proposer la même chose, avoua toutefois celui qui se trouvait face à Emma, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer. Après une soirée comme celle-ci, je ne m'imagine pas retourner à un quotidien où l'on doit se cacher pour apprécier de tels instants de calme. Malgré ce qu'elle a pu dire par le passé, je ne pense pas que Sarah prendra mal la nouvelle. Après tout, souviens-toi qu'elle a aidé Henry à nous rapprocher il y a des mois de ça. Puis je sais qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup aussi. »

Il lui sourit tendrement tout en prononçant ces mots, rictus qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

« De toute manière, continua-t-il son discours, on ne peut pas rester cachés à vie. Et plus l'on va attendre, plus ce sera difficile, surtout si… si ça ne leur plait pas, que l'on soit ensemble. Tout le monde nous suspecte déjà de quelque chose, en plus, alors autant prendre le risque maintenant, voir comment ils réagissent et nous adapter ensuite. »

Emma demeura muette plusieurs secondes, le regard perdu dans le vide à réfléchir à ce qui venait de lui être déclaré, avant de relever la tête pour faire face à son compagnon, et d'acquiescer ses dires. Il avait raison. Elle non plus, après avoir eu un avant-goût de ce que serait une _véritable_ relation entre eux sans avoir à toujours se soucier des autres durant cette soirée ne voulait plus revenir à leur vie à deux d'avant. Elle voulait démarrer une « vraie » histoire, pouvoir annoncer fièrement que Killian était son _petit-ami_ et non plus nier qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Il racontait aussi la vérité lorsqu'il insistait sur les doutes de leurs camarades à leur sujet. David, qui travaillait avec eux et donc passait le plus clair de son temps en leur compagnie, était celui qui en était le plus persuadé – avec Ruby, évidemment, qui ne s'était jamais démontée les concernant, même quand ils lui affirmaient le contraire.

Penser à la serveuse fit tout à coup rire doucement la blonde. Elle s'imaginait déjà sa réaction en apprenant que ses amis formaient bel et bien un couple, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. Ce serait un mélange d'excitation de savoir qu'elle avait vu juste (et parce qu'elle serait heureuse pour ses amis aussi, bien entendu) et de vexation qu'ils ne lui en aient pas parlé plus tôt, elle en était sûre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut savoir le shérif, amusé par son propre amusement.

– Rien, je… j'imaginais la tête des autres quand on leur dira ce qui se passe entre nous.

– Tu penses que David va me tuer, d'avoir emmené sa petite protégée pour un rendez-vous hors de la ville sans qu'il soit mis au courant ? se prit-il alors immédiatement au jeu.

– Non… il t'aime bien trop pour ça, maintenant. »

Ce qui était véridique. Tous deux, ainsi que Robin et parfois Will, étaient devenus inséparables. Les meilleurs amis du monde, même. Killian voyait son frère en le jeune homme, dont les caractères étaient très similaires. Il était persuadé qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille.

Malheureusement, ils n'auraient certainement jamais l'occasion de se rencontrer…

Sa bonne humeur se dissipa quelque peu de penser à son aîné, mais il se reprit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas gâcher sa soirée avec de telles choses. Il avait pris une décision le concernant le soir où il s'était absenté pour lire la fin de sa lettre en toute solitude, et il devait à présent l'assumer.

Heureusement, il lui suffit de poser les yeux sur la personne face à lui pour retrouver le moral. Elle était si détendue et apaisée, ses murs entièrement baissés. Il ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vue ainsi. Ils profitaient seulement du moment présent sans se poser de questions, à être heureux l'un avec l'autre, sans problème pour venir les déranger, pour une fois.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que cela.

Plusieurs minutes encore ils conversèrent au propos de leur révélation – comment ils voulaient s'y prendre, quand le faire, et autres détails – avant d'enchaîner sur de nouveaux sujets tout en partageant un même dessert. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'on leur donne l'addition, et qu'ils ne quittent le restaurant, satisfaits et rassasiés.

Ils décidèrent de prolonger leur soirée en allant se promener bras-dessus bras-dessous et la tête de l'une reposée sur l'épaule de l'autre au bord de la mer sur laquelle ils avaient eu vue durant tout le repas puisque le temps le permettait – l'été arrivait peu à peu, et cela se sentait, avec les agréables températures qui commençaient à rester la nuit aussi, puis ils rejoignirent enfin leur voiture, et regagnèrent Storybrooke.

Minuit avait déjà sonné depuis un certain temps quand ils garèrent le véhicule à la station de shérif et marchèrent d'un même pas dans les rues de la ville endormie en direction de l'immeuble d'Emma. Ils montèrent silencieusement jusqu'à son appartement, où tout naturellement cette dernière lui proposa de prendre un dernier verre avant de s'en aller pour sa propre chambre d'hôtel du _Granny's_.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les soirs qu'elle se retrouvait seule chez elle, sans son fils ni sans que l'irlandais n'ait à s'inquiéter de son enfant lui non plus, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Bien évidemment le brun accepta, et le jeune couple se retrouva donc assez vite assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé à consommer leur boisson, dans une position chaste tout d'abord, blottis dans les bras de l'autre… jusqu'à ce que les choses ne commencent à devenir plus sérieuses, abandonnant leurs verres sur la table basse devant eux pour permettre à leurs mains d'être libres de s'accrocher à l'autre tandis qu'ils se perdaient en de passionnés baisers.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se laissaient aller de cette façon. Mais d'habitude, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans une telle position, si proches à s'embrasser avec passion, les mains de la blonde parcourant le torse de Killian et les siennes posées sur ses hanches pour la garder au plus près de lui, il finissait toujours par briser le contact et prétexter devoir s'en aller.

Au début de leur relation, cette esquive ne gênait pas Emma, au contraire : en plus d'être une excuse tout à fait acceptable, il s'avérait qu'elle aussi avait besoin de temps avant de s'ouvrir complètement à lui, au vu de ses relations passées et la façon dont elles s'étaient terminées. De plus, ils n'étaient jamais à l'abris d'une possible arrivée de Henry dans le salon – ou de David ou un autre habitant de la bourgade, les fois où l'idée leur avait traversé l'esprit alors qu'ils étaient seuls à la station de shérif…

Cependant, au fil du temps qui commençait à passer, elle se sentait de plus en plus frustrée qu'ils n'aillent jamais plus loin que quelques caresses avant de se séparer.

Pire encore, l'idée qu'il ne la désirait finalement peut-être pas lui avait depuis peu traversé l'esprit, et elle ne cessait de s'en inquiéter depuis lors. Elle n'osait toutefois pas aborder le sujet avec lui.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce soir- _là_.

En effet, quand il se détacha peu à peu de son corps et stoppa ses gestes parce que Emma laissait ses doigts descendre un peu trop vers le bas, en direction de la ceinture de son pantalon et qu'il s'apprêta à se relever et s'excuser – une vaine excuse cette fois, puisque personne ne les attendait nulle part ni n'aurait besoin d'eux avant le lendemain en fin d'après-midi au plus tôt – elle le retint par le bras afin de l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle et partir.

Elle planta ses irises émeraude dans l'océan des siennes et inspira un grand coup avant de briser le silence maintenant pesant lourd entre les deux individus.

« Killian, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante, pour qu'il soutienne son regard. Pou… pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas à chaque fois ? On est seuls, ce soir, tu pourrais rester… Tu… n'en as pas envie ? _De moi_ ? »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'un voile de culpabilité ne vienne aussitôt embrumer le visage de l'irlandais, qui se rassit alors immédiatement en prenant les mains de sa bien-aimée. Il savait que ce jour finirait par arriver ; il avait conscience qu'elle en aurait bientôt marre d'avoir à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la chérisse enfin complètement.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, était qu'elle puisse penser qu'il n'avait pas envie d'elle.

Car c'était bien tout le contraire, et c'était aussi ce qui l'effrayait à ce point. Cette terrible envie de découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps, de lui faire crier son nom, de la sentir en lui et plonger avec elle dans les abysses du plaisir… tout ceci lui faisait peur.

Il voyait ce désir pour la shérif de la ville comme une sorte de tromperie envers sa défunte épouse. C'était encore trop tôt, son souvenir était encore trop vif à son esprit.

Il avait pourtant conscience que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était son bonheur, et que puisque Emma lui en offrait bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer avant qu'il ne croise son chemin (bien plus qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant, même, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même), il devait accepter de la laisser partir définitivement et ne plus se soucier de telles interrogations.

Il allait finir par perdre sa petite-amie, sinon, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce monde. Elle avait pris une place bien trop importante dans son cœur, elle avait réussi à combler le vide qu'avait laissé la mort de celle avec qui il pensait auparavant terminer sa vie.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir fait part de toutes ces inquiétudes à la blonde, et après que celle-ci, compréhensive – après tout, elle aussi avait perdu son premier amour et savait comme il était long de s'en défaire totalement, encore plus dans un cas comme le sien – et rassurée quant au fait que le problème ne venait pas d'elle, lui affirma qu'elle pourrait l'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, il ne lui donna pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et se contenta de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres, fougueusement, avant de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre sans prévenir.

Cette fois, il ne reculerait pas. En parler lui avait fait du bien, lui avait fait prendre conscience que l'attente avait été trop longue, même pour lui, et qu'il en avait bien plus envie que ce qu'il ne croyait.

Il posa donc délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit tout en se positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Il laissa sa bouche descendre jusqu'à son cou, parsemant son visage de baisers au passage, tandis que leurs mains partaient à la découverte de leur peau sous leurs vêtements qui bien vite rejoindraient le sol.

Ils prirent tout leur temps, voulant faire les choses bien, voulant faire de cette expérience nouvelle un beau souvenir. Car même si elle ne lui en avait pas fait part, Emma aussi redoutait ce moment, et était emplie de doutes.

En effet, il y avait bien de cela des années qu'elle n'avait pas _fait l'amour_ à proprement parler. Même si, contrairement au brun, elle avait eu d'autres relations sexuelles que Neal depuis leur séparation, notamment avec Graham, il n'avait jamais plus été question de sentiments, juste d'assouvir un besoin.

Et bien entendu, avec Killian, c'était différent. Comme elle y avait déjà pensé plus tôt dans la soirée, elle _l'aimait_ , lui. Et voulait donc que tout se passe au mieux.

Néanmoins, assez rapidement leurs gestes d'abord timides et maladroits, se frôlant du bout des doigts, hésitant à prendre des initiatives comme deux adolescents découvrant ce plaisir charnel pour la toute première fois furent oubliés pour laisser place à des caresses et baisers bien plus osés, cherchant à trouver les points les sensibles de l'autre, jouant de leur langue et de leurs mains tandis que la tension montait de plus en plus vite.

Jusqu'au moment fatidique où le jeune homme pénétra en elle et qu'ils démarrèrent la valse de leurs corps après avoir trouvé un rythme qui leur convenait à tous les deux.

Ce fut alors à celui qui prendrait le dessus sur l'autre pour mener la danse jusqu'à succomber tous deux. Ils passèrent ainsi certainement la plus belle (mais aussi la plus éprouvante, tant du point de vue émotionnel que physique) nuit de toute leur existence.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie : recommencer, pouvoir s'appartenir, encore et encore, à jamais. Ils finirent tout de même par s'endormir, la blonde confortablement blottie contre son compagnon qui caressait distraitement son ventre, son souffle chaud et régulier venant chatouiller sa nuque.

Killian sourit en fermant les yeux. L'image de Milah avait disparu – non pas qu'il l'avait oubliée, il ne le pourrait jamais, mais elle venait enfin de laisser totalement sa place à une autre, en paix.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il alors en déposant un baiser dans la chevelure de sa bien-aimée, avouant de vive voix ses sentiments pour la première fois, même s'il la savait déjà bien perdue dans son sommeil. »

Il l'aimait, oui.

Si fort – semblable à rien de ce qu'il avait vécu.

(Et il aurait toute la vie devant lui pour le lui répéter à nouveau, encore et encore, sans jamais s'en lasser, de façon à ce qu'elle l'entende, cette fois.)

* * *

 **OMG ce que j** **e déteste écrire ce genre de scènes. Mais ça montre un tournant important dans l'évolution du personnage de Killian vis-à-vis de Milah et Emma, du coup… voilà. En espérant que ce n'était pas trop mauvais, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à écrire correctement ce genre de choses :')**

 **On remercie tout de même bien fort _onceuponaSigne_ pour sa relecture, sans qui je n'aurais certainement jamais osé poster sinon ! (Oui je sais mate, j'aurais pu te donner tout le passage jusqu'à la fin mais j'ai voulu être sadique et couper avant le ****« je t'aime** **» ahah.)  
**


	30. Préférez-vous? (SONDAGE)

Avant toute chose : désolée pour le (peut-être) faux espoir de la notification, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre, et il risque de ne pas y en avoir de nouveau avant un long moment à présent. Les explications viendront après pour ceux que ça intéresse, mais d'abord la question qu'il faut que je vous pose par rapport à ça…

 **Préférez-vous attendre encore un moment avant d'avoir de nouveaux chapitres pour cette histoire, ou que je poste toutes mes idées de suite et fin afin que vous sachiez comment elle se termine sans avoir à attendre trop longtemps (mais sans que ce soient de vrais chapitres par contre, juste des « explications »)** **?**

 **Sachant que dans les deux cas, quoi qu'il arrive, cette fiction SERA TERMINÉE un jour ou l'autre.**

Je ne voulais pas avoir à en arriver là, mais après ces vacances que je viens de passer, il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence : je suis en train de passer à autre chose, le CS n'est plus LE couple qui m'inspire. Un autre a pris sa place dans mon esprit, quand je vois ou vis des choses qui me donnent des idées d'écriture.

Et il faut avouer que ce nouveau couple « chouchou » (Jake/Amy de _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ si quelqu'un veut savoir) m'en donne énormément, des idées, en ce moment. Et le temps que je passe à écrire pour eux est logiquement du temps en moins pour avancer cette histoire.

D'où ma question de départ, parce qu'elle commence à traîner en longueur, et que je vois bien avec les 2-3 derniers chapitres postés ces derniers mois que les gens commencent à se lasser et que beaucoup moins de personnes qu'avant continuent à la lire/reviewer. Peut-être que vous aussi, vous avez envie de passer à autre chose et enfin savoir où toute cette intrigue va mener sans attendre des mois à chaque fois. Je vous dois donc bien ça, de vous laisser le choix de la façon dont vous le saurez.

Je sais que je finirai de l'écrire, que ce soit dans deux mois ou deux ans, j'y suis bien trop attachée pour la laisser tomber, à elle et au CS qui sera toujours mon #1 OTP, qu'il y ait des gens pour la lire ou pas, mais en attendant si vous souhaitez savoir ce qui est prévu sans avoir à attendre possiblement longtemps (parce que je n'ai sincèrement aucune idée de quand je vais me remettre à l'écriture, peut-être que le retour de OUAT m'aidera, ou peut-être pas)… eh bien sachez que c'est possible, vous n'avez qu'à demander :)

Parce que je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant de devoir attendre si longtemps pour la suite, et après tous les gentils mots que j'ai reçus par rapport à cette fiction je pense que je vous dois de vous laisser le choix, si ce n'est pas trop tard et qu'il y a encore des gens intéressés. Du coup voilà, j'aimerais avoir votre avis : j'ai un document rempli d'idées et de passages qui expliquent avec plus ou moins de détails ce qui va se passer jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ; préférez-vous que je le poste maintenant afin que vous sachiez où cette histoire allait mener sans avoir à attendre (mais sans que ce soit au travers de vrais chapitres, juste des notes) ou préférez-vous garder la surprise des vrais chapitres, qui mettront très certainement beaucoup de temps à arriver ?

Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour tout le soutien donné, ce projet est le plus long de ma vie et je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir une fiction aussi longue un jour du coup vraiment merci à toute personne qui a ne serait-ce que pris le temps de lire un chapitre de cette histoire !

Et puis à bientôt, j'espère.


End file.
